Banished
by klauslove
Summary: One year after Elena was turned, Bonnie has been lost to black magic. To prove her new strength she banishes Rebekah and Caroline to a time long ago. Klaus will do anything to bring them home even if that means going back himself. The girls search for the originals in the past for help but will they believe such a wild tale even with a girl identical to their sister?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Here it is my new Klaroline multi chapter fic. As you have already seen from the description it is time travel story but very different from Destiny. I don't want to give anything away but trust me it is not like other time travels fics I have read. This will be much darker so please read and review. **

**I am dying to see what you all think. This chapter was pretty short compared to my normal ones but it is only because it is the introduction to the story and I wanted to end it here to see what you all thought before continuing.**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

Caroline watched in complete horror as Bonnie glared at her and Rebekah who just moments ago were arguing over the originals not leaving town.

Bonnie had been outside the grill watching and quickly darted inside bringing Rebekah to her knees as the pain overwhelmed her senses.

The blonde original cried out causing the patrons in the room to flee immediately. She grasped the sides of her head, pulling at her perfectly maintained blonde hair, begging for the aneurism to stop. Damon had been sitting quietly at the bar and now tried to sneakily approach Bonnie from behind only to be thrown to the floor next to shaking tear soaked Rebekah. His mind exploding over and over again from the pressure as it twisted in gut wrenching pain. Damon dropped to his knees beside Rebekah as he felt his strength slowly slip from his once dominant body.

The young witch had no use for either of them and she was ready for them to finally meet their end. They were nothing more than vile rodents under her. The power that flowed freely through her would finally prove to everyone that she was the one to be feared.

Caroline was standing not far beside the screaming vampires who were now completely balled up on the cold tile floor.

"Bonnie! Let them go!" Caroline yelled. "You don't want to do this. This is not you."

Caroline had seen the changes that had Bonnie had been going through the past year since she had tapped into the dark magic to save their bloodline. She was quickly able to put Klaus back in his own body a few days after Elena was turned but it had all been too much. The price to pay was more than they had imagined.

Bonnie had slowly drifted away from her friends and family. Even Jeremy was treated as if he were a stranger. No matter what they said or tried she showed no signs of wanting to come back to them.

"You don't know me anymore Caroline!" Bonnie hissed not letting her once friend distract her from the vampires squirming at her feet. "I would stay out of this or you will be joining them."

Caroline knew she had to do something and quick as the once piercing screams that Rebekah had let out moments ago were slowly turning to weak whimpers. She was looked as though she was dying although Caroline had no idea how. She was an original. Bonnie could not simply kill her, could she, Caroline wondered.

No one knew what Bonnie had been doing the past few months that she was alone but feared whatever it was it was not good. Little did they know that she had spent that time locked away with dozens of old grimoires at the old witches property memorizing each and ever spell she could get her hands on.

Damon's face had fallen hard against the floor, his eyes glued to Caroline as he was no longer strong enough to even allow a sound to escape his lips. His once flawless white skin was now slowly turning a blotchy grey. Caroline had to do something, anything.

She looked around the room just as Elena entered the Grill and raced over to her. Elena stood in complete shock at what was happening. The Grill was now completely empty as everyone had scattered out and away as soon as Rebekah began screaming.

"What is she doing?" Elena cried out watching the man she had finally realized she loved more than anything slowly dying in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I don't know what else to do." Caroline said softly before grabbing an abandoned pool stick that had been thrown on the ground and rushing at Bonnie, plunging it roughly into her back. Elena watched terrified as the once fun game stick was now a weapon used on her dearest friend. Caroline never wanted to harm her best friend but she needed her to stop her powers.

Caroline felt an excruciating feeling flow through her as she watched the wood pierce her friend's skin causing a sickening shriek to pour out of Bonnie's stunned mouth.

She ripped the pool stick through her body pulling it easily completely through without even another small sigh only a dark sinister grin gracing her once warm tender features.

It had however pulled her focus from Rebekah and Damon as they were finally returning to their full strength.

"You little bitch!" Bonnie scowled.

"This is not you! It's the magic." Caroline cried out as her friend stalked towards her. "Please Bon, you have to fight it!"

Caroline found herself consumed with fear as she stared into Bonnie's lifeless hollow eyes. Her friend was gone, completely overtaken by the dark magic she had tapped into to save them all.

Bonnie gripped Caroline by her jacket collar, pulling her easily to her feet as Caroline pleaded with her to fight it.

Bonnie simply laughed as she threw Caroline across the room. She felt the sting of hundreds of shards of glass slicing into her as she crashed against the wall. She looked down and noticed she had been thrown directly into the bar crashing into the numerous bottles of liquor as well as the massive mirror they rested in front of.

In a flash Elena was at her side trying frantically to remove the largest pieces of glass before her skin had the chance to heal around them.

Bonnie stood in the center of the room, her shirt soaked in blood from her wound that had yet to heal. Caroline and Elena were dumbfounded as to how she was still standing and not knocked unconscious from what had to be excruciating pain. She may be a witch but she was still a human.

Bonnie closed her eyes and softly began to chant. Damon raced over to Elena and without giving her a chance pulled her kicking and screaming out of the bar. Elena felt the tears pour down her face as she was unable to fight him off. She had left Caroline sitting on the floor behind the bar holding back her sobs that were begging to spill out from the pain. She lifted her shirt and found it completely covered in jagged broken glass.

Rebekah flashed to the door but looked back as the lights in the room began flashing erratically, the tables sliding easily about as the chairs began to fly through the air. She had never seen anything like it in her entire thousand years on this earth. The witch needed to be dealt with, destroyed before her powers grew any stronger.

Bonnie slowly raised her hands as her chanting grew louder. Rebekah knew she should run, get the hell out of dodge but she saw Caroline trying desperately to stand. Even the smallest movement caused the jagged glass to tear deeper into her already tender skin. The agonizing pain she experienced as her supernatural body quickly heeled over the imbedded glass only inflicted her further bringing once her small cries to ghastly screams.

Rebekah hated that Klaus had refused to even look at her let alone forgive her for her part in the doppelganger's death a year ago. She knew if she left Caroline to die her brother would be lost to her forever. For reasons she would never understand he seemed to truly care for the young vampire. No matter Caroline returned his feelings or not, she could not allow the young vampire to die tonight.

Rebekah flashed back inside and grabbed Caroline's hand eliciting a heart wrenching shriek to pour out of her mouth as Rebekah began pulling her to the exit.

Without warning the doors flew shut and the once flying chairs and sliding tables were suddenly piled in front of the door.

Rebekah looked back over her shoulder to the hall that led out to the back door only to find it piled high with debris as well.

She released Caroline from her grasp watching her fall to the floor beside her. Caroline had finally begun slowly calming herself as she tugged gently at the remains of the glass in her arms. Her stomach had completely healed leaving only a few small shards behind that she would need to later cut out. Her back on the other hand was a complete mess. She had felt the excruciating pain of her skin heeling over the massive chunks that had imbedded into her back but there would be know way of removing them at this time.

Rebekah flashed in front of the witch with a scowl upon her vampire features. "You do realize your death is now inevitable! Bennett witch or not no one dares to touch an original!"

"You stupid girl!" Bonnie spat her eyes black as coal. "Allow me to show you the power I am truly capable of!"

Bonnie raised her hands higher above her head and began to recite an ancient spell that she had found a few weeks earlier.

Caroline pulled herself from the ground only to feel her head fly back against the wall. Her eyes clasped shut as she felt the room begin to spin uncontrollably fast. She tried desperately to open her eyes but she only saw blackness. She could no longer tell if they were open or closed. She felt as though she was no longer connected with her body.

She heard Rebekah curse but it seemed to be miles away as the darkness consumed everything. Her fingers finally made themselves known by the slight tingling sensations that raced up her veins. She felt a surge of power flow threw her body, from the bottom of her feet to the top of her head causing her eyes to instantly jolt open.

Caroline let out a deep painful breath as she looked around at her surrounding. She was no longer in the destroyed Grill she had grew up visiting almost daily. Instead she was in the middle of a lush green forest.

Her attention was pulled to her side as she heard the familiar voice cursing under her breath.

"Rebekah?" Caroline swallowed loudly realizing her body was still laden with glass. Puzzlement gracing her worried features as she looked around.

"What is it?" Rebekah snapped as she pulled herself to sitting on the muddied forest floor.

"What happened?" Caroline muttered looking around nervously. "Where the hell are we?"

"It seems the magic your dumb friend has tapped into was more powerful then we had realized. I never believed it was possible but judging by the smell and the sounds of the horses not far from here I can only assume that she has banished us to a place far away ." Rebekah frowned looking down at her broken heel on her expensive designer shoes.

"Away where?"

Rebekah looked down annoyingly at Caroline before flashing away leaving Caroline to follow just as quickly. She came to an abrupt stop as she found Rebekah peering through the tree line.

Caroline stalked slowly over and stood beside her, looking on in disbelief.

"Where the hell are we?"

"I am not positive but I believe sometime during the thirteenth century judging by the clothing." Rebekah replied easily leaving Caroline utterly breathless.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We have to go back!" Elena cried as Damon held her tightly in his grasp. They had been watching from outside the Grill windows as they waited for the girls to escape. Damon had pulled an unwilling Elena away from the scene as both Rebekah and Caroline had disappeared from the room.

"Damon stop! We have to go back and help them!" She screamed kicking him with all of the vampire strength she could muster.

"Damn it Elena!" He yelled as he felt her fangs pierce his arm.

He held her firmly by the shoulders, pressing her against a brick wall in a small alley way a few blocks from the grill and took a deep calming breath. "I'm sorry but their gone."

"No!" She managed to choke out between her sobs. "We have to help them. Help Bonnie. This is not her, she is possessed or something. I don't know but she would never do this to Caroline."

"I know, alright, but right now we need to get you some where safe."

He glanced around the corner of the building as he heard a loud breaking sound. He placed his hand tightly around Elena's mouth as Bonnie walked out of the Grill. The tables and chairs that had blocked the exit easily slammed against the wall out of her way.

Bonnie had her head held high, wearing a grin of satisfaction as she pranced down the sidewalk towards the woods.

Damon let out a low hiss as he watched her disappear into the forest. He knew this was not Bonnie but before he could even think about helping her he had a much bigger problem. What would the originals do when they discovered their baby sister was missing?

"Come on, let's go." Damon whispered. He gently picked her up into his arms, her face buried in his chest as she tighten her grip on his black fitted shirt. In a flash he was running in the opposite direction Bonnie had gone, straight to his house.

He placed her gently in their large bed, removing her shoes as she closed her eyes to rest. He tucked her in under the warm blankets and left to go down stairs to find Stefan. Elena waited only a few minutes till she was sure they were outside talking before slipping back on her shoes and climbing out the bedroom window. She raced at the fastest speed she was capable of, to the one place she knew she could find help.

As she approached the large front door she felt her breath catch in her dry throat.

What the hell a I doing, she said quietly to herself. Without another thought she straightened her shoulders back and bravely knocked loudly on the extravagantly detailed door.

She watched as Elijah opened it with a surprised smile.

"Ms. Gilbert, this is a surprise." He said warmly. "Please, come in."

"Thank you," She replied nervously.

She followed him warily to the massive living room where both Kol and Klaus were seated.

"Well, what a treat this is." Kol smirked. "Have you come by to experience a real man for a change?"

"Kol!" Elijah scolded.

"Relax brother, just having a bit of fun with the lady."

Klaus was sitting across the room in a large leather high back chair. His eyes glued to the sketch in his hands. He had no interest in Elena now that she was nothing more than a mere vampire. She was lucky Caroline seemed to care so much for her or else he would have taken great pleasure ripping out her heart in front of her love sick fool, Damon as soon as he had discovered she had been turned.

"What can we do for you, Elena?" Elijah asked. He waved for her to take a seat but she was to consumed with adrenaline to sit comfortably.

"Something has happened to Rebekah." Elena began pulling Kol and Elijah's focus solely to her.

Klaus simply shook his head with his signature smirk gracing his flawless features. His sister was constantly finding some sort of trouble to fall into. He had no desire to help her this time, he was sure Elijah would come to her aid quickly enough.

"What did she do?" Kol asked through a small laugh as he took a drink from his glass of bourbon.

"Bonnie freaked out. I-I don't know what happened but she wasn't herself. Damon and I got out and we watched as they just disappeared. It was some kind of spell." She explained.

Klaus's ears perked up as he heard the word "they".

"When did this-" Elijah began but Klaus cut him off.

"What do you mean _they_?" Klaus asked lowering his sketch pad. "Who else was there?"

Elena took a deep breath and replied. "Caroline."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I really hoped you all enjoyed the first chapter. It will be very different from destiny as Rebekah was sent back with her. Also we will see present Klaus fight to bring her back. So I hope you all are excited to begin another long journey with me. I want to say it would be no more than 15-20 chapters maximum but like destiny, who knows. I just keep writing till the story feels complete. One spoiler though- she will not be staying in the past with Klaus.**

**This will be darker as we will see past Klaus not as a kind vampire, not even towards Caroline. So expect things quite different for this story compared to other time travel fics.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. I will try to update 1-2 times a week depending on the reviews I receive. More reviews bring me to update much faster.**

**Thanks again for reading and please review to let me know what you all think. It means a lot to me. And will tell me if I should continue this story or scrap it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so pleased to see so many of you have favorited/alerted this story already. Thank you so very much for the supportive reviews and for taking the time to read the first short chapter. I hope you all find this chapter just as enjoyable and remember please take a moment to leave even the smallest review. They are all highly encouraging to me.**

**Thanks!**

"Where are you going?" Caroline called out racing after Rebekah and stopping in front of her before she could reach the small village.

"I'm famished and who knows how long we will be stuck in this horrid time. Might as well grab a bite or two." Rebekah grinned mischievously as she pranced past her. She walked directly towards a few men standing beside their horses outside of the village.

Caroline stood where she was, close to the trees ready to run if the situation became too troublesome. She was certain she would stand the best chance of returning back to her time if she remained by Rebekah's side but she most definitely did not trust the original.

She watched as Rebekah easily compelled the four men and began to quickly feed upon the younger one first. He appeared to be no older than seventeen and reminded Caroline of a boy from her school.

Rebekah fed from the poor boy until his body grew weak and his eyes slowly closed as the fog settled through his dying mind.

"You can't kill him!" Caroline yelled grabbing the boy from her arms.

Caroline bit into her wrist and thrust her bloody arm into his dry mouth, relief filling her as he swallowed her warm blood after a short pause of hesitation.

Rebekah rolled her eyes as she grabbed the next man to feed upon ignoring Caroline's irritating move.

"Listen to me, damn it!" Caroline yelled before Rebekah could sink her fangs into the man.

"Why should I? We have to feed, Caroline." Rebekah replied as she grasped the man tightly by the arms. "We need our strength for the journey. You're a complete idiot if you think I will experiment with your little bunny diet!"

"If you kill anyone you could change the future. We can not risk that. Feed all you want but heal them and compel them to move on and forget!" Caroline explained harshly. She honestly had no clue how things would play out in the future or if they were even capable of changing things but it was not a risk she was willing to take.

She looked down at the weak trembling boy that she had laid on the ground beside her. As he looked up at her, his eyes glazed over, she couldn't help but wonder if he was some how related to the shy kid from her school. If he had died at Rebekah's hands today would his descendants never have existed?

Caroline looked away as Rebekah bit into the man's neck with ease. She knew Rebekah would not stop feeding but she had to at least agree not to kill.

Caroline had no desire to give in so easily to her vampire nature. She would hold on to her humanity with every thing she had. This all started because Bonnie had lost herself to her craft it would not happen to her, she thought as she watched Rebekah feed from the quivering old man.

"Fine!" Rebekah snapped unable to enjoy her meal with Caroline's deathly glares killing her appetite. She turned the man roughly in her hands and fed him her pure vampire blood. She compelled him to leave her sight and then proceeded to looked over at the last two men standing silently aside waiting.

Caroline quickly raced over and compelled the men to go home and stay inside with their families. Rebekah let out a deep unladylike growl causing Caroline to grin in return.

"You are starting to piss me off, Caroline!"

"Ya, well get used to it." She smiled, crossing her arms over her chest as she rolled her eyes at the stunned original before adding. "By the way, I will not be feeding from humans. So, if you will excuse me I have a bunny to catch."

Caroline flashed away back into the woods and stood silently behind a large oak tree waiting for her prey. In a matter of minutes the furry white creature made it appearance. Before she was able to snatch it up Rebekah had her hands around the squirming creature's neck.

"This will be your dinner? Really?" she laughed. "You consider this to be appetizing?"

"Give me the damn rabbit." Caroline hissed. She was in no mood for a fight after the day they had already endured.

"On one condition."

Caroline inhaled a deep breath as she cocked her hip to the side crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the annoying original in front of her. "What would that be?"

"I will shut my mouth about your vulgar eating habits from now on but you have promise me your loyalty, swear you will trust me." Rebekah said her tone carrying an unexpected seriousness Caroline had never heard from her before. It was the first time Caroline truly saw the original's age and wisdom of the world. "You will die if you do not follow my rules and stay by my side."

"And why do you all of a sudden care so much what happens to me? Why did you even bother saving me from Bonnie? I saw you, you had a clear opportunity to escape but you came back for me. Why?" Caroline asked curiously."

"I have my reasons." Rebekah replied smoothly. "Now answer me, do I have your word you will trust me while we are stuck here?"

"If I'm gone you have no one to drag around behind you." Caroline snapped. "Honestly, I'm surprised you have not already ripped my heart out."

"Well, as tempting as it sounds, I have my reasons for keeping you alive and safe. So do we have an understanding or not? I am growing bored already." She asked dangling in front the rabbit of her face.

Caroline nodded her head as she stalked forward and grabbed the rabbit. She wasted no time snapping its tiny neck and thrusting her fangs into its furry back.

She hated feeding from animals but it was better than hurting an innocent and blood banks were most definitely not an option.

"Absolutely revolting!" Rebekah muttered turning and walking away. "I have no idea what Nik could possibly see in you."

Caroline laid the rabbit down on the forest ground gently, mouthing a quick "I'm sorry" before racing quickly to catch up with Rebekah.

"Is that why you are keeping me alive? Because of your brother?" Caroline asked as she finally caught up with her minutes later.

"No, I just have no desire to make this trek alone." Rebekah responded.

"Where are we going? I mean you said it is the 13th century?"

"Indeed, I believe it is but do not forget I was alive during this time." Rebekah said smiling at the few good memories she had from that century. "We are going to find my brothers. They will help sort this mess out and send us back home."

"What?" Caroline replied sharply grabbing Rebekah's shoulder to pull her to an immediate stop. "Are you crazy? How can they help us? What if they think we are lying?"

"First of all, they are my brothers, I refuse to fear them." Rebekah laughed. "Secondly, over the centuries we have held close ties to the most powerful witches in existence. If anyone can help us it is them."

Caroline took a deep breath and swallowed loudly as she began walking again, following behind a smiling Rebekah.

"What was it like? I mean during this time?" Caroline asked as they found a small dirt trail to follow. "I never paid much attention in history class."

"It was nice, not my favorite century but there were worse." Rebekah replied as the memories from this time slowly crept through her mystical mind. "My brothers, Nik especially, were very different than how they are in the future."

"How so?"

"Well, we had only been vampires a little over two centuries during this period. It may seem like a long time to you and for us it was as well but looking back it was nothing but a small drop in the bucket." She explained. "During this time we were all still adjusting to our true nature. Elijah has always been quite… moral and kind but even he has had his fair share of indiscretions. Kol was ruthless, spending every night womanizing leaving few alive only to turn them later to keep as his toys. Then there was Nik, he had only spent two centuries waiting to break his curse but it felt like forever to him. He hated everything and everyone other than his family. I believe had he met you during this time he would have wasted no time killing you. Perhaps he may have taken you to bed first but in the end you would have been of no more importance than the thousands of other women he seduced and killed."

Caroline listened intently. She knew the originals were feared for a good reason but hearing it all first hand and realizing she was on her way to meet them sent shivers down her spine.

"What about you?" Caroline asked wondering what atrocities Rebekah had committed during this time.

"I was-" Rebekah began but quietly took a moment to contemplate her next few words. "The same. Now I believe there is a village not far from here as I can hear the voices of the people. Let us hurry before it is dark."

Caroline could tell she was holding something back as her complete demeanor had changed quickly as well as the subject but Caroline decided to let it go for now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We can't stay here." Caroline spoke up as they entered a small hut that Rebekah had compelled the owners to invite them in to. "By the way, why the hell does it reek in this time period?" She added inhaling the foul stenches.

"They had no running water, Caroline. Things were much different here. You grew up tough and able or you quickly found death." Rebekah replied looking around the small room. "Now but we need a change of clothing and considering this man has quite a few young daughters they should have something for us to wear."

Caroline looked down not even noticing how bizarre they must have looked to the handful of villagers that had seen them. Rebekah searched the rooms and quickly found a few plain gowns. Nothing fancy, just simple peasant dresses but they would have to do for now. Rebekah threw the grey one over to Caroline and kept the less stained cream one for herself.

As Caroline pulled off her shirt she was reminded of the glass that had been stuck in her back and abdomen. It was now completely healed over and the only chance of removing it would be to cut it out.

"Crap!" Caroline hissed as she dug at a piece in her stomach.

"Sit down." Rebekah said walking over to her with a large hunting knife she had found on the make shift bed.

"What the hell?" Caroline shrieked.

"Relax, I'm not going to kill you. I only need my hand to do that." Rebekah grinned her eyes not hiding the delight she would find in killing her so easily. "We need to get the glass out. Try not to scream… to loud."

Caroline bit her bottom lip as Rebekah sat behind her on the large haystacks that created a bed and began slicing into her skin. She quickly popped the jagged shards out one by one as her skin healed quickly. Caroline bit down harder on her lip causing blood to pour out as Rebekah cut a deep long gash down the side of her back. She could feel her pulling out multiple pieces this time and winced as she held back her painful screams.

"Done." Rebekah told her as she ripped off a large piece of bedding and wiped away some of the blood. "I'm not your servant so that's all I am doing. When we reach my home you can bathe properly and clean off the dried blood."

"How far do we still have to go?" Caroline muttered sliding the dress over her head. She smiled looking and down at the simple unadorned gown relieved that it seemed to fit perfectly over her body. "Do you even know where your brother's will be at this exact time?"

"I got the date from the man that lives here. It is 1246. My brothers and I were living in a home in England hidden in the country side not far from London. The home is close enough for them to visit the local village nightly but secluded enough to offer us privacy. We stayed there over a decade before moving on. I believe we are just outside of Scotland right now."

"Scotland? Why would Bonnie send us here and to this time it makes no sense?"

"I haven't the faintest idea, I believe even though she has become quite powerful there is a great chance that she has no control over where she exactly sent us. Leading us here either by the magic's domination or from her lack of care as to where we ended up. It really does not matter as either way we are still stuck here in this wretched time."

"Great, so how much longer do we have until we reach your home exactly?" Caroline asked imagining a large estate that would put the small huts she had so far seen to shame.

"We have about a week or so journey ahead of us on horse."

"Horse?" Caroline asked nervously.

"Yes, horse. I am afraid that is our only option unless you plan on running the entire way." Rebekah told her as she walked out of the small hut.

Caroline shook her head as she looked around for any human food to bring along. She noticed a small basket of what appeared to be some type of seeds as well as a bunch of others items that looked as if they were all spices and grains.

She let out a somber sigh as she walked to the entrance and left the hut.

"Oh, what I would give for a basket of fries right now." She mumbled softly to herself but smiled as Rebekah laughed.

"So, I was wondering." Caroline asked as Rebekah and her approached two large horses tied up behind the hut. "What about a nice carriage ride? That sounds much more comfortable to me." Caroline smiled sweetly. The idea of riding a horse, as much as she loved them terrified her.

"I am afraid that is not possible." Rebekah replied irritated they were still standing here speaking about on subject instead of on the horses already.

She glanced over and saw the look of terror in Caroline's eyes and let out a small sigh. "Caroline, there are no roads during this time only the occasional trails. Carriages were not around for another few centuries. There are small wagons but they would never make the long journey." She explained.

She reached her hand over to Caroline's shoulder causing the younger vampire to stiffen from the unexpected kindness. "I promise, you will be fine. You're a vampire, you can not be killed simply by falling off of a horse. After a few minutes riding it will come naturally, I promise."

Caroline watched as Rebekah mounted the horse with ease, hiking her dress up slightly. Caroline imitated her movements but found herself wrapped in her gown and falling off the other side. She hit the ground with a loud painful thud and quickly glared up at the laughing original.

"You could have helped me!" Caroline yelled.

"I could have but I showed you enough kindness for the day. I only have so much to give." Rebekah laughed riding slowly away.

Caroline let out a loud huff as she stood up fixing her now muddied dress. She pulled the gown up to her thighs with one hand and quickly mounted the horse. She grabbed the reins after she finally situated herself and followed after Rebekah.

She started off slow and cautious as the horse seemed hesitant as well.

"I know buddy I don't like this anymore than you do but we got to catch up with the little bitch." Caroline said rubbing the horses back soothingly.

Finally after another short moment passed the horse began to quicken his pace bringing her right behind Rebekah.

The original smiled back at her as she saw the look of terror had left Caroline's face and was now consumed with nothing but freedom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus was silently pacing the room the only sounds to be heard were his occasional growls as he awaited the arrival of his most trusted witch. It had been over a day since his sister and Caroline had disappeared at the Grill and he found it harder with each passing minute to continue to sit idly by.

In all of his existence he had never felt such rage. Even after Katarina had escaped him, had he not felt this much fury. He did not think it was possible to feel worse than he had at that time but he had surprisingly proved himself wrong today.

The thought of never seeing his young irrational sister again weighed heavily on his mind but Rebekah was an original, she could not easily be killed. Caroline however, the thought of her trapped in world that could easily destroy her, that brought out another side of him.

A side he had been keeping buried away the past year as he had sat by patiently waiting for the prefect opportunity to persuade her once again to give him a chance. He was nothing if not persistent but after Tyler left her heartbroken a few months after Elena was turned he chose to step back and give her space. It was a move that shocked his family as he was never considerate with someone's feeling not even when it involved a girl he fancied.

Over the centuries there had been a few young women that caught his eye. Things always played out the same, they would put up a bit of resistance for a short while before eventually being seduced easily into his bed. Some of the girls he would enjoy for a few weeks at the most while the others only a few days till he grew bored. In the end though, they all met the same fate, death at his hands.

The thrill of the chase was exhilarating to him and with Caroline things seemed to start the same way as the others. He was intrigued by her strength, her power to control her humanity. He was struck by her breathtaking beauty and grace but above all her ability to speak so freely towards him. He could kill her so easily yet she never backed down. It was refreshing and he found that after each interaction he shared with her he was left craving more. She was different than the others she was truly a genuine beauty.

He watched as his foolish hybrid went behind her back with a frivolous girl from his past. She was nothing in comparison to the exquisiteness the boy was lucky to behold in Caroline but Tyler was nothing but a dumb boy.

Caroline had been to preoccupied helping Elena adjust to her new life she that was unaware as to what was happening behind her back. Klaus sat back and let things play out naturally even though he felt a pang of guilt for not showing her the truth. It was not his place and he refused get involved in such trivial affairs. Caroline would learn the truth eventually he had told himself as he watched her return nightly to her unfaithful lover.

Tyler finally left town over six months ago with the girl leaving Caroline completely blindsided and angry. She went out during the day with her head held high, her demeanor strong and unscathed but he could see right through her. At night she would drink herself into oblivion after her friends left her side. He still remained hidden in the back watching, wanted nothing more than to go to her, compel her to forget her pain but he could never do such a thing to her.

It was then that he realized what was happening. The once small fascination with the young blonde had grown into a respect, a feeling of deep desire. He would never be capable of love nor would he ever allow it but he truly did care for her.

This was the reason why he and his siblings remained in Mystic Falls. It was their home and they were once again a family but he was also unable to leave without her by his side.

She was strong and capable but also irrational and fragile. He would be there for her whether she wanted him or not. Waiting until she was ready to accept the inevitable. She would be his one day and if there was one thing he had on his side it was time. Not to mention centuries of waiting to break a curse had given him a great strength for patience.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He continued pacing the room as he heard Kol enter and take a seat across from him. He glared towards him causing his brother to simply smirk in reply. He closed his eyes, shaking his head as he clenched his fist tightly as he resumed his thoughts of her.

Even the smallest idea of never again viewing her brilliant smile, perfect swaying hips and glowing features sent him over the edge. He would find her and bring her home if it was the last thing he did. Anyone that dared to get in his way would meet the most painful death imaginable. He would take great pleasure in torturing them for days until they finally begged at his feet for their death.

He would destroy every witch he could hunt down that would not help him. Blood will pour over their families if the refuse him. His curse had been broken, Elena was no longer able to supply blood for his hybrids and Mikael had been killed. He would now spend every second of every day searching for a way to bring back the only two women he has ever cared for.

He slammed his fist through the plaster wall as his rage boiled over. The strong burning desire to torture and destroy every living thing around him poured through his veins as a deep as a snarl escaped through his gritted teeth.

He wanted nothing more than to hunt down the young Bennett witch and hang her up in by her legs, carve her skin from her flesh until she could no longer handle the pain. He would make her beg for him to end her life only to heel her with his blood and start a new day with her cowering at his feet.

He had however given his word to Elijah that he would stay away from her as she was the one that cast the spell they may need her alive. Elijah also warned it was best they do not let anyone know they were looking into a way to fix things in case Bonnie decided to make another move against the girls somehow.

"She is here, Niklaus." Elijah said entering the room.

All of the brothers were on edge, desperate to retrieve their baby sister but Klaus's eyes held a look of pure menacing wickedness as he watched the witch enter.

She was over two hundred years old, white haired and wrinkled but still able to walk around freely. She was the most powerful witch the originals had ever dealt with.

She had a sight that could see through barriers, through the past. She was always the first to see the truth of a situation. Her age gave her a great wisdom over the others. She used spells to keep her age away but she knew time was slowly catching up with her.

Kol and Elijah sat across from each other in the sitting room as Klaus continued to pace. His breathe loud as he stalked back and forth waiting for the witch to finally speak.

"How can I be of service?" she asked. Her eyes cold and wise showing that she already knew what this was about.

"Our sister, it seems a spell banished her. We need to find her immediately and bring her back to us." Elijah replied firmly.

"A Bennett witch." She stated not asking as she could already sense what had happened.

"Yes." Elijah replied. "Do you see where she sent our sister?"

"Yes, the spell was quite old and very tricky. I am uncertain how the young witch managed it on her own." She said looking out, past the brothers into nothing.

"We have been informed that she has tapped into a darker magic." Elijah explained.

"I see, she did this to save her loved ones. To save Niklaus."

"Yes, we all know this already. Stop testing my patience and tell us what we need to know!" Klaus growled shrewdly. "Where did she send my sister?"

The witch looked over at him, her eyes white as snow. "You mean to ask where Caroline is. She is in your every thought. Try as you might you can not hide that from me."

She turned her attention back to Elijah and began explaining. "1246, that is where the girls have landed. I am not sure that is where they will remain as the spell that was used is quite fragile."

"1246? As in the year?" Kol asked stunned by this revelation.

"Correct." She answered.

"Lucky Bekah, oh how I would love to relive the glory days!" Kol grinned lying back against the chair his arms folded behind his head as he reminisced about the fun carefree times he used to have.

"How can we bring them back?" Elijah asked shaking his head at his younger brother's previous statement.

Klaus stopped in his tracks as his soles had begun to wear into the fine wool carpet. He focused his attention back to the witch waiting for her answer.

"I am afraid it is not possible." She told them

"You lie!" Klaus spat flashing over to the woman and clasping his hand tightly around her neck pulling her up violently from the chair.

"Niklaus calm down." Elijah said standing next to his seething brother. "We will find a way."

"She knows of a way, I am sure of it!" Klaus argued, tightening his grip on her neck.

"There is only one option but it is not safe." She choked out.

He released his grip and Elijah caught her before she fell to the ground.

"What is it?" Elijah asked impatiently. He could see his brother was about to snap any moment and needed her to hurry things up.

Klaus resumed his place across the room pacing anxiously.

"The only way for them to return is to send someone to bring them back." She said rubbing her throat.

"But what-" Elijah began.

"I'll go!" Klaus spoke up stopping abruptly to face them.

"First we need to know the risks involved." Elijah told him.

"It does not matter. Tell me what I need to do and send me back already." Klaus replied without hesitation.

"You will need something from both of the girls. Something they have worn."

"I think I have a pair of Caroline's panties up in my room." Kol joked with a small chuckle making..

Klaus faced him with a deadly glare for making light of the situation before turning back to witch.

"Preferably a piece of jewelry they have worn. I will take the items as well as something of yours and place a spell upon them, binding them together. When you all are wearing them it will give you all the power to break through the time barriers. It should send you back to this date."

Klaus raced for the room needing no further instructions. He quickly ran into Rebekah's bedroom and opened her jewelry box on top of her dresser. He easily found a necklace that she had worn multiple times over the last few weeks. She had said it reminded her of a necklace she owned centuries ago. He placed it around his neck and flashed towards the front door to head to Caroline's house.

He stopped abruptly as he realized that was not necessary. He flashed back up the stairs to his bedroom and pulled open his night table. Inside was a black velvet box that held the bracelet he had given Caroline a year ago for her birthday.

He remembered the night perfectly, the words from her lips rooted in his brain. It was the first time he saw the beauty she truly possessed. He knew that night he wanted her although at the time he assumed she would be an easy conquest and an even easier kill.

Elijah and Kol watched as their brother flashed around the house at vampire speed collecting the items needed for his trip like a mad man.

"What are the risks?" Elijah asked as Klaus flew up the stairs once again.

"There is a small chance they will not be sent back to this exact time. They are so far away from our point in time it may take a few trips before they reach this exact date." She explained.

"So, you are saying we may be transported through out time without our control?" Klaus asked reentering the room with the objects as well as a few small weapons.

"Yes, you will be bound together through the items, so you will travel to the same point in time but there is a possibility it may not keep you all together. Be careful as for the journey you are about to embark on is not to be taken lightly."

Klaus nodded and handed her Rebekah's necklace, Caroline's bracelet and an old necklace of his that he removed from his neck. She began chanting as she closed her eyes slowly. The men watched closely as the items were lifted from the table and entwined together tightly. There was a sudden spark that shot from the jewelry as they dropped back to the table.

"They are now forever linked together. No matter what happens you will all remain in the same time and day. Perhaps not the same location but you should never be too far away from each other; mere miles may only be what separates you. Make sure they keep these on at all times as you will never know when you will be transported through."

Klaus placed his necklace firmly around his neck and sealed the girls' jewelry in a pouch he tucked deeply in his pocket.

"Are you sure about this brother?" Elijah asked placing his hand heavily on Klaus's shoulder. "We can search for another way."

"No, I can't sit here and wait. I need to get them back."

Elijah looked at his brother and sighed. "You truly do care for Ms. Forbes. I do not believe I have seen you so eager to walk into an uncertain situation so easily."

"Our sister is out there." Klaus reminded him.

"Yes and as much as you care for her you would find no issue with allowing Kol to go fetch her." Elijah replied evenly.

"Oh, now that sounds like a plan. The fun I could have." Kol spoke up leaping from his chair.

Klaus gave him a look as he scowled. "I am going, alone."

"Oh come on Nik, let me a have some fun as well."

"The answer is no, Kol. You need to stay here and keep an eye on things with Elijah." Klaus told him as he stood in front of the witch. "Let's get on with it already."

"Are you sure you are prepared?" she asked.

"I have already made that clear! You are testing my patience, witch!" Klaus hissed.

The old woman smiled as she closed her eyes and spoke the same old words that Bonnie had the previous day. She drew power from her inner self as well as the jewelry Klaus had in his possession to ensure he arrived to the moment in time the girls were trapped in."

Klaus closed his eyes as the room around him began to spin; he knew it was all a hallucination from being pulled through the time paradox. He waited for it all to come to s swift end as he finally felt his body jolt to life once again.

He quickly leapt to his feet, crouching down in a fighting stance as he assessed his new location.

He inhaled the bitter scent of death and sickness that he had not experienced in centuries as he straighten himself up and walked towards the sounds of people talking.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know there was no Klaroline interaction. I was bummed as well I got to be honest. I don't feel truly complete unless I have some yummy Klaroline interaction in each chapter.**

**But as you could see it was not really possible. So next chapter we will see lots of Klaus and Caroline together but the question is which Klaus?**

**I love to read your reviews and they are the reason chapter two is going up so quickly so please be kind and let me know what you all think.**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you thank you thank you to everyone that reviewed last chapter as well as alerted and favorited. **

**You all are absolutely amazing and have motivated me to write another chapter and post it quickly. It is nice and long and I hope you all enjoy.**

**Please review as there has been few readers for this story and I hate to continue a story if no one is truly enjoying it. **

**So leave me a review and let me know.**

**You all are fantastic! See you at the bottom.**

The two girls traveled through the darkness of the night into the morning sun riding swiftly through as the evening soon fell over them. They had yet to stop even once and Caroline was now fighting the demand to keep her eyes focused on the rough terrain with each galloping stride.

They had been riding for over twenty hours and vampire or not Caroline desperately needed to rest. Her stomach had grown twisted into an uncomfortable knot as her thoughts traveled between her desire to rest and the beautiful scenery that was passing before her.

The trails and secret passages they were traveling upon left them with the most breathtaking views. Caroline felt the smallest bit ashamed to admit that she was no longer in such a rush to be returned home. She couldn't help but day dream about the beautifully adorned gowns the royalty from this time must wear.

She continued riding at a hasty speed following closely behind Rebekah as she wondered what it must feel like to wear such a gown. She was certain the originals would have only the finest of everything this period had to offer and surprisingly found herself looking forward to arriving at their home.

Caroline let out a deep sigh as they came upon yet another stream that needed to be crossed. She had hoped they would be at least following manageable trails but Rebekah told her she knew of many short cuts that Nik had taken her through in the past.

She had found herself visualizing the hybrid and what he must have looked like dressed in the men's attire riding horseback along this complicated route. She shook the thoughts from her head as she felt herself smiling at the idea of him. She rarely let her thoughts travel to him especially after she had learned he had been occupying Tyler's body for those few short days.

She had been surprised to learn of it after the fact, as Tyler had been a perfect gentleman with her and finding out it had been Klaus left her feeling not only angry but also uncomfortably awkward in his presence.

She had shown him her most vulnerable side when she had believed him to be Tyler. A side she kept hidden from even her closest friends.

"It's too deep, we need to go around." Rebekah called out pulling Caroline back to reality.

"What?"

"The stream, we can not risk injuring the horses." Rebekah explained as they came to a halt. "We need to go around."

Caroline sucked in a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "I need to rest!"

"We have no time for that now."

"Tough, I'm hungry and my ass is killing me so I am stopping here for a while." Caroline replied jumping down from her horse and wrapping his reins around a nearby tree.

Rebekah assessed the area cautiously for any type of danger before climbing down as well. These woods were filled with small armies of men waiting to rob and rape anyone that dared to pass through.

She could not let herself forget how dangerous this place truly was, not for her but for Caroline. The girl could be so easily killed with a simple stake to the heart.

Rumors of vampires ran like fire through this area and the men that hid on this land were prepared for such.

Her family would frequent this path from time to time and she remembered fondly how her brothers would sometimes use her as bate. She never minded as she was always up for a fun game.

The men would circle her horse predatorily and she would simply bat her lashes and hike her dress a bit too far up her leg exposing her firm flawless thigh. She enjoyed watching the men lust for her, believing they would be sharing a taste of her. She would grin mischievously as her brothers would appear out of nowhere behind the lust filled men.

They would taunt and chase the bandits until her brothers grew bored. The forest floor was soon flowing with the warm red blood by the time they were through feeding and killing the men that had dared to look at their baby sister. Dared to foolishly believe they were the ones to be feared.

Rebekah stood next to her horse reminiscing about the past as Caroline approached.

"I am going to feed." Caroline said as she walked by, into the darkness of the forest. The sun was just beginning to set for the night and she desperately wished she was tucked safely in a warm bed. No matter what time period that bed was located. She bent down to wrap her arms around the large brown rabbit that had run past her. Before she could grab hold of the creature she felt strong arms grab her from behind.

She let out a loud shriek as a dirty hand covered her mouth. She fought violently against the man, her vampire strength weakened from her hunger, as she watched a small group of men begin to circle her menacingly.

"Look what we caught." An older white haired man with a soiled tunic and trousers laughed out.

Caroline was about to show her true face but quickly seen the man's belt had not only weapons such as knifes but also stakes.

Caroline went limp in the man's arms hoping he would loosen his grip on her waist. She smiled to herself as she felt him do just that. The older man that she could sense by the way he commanded authority was the ring leader grabbed her by the arms and pushed her to the ground. In a matter of seconds he was on top of her leaning down trying to kiss her neck.

"Ugh!" She yelled, disgusted by his rotten mouth with only a few black teeth exposed. The vulgar odor from his breath and body rubbing against hers caused vomit to rise in her throat.

She pulled his head roughly to the side as her face transformed to its true form and quickly tore into his exposed neck.

The men began yelling and pulling out there weapons but Rebekah was already there swiftly ripping their hearts easily from their chests. She snapped a few necks before compelling the last two men to stand silently by her side.

"You can not go off so blindly Caroline! Vampire or not the men will be prepared to destroy you!" Rebekah scolded, turning to face Caroline who was still on the ground, her fangs rooted into the man's bloodied neck.

Caroline had never meant to feed from the man, simply kill him but the taste of the blood running down her starving throat was exhilarating. Her mind screamed at her to stop but she continued to suck greedily from the man telling herself it would just be this once. The man deserved a much more painful death than she had delivered, she thought.

She finally pulled away from the lifeless man, disgusted with herself as she wiped the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand. She was however relieved to feel her body regain its full strength as she could clearly see she would need it.

Rebekah fed slowly from the men in front of her. She pulled them down to the ground with her as she rested upon a massive fallen tree limb. She took her time, savoring the warm, thick blood as it coated her delighted tongue.

Caroline decided it was best to stay there, near Rebekah and wait. She was pleased when she found a large boulder that she was able to rest her tired body upon. She laid down looking up into the dark sky smiling as it reminded her of home. It was the only thing in this entire place that was exactly as it was back in Mystic Falls in the future.

She slowly closed her eyes imagining herself in her own back yard looking up at the same dark sky and glowing stars.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus had been searching for the girls for only a few short hours when he came upon the first village. He wasted no time compelling an older man, which owned the largest hut, to invite him inside.

He was pleased to find that the man had an old wife sitting inside and quickly drained them both. He felt the power run through his veins as his body restored itself to it rightful nature.

He stole clothing from the man to ensure he would draw little attention to himself. A plain linen shirt with a tunic over it as well as a surcoat. He tucked the tiny bag containing the girls' jewelry into a small linen pouch that he fastened tightly to the belt around his waist.

He placed the small weapons he had brought from the future, a large blade and small axe in his belt as well. He searched the hut looking for one last item that he found tucked behind a few stacks of hay in the corner of the room.

It was a necessity every man carried during this time and one he had looked forward to carrying once again. He pulled the sword from its place on the floor and held it firmly in his strong hands. It was poorly made but would have to do until he made his way to a larger town.

He recognized his location from the last few hours traveling through the forest and was certain Rebekah would be heading to the home in England to find help. His sister was always the predictable one.

He turned to leave the ordinary hut as he saw a young girl of about seventeen enter. She had long golden curls and fair skin. A girl, that at one time in his long existence he would have already held tightly in his grasp. Taking pleasure at the sweet taste of her warm blood as it flowed freely over her luscious body, enjoying the sight of squirming under him as she begged for her pitiful life. He would have thought nothing more of her, leaving her cold and dead on the ground next to the others.

But today she reminded him of Caroline and he couldn't help but wonder what she must be feeling at this moment. Trapped in this torturous world where simple people were easily turned into vicious beasts trying to protect their families.

The most righteous of men so easily brought to kill over a single scrap of grain or seeds. Land was the most valuable asset and was killed for repeatedly.

He found himself wondering what Caroline would look like in one of the simple dresses the woman in this period wore. He partly wished she had been sent to the eighteen century so he could see her in a gown that would hug her perfect body. How he longed to slowly tug the strings free of a skin tight corset, watching her breasts spill out over-

He was pulled from his fantasy as he heard the young girl scream as she ran past him into the hut.

"Mama! Papa!"

Klaus watched the girl for only a moment before throwing his black jeans and Henley shirt down to her and compelling her to burn them immediately. He then left her there tears covering her devastated features.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Caroline, wake up, we have wasted enough time here." Rebekah said pulling Caroline from her dreams of castles and princess's riding off with their prince charming.

"Fine." Caroline replied groggily through a loud yawn as she climbed down from the large boulder and stretched her arms over her head. The sun was just beginning to rise over the cliffs and she smiled towards Rebekah who was fidgeting with her horse. Caroline was thankful she had allowed her to sleep for the entire night.

"We still have a long journey ahead of us. We can not stop every night to rest so do not get used to this." Rebekah told her as she mounted her horse with ease and rode it over to the bustling stream allowing it to drink once more before they continued on their long voyage.

Caroline walked lazily over to the stream, her horse reins in her hands. She watched as the horse drank happily from the water, she had become quite fond of him. She leaned down beside the horse and splashed the ice cold water on her sleepy face waking her body instantly.

The two girls finally found their way around the never ending stream, riding at a more quickened pace as their horses were quite magnificent creatures.

They rode all day and all through the dark night refusing to stop for more than a few shorts minutes at a time to give the horses short breaks. Finally on the following morning they came upon a large town.

Caroline was relieved as her body screamed out from the aches that she never new possible could afflict a vampire from riding almost twenty four hours straight. It was absolutely unheard of yet Rebekah seemed to find it quite delightful.

"How much longer?" Caroline pouted rubbing her thighs that were slowly heeling from the ride.

"Four to five days at the most." Rebekah replied tying her horses reins to a tree hidden away from the town. "We have been making great speed."

"Whatever." Caroline complained running her fingers through her matted hair as she finished telling her horse they would be back soon.

Rebekah simply laughed as they walked into the town.

"You do know he is a horse, right?" Rebekah laughed. "I have had many over the centuries and have yet to find one that replies."

"Ha Ha. Let's just find a place to get some food. I am starving."

Caroline followed as Rebekah led her to a large mud hut in the center of town. It appeared from the outside to look similar to the other homes in the area only larger yet they walked inside with no invitation.

The stench of sweat, blood and sex hit Caroline swiftly across her face causing her to stumble back and let out a loud uncontrollable groan. She shook her head and tried to breathe only through her mouth as she crossed the room.

Caroline quickly realized they were in some sort of gathering place for the locals. There seemed to be no liquor that she recognized although they were most definitely drinking some foul elixir that she had no interest in tasting.

Rebekah glanced back at Caroline and noticed her staring at the fluid in the metal cups the men were drinking from.

"Believe me; you don't want to try that. When we reach my home you will find we have some fine wines that our made especially for royalty." Rebekah smiled.

"Why are we here?" Caroline asked as they walked past the room full of people and into the back. "No offense but I am a bit appalled you would want to feed from any of these people."

Rebekah turned back to face her lifting her finger to her mouth demanding she be quiet.

There seated at in corner of the room was a middle aged man feeding from a young woman whose dress had been ripped open exposing her breasts to the room.

"Lady Rebekah!" The man exclaimed dropping the girl to his feet. "What do I owe the honor of this unexpected visit?"

The man looked past her at Caroline before scanning the room.

"My brothers are outside waiting for me." Rebekah bluffed confidently. She held her head high; her shoulders back as she spoke. "I need two strong bodied horses as well as proper clothing. I believe that you will gladly supply those for us, Samuel."

The man seemed to just then notice the simple muddied peasant dress she was wearing. Caroline could tell by the confused look on his face he had never seen her look so plain.

"Of course, my lady. Please follow me." The man replied kindly. "I would be honored to have a moment with your brothers this morning."

"They have other things to attend to here. You will only deal with me this time."

The man nodded and led her back outside to smaller hut down a dirt path. Inside he opened a large trunk filled with gowns that were dyed in deep shades of color. Something Caroline had not seen on any of the women in the village or town they had stopped at so far.

"Leave us." Rebekah told him and with a simple bow he exited the hut.

"Rebekah pulled the dresses out one by one. She examined every inch of the fabric for even the smallest flaws. Caroline could tell Rebekah had a fine eye for details.

She finally found a deep blue dress that seemed in perfect condition and handed it to Caroline with an excited smile.

"Time to enjoy some of the finer things this period has to offer." Rebekah told her as she continued pulling out more gowns. There had to be over twenty dresses with sashes folded neatly inside the large wooded trunk.

She finally grinned widely her eyes beaming as she held a dark blood red gown up to her body. "This will do just fine."

"Where did her get these from?" Caroline asked as she slipped the gown on over her bra and panties which she wished she had cleaned back at the stream.

"He is notorious for killing only the finest of nobility. He makes his living selling their treasures." Rebekah said nonchalantly as she ran her hands over the dress that fit her like a glove.

"Oh how I have missed this." Rebekah smiled. "Don't get me wrong I do enjoy a pair of jeans but I will always fancy an elegant gown. Although this is nothing compared to the later centuries. This unfortunately was the worst time in history for fashion."

Caroline chuckled lightly while shaking her head. She had to admit the dress was quite lovely but nothing like the gowns from later centuries that she had seen in the movies. This dress even though much fancier and more adorned than the last one was still not what she expected.

It was a bit baggy with tight sleeves and fitted around the waist by a fur sash. Nonetheless she felt much classier now that she was out of the soiled mud covered peasant dress.

"We need to leave." Rebekah said walking away leaving the many dresses thrown about the room.

"Lady Rebekah, you will find these to be the finest horses in the area." The man spoke leading to large horses over to stand by the girls.

"They will have to do." She replied paying him no attention.

"What about our-" Caroline began but Rebekah snapped her neck to the side to glare at her. Her eyes screamed for Caroline to keep her mouth shut and she quickly held back any further talk.

"My brothers will come see you very soon. As always your service to our family is appreciated." Rebekah said mounting the horse and using her eyes to command for Caroline to do the same.

The man simply bowed and watched them ride away.

"There appears to be no signs of the brothers." A young man said stepping forward from behind the hut.

"She is alone." Samuel mumbled to himself. "Her brothers would never allow her to travel alone, especially not Niklaus. Something must have happened." He looked down at the ground as he contemplated his next move.

He looked up at the young man that was now stationed on a large chocolate colored stallion. He smiled with cold calculating eye as he spoke "We must send word to Mikael immediately. Follow them, be sure to keep a reasonable distant as Lady Rebekah holds much more powerful than us all."

The young boy rode off in the direction the girls had gone without another word.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I don't want this horse! I am going back to get Lancelot." Caroline called out turning to ride back to the horses they had left tied to the large trees not far from the town.

"Lancelot?" Rebekah laughed following behind her.

"What?" Caroline snapped. "You're telling me you never named any of the hundreds of horses that you say you have owned over the centuries?"

Rebekah nodded as she was reminded how she had found companions in many creatures of the centuries. Without another word she followed Caroline back to her horse.

Rebekah watched as Caroline jumped down from the horse Samuel had supplied them with and sent it free.

"You are just going to leave your tied here?" Caroline asked irritated.

"He deserves a break from the long ride. That is why I asked for new horses, Caroline."

Caroline shook her head understanding but still not willing to let Lancelot go. She released Rebekah's horse that she had traveled on over the last two days.

Caroline smiled as she said a sweet hello to dear friend Lancelot before jumping up onto his massive back with a confident ease as Rebekah told her she would be capable of after a little practice.

"I've missed you, buddy." Caroline whispered stroking his back as they rode back off to continue their strenuous journey.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus traveled quickly through the jagged terrain stopping after the break of dawn as he caught the heavy scent of blood lingering in the air. It smelt as though it was a day old at most as he approached the roaring stream. He jumped down from his horse assessing the scene in front of him.

A group of men all killed by what looked to be vampires. He leaned down closer to examine the grey haired man that had the most damage done to his throat and noticed the blonde lock of hair on the dead man's shoulder.

"Caroline." He whispered softly.

He pulled himself back up clutching the golden strand wondering what had happened here. He could tell by the damage the girls had done they most likely were attacked.

He had never seen Caroline feed from a human. He knew she felt strongly against it and would not do so easily. He couldn't help but wonder what this man had done to her to provoke her to not only rip out his throat but drain him completely.

He felt his chest clench as his hands ball into tight fists at the thought of these men attacking her. He wanted nothing more than to hunt down their families and spend the rest of the day raining blood on their village. He knew there was no time as he was already more than a day behind the girls.

What was Caroline feeling now that she had killed and fed from a man, he wondered? He was afraid for her, she was strong but he had seen her fall apart when she thought she had lost Tyler and the thought of her losing her humanity was more than he could bear. He would never allow his Caroline to exist as a monster. She deserved more and he would fight for her if needed.

He quickly climbed back upon his muscular stallion and continued on following the girls trail.

His next stop was in a town he was certain Rebekah would have stopped for a few necessities. He had taken her to meet Samuel a few times in the past and this was the only stop along the route where she could find someone to help her.

He never trusted the man but new he was always willing to prove his loyalties in whichever means possible.

Klaus left his horse and entered the gathering hole that he had frequented in the past. The girls here were desperate and reeked of men that had already had their ways with them. He never found a girl here to bring pleasure to him sexually, only to feed upon in his drunken stupors.

"Samuel." Klaus commanded. "Come!"

Samuel took a short breath as he fearfully stood to his feet and hesitantly began following Klaus out of the hut.

"Niklaus, how are you my lord?" he asked trying desperately to hide his uneasiness. Had Niklaus received word that he had sent for Mikael, he wondered. He stood silently still awaiting his death if it were true.

"Rebekah, she and I have been traveling together. Tell me when did you see her?" Klaus asked cautiously. His words needed to be precise and calculated as he could never confide in any of the men in the towns.

"She was here yesterday morning." Samuel replied sheepishly. "She was with a pretty young lady. I provided them with gowns and strong horses, my lord."

Klaus simply bowed and turned away from the man. He felt no need to continue the conversation as he took great pleasure leaving the man shaking in his boots with fear.

Elusive is what Klaus was in the present and even more so in the past.

Klaus left the town after feeding from a few lingering women leaving the hut before riding back off towards his home in the countryside. He was consumed with relief that the girls had made it at least this far and could only hope the rest of their journey was continued with ease.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The days and nights blurred together as they stopped only to rest for an hour or two each evening to allow the horses to sleep and feed. Caroline would use that time to find food from a small animal while Rebekah snatched up any passing humans she could find.

Seven long days passed from the day it had all began before they found themselves only a few miles away from the originals home.

It was just before dawn and Rebekah decided it would be best to wait a few short hours more till morning before approaching. She needed time to devise her plan of action.

Tell them the truth and hope for the best or kidnap this past Rebekah and go behind their backs with their witch. The idea of it alone was infuriating. She knew her brothers would be suspicious of her and possibly believe it to be a lie but she needed to try. They were her family and she would be damned if they would believe her to play trickery on them.

Mikael was a constant threat to her family especially at this time so she needed to make sure they did not believe her to be working with him of all people.

Just past sunrise Rebekah pulled Caroline from her sleep below the willow tree.

"It's time." Rebekah said anxiously as she climbed easily onto her tired horse.

Caroline wiped her eyes as the she felt the sun begin to warm her skin. She was thrilled to finally have their long journey come to an end but she was certain this was only the beginning.

As the rode closer to the home Caroline let out a loud gasp. "Oh my god! You live in a castle!"

"Indeed, one of the few in this area." Rebekah replied with a grin.

Caroline shook her head as she lost herself in the beauty of the massive structure.

"We will leave the horses here." Rebekah told her as they approached the stables.

Caroline jumped down and looked warily between Lancelot and the other horses bound to the structure.

"He will be fine, Caroline. My brothers have never been cruel to animals unless provoked. Niklaus has a strong liking for horses especially."

Caroline said a soft goodbye and left her beloved Stallion as she followed Rebekah closer to the home.

"So, are we just going to walk inside and tell them what happened?" Caroline asked curiously. "I mean, they may not be able to kill you but I am sure I will be dead pretty quickly if that's your plan."

"Perhaps." Rebekah replied easily continuing to the fortress.

Caroline felt her breath catch as she realized she was walking into certain death. Before she could stop herself she blurted out her most desperate plea. "Klaus will never forgive you if I die." She knew it was not true, why would he care but she had to try. At least put the thought in Rebekah's head.

Rebekah stopped in her tracks turning to glare at Caroline before turning her lips into a smirk. "Do not try to play me, Caroline. My brother may want you alive but only so he had seduce you into his bed. Nothing more."

Rebekah then continued walking straight to the entrance before murmuring. "Wait here and stay hidden. I will be back for you soon."

Caroline let out a deep breath she had not realized she was even holding. Without another word she quickly flashed away back to the stables to wait.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline was not sure how long she had been out there but it seemed to be hours before she finally heard someone approach. She stood quietly behind a stack of hay not far from Lancelot when she heard Rebekah call out her name.

"What took you so long?" Caroline complained coming forward to meet her. She frowned as she realized Rebekah had changed from her dark red dress to an even more stunning cream colored gown. She was slightly irritated that Rebekah took the time to change while she was stuck waiting in the stables.

"Things did not exactly go as planned." Rebekah told her as she began pacing in front of the horses.

"What do you mean? What the hell happened?" Caroline asked concern growing deeper with each passing second.

"Well, when I walked in I found Kol and he assumed I was this time's Rebekah. He asked why I was home so soon since I had just left the other day for London and was not expected back for a week."

"Damn." Caroline muttered. "What did you say? Did you tell him the truth?"

"I wanted to but decided against it. You see the week I went to London was because Niklaus sent me away with Elijah, for my protection."

"Protection?" Caroline balked. "What do you need protection from?"

Rebekah looked up with wide eyes showing a hint of sadness as she replied. "Mikael."

"So what do we do now?" Caroline asked her voice soft.

"We have to tell them the truth and hope for the best. Niklaus will not risk killing me and until Elijah returns with my past self, we will be under his watchful eye. Kol on the other hand is always reckless so I can trust him to help me contact the witch we need."

"Kol will do that behind Klaus's back?" Caroline asked skeptically.

"He enjoys anything that annoys Nik." Rebekah smiled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rebekah quietly entered the massive home leading Caroline straight to one of the guest quarters near Rebekah's bed chamber.

As they approached the room Klaus stood mere feet away watching them carefully trying to sneak through their dwelling.

"Sister, what has happened that has returned you home so soon? I did not see Elijah with you I am certain he is not foolish enough to allow you to travel back solo." He spoke confidently not even giving Caroline the smallest glance.

"We need to speak right away, Nik." Rebekah said leaving Caroline to enter the room while she led Klaus down the stairs to speak privately.

Caroline entered the massive room taking in the breathtaking craftsmanship that was put into building such a lavish structure. She had never seen anything so extraordinary.

She quickly found the wardrobe and smiled as she seen it was fully stocked with gowns of many different shades and a variety of styles of sashes.

She wondered how it was possible to bathe in this place as her body was slimy, and covered in dirt and muck not to mention the foul odor that was radiating off of her. She was startled by an older white haired woman who stood watching her in the threshold.

"My lady." The woman curtsied entering the room. "Lady Rebekah has sent me to help you. She said you would be in need of a bath."

Caroline felt her face beaming as she smiled brightly at the idea of a bath. As she looked around she realized that did not seem possible.

"Please follow me, my lady." The woman spoke.

Caroline followed her down the long corridors and down a short stairway that led to a small room made of cobblestones and pebbles. In the center of the room sat what appeared to be a medieval looking metal tub.

The woman helped her out of her soiled clothes as Caroline stood awkwardly. The woman seemed startled by the under clothes she wore as a sheer black bra and matching thong were most likely not something she had seen before, Caroline figured.

The woman quickly composed herself, taking the dirtied clothes and leaving the room.

Caroline was not sure what she was expected to do next as she was left in the center of the room beside the large empty tub completely naked.

A few moments later the woman reentered the room with another younger lady. They both held oversized basins in their hands and looked upon Caroline with confusion.

Caroline quickly realized they were waiting for her to climb into the tub. She turned away from them and happily did so.

The metal tub felt ice cold against her hot skin but she was instantly warmed as the woman poured the basins filled with sizzling water into the tub around her.

They left the room continuously, each time refilling the basins until the tub was filled to her neck. She sat back, her head resting peacefully against the edge as she closed her eyes.

She let out a soft breath and fell into a much needed relaxing slumber.

She was not sure how long she was out before she was jolted awake by loud screaming coming from the rooms above her. She began to stand from the tub to look for something to dry off with when she heard the voices grow closer.

Before she had time to find anything to cover herself with the door flew open and Niklaus had her naked body in his arms, his hand tightly closed around her vulnerable neck.

She had never felt more terrified in all of her life. The thought of dying at the hands of Klaus completely sopping wet and naked was absolutely mortifying.

She felt her anger boil up inside of her as she let out an exasperated sneer. She would not go down without a fight, she told herself as she fought violently against his grip. To her surprise he loosened his hand from around her neck and swung her roughly around to face him.

The look on his face was not what she was expecting. He was not the Klaus she had met in the future, the man that annoyed her, stalked her, and sat with her on the bench outside of the Grill laughing with her.

No, this Klaus was hard, dark, his eyes that she remembered as cunning but soft were hard and black as coal.

She tried to keep her mask of confidence covering her face as she would not die a coward but she was consumed with not only terror but the smallest twinge of sadness for him.

"You are rather brave or quite foolish!" he hissed dangerously low. "No one dares to fight against me as I will only make your death that much more painful!"

"Put her down, now!" Rebekah yelled as she flashed into the room. Her face mixed with confusion for only a moment as she took in the sight of her brother holding a very naked Caroline. She then looked back at the tub and felt a morsel of sympathy for the girl.

"You are not my sister! I may not be able to kill you but I am certain I can indeed kill this one." He replied. His tone dark and menacing leaving no trace of a bluff.

Caroline was instantly filled with panic as she realized this could easily be her end.

"How can you not see that it is truly me, Nik?" Rebekah told him calmly.

"Perchance what you say is true, I still have no reason to allow this one to live. I will find out the truth soon enough and take the necessary actions but I will help no one other than our family! She is nothing to us!" Klaus's voice was filled with venom as he pulled his arm tightly around Caroline's waist and used his other to pull her head to the side. She may not be human but he was dying for a taste before he easily killed her.

"You will regret it if you kill her." Rebekah yelled loudly pulling his attention back to her.

Klaus simply laughed as he held Caroline tighter in his arms. "Tell me why I would regret killing this pathetic creature?"

"In my time, you care for her. More than I or our brothers have seen you care for anyone. I believe your feelings for her even rival that of Tatia's." Rebekah said it in such a way Caroline herself actually believed it for a moment. She had to remind herself that Rebekah was simply saving her life and pushed the thought from her mind. Klaus was not capable of caring for anyone.

Klaus looked down in bewilderment at Caroline, taking in her naked form before finding her eyes and locking them with his. She watched as his pupils dilated and she found herself struck with the realization that she had not taken vervain in over a week.

She tried to fight to free herself but he held her easily in his viselike grip as he began his compulsion. "What time are you from?"

Caroline felt her foggy brain answer against her control. "2012"

Klaus released his grip from her completely, leaving her stumbling back away from him. She managed to regain her composure as she watched him closely eyeing her.

He was staring at her as if he was trying to process the information. "It can't be true?" he murmured to himself.

"Why would I lie to you, Nik?" Rebekah asked softly.

Caroline watched as Klaus glanced at her once more, his eyes roaming over her body leaving her blushing a deep crimson red as she realized she was still dripping wet and completely exposed.

Klaus let out a loud beastly roar as he tore past Rebekah and fled the room.

The woman that had been helping her earlier quickly entered and wrapped a warm linen cloth around Caroline's trembling body.

"Where is he going? Caroline asked Rebekah as they walked together to Caroline's bedchamber.

"To process everything and decide if he believes us or not."

"He compelled me; he must know I am telling the truth." Caroline replied slightly confused.

"Yes or perhaps he thinks my father compelled you to believe you were from the future to infiltrate our home."

Caroline's eyes grew wide as she realized Klaus would never fully trust them.

"But what about you? He must believe you are speaking the truth since Mikael compulsion would not work on you. Plus you are with Elijah in London." Caroline hurriedly spit out the words not sure what to think.

"Yes, at first he thought I was sent as a magical form. Not truly his sister and I ended up with a stake in my heart. When he pulled it out and seen that it did not kill me, I saw the look in his eyes. He believes that I am his true sister however he is presently unsure of the rest of the story." Rebekah explained. "He will send for Elijah when he is done in the cellar."

"Cellar?" Caroline asked not sure if you wanted to no the answer.

"The dungeon. My brothers keep trespassers, thieves and woman locked down there. Try to ignore the screams they usually die down by dawn."

Caroline sat in utter shock. Klaus was in the dungeon torturing, feeding, killing or doing god knows what atrocious act. Rebekah had been staked while she was enjoying a lovely hot bath. It was all too much; her head was spinning as she found a night dress to slip on and climbed into the uncomfortable bed.

"I need to sleep." Caroline muttered.

"Yes, well whatever you do, stay away from my brothers if possible." With those final words Rebekah exited the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Caroline let out a deep sigh as she closed her eyes. "What the hell do I do now?" Caroline mumbled to herself as she heard the screams of pain echo through the walls from the dungeon.

**A/N I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know there was very little Klaroline but I wanted to take my time building the story. I hate rushing through as it leaves it less than desirable to read sometimes.**

**So Caroline finally met past Klaus and did so naked! Lucky girl. Rebekah told him he cares for her in the future which will be interesting to see play out.**

**Next chapter will be mostly Klaroline and from here on out since they are finally in the same place.**

**Future Klaus is a day behind the girls in travels so he will be arriving soon. His appearance will be quite interesting I believe.**

**Please let me know what you think. Did you like the long chapter and feel it set the story up with a good foundation? Are you excited to see what will play out between the past Klaus and Caroline as well as future Klaus/Caroline? **

**Please leave me as a review as I worry there are not many readers for this fic and if you all are not interested please let me know.**

**I was planning on writing a Klaroline story that was set a few years after season 3 but outlined this story first as I am still working on the other so I decided to do this one first. **

**I refuse to start a story with out a good idea of where I want it to go and this one came to me instantly and I think you all will love where this story goes.**

**This will be (I believe) my last time travel Klaroline fanfic.**

**I have some great story ideas for future fanfics but have a ton of great ideas for this story so I hope you all stick around and enjoy reading.**

**I hate to stop writing to start another story but if there are not a lot readers letting me know they are enjoying the story I find myself not very motivated to write. So I leave it up to you guys.**

**Based on the reviews I will update in the next few days :)**

**Thanks again to everyone that has been enjoying this so far. I love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So first a huge massive thank you to everyone that reviewed. You all are fabulous and the reason this story will continue on. **

**I am sorry it has taken me a week to update but I have been unusually busy as we have been doing large renovations on our home.**

**This past week my son's room was finished (Total construction project) so I finally got to decorate and all that good stuff.**

**So as the next few weeks pass and we get into September I will be updating twice a week or more but for right now it will be once a week. **

**However, if I get a good response and a good number of reviews they always help motivate me to update faster. As I really need a good push right now lol. So we will see how it goes. **

**I hope you all enjoy the new chapter and again thanks for all of your support.**

The blinding morning sun rose slowly over the hillside bringing an end to the horrific screams in the dungeon below. The painful moans and whimpering pleas of Klaus's victims had radiated through the castle walls the entire night leaving Caroline distressed, fighting back her tears for the unfortunate souls.

Caroline had laid silently still on the uncomfortable featherbed staring up at the blank ceiling trying desperately to block out the heart wrenching cries with no possible luck. They had only grown louder as the dark night consumed the sky.

Through out the night he had changed victims often as she would hear the screams pour out of different mouths as the hours passed by painfully slow. At one point it was a woman who Caroline could hear begging him to kill her, the horrific shrieks she heard soon after had convinced Caroline he would do just that yet by morning she could hear the same woman still alive and sobbing. The poor woman was left praying for a way to end her life and take her soul out of her current hell.

Caroline had fought all night with her need to march down the stairs and pull him away from the innocent victims but her unknowing fear of what he would do to her kept her body glued to the bed.

She had always known Klaus was a monster but had never seen this type of horror from him first hand. She would never forget last night for as long as she lived. She screams would haunt her as she did nothing to stop it.

As she laid there with single tear running down her cheek, she had heard his footsteps leave the dungeon. Her body instantly stiffened, tensing at the thought of him daring to enter her room.

She would never allow him to see her fear however. She would hide it from the world as she would not die a coward. She listened closely as she heard footsteps approaching her bed chamber door; she cursed herself for not already being properly dressed.

She had not slept a wink the entire night as she found it impossible to even relax. She quickly pulled the quilt further over her body that was only clothed by a thin white night gown as the bedroom door slowly opened with only one soft knock.

"Good morning, my lady." The maidservant said softly with a curtsey as she stood in the threshold. "Breakfast is served and you have been asked to join immediately."

Without another word the woman left the room, closing the door behind her.

Caroline was at a loss of what to think. Was it Klaus that wanted to see her for breakfast? She shook her head realizing it was most likely Rebekah who wanted to see her and fill her in on what she had planned for the day. Caroline could only hope it involved leaving this wretched place and finding the witch who could help them.

Caroline climbed out of the bed that had shown her no comfort during the last few hours and walked over to the large wardrobe in the corner of the room.

Inside she found a few dresses and without much though she grabbed a deep emerald green gown with a caramel colored fur sash.

She quickly dressed and brushed her hair to the side before taking a deep breath and opening her bedroom door.

As she made her way down the long staircase she heard familiar voices coming from one of the rooms.

She heard Rebekah speaking and found herself relax slightly. Rebekah had gone from the bitch of her town to someone that she had strangely grown to trust. They both had the same goal but Caroline knew if it was not for future Klaus having a disturbing crush on her Rebekah would have left her for dead a while ago.

As she entered the large dining hall she found Rebekah and Kol sitting across from each other at a large rustic table. It could sit about twenty and had been meticulously carved.

Caroline kept her eyes focused on the table that she found void of any meal. She was starving and had hoping to find a spread of delicious foods.

She took a seat next to Rebekah before finally speaking. "No food?"

"Oh, we will have a magnificent meal, darling." Kol smiled. "It will be out in a moment."

Caroline simply nodded and gave a small tight lipped smile.

"So, you are the pretty little girl that has my future brother falling in love? I can not even imagine it!" Kol chucked as he let his eyes roam over her.

"He is not falling in love with me!" Caroline snapped. "He may have a weird crush but that is all!"

"Ah, I see." Kol replied understanding. "My dear sister here has been mistaken then. You see Niklaus enjoys the chase of a fine woman. I am sure in the future that has not changed. He will win in the end as you will succumb to his every will, they all do. That is before he rips their heats out."

Caroline furrowed her brows as her mouth twisted in a mix of anger and disgust but before she could speak Rebekah spoke up.

"I am not mistaken about anything _dear_ brother! I have seen with my own eyes what this girl has come to mean to him. He cares for her as that is the only reason I have allowed her to live this long."

Caroline sat looking down at the table wishing this conversation would end when she heard someone else enter the room. She could smell his musk that was now slightly hidden by the scent of blood.

She looked up and met his eyes without hesitation. She wanted to prove to him that his antics in the dungeon would not bring her to her feet. She would not show him an ounce of fear.

She pursed her lips harshly as her gaze held firm with his.

He gave her a small smirk as he took a seat at the end of the table next Rebekah and Kol.

She looked away as he tilted his head trying to read her. He was certain Rebekah was wrong about this girl. He could never care for anyone other than his family. The fact that Rebekah had told him he cared for this young vampire as much as he had for Tatia had however left him wondering.

"Good morning, brother. Did you have fun last night?" Rebekah asked sarcastically.

"Indeed I did." He grinned his eyes still focused intently on Caroline.

"Well, I could hardly sleep. Tell me did you actually kill any of them?" Rebekah asked.

"What would be the fun in that?" He replied. His grin grew wider as he watched Caroline roll her eyes still not looking back at him.

"What is the plan for today?" Caroline asked focusing her attention towards Rebekah.

"I have quite a few things I would love to plan with you today." Kol responded raising his brows.

Caroline gave him a disgusted look and turned back to face Rebekah. She did not however miss the smirk on Klaus's face and had to admit she hated this Klaus so much more than his future self.

"We are leaving shortly to see a witch who should be able to help." Rebekah replied.

"Thank god. I want to get the hell out of this place even if for only few hours." Caroline replied.

"Yes well, you will not be accompanying us today." Rebekah said easily. "You will be staying here with Nik."

"What!" Caroline let the word slip out without thinking. Her face not hiding a bit of the horror she felt.

"Do not worry, he will not harm you. Right, Nik?" Rebekah asked giving him a stern look.

"Of course, she will be very much alive when you return home this evening." Klaus smirked staring back at Caroline with a raised brow.

Caroline was about to protest further when she heard someone entering the room. As she looked up she noticed four young women, their eyes glazed over as they walked around the table and stopped in front of each original and Caroline.

They were no more than twenty years old and Caroline felt her stomach instantly drop as she realized what was about to happen to these poor girls.

Kol pulled the red head that stood beside him onto his lap and without hesitation plunged his fangs into her creamy white neck. Rebekah was feeding from another girl's wrist while Klaus simply sat watching Caroline. Waiting for her to make a move on the young brunette that stood beside her.

She had looked up at him expecting to see him feeding but instead his eyes were boring into her. She let out a small sigh as the girl beside her placed her wrist in front of Caroline. Klaus's lips twisted up into a devious smile as he titled his head to watch. He paid his girl no attention which Caroline believed had to do with his appetite being sated in the dungeon.

With an annoyed huff Caroline pushed the girls arm away and stood from the table. As she left the room she heard Rebekah explain.

"She enjoys the blood from little bunnies instead."

Caroline could hear Rebekah and Kol laughing but heard nothing from Klaus.

She quickly made her way out the back door and towards the stables. She knew she could not leave as Rebekah was the only one that could help her but she did not have to sit there and suffer through their meal.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus awoke from under the large willow tree with a jerk. He felt as though his body had slept yet his mind was racing, reliving memories he had no recollection of making.

He sat there looking around the moss covered forest floor as he processed what he had just seen. Was it nothing but a dream, he wondered. He could not shake the feeling that it was much more than that. It felt so real as if it were a memory.

As he paced back and forth in front of his great stallion the realization finally sunk in. In a flash he was on his horse heading closer to his family home.

He replayed the new memories of himself with a naked Caroline. The intense feelings of anger and distrust had flown through his mind as he held her wet body tighter against him. He had wanted nothing more than to kill the girl. To prove to Rebekah that he was not one to be toyed with.

His past self doubted the story his sister had told him, convincing himself it was a trick. Mikael had to have been behind such witchery his past self believed.

As he pushed for the stallion to ride faster the feelings for Caroline his past self had felt consumed his body.

He replayed the end of his dream. A breakfast in which she was informed she would be alone with him for the day. He had felt the same emotions his past self had in his dream.

His past self was planning on learning more about Caroline by seducing her, luring her to his bed chambers. He knew his past self had promised Rebekah he would not kill her but by the end of the day Caroline would be begging for death.

He jumped down from the horse as it continued riding on deciding he would be faster on feet. He flashed through the forest at an unseen speed that he rarely traveled at. He would get to her before she met any harm his past self would surely inflict. No matter the consequence.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline walked solemnly over to the stables and happily found Lancelot safely secured next to the other horses.

"Did you miss me buddy?" Caroline murmured as she patted his back. "I sure missed you."

Caroline untied his reins and led her trusted horse out of the stable and towards the field. A day of riding through the lush grounds would do her some good plus it would keep her away from the beast in that castle.

As she walked slowly with Lancelot towards the vast field beside the estate she felt a strong hand grab her around her waist and another cover her mouth.

She fought against the muscular arms with no luck.

She was being pulled roughly into the woods behind the castle. Her eyes grew wide in horror as she feared the worst, Mikael. Lancelot was left watching her as she screamed into her assailant's unwavering hand.

In a flash she was spun around coming face to face with the most unexpecting man.

"Klaus?" She gasped.

It was impossible. He was dressed in clothes from this period yet his hair was short and his eyes, his eyes were lighter than the monster's she had been with moments earlier.

She was still in his grasp as his arms were holding her shoulders firmly.

"Yes, it's me love." He whispered. His eyes roamed over her body as he memorized the image of her dressed in a proper gown.

"How?" She murmured. "I don't understand?"

"I was sent back to retrieve you and Rebekah." He smiled softly. "I am going to bring you both back home."

She let out a deep sigh of relief as a thankful smile danced across her face. Before she could stop her self she was hugging the man that she had spent the past year hating.

She pulled away quickly, embarrassed by her overzealous action and looked down at the ground. She could not shake the feeling of safety that had overwhelmed her body as she was wrapped in his arms for even those brief seconds.

She heard him chuckle softly before he finally spoke. "You need to bring Rebekah out here to me. When we are all together we should be transported away from this time."

"I saw her a little while ago but she was planning on leaving to go to town with Kol." Caroline replied irritated at the idea that Rebekah may have already left. "She is going to speak to a witch."

"We do not need a witch." He said. "We need to just stick together and wait it out. We will be transported when the time is right but only if we are all together."

Caroline shook her head not needing to hear more as she was anxious to leave. She turned away and looked back at the stone prison, the castle that she had no desire to reenter so soon. She was certain he would be waiting for her in there.

She turned back to face Klaus and bit her lip. "Klaus, I can't go back in there! Klaus is a monster… I mean you! You are a monster!" she yelled pulling away.

She had forgotten she was standing in front of the same man that had tortured the innocent people the night before. He may be from her time but this was his past. This was what he was truly capable of and she could never let herself forget that.

"Caroline, I regret anything that he has done to you since you arrived." Klaus replied causing her to wince at the genuine honesty displayed in his eyes. "I am no longer that man."

"You, I mean him, argh!" She yelled. "This is to freaking confusing. Ok let's simplify. I am going to call you Klaus and him... um?"

"Niklaus, that is my given name and it was used often in this time." He replied.

"Great, so Niklaus is a homicidal creep and you, Klaus are no better." She spat.

"You know love, you could always call me Nik." He smiled.

"Never going to happen, _Klaus_!" She replied harshly, her arms crossed over her chest.

Klaus simply chuckled under his breath at her beautiful brave face. "You need to get going, sweetheart. If Rebekah is still inside bring her out here. If she has already left then I will wait for her to return."

"What?" She asked shocked. "No, if she already left than you need to go find her."

"I am not leaving you here alone."

"I won't be alone, remember you… I mean, Niklaus is here. As much as I hate him, he promised Rebekah he would not harm me."

"Caroline last night as I rested I experienced the memories Niklaus has made." He explained. "I also felt his feelings and saw what his mind was thinking or better, planning. You are not safe alone with him."

"So you admit that Niklaus, which is you, is a psychotic creep?" She grinned crossing her arms in a stance of I told you so.

"I admit that during this time I was a very angry man that used woman for only two purposes. Food and pleasure." He told her seriousness covering his features. "I will not allow either to happen to you."

"Fine, just stay close then. I have to put Lancelot away before I can go back into that wretched castle."

"Lancelot?"

"Yes, my horse." She smiled. "He has been with me since I arrived in this time. He is the only thing I have here. The only one I can trust." She said softly as she walked away.

Klaus shook his head understanding before whispering low enough so only his ears could hear. "You can trust me, Caroline."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline walked Lancelot back to the stables and said a quick goodbye before running quickly back to the castle.

As she entered the massive foyer she slowed her speed and smoothed out her ruffled gown.

She headed straight to the dining room where Rebekah had been earlier but was stopped as Niklaus turned the corner, standing directly in front of her.

He stood with a sinister grin as his eyes raked over her nervous body.

"I need to speak with Rebekah." She said harshly walking past him.

She felt his hands grip her wrist pulling her back before she could pass by.

"Kol and Rebekah left moments ago." He smirked. "I am the only one here."

Caroline felt a wave of fear course through her body but quickly shook it off. She ripped her arm free from his grip and looked up at him with a fierce glare.

"Do not ever touch me again!" Caroline hissed.

Klaus chuckled softly as his eyes never left hers. "You truly are quite the young lady. I understand why Rebekah would try and tell me that my future self has taken a fancy to you."

He grabbed her again, this time by the shoulders, pushing her against the brick wall. His body pressing into hers as he leaned in to her ear and whispered. "I am not convinced you are from the future however I am quite intrigued by your bravery. We are alone for the day and I will take great pleasure in breaking you of that foolish courage, sweetheart."

She whimpered softly trying to keep her mask of strength in check as she felt his stubble brush across her face. He pulled back just enough to look into her eyes which she held open wide hiding any fear that was slowly consuming her.

She tried to push him away but he did not even budge.

He simply smiled and released her before grabbing her hand and flashing away with her.

He came to an abrupt stop just outside of a large oak door and turned grinning at her.

"Ladies first." With that he opened the door and waved for her to enter. As she walked through the threshold she she made her way down the long brick stairs and stood in the center of the massive dungeon.

She turned on her heel to run but was caught by a grinning Niklaus.

"Now sweetheart, let's see how strong you truly are, shall we."

**Ok Please do not hate me that it was shorter than usual. I feel horrible about that but I had to end it here or it would be another few days before I could update.**

**So a few things first this story is going to go through a few different time periods before they reach their own time again. **

**Caroline will meet Klaus at different points in his life and this past Klaus (Niklaus) is the worst as he has been a vampire for only 2 centuries and with no luck of finding the doppelganger he is very angry.**

**Also Future Klaus can see and feel his past self but only when he sleeps. They come to him as dreams.**

**So what do you think he has planned for Caroline in the dungeon? Will Klaus from her time come to her rescue?**

**Please leave me a review and get me motivated to start the next chapter because honestly I really need a good push to get writing again after taking time away.**

**Thanks so very much for your support and I promise to try and give you all a nice long chapter next update.**

**Thanks again I love you all for reading please let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all so much for your kind reviews! Seriously love you all! **

**I'll let you get to it and see you all at the bottom.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

It was barely past noon yet the dimness of the gloomy dungeon felt as though it was past midnight in some lost dimension of hell. The room was filled with a vile stench that left Caroline forced to breathe through her mouth as she had never experienced such disgust in all her life. She imagined it was a scent similar to that of hell as the room surrounding her was in fact just that, hidden here beneath this massive castle.

Caroline looked around the dark room, slowly taking in the somber environment. She quickly noticed the row of decrepit cells that without her vampire sight she would have assumed empty yet her senses proved otherwise.

Poor tortured souls were trapped, hiding in the shadows as Niklaus, wearing a twisted grin, sauntered around the room with a small torch he had pulled free from the wall near the thick wooden door. The torch highlighted just enough of a glow to see a few feet diameter around him but it was more than enough for her to clearly make out the sadistic fire burning in his cruel black eyes.

She heard a soft whimper as Niklaus approached the cell next to her, slowly opening the creaking door. Caroline stood silently still, wondering if he would become distracted enough with the prisoner for her to make a quiet escape. She was confident that if she just could get through the door, up the stairs and out into the warm sun, Klaus from her time would be there to come to her rescue.

She hated the safety she felt as she thought about running out of this nightmare and straight into his protective arms. It was all wrong but in this moment, in this time he was the only person she knew that could help her.

As she took a calculated soft step towards the large door Niklaus swiftly grabbed her wrist throwing her roughly to the ground. She cursed herself for thinking she could escape so easily.

"Do not fret love. We are just going to have a little fun." He taunted as he stood over her. "If it is true that in your time I am so _fond_ of you then I am certain you will enjoy our day together."

Caroline speedily sprung to her feet refusing to show any sign of weakness as he gazed attentively at her.

She did not speak a word as he moved back to the cell door, keeping his eyes focus solely on her.

He reached inside and waved for the prisoner to come forward. Caroline raised her head up high, puffing her chest out to show no sign of faltering as she waited for what was to come.

Caroline watched intently as a young woman came into view. She appeared to be in her mid twenties yet the filth, dirt and dried blood covering her face and clothing aged her in a way that caused Caroline to wince. How long had this poor woman been trapped in this hell, she wondered.

Niklaus pulled a piece of the woman's matted hair that had been glued to her face from dried blood out of the way causing the woman to whimper slightly at his touch.

As she watched the woman shake frantically next to Niklaus she found herself wondering if this was the same woman she had heard pray for her life to end just a few hours earlier.

"Caroline, I would like to introduce you to Lady Maria." Niklaus grinned. "She is a succulent little treat. She so boldly asked for the honor of a dance with me at a ball not long ago. I was quite intrigued as no proper woman would dare to ask a man for a dance."

His eyes suddenly lightened a few shades from the blackness they had been since they entered the room. He studied Caroline's face searching for some sort of judgment before continuing. "Lady Maria then happily took me to her bed that same night. Quite the whore, I must say." He roughly pulled the woman's face up to look into his eyes, staring down at her he grinned wickedly. "Yet now it seems she no longer desires me. When she saw my true face she was so quick to push me away. What was it you called me sweetheart? Ah… that's right, I remember now. The devil."

He growled through his teeth, barely above a whisper as he released her face from his firm grip. Turning back to face Caroline, he smiled. "Thus, I was forced to show her exactly how the devil treats such a whore."

Caroline sucked in a deep pained breath as the woman let a single tear escape running down her cheek.

"I am sure you will enjoy her, love. I have." He smirked.

Caroline's mouth fell open but quickly shut again as the realization that he expected her to feed from this frail broken woman began to sink in. Maria looked up at Caroline, her eyes full of fear as Niklaus nudged her forward.

Caroline opened her mouth to speak but quickly snapped it shut once again as she watched the woman pull her hair over to one side, exposing her bare neck as she stopped directly in front of Caroline. She had no words as she was completely lost as to what her next move would be.

Maria looked up at her and spoke softly. "Please."

Caroline could see that the woman was giving herself to her out of fear yet her eyes were begging her for death.

Without any further hesitation Caroline had Maria in her arms, flashing to the dungeon door, ripping it open to make her escape. She suddenly felt strong arms grip her waist pulling her back inside the repulsive room. She tried to fight against the vice like grip but found it impossible. She felt Maria being torn from her arms as she was thrown across the room.

She was sent flying back against the cold brick wall, her head smacking hard with a loud thud as she sank down to the grimy dirt floor.

She reached her hand around, feeling the back of her head that felt as though it was now set ablaze as the burning sensation caused her to wince loudly. Closing her eyes as her fingers rested in the warm seeping blood at the back of her skull. She pulled her hand back into sight finding it completely covered in her blood. She could not worry about her pain right now as her vampire abilities would heal her soon enough.

She looked around the room frantically searching for Maria who was now left at the mercy of Niklaus.

She finally saw him appear in front of her as she began to stand, wiping her bloodied hands down the front of her once beautiful gown. He held Maria tightly in his grasp around her neck, her feet dangling in the air as he lifted her higher.

"You will feed, Caroline." He hissed.

"Or what?" Caroline scowled. "You gave your word to Rebekah that I would be alive when she returned."

"Indeed." He replied, annoyed the girl was putting up such resistance. "Maria on the other hand will have no such luck."

Caroline saw the flash of hope cross Maria's eyes as she dangled in front of her. The poor woman had been trapped here for god knows how long, she would gladly welcome death over any further torture, Caroline told herself.

"Kill her then." Caroline spoke showing no form of emotion as she challenged him.

She did not miss the hint of a smile that passed by Maria lips at her words. She watched the woman close her eyes and whisper a small prayer.

Niklaus let out a loud chuckle as he tossed Maria into Caroline who quickly helped her to her feet. Maria let out a soft whimper as she turned to face Niklaus who was now growing bored. Maria was all too familiar with what happened when Niklaus grew bored of his games. She winced at the memories.

"Feed or she will die!" He repeated. "Rebekah has filled me in on your special diet. I am curious however. I would like to see just how long it takes to change that silly idea. I am sure by the end of the day with me, you will be begging for another drop of human blood."

"I am not some weak little girl!" She scoffed.

"Is that so?" he grinned wider. "Prove it, sweetheart. Have a little taste. I am sure if you are as strong as you say, then you will have no problem controlling yourself. Prove you can stop before draining my little pet here."

He stood behind Maria pulling her hair to the side, running his fingers over her trembling neck. He smiled as Caroline took Maria's hand, gently pulling the woman closer towards her.

Caroline turned a terrified Maria to face her, their eyes locking as they shared a mutual connection of what was about to happen. Caroline's face soft and regretful as Maria gave her a soft trusting smile.

"You're going to be alright. I promise you." Caroline spoke barely above a whisper.

Niklaus cocked his head to the side excited for the show that was finally about to begin. He knew Rebekah had been full of lies, Caroline was nothing more than a plain young vampire. She was breathtaking, he could never deny that but it would take more than beauty for him to take a genuine interest.

He had seen her type plenty of times before. A freshly turned vampire, desperately struggling to maintain their human life. They were all fools to believe themselves capable. Even worse he wondered why they would want such a thing. Watching her now, comforting the woman she was about to feed from, he found himself smiling at how weak she truly was.

Caroline reached her hands up to cup Maria's face, wiping a stray tear from the woman's exhausted cheek before quickly snapping her neck.

Maria's lifeless body fell into Caroline's arms as Niklaus let out a beastly roar.

In a flash Maria's body was thrown across the room, smacking loudly against the cell bars. Niklaus had Caroline by the neck as he shoved her against the wall where thick rusted chains dangled down beside her.

She watched in horror as he grabbed each wrist, locking the barbaric restraints tightly in place. Her body left hanging, her hands shackled high above her head, pressed against the wall as he placed a large iron chain around her waist.

"Hmmm." He seethed. "You should not have done that, sweetheart." He finally spoke after a few long minutes had passed. "She was a favorite of mine."

He began pacing the room growling, occasionally glancing up at her as if he was contemplating his next move.

Caroline watched him hiding the fright that she was certain he had seen in her features while locking her in the chains. She cursed herself for not better masking her fear. She would not be weak she repeated in her mind as she watched him.

Finally Niklaus came to an abrupt stop, tilting his head to gaze at her as his lips turned up into a sinister smirk.

"Tell me love, in your time, how close were we exactly?" He smiled in such a way it sent a shiver down her spine.

She kept her face indifferent; hiding the terror as he slowly approached her. His hand reaching out as he ran his fingers down her vulnerable arms that were trapped, chained above her head.

She refused to respond as she feared opening her mouth to speak would betray the feelings of agony she was trying so desperately to hide.

She closed her eyes holding back her tears as his hands moved slowly down her body, his fingers brushing past her breast as they descended, finally stopped just above her hips. She heard a slight sigh pass his lips as his fingers traced the outline of her hip bone.

He left one hand firmly on her side while the other reached up and grasped her face, willing her to open her eyes and look at him.

"Have we…" he purred as his thumb ran slowly over her bottom lip. "Been intimate?"

She watched as his face was coming closer to hers and on pure instinct she used all the strength she had left in her current binding, kicking him forcefully in the gut.

He was pushed back slightly but instead of coming back at her with anger he simply barked out a menacing laugh.

"I'll take that as a no, love."

Her eyes followed him as he walked away out of view, she could hear the sounds of a door creaking open and then the whimpering of a man begging for his life before the room was filled with his screams. Caroline closed her eyes wishing for it all to stop and if on cue it did just that.

Caroline finally saw a figure come into view, standing not far in front of her in the shadows.

She was instantly hit with the overwhelming scent of blood as the man's body was thrown to her feet. She could see the pool of crimson under him as he reached up and held his hands around his neck placing pressure on his wound.

The man was trying to slither off into the corner when Niklaus walked out from the shadows, grabbing the man and holding him in front of Caroline like a puppet. He faced the man towards her as his face changed into its true form.

"This is what we are love. Why try and fight it." He asked intrigued even further with her strength. He never believed in love, it was a weakness he would never allow himself to succumb to. Yet as he stood there staring at the beautiful creature hanging from his wall, her face full of light and strength that he could see she fought hard to hold onto to he had to admit maybe, just perhaps, Rebekah was not lying.

There was something about her that he could not understand and it left him wanting more.

"I am not like you! I never will be!" she scowled, fighting against her shackles with no chance of breaking free. Even if she did manage to do so he was faster and stronger than her, yet she refused to give up so easily.

He shook his head at her feeble attempt to shake herself loose before plunging his fangs into the man's trembling neck. A gut wrenching scream filling the room yet again. The taste was bitter as he had been starving his prisoners for far too long. He had been growing bored with the fun they brought him.

He longed to break his curse, to finally become the hybrid that would rule over this pitiful earth. He wanted more than this life had been giving him thus far. He looked up and saw her staring straight at him, her face twisted into a deadly glare as she narrowed her eyes with a look of pure hatred.

He furrowed his brows, confused by the feelings running through his chest and against everything he believed, he released the man, dropping him to the ground.

Why did that one look from her cause his insides to turn in a way that left him pained? She was affecting him in a way no other woman had before. A witch perhaps, he told himself. She must be a witch, casting a spell upon me to feel something for her so I would release her. What else could it be, he wondered.

He closed his eyes, shaking his head, clearing such thoughts away. Whatever it was that he was feeling would end now.

Blood covering his mouth he slowly advanced towards her, his eyes locking with hers as he pulled his hands up to cup her brave face.

He wanted answers before he finished playing with her. He would not allow this one girl to cause such feelings to grow inside of him. Promise or not she would be dead by night fall, he told himself. Rebekah would then be reminded he does not commands from anyone.

"Tell me, sweetheart. What am I like?" he asked, catching her off guard at his softening demeanor. "Am I the same man as I am now?"

She did not why she said it but the words slipped out before she could properly think. "No."

Why did she say that, she cursed herself? Of course he was the same, evil and cruel yet she could not help but feel that was only one side to a very complicated man.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus paced outside the large castle that was once his home, hiding himself just inside the tree line. Caroline had been inside for almost thirty minutes now and he could not help but wonder what was happening.

He assumed since she had not returned that meant Rebekah had indeed left for the day. He let out a loud sigh as he flashed over to the stables to visit his favorite horse.

He smiled as he approached the large stallion; he had been a trusted friend for quite a few years. He closed his eyes as his mind flashed back to the brutal death the horse suffered at the hands of his father.

As he ran his hands over the stallion's back patting him gently he heard the horse next to him stomp his hooves loudly into the ground.

"You want some attention too?" he smiled as he turned and saw it was Caroline's horse. "Lancelot? Hmmm. Forgive the girl for such a horrid name. She means well, I swear to you." he laughed as he patted the horses back as well.

He finally took a seat on a large stack of hay between the two horses and rested his head on the boards holding up the stable. He rested his eyes for only a moment before they snapped back open realizing if he wanted to see what was happening inside he only needed to sleep. It would come to him in a dream, he growled at himself for not thinking of it earlier.

As he closed his eyes once again he forced himself into a deep slumber. He saw his past self with Caroline. Telling her Rebekah had left with Kol before leading her to dungeon. His eyes flew open as he saw the last part of his dream pass before his foggy mind. His past self was planning on killing her and very soon.

In a flash he took off towards the castle, pulling the front door from the hinges as he raced through the foyer down the dungeon stairs stopping as he heard his past self ask.

"Tell me sweetheart. What am I like? Am I the same man as I am now?"

He stopped and without needing to wait for her answer he smiled as she quickly replied. "No."

What did that mean? He wondered but before he could think further on the subject he heard her scream.

He quickly burst into the room as he saw Niklaus cupping her face, compelling her to feed with him.

Catching him off guard Niklaus was thrown across the room. He jumped to his feet and gasped as he saw his mirror image standing in front of him, protectively looking over at a relieved Caroline.

"Impossible." Niklaus murmured.

"Afraid not, mate." Klaus smirked. "Now, since when do we go around compelling pretty girls?"

"You truly care for her?" Niklaus asked slightly disgusted at his future self.

Klaus looked over to Caroline, locking eyes with her as he answered. "I do."

Caroline let her eyes fall down to the ground as her cheeks blushed a deep red. She reused to feel anything other than thankful for the man standing in front of her,

Niklaus let out a low throaty growl as he flashed over to Caroline. Klaus was faster and stronger, throwing Niklaus back against the wall before he could even touch her.

"I have eight hundred years on you!" Klaus hissed. "Not to mention I am a hybrid!"

"This is all lies! Witchery!" Niklaus spat. "This is Mikael's doing, I am certain of it. I would never be so weak as to fall in love!"

Niklaus lunged at Klaus again only to find himself pinned to the ground. Klaus let out an irritated snicker before grasping his former self around the neck and throwing his into one of the cells.

Niklaus barked out a dark laugh as he spoke. "This will not hold me, you fool!"

"No, but this will." Klaus reached out through the bars and quickly snapped his neck without hesitation.

Klaus sighed as his past self fell to the ground unconscious. His head tilting to the side as turned back to face Caroline, he held back his rage as he took in her ragged appearance. She was still more enchanting than any other creature he had ever laid eye upon, he noted.

"Are you alright, love?' He asked as he broke the chain from her waist before moving up and ripping the shackles free from her wrists. Her body fell forward, slouching over his shoulder as she let out a deep sigh.

He held her tightly, placing his hands under her knees to lift her up, enjoying the feel of her body so close to his. He smiled softly as he felt her hands reach around his neck clinging herself to him further.

He walked up the stairs and into the sitting room where he sat down on the long bench. He brushed her hair away from her face as she pulled away slightly.

"Thank you." She whispered. She removed herself completely from him as she sat motionless, replaying all that had just transpired. Her breathing grew heavier, as her heart began to race; she could no longer catch the breath that she tried reminding herself she did not need to survive. Her body began betraying her as she tried to remain composed yet she began trembling, her mind spinning as she closed her eyes tightly willing it to cease.

Her tall brick walls that she had worked so hard to build since becoming a vampire were now crumbling around her, leaving her bare, exposed and terrified. The fact that it was in front of Klaus of all people only added insult to injury.

She cursed herself for not staying stronger. Keep it together damn it, she told herself as she felt the first tear break free and slide down her cheek.

Her chest heaving as she let out a soft whimper from the overwhelming fear she was finally letting settle inside her. What had just happened, she wondered? What would Niklaus have done if Klaus had not… no she would not even think it.

As she felt the flood gates break down and the tears pour freely down her face she felt his warm strong embrace pull her into the shelter of his arms.

His fingers running through her disheveled hair, down her back as his sweet voice sang to her in a whisper. "ssh, it's ok, love. I will not let anything happen to you, I give you my word."

Caroline fell apart right there in his arms. She cried for all that she has lost not for just Maria or the experience of this past week, but for all the pain she had felt since losing her life to a bitter Katherine that night in the hospital.

She had never fully let herself break down in front of anyone but here in his presence she felt the safest she ever had in all her short life. She did not understand it and right now she did not want to, all she knew was what she felt which in this moment, in his arms she felt at home.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

It seemed like hours had passed as the tears poured out nonstop like a wild hurricane. She screamed, kicked, and most of all cried. She released all of the pain, hurt, and damage that she had held onto to for far too long. Once she started she could not stop. She tried for a while but the gates were open and there was no turning back.

As the screams finally ceased and the loud shaking sobs turned to soft shivering cries she was left a crumpled mess in his arms, clinging for dear life. He never spoke another word. Simply holding her, comforting her in a way he had never done to anyone ever before.

As she lay quietly in his arms, her head resting against his chest as her hands were spilled out as dead weight over his lap from exhaustion he finally heard her speak.

"I hate you." She whispered.

He closed his eyes for only a second as the words hit him like a stake to the heart yet he did not respond. He remained utterly immobile as he pushed the pain away into the deep place in his heart that was filled with centuries of rejection.

"You did this to me. Niklaus in the dungeon, that was you." She spoke up a little louder but still barely above a whisper as her body was still wrecked from emotional exhaustion.

"Everything you have ever done has been cruel and yet here am I feeling the safest I ever have. I hate you for that."

He sighed softly as he ran his hands tenderly over her back. Consoling her the only way he knew how. If she wanted to hate him then so be it. It was something, better than feeling nothing at all for him. She was safe with him and that was all that mattered.

Finally after all this time she was beginning to trust him if only during this dire situation of being trapped in a different point in time. He was not sure what would happen when she was back in their own time with her friends but for now she was here in his arms and would savor every last bit of it.

"Nik?" They heard the surprised voice and both looked up as they were pulled away from the safe bubble they had happily built for themselves.

Caroline rose from the bench wiping away the last few stray tears as her walls began building themselves once again.

"Rebekah, you're finally back." Klaus replied standing and walking over to his sister who gave him a giant hug.

"Kol." He nodded at his stunned brother.

"If not for the short hair I would never believe it." Kol replied. "How is this possible?"

"Long story but trust me it is all very much real." Klaus replied turning back to face the stairs leading to the dungeon as he heard the faint sounds of steps ascending towards them.

He stood still, waiting for Niklaus to come into view not sure what his past self was planning.

Niklaus finally entered the room, hands up in defeat as he glanced over at Rebekah and Kol, choosing to ignore the other two.

"How did your visit go?" Niklaus asked staring at Rebekah.

"Not as I had hoped. The witch believes me to be a liar and refused to hear me out." Rebekah scoffed.

"She is no longer in the land of the living." Kol added with a smirk.

Caroline felt a bit of disgust as Kol turned and faced her raking her body over with his eyes as he licked his lips, staring as if she were something to eat.

"You do not look well, dear Caroline." Kol told her. "Which one of my brother's here caused you a day of torment?"

Rebekah narrowed her eyes and shot a deadly glare at Niklaus who simply shrugged. "Just a bit of fun." He smiled looking over to Caroline.

He had to admit her former demeanor was now slightly wavering. He winced for as brief second at the thought of what he had caused her. Why did she seem to make him care even the smallest amount? It was an unfamiliar feeling that he would not allow.

"We do not need a witch to get home." Klaus said standing protectively next to Caroline as Niklaus was continually glancing over at her as if he were trying to figure her out. "I have spoken with a witch from our time and she has told me all we need to know. Take this." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out the small cotton sack. He handed Rebekah her necklace and watched as she placed it around her neck.

"Keep it on at all times, no matter what." He told her as he reached back in and pulled out Caroline's diamond bracelet.

He turned to face her, gently taking her hand and placing the bracelet around her wrist. His fingers rubbed a soothing circle over her hand before releasing it from his grasp, giving her a soft smile which she reluctantly returned.

"We will be sent back as long as you have this on, unfortunately, we may not be sent directly home. No matter where we end up along the way we will never be far apart, I have been told."

Caroline let out a deep sigh as she began leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" Rebekah asked.

"I need some air." Caroline replied not even looking back as she left.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline made her way out the front door, walking over to the lush garden as she inhaled a deep breath of fresh cool air. She felt free for once as she looked down at the gorgeous bracelet Klaus had given her over a year ago.

She remembered perfectly the night of the ball, the night she threw the bracelet back at him. She was not surprised he had kept it all this time. Her smile slowly turned into a twisted frown as she felt the confusion wash over her.

How was it possible that Klaus of all people could be the one person for her to finally feel a connection so powerful she was able to let down all of the walls she had worked so hard to build. As she walked past the large flourishing rose bushes she heard someone approaching.

She turned, inhaling in a large amount of air as she let a silent gasp escape her lips. She watched as the man approaching her caused her knees to a tremble against her will. She closed her eyes, quickly composing herself before giving him an irritated uneasy smile. She would not show how terrified she was no matter what, she reminded herself.

"Hello sweetheart." Niklaus smiled a thin tight lipped grin.

Caroline looked past him to see Klaus standing in the doorway watching them and no doubt listening as well.

"No need to worry, I have assured him I simply wanted to speak with you." He spoke softly.

She furrowed hers brows confused by his soft demeanor.

"There is nothing left to be said." She replied pushing past him.

Niklaus turned as he watched the brave girl head back to the house stopping in front of his future self for a brief second before walking past him as well.

What was it about this girl, why did he feel the urge to apologize; he shook his head cursing aloud for showing a sign of weakness.

"Father would quite enjoy this display of weakness!" He yelled as Klaus approached. "I am not weak, damn you! I will never feel anything for her or any one for that matter!"

He hated the humanity that was rising in him as he thought of her. The hatred in her eyes as she looked at him but even worse was the tenderness he saw in his own future eyes when he glanced at the girl.

"I will never be weak like you!" He hissed.

Klaus simply chuckled, cocking his head to the side. "You are young. You have barely lived any of the long life set out before you. I am not weak, I assure you, but I will not allow anything to happen to her. You will give me your word that she will be protected."

"Why would I do that?" Niklaus spat.

"Because you feel it as well. Deny it all you want but I know you feel it too." Klaus told him, a stern look gracing his features. "This life of death and torment is growing old. You are tiring of it and you are growing lonely."

"You dare to tell me what-"

"We are the same you fool! I remember exactly how I felt during this time. The curse will not be broken for centuries. Bitterness and anger got me know where." Klaus spoke louder as the memories of his past flashed before him. "She is all I need and you will protect her if you ever have the honor of meeting her again."

Niklaus remained quite in thought as he watched Klaus head back into the house.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Night fell over them as Caroline sat on the corner of her bed staring out the large window up into the dark night. She had taken a bath after returning from the garden but found herself unable to relax enough to enjoy the warm water that tried to soothe her.

She slowly crawled up to the pillow pulling the scratchy quilt over her body as she stared up at the ceiling. She wondered where Klaus had gone off to as she had not seen him since she came inside. Rebekah had told her that she would make sure Niklaus stayed away but still she could not succumb to sleep.

Last night it was the screams from the dungeon but tonight it was the overwhelming fear of what was happening to her. How could she feel anything other than hatred for this man, she wondered?

As she laid there lost in thought she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Come in." She said.

She watched as the door slowly opened revealing Klaus to her.

"I just wanted to say goodnight, love."

"Goodnight."

She watched, sighing heavily, as he closed the door behind him before she called out. "Klaus!"

He opened the door once more, turning to face her.

"Yes, love?'

"Stay with me." She said more than asked. Every part of her being was yelling at her, telling her she was acting impulsive, foolish but she needed sleep and he was the only one that could help her feel safe enough to close her eyes.

He gave a small closed lipped smile as he entered the room, closing the door behind him. He walked over towards the corner of the room, near the window, where a small chair rested.

She watched as he sat there, staring at her with such tenderness that a week ago would have given her the creeps but tonight gave her a soothing sense of security.

She wanted to tell him he could rest next to her but the words never came out. It was too much, perhaps in time she would come to view him as a friend but she doubted it greatly. For now however she was satisfied with him simply being the only person capable of returning her home.

She closed her eyes, happily falling into a deep, comfortable slumber as her dreams were filled with nothing but him.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thank you all so very very much for the wonderful reviews. Seriously you guys are the reason I am still up at 3 am finishing this up.**

**I have been super busy and feel bad it has been a week since I updated and to be honest if not for all your amazing reviews motivating me it would have been longer.**

**I hope this nice long chapter made up for the wait. I would rather give you all a good long chapter than rush through for a quicker update. **

**So, what do you all think? I am dying, seriously dying to hear what you all thought of this chapter so please don't be shy. **

**Leave me a review, let me know, good or bad I can take it. **

**Also your reviews seriously motivate the hell out of me as proved with my last fic Destiny which I updated almost daily. School is starting up and my son will be returning and my younger one is becoming a handful but I promise I will not give up and as long as you all are reading and enjoying it I will keep writing!**

**I will try to update at least once a week but try for twice a week if I get a good amount of readers interested.**

**Thanks again! You all are fantastic.**

**Have a splendid week!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you enjoy! See you at the bottom.**

Caroline slowly began to stir, rolling over onto her back from her side with a small smile forming on her crimson lips as a wave of warmth ran through her. Her eyes still resting as she yawned silently, stretching her arms high over her head as her body gradually shifted back to her side. She slowly brought her arm up to rest under her head as she was not quite ready to fully wake from her dreams.

She laid there, eyes closed, silently taking in the glorious sounds surrounding her. The soft, musical chirping of birds that she would have sworn were truly flying above her. A soft fragrant wind caressing her warm cheeks as the scent of heavenly flowers brought a peaceful smile to her face. She had never before experienced such a real dream and she never wished to awake from it.

She felt as though she had finally left the hell she had been trapped in the past few days and had been transported to the heavens above. Her dreamlike state made it near impossible to move again as she never wanted the warm cozy feeling to leave her as she feared what awaited her next.

She gradually opened her eyes, staring up into the bright sun that she noticed was partly clouded by the towering trees above her. A group of beautiful birds fluttering high above her singing the song from her dreams as the smell of the wild flowers crashed over her.

"Oh my god!" she shrieked as her eyes flew fully open, wider than ever. She jumped to her feat, crouching immediately into a fighting stance as she slowly began to take in her new surroundings. It was not some peaceful dream as she had moments earlier believed it to be. She had not left her hell to travel to the heavens. She was very much still on earth, no longer in Nicklaus's castle but instead she was now standing in the middle of a gloomy over grown forest.

Her eyes darted left and right searching frantically for any sign of Klaus or Rebekah.

"Hello?" she called out fearfully, as she terrified of what lurked about in the wood area.

"Where the hell am I now?" she murmured to herself as she looked for any sign of what time she was in with no such luck.

She began walking through the dense forest trying her hardest to make her way through the crowded bushes and trees, not sure which direction to travel as there seemed to be no trails to follow.

After what felt like days but were mere hours she finally came upon the sound of voices not far ahead of her.

As she raced faster through the forest, wincing as the thorns from the large bushes tore at her skin, her bare feet throbbing as the cuts grew deeper on her heels as she raced over jagged rocks yet she refused to falter.

She could hear the voices growing louder as she raced faster and could only hope they belonged to Klaus and Rebekah. She had never wanted to see them so badly yet she knew without them she would be lost forever.

She let out an annoyed throaty growl as she came to an abrupt stop. The area was completely overgrown with thick bushes and towering trees. She flashed to each side looking for a way around with no luck.

She sighed loudly as she realized she would have to go over. She jumped as high as possible climbing onto the trees and leaping over onto another. She had never felt so invigorated and free. She continued leaping from tree to tree before finally stopping as she spotted the two figures a few feet ahead of her. She squatted on a high branch and watched the figures below her curiously.

She found a young girl, wearing a dress similar in style to what she herself had worn just yesterday. "Damn!" she whispered to herself realizing she was still in the past.

The girl appeared barely eighteen and was standing with her hand covered in blood as she wiped her split lip. Her face was twisted in what looked like pain mixed with fear. She had obviously been punched or slapped and was now sobbing uncontrollably.

An older man, wearing an expensive looking outfit similar to that of Nicklaus's stood in front of the girl with a sadistic grin covering his menacing features.

"Please, I never meant to betray my Lord." The young girl pleaded through her tears. "I only wished to see my family."

"Shut your mouth, wench!" The tall broad shouldered man with dirty black hair hissed before smacking her harshly across the face once more.

"My lord has given his orders." The man told her coldly as he pushed the girl onto the ground. "You think he cares for you? He did not even want to waste his time killing a pitiful slave such as you."

The girl looked up at her attacker, using her hands and feet to push herself away from the threatening man. She looked so small, still a child yet her face aged her. Caroline could only imagine the life the poor girl had led thus far.

"Nobody attempts to leave him!" The man scolded. "You are at the service of Lord Richard until he decided to release you." He bent down and brought his face closer to hers as his hand reached out, gripping her chin. "A fair warning, in over the century I have been in his service, he has yet to release a slave. They remain until he is done and then death is the only escape."

The man pushed her face away and stood in front of her as he laughed a deep guttural bark.

Caroline gasped as she watched the scene in front of her. The girl's face changed from one of despair to that of anger, quickly transforming into her true form, a vampire.

The man pulled out a stake from his belt but before he had time to attack, Caroline used all her strength, jumping from the trees and landing directly behind him. Before he could even turn she snapped his neck with ease.

"Are you alright?" Caroline asked the frazzled girl.

"Th-thank you." She panted.

Caroline held out a hand to help her up smiling as the girl seemed relatively unharmed as her vampire speed healed her quickly.

"We must go before he awake." The girl told her, her eyes darting around the area. "He will come for us. We must go, now!"

Caroline now realized he was a vampire as well and quickly nodded before following the girl through the forest.

They finally stopped after what felt like hours of running.

Caroline hunched over, her hands grasping her knees as she panted. "I need to rest. Vampire or not that was grueling." The trees and bushes had once again ripped through her flesh, covering her tattered night gown as she had fled at lighting speed behind the girl.

"We can only rest a brief moment. They will be coming for us."

Caroline took a seat on a large boulder, thankful to rest her legs that were slowly healing. "Who was that man talking about back there? He called you a slave?"

"Yes, I have been a slave to Lord Richard for over twenty years. He has kept me locked away from my family and I could no longer stand it. I escaped at dusk but was soon caught as you so clearly saw."

"So, this Richard, I take it he's a vampire as well?" Caroline asked wanting more information as to who the hell was out hunting for her now.

"Oh yes." The girl said looking directly at Caroline. Her eyes glazed over with fear. "He is the worst of them all. He is the oldest and most feared vampire in all of this whole world."

Caroline let out a small "hmpt" as she shook her head. She couldn't help but wonder if Klaus or Niklaus for that matter knew of this Richard fellow.

"Well-" Caroline began.

"Elizabeth." The girl replied. "But please call me Lizzy, all girls do."

Caroline felt a pang of sadness as she thought of her mother. She could only hope she was safe back home.

"Lizzy, my name is Caroline." She smiled. "Who are the girls? Your friends?"

"No, they are the other slaves to Lord Richard. Only one, Marianne, do I consider a friend."

"I am so sorry." Caroline said giving her a sympathetic smile. "How did you come to be a slave to Richard."

"My family was starving. I was the oldest, with two younger brothers. My father felt I was the least able to provide for the family so he sold me to Lord Richard for two hens."

"Holy shit!" Caroline gasped quickly before covering her mouth as Lizzy stared at her confused. "Sorry, I mean, that's horrible. Two hens!"

"My father told me I was saving the family and that Lord Richard would take care of me. I have not seen my family since." Lizzy said softly looking down at the ground solemnly.

"You do know that if you go to your family, Richard's men will be waiting for you."

Lizzy continued staring down at the dirt below her, twisting her fingers together in thought. "May I ask, where are you are heading."

This brought reality crashing back to Caroline. She needed to find Klaus and Rebekah but she could not leave this girl out here alone.

"Lizzy, do you know what year it is?" Caroline asked ignoring the girl's previous question.

"It is 1384." She answered furrowing her brows in confusion. "Were you not educated with time?"

"Long story." Caroline sighed. "Right now we should probably get back to the running. How far till the nearest town?"

"A days walk but not long if we run."

"We should get going then. I need to find the people I was with. I know my friends can help you and believe me your Lord Richard will not go against them." Caroline smiled but it quickly fell from her lips as she realized she had just referred to Klaus and Rebekah as friends. She shook her head telling herself it was merely a slip of tongue as she stood from the boulder.

They quickly took of running together again as Caroline heard Lizzy whisper. "Nobody can help me."

**XXXXXXX**

"Nik!" Rebekah called out looking around the small area she had awoken in. It appeared to be a small, cluttered hut.

"Shush, child." A soft voice spoke hidden in the shadows.

"Who the hell are you?" Rebekah hissed jumping to her feet.

"We found you outside and brought you in to rest." The old woman replied. "I mean you know harm, child."

"Well, unfortunately for you, I can not say the same." Rebekah replied as her face transformed into her true form and lunged at the woman.

She was instantly thrown to her feet by strong arms and looked up to see Nik staring down at her with an irritated expression covering his face.

"You will not hurt her. She has been quite helpful to us." Klaus said helping his sister back to her feet.

He turned to face the woman, compelling her to forget even seeing them as he walked outside.

Rebekah simply shook her head annoyed but obliged before following her brother.

"Was that really necessary, Nik?"

"There was no reason to kill the woman." He replied easily. "We can not risk changing time with unnecessary deaths."

"Unnecessary?" Rebekah hissed. "I am starving so I believe that makes her death more than necessary!" She followed behind him for a short while, stomping her feet as if she were a defiant child with her arms crossed over her chest, pursing her lips.

She let out a loud aggravated huff as she finally flashed in front of him but instead of stopping he simply went around her, choosing to ignore her completely.

"Seriously!" Rebekah yelled as she turned and watched him continue walking as if she were not even there. "Let me guess, the bimbo Caroline asked you to stop killing, huh?" Her voice not hiding even an ounce of the disgust she felt over the idea of her most feared brother choosing to follow some baby vampire's orders.

Klaus continued on ahead of her refusing to speak further on the issue.

"Wait, where is Caroline?" Rebekah asked finally noticing the girl's absence.

Rebekah stilled as Nik came to an abrupt stop about twenty yards ahead of her.

"Ah, she is missing." Rebekah said understanding his rush. She shook her head as she caught up with her brother who had begun walking once again.

"She had to have been sent through with us as my witch said-" Klaus began.

"Nik! You have no idea if your witch even knows what the bloody hell she is talking about." Rebekah hissed stopping in front on him again and placing her hands on his chest to stop him completely. "So what, we just spend all of our time searching for the twit?"

Klaus gave his sister an irritated glare before speaking low and threatening. "I will find her before I do anything else."

He removed her hand from his chest and resumed walking. "Besides we all have to be together to be sent further in time." He commented.

"Where are we anyway?" she asked deciding to drop the subject of Caroline for now as she could see his temper rising.

"1384." He replied with ease as the old woman from the woods had told him earlier.

"Ugh! I was hoping for at least the sixteenth century." Rebekah complained. "Well, you can not expect me to continue traveling in this sleeping gown. You will at least allow me a chance to find a dress in the nearest village before this search party continues."

"We have a two day walk to the nearest town. You can feed and find a gown there." He told her as his lips turned up into a grin. "Unless of course, you would prefer to travel back to the old woman and wear one of her dresses?"

Rebekah's face twisted in disgust at the thought of wearing the old bird's clothing. "Eww, I think not brother!"

"Where are we anyway?" She asked after a while of silent walking. She was growing bored and realized she had no idea what the plan was.

"Near Richard's land." Klaus replied with a hint of venom.

"Richard? As in the vile pig who could never keep his hands to himself?" She asked rolling her eyes as she the image of the man crossed her mind.

"That would be the one."

"I never understood why it took you so long to kill that scum." She said.

"That is because you are not a leader, Rebekah. You do not understand how things work." Klaus began. "Richard had his usefulness to our family."

Rebekah let out an unbelieving humorless laugh as she spoke "Shall I remind you that he led Mikael directly to us less than a century after he pledged his loyalty to our family."

"I am no fool. We always knew we could never trust him fully but still it is important to create alliances from time to time."

"Do not tell me you are going to him for help?" She asked revolted at the idea.

"Of course not but you know how his men patrol this land." He said through gritted teeth.

Rebekah let out a loud sigh as she felt a pang of worry at the thought of Caroline wondering around alone in these woods.

"They will find her." She whispered as she realized what that meant.

"No!" Klaus barked out. "We will find her first."

"Nik, you know what will happen if her finds her." Rebekah said as compassionately as possible in fear of her brother's anger. "She will stand no chance against him."

Klaus stopped and turned to face her, his face hard as his eyes were glazed over with rage. "I will not allow it!"

Without another word they continued on. Rebekah could not help but notice the quickened speed they both seemed to have taken at the thought of Caroline at the mercy of that man.

**XXXXXXX**

Caroline and Lizzy slowed to a brisk walk as they neared a small river. They were close to a town as they had been running for hours now and the thickness of the air was changing dramatically. It was no longer fresh woodsy fragrance but now a grayish tint sky with a foul odor lurking around them.

"We really should feed before we arrive at the town." Caroline began. "I have not been a vampire very long. I am not sure I can control myself while I am this hungry."

Lizzy nodded but seemed confused.

"We will have to hunt for an animal." Lizzy replied slightly disgusted.

"It's fine. I prefer it." Caroline said with a small smile.

They both flashed off into the woods, remaining near each other. Caroline saw a large white rabbit but as she leaned down to capture the animal she heard a twig snap behind her.

She looked up at Lizzy who was now standing frozen in front of her. Lizzy's face ghost pale as she stared off past Caroline with utter terror filling her eye.

Before Caroline could react she was ripped from the ground by strong arms. Her body held in the air by her neck. Her legs flailing about as she felt the strong grip tightening at her airway.

She watched Lizzy begin to shake as a large man stepped forward.

"My dear Elizabeth." The man purred. He stood tall, muscular and held an air of confident power that frightened Caroline.

Lizzy dropped instantly to her knees as the man stood in front of her. Caroline noticed the girl kiss the man's boot as a tear slipped down the girl's cheek.

"Please my Lord, forgive me." Lizzy cried. "I only meant to see my family. I would have of course returned to you."

This was Richard, Caroline realized.

Richard leaned down and placed his hand under the girls chin.

"Stand, my love." He told her and she did so instantly.

Caroline watched from her place in the other man's grip as Richard reached his hand out and ran his fingers tenderly down Lizzy's cheek. His thumb caressed her bottom lip before dropping down to her neck and over her breast.

Caroline eyes grew wide as she watched the man lean in and place a chaste kiss upon the girl's cheek as his hand moved from her breast and quickly thrust into her chest.

Caroline gasped as tears filled her eyes. Lizzy stood motionless as she waited for her inevitable death. Richard titled his head slightly and in one quick motion pulled her heart from her chest and dropped it to the ground next to his boot the girl had moments earlier kissed.

Caroline felt the hot tears roll down her cheek as she mourned the death of the innocent girl lying dead before her. Had she only found Klaus sooner. He could have helped her. Hidden the girl or perhaps ordered Richard to stay away from her.

She was hit with a wave of guilt as she watched Richard turn to face her. She swallowed loudly as the man began approaching her with a sadistic grin. He began wiping his bloodied hand on a white linen piece of fabric as his eyes locked with hers.

"So, you are the one that took down my finest man." He laughed.

Caroline felt the grip on her throat tighten as the man holding her let out a low menacing growl.

"Relax Edward, let the girl down." Richard smiled.

The man dropped Caroline and she quickly sprang to her feet turning back to glare at her attacker only to find the man whose neck she had snapped earlier glaring back at her.

"You had caught him off guard earlier." Richard said sounding impressed. "Few have managed that."

Caroline refused to speak as she watched his eye rake over her body. She felt a shiver trail down her spine as she watched him lick his lips. She quickly considered her options. Run and die, go with him and die or tell him she is under the protection of Niklaus and possibly die. All options were too risky so she decided to remain silent for the time being.

"You are quite beautiful, my dear." Richard spoke reaching his hand out and running it down her arm.

Caroline flinched slightly which only made his face light up further.

"You will be a perfect replacement for Miss Elizabeth."

With that Caroline felt a strong arm snake around her neck and her world turn black.

**XXXXXXX**

Caroline awoke with a start only to find herself lying in a small bed with a group of young women her own age, hovering over her. They were whispering and laughing and Caroline instantly felt vulnerable as she realized she was still in her sleeping gown that was now nearly destroyed from today's journey.

"Where am I?" She asked as she began to sit up in the bed.

With her words all of the young girls scattered. She was left running her hands over her head as the pain of having her neck snapped was uncomfortable to say the least.

"What is their problem?" Caroline said aloud although she was alone in the room now.

"They were simply curious, as Lord Richard has not brought a new girl home for quite awhile." Caroline heard a voice say across the large room.

Caroline turned and saw a young girl her age sitting on a bed similar to hers, holding a book to her face.

"Oh." Caroline whispered. "Where is he?"

"Preparing for the festivities tonight." The girl replied with indifference, still not removing the book from her face. The girl's tone was cold and harsh but Caroline needed answers.

Caroline stepped down from the bed and walked slowly towards the girl.

"My name is Caroline."

The girl glanced over the top of the book for a brief moment before raising it once again. "Marianne. Pleasure to me you." She said rudely.

"Marianne? You are Lizzy's friend." Caroline said sitting on the edge of the girl's bed.

The girl immediately dropped her book to the floor "You know Lizzy?"

"Yes, I met her earlier. That is why-" Caroline quickly stopped as she realized what she was about to say.

"That is why what? Where is she?" Marianne asked her voice rising, the fear evident in her tone. "Has he placed her in the dungeon?"

"I am so sorry." Caroline began softly. "She-"

"She what?" Marianne yelled. "Where is she! What have you done to her?"

"Please calm down." Caroline begged, afraid Richard would overhear as the girl was growing hysterical. She had jumped from the bed and was screaming louder now.

"He killed her." Caroline whispered certain the girl heard as she was a vampire as well. "I am so sorry."

"No!" The girl screamed louder. "NO! No No NOOOO!"

"Please, calm down." Caroline begged as she covered her ears. The girl's cries were deafening. Caroline watched in horror as the girl began tearing the room to shreds. Ripping the bedding apart before throwing every object she could find in her fit of rage.

Caroline slumped to the floor in the corner. Her hands still covering her ears as she pulled her knees up to bury her face. Caroline felt the tear escaping her eyes as the guilt of not rushing to the town to find Klaus filled her with grief. She should have done something more to save the girl, she yelled at herself. If she had found Klaus sooner he could have saved the girl and for some reason she was certain if she asked him he would have.

She remained crouched in the corner trying to block out the wreckage taking place before her. She was pulled from her place of grief as the door flew open and in marched Richard.

"Miss Marianne." He said walking to the girl. "You seemed distressed my lovely."

"Why?" She cried. "How could you? She loved you as we all do my Lord."

"sssh." He cooed as he held her tightly in his arms. "Come now, let us forget this nonsense.

Caroline watched as the girl cried in her masters arms, stunned at the sight.

Richard turned slightly towards the door and requested someone to enter.

Caroline gasped as she saw Finn appear. She had only ever seen him once but she knew it was him and was even more certain when she watched as Richard held the girls firmly in his arms. Turning the girl to face Finn, the original compelled her to forget Miss Elizabeth ever existed.

Richard dried the girl's tears as the girl smiled sweetly as her master.

"Now, Miss Marianne." Richard spoke. "Please prepare yourself for this evening."

Caroline sat as silent as possible hoping he would not notice her but as Marianne pranced from the room following Finn, Richard immediately turned to face her.

"How unfortunate, that you were forced to see such a spectacle." He grinned. "Stand!"

Caroline stared up at him wide eyed refusing to obey.

Richard raised his brows but them laughed. "I am sure you noticed, my friend in the hall can compel even vampires. Now, stand!" He commanded.

Caroline hated herself for obeying but feared his wrath so she slowly stood before him.

"I am afraid tonight is some what of a long eventful evening and you my dear are not invited this time. But fear not, I will see you after as I have much planned for you later." His fingers reached out to touch her face but she quickly smacked them away.

"Do not ever touch me!" She growled finally realizing she would rather die than have his hands on her.

Richard simply laughed and turned to leave. "Such a fire you have. I look forward to putting it out, permanently."

As soon as he left a chambermaid enter and stood before.

Caroline was escorted from the destroyed room by the maid. She led her to a room filled with a few dozen girls, some whom had been gawking at her earlier. They were all vampires she noticed which caused her an uneasy feeling.

It appeared to be a large dressing room as there were rows of gowns placed around the room. The girls were all laughing and dressing in the finest gowns. They brushed each others hair and applied a red balm upon there lips while they beamed at each other. Delighted for what their night held for them.

"You may wear this." The chamber maid told her. Caroline looked down and saw the woman was holding a plain beige dress that compared to the other girls was simply embarrassing.

The woman noticed Caroline's furrowed brows as she eyed the dress and then the gowns behind her the girls were putting on.

"You will remain in your room tonight so this is all you will need." The woman quickly explained.

"Where are they going?" Caroline asked.

"Lord Richard holds festivities every full moon. He has asked for you to wait in your room until after the guests have left for the night. He will them come to claim you."

Caroline swallowed loudly but chose to not ask any further questions. She took the plain dress and watched as the chambermaid crossed the room to help the other girls get ready.

Caroline stood there, motionless, fear slowly coursing through her as she ran her fingers over the bracelet Klaus had given her. She worried it would be taken from her yet she was not willing to remove it at as it was her only chance at a possible escape.

As Caroline let out a deep loud sigh she began to pull her tattered filthy night gown over her head. She froze immediately as she heard a girl beside her speaking.

"I hope to see Lord Kol this evening." The girl giggled.

"Yes, I know, he is quite dreamy." Another girl spoke up as Caroline slipped into the beige dress.

"Last full moon Mary said he took her to the garden. She said he is an amazing lover."

"Oh, how I hope he pays me attention this evening." The girl swooned.

Caroline quickly perked up, Kol would be here. She was disgusted that these girls were so easily ready to throw themselves at him yet if she were trapped with Richard for centuries she would throw herself at him as well.

She had planned on running, escaping as soon as possible but considered since Richard was not worried about her doing so, he must have a lot of guards. Now with this new information she had a better idea.

She needed to find he, surely he would remember the girl that he had met with his future siblings a century ago, she hoped.

"Are you certain Kol will be here this evening?" Caroline asked causing the girls to stop talking instantly and turn to glare at her.

"Lord Kol!" the first girl snapped. Both of the girls turned and walked further into the room annoyed.

"Excuse me?" Caroline asked another girl near her. "Do you know if Lord Kol will be in attendance this evening?"

The girl simply nodded and Caroline smiled widely.

"What about his brother, Niklaus?" Caroline asked a little too loudly as she was finally feeling as if she had a chance.

As soon as her question was out of her mouth the room fell silent.

"Why do you ask?" A woman across the room spoke up.

"Simply a question, that is all." Caroline replied nervously. What in the hell had Niklaus done to silence a room of giggling girls, she wondered.

"You would be smart to stay clear of him. We are not aloud to even look at him, let alone speak to him. It is highly forbidden."

"Why?" Caroline blurted out.

"Lord Niklaus has no interest in women here. Lord Richard agreed to keep us all away from him as he likes his privacy." The woman told her.

"He thinks himself to good for us." A girl whispered in the back of the room.

Caroline was thankful the room quickly filled with the same casual giggling air it had been before she had mentioned his name.

As she glanced over at the rack of ball gowns she realized her only chance of getting out of this place would be to attend tonight's festivities. She had to admit the idea of finding Niklaus and then asking for his help caused her a great deal of grief as she was not sure she was any safer with him than with Richard but it was a risk she was willing to take.

Caroline made her way across the room and looking around for the chamber maids she quickly snatched a pale blue gown and flashed out of the room.

She went down the hall with a new speed and stopped when she reached the room she had been in earlier thankful it was empty. She stepped over the debris still covering the floor from Marianne's break down and quickly put on the gown.

No corset or extravagant workmanship such as she imagined the gowns from a later century but much better than the beige dress. She cursed herself for not grabbing shoes but was thankful the dress covered her feet.

She found a brush on one of the other beds and ran it through her hair before peaking out into the hall to see the girls heading down the stairs to where she assumed the party was being held. She could only hope that Lord Richard did not spot her.

This was her chance, she said as she slipped out the door of her room.

**XXXXXXX**

**So First of all a big huge sorry for taking so long to update! Seriously, I am not even sure many of you are still going to follow this but I sure hope so.**

**My last story Destiny I updated twice a week sometimes daily but lately my daughter (She's 13months) Has decided she hates my laptop. Lol**

**So I can only write during her nap time which has been when I have a ton of other things to do. **

**But if you guys are still into this I will update at least once a week. Things are slowing down so I am sure I can find the time.**

**Secondly, the reviews for last chapter were absolutely amazing and I love all of you. Seriously, your kind words are the reason I am finishing this up at 2am when I have to be up at 7. lol. Not to mention the guilt I have had for waiting this long to update.**

**So Please let me know what you think of this chapter and if you are still interested in this story. I have a lot planned for it so as long as you guys still want to read it I will keep updating.**

**Thanks so much for your support, it means the world to me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all so very much for the kind, supportive reviews. They mean so much to me you guys have no idea!**

**You all are such amazing readers and I am so grateful for all of you that have been following this story. You all are so motivating.**

**I just wanted to give a big shout out to all of the wonderful readers that reviewed last chapter as unfortunately there is not enough time in my day to send a personal message to each of you thanking you for your support. Thank you all again!**

**JavaJunkie110 deargoodbye Serene-A-Cordova Ann antsB TwiHardSteph Thehungergames vampire diaries petrovascurls Bullet2tm Rianeliza Emma nat1992 Lazerlicious peachx89 Marceliita Yovillelova LorenaLaufey authenticheart justine LightFiction kuddlingwithklaus ANGELiCAWROTE Jessicajaletta JaneA0202 peaceful village Sweety765 moon2012 Hazel21 PsychVamp The Hunger Games-My Life Likes-The-Emphatic-Boom Shortie-M shay 1 Paris101 Inga ohfortheloveofklaus ilovetvd KlausNCaroline KlarolineFullStop Redbudrose EchoOFanotherMind Gems6515 deskynowsky Anneliese UrieNanashi also to all of the guest reviewers!**

**You all are the reason I feel guilt when I do not update sooner lol. I would have it no other way.**

**So without further delay here it is, chapter 7. I hope you all enjoy!**

Caroline surveyed the long corridor around her as the line of giggling energetic young women began descending the stairs ahead of her. She was still unsure why the women all appeared so eager and excited, perhaps they were not around men other that Richard very often, she thought. As the last of the girls began heading down the long spiral staircase Caroline quickly flashed behind them.

She walked silently, her head down trying desperately to go unnoticed. As she followed everyone out the large double doors towards the massive garden in the back she was handed a pale blue lavishly decorated mask adorned with tiny white wooden beads and a few creamy white feathers.

She gave a quick nod to the maid that had handed it to her, unaware that Caroline was not invited tonight.

Thank god, she smiled placing the mask over her face. Finally things were looking up for once. Putting a formal smile on her previously somber face she continued following the group of women out to the back of the castle. There were about a dozen small fires glowing, brightening the night sky surrounding the area.

Caroline was a bit surprised to see there were at least two hundred people gathered, mostly vampires, Caroline noticed.

She examined the crowd, walking gracefully through passed the strangers, keeping her head held high now that her face was partially hidden by the mask. Caroline was stopped abruptly as she heard the deep husky voice of Lord Richard not far in front of her.

Turning on her heel she swiftly went back the other way, she had no doubt he would recognize her even with the mask she was wearing. He himself she had noticed wore a deep crimson red mask, similarities between him and the devil were not at all lost on her.

She briskly walked past a few young men, accidently bumping into them due to her rush. She smiled sweetly as she instantly apologized before continuing on through the crowd. She slowed for only a moment however as she overheard them begin speaking about her.

"I have never seen that one before." The taller man said.

"How can you tell with her face covered?" The other asked.

"Oh, I know these women by the shapes of their bodies." The man laughed.

Caroline rolled her eyes and lifted her skirt slightly, not enough to reveal her bare feet but enough to not step on the delicate gown. As she weaved her way through the blushing women and flirtatious men she wondered what exactly Richard used all of his women for. Did he actually allow them to sleep with these men? Richard had originally struck her as a jealous man that possessed women not shared them. Perhaps she was wrong, she thought.

"Oh, he is simply gorgeous!" Caroline heard one girl squeal.

"Do you think we should try to speak with him?" Another girl asked.

Caroline turned in the direction they were gawking and finally saw Kol standing with his mask in his hand, speaking with a small group of admirers.

Caroline debated how she should go about getting his attention. She could only hope he would remember her however even if he did would he help her escape?

She kept an eye on him for only a moment more before scanning the room for the only other person that may possibly be of help.

She let out an annoyed sigh as she realized he must not have come tonight. She straightened her shoulders and held her head high as she began to walk towards Kol.

She was stopped a few yards away as she heard the familiar voice speaking behind her. She slowly turned and saw the one man she was looking for. Standing on the outside of the crowd, surrounded by a few older gentlemen was Niklaus.

His hair still long and exactly as she had remembered him. Even with a plain black mask covering his eyes she knew it was him. It was in the way he held his shoulders with such grace and confidence. The fullness of his lips and the way they curled up into his trademark sinister smirk.

She hated that she could recognize him so easily but tonight she considered it a blessing.

Caroline continued staring, watching him as he listened to the men speaking to him before snapping his head and locking eyes with her.

She swiftly looked away, down at her hands as she felt the fire burning in her cheeks, embarrassed to have been caught staring longer than necessary. She cursed herself for not trying to give him some sort of message or sign that she wished to speak to him.

She caught her breath for a moment as his gaze had been too intense as if he knew exactly who she was. Did he really recognize her? She had not even been sure he would remember her after a century yet the way his eyes met hers it was as if he could see right through her.

Caroline had already begun walking back into the crowded area contemplating how to get him alone when she looked back slowly and saw him walk away from the men.

"I don't care what Lord Richard says. If that girl in the dressing room speaks of him so easily perhaps he is not as bad as we have been told." A young woman barely seventeen said to her friend. The girl fixed her dress and held her chin high as she stopped directly in front of Niklaus, blocking his way.

"Lord Niklaus." The girl blushed softly while bowing into a small curtsy. "A pleasure to meet-"

Niklaus snapped his head down at the girl, scowling at her with revulsion as his lips twisted down to a sadistic frown. "Do not dare to speak to me you stupid whore."

Caroline gasped silently as she heard the way his words slurred at the end. All the hope she had been feeling completely left her as the realization set in that he was still the monster she had met previously.

The dazed girl standing in front of Niklaus let a small sob escape her lips before fleeing his sight. Her friends swiftly raced after her to offer comfort or perhaps to remind her they told her so. Caroline rolled her eyes as she noticed none of the women were brave enough to even glance at him as they passed by.

Niklaus brushed off the small irritation and looked back towards Caroline. His eyes locked with her instantly. She shifted on her feet before straightening her body, pushing away all feeling of dread.

She watched as he continued forward, never looking anywhere but at her. She thought for a moment she saw actual delight in his deep blue eyes and the fear of what he was thinking or worse planning brought her fear screaming back at her.

"A dance, my lady." He stated more than asked holding out his hand.

She held her lips closed tightly, only pulling up in the corners faintly and gave a small nod. He took her hand and she instantly wanted to recoil but reminded herself he was her only way out of this place not to mention if she made a scene Richard would notice and do god knows what to her.

She couldn't help but wonder still if Niklaus even remembered her or was he just intrigued with the fact that she was new.

He held her hand as they joined the other couples on the dance floor, his face lighting up as he smiled softly. His right hand curled around her back while Caroline nervously placed her free hand on his shoulder as her other was locked with his.

"I wondered what happened to you, Caroline." He whispered low enough for only her to hear him. The way he purred her name made her melt into him for a brief moment and she cursed herself for being such a girl sometimes.

She stiffened her shoulders and gave him a firm stance that let him know she was not to be played with.

"We were sent through to this time. I arrived yesterday." She replied in an equally hushed whisper.

He cocked his head to the side as if he were a bit surprised. "So it has only been a day since you left my home?"

Caroline simply nodded and watched as his lips turned up into a smirk as they continued dancing.

"How did you know it was me with my mask on? Not to mention it was a century ago since you saw me." She asked leaning in closer only so know one else would hear.

"Let's just say you left an impression, sweetheart."

She looked up and saw the smile he was now wearing seemed almost genuine. She pulled away slightly but remained locked in his grasp as they continued to sway to the music of the band.

"Where is my future self tonight, if I may ask? I find it hard to believe he left you alone… and so vulnerable." he asked twirling her as the other couples were doing.

"I woke up in the forest alone. I have not seen him or Rebekah since we were with you."

"Hmm, I see." Klaus replied looking around. "And I take it Richard's men found you soon after."

Caroline again only nodded.

"Has he…hurt you in any way?"

Caroline was surprised by the small trace of anger in his voice but simply shook her head before replying. "He ordered me to stay upstairs tonight. He said he had plans for me after the festivities."

Caroline winced as she felt his grip on her waist tighten and she could have sworn she heard a whisper of a growl escape his lips.

"You do realize he will discover your betrayal. Sooner than you think, I am certain."

Caroline said nothing as she feared the truth in his words.

"He is not the type of man to allow such disloyalty. You went against his wishes and when he finds out… well let's just say… it will not be enjoyable for you, love."

"Well, you would know all about causing pain, wouldn't you?" She snapped still keeping her voice low.

"Caroline, I will not apologize for what I did to you. Honestly, I barely touched you. Although my home is not far from here, perhaps we shall finish what we started." He grinned, his eyes clouding with lust.

"You wouldn't dare!" her voice slowly rising.

"I would be careful, love." He whispered leaning further into her. "People are beginning to stare.

Caroline shot her head up and noticed all of the girls gawking at them, their faces twisted with anger as to why she was allowed near Lord Niklaus. She then turned back to see Niklaus was simply smirking as Richard tensely approached them.

"Niklaus, I see you have met my newest addition. Quite lovely is she not?" Richard replied his voice laced with venom as he removed Caroline's mask harshly. His intention merely to showcase her beauty as he takes great pleasure in bragging about the fine women he kept.

"Indeed. Although her sharp tongue leaves little to be desired." Niklaus replied dropping her hand and stepping away from her.

Caroline's eyes shot open wide, her mouth hanging open as she stood at a loss for words realizing he was leaving her here at the mercy of Richard.

Richard placed his arm possessively around her waist and leaned in to whisper. "You will regret your unfortunate decision tonight, darling. I will enjoy breaking you to my will more than I had previously imagined."

Caroline shuttered at the thought of him touching her, hurting her.

"Perhaps…" Niklaus said smoothly, turning back around facing them once again. "Your newest pet would accompany me for the main event."

"Forgive us Niklaus but she must be getting back inside."

Caroline watched as Niklaus's calm demeanor began to stiffen. "I think you may want to reconsider." Niklaus stated calmly but the threat was very much there.

She felt Richard's arm fall away from her body as he held his hand out indicating she should follow Niklaus.

She let out a deep breath she had been anxiously holding in and anxiously walked towards Niklaus who was once again smirking at her.

He grabbed her hand gently and led her towards the outside of the crowded area.

"Thank you." She whispered as they approached Kol.

**XXXXXXX**

Night had just fallen over them as Klaus found himself a few feet ahead of a pouting Rebekah. As they approached the large trees surrounding Richard's kingdom he felt his patience wavering. He needed to find Caroline as soon as possible. He knew Richard better than most and had seen with his own eyes the way he broke in his new play things.

"Can we rest?" Rebekah complained sliding down a large tree to rest at the base. "Surely we can then go rescue her in the morning."

"No, but you can wait here." He replied not even looking back at her.

"I can not let you go in there by yourself!" she yelled after him standing back to her feet.

"Don't be foolish Rebekah; I am not only a hybrid but also many centuries older than all of them in there." Klaus reminded her. "Besides I will not be alone. Kol and Niklaus are inside."

"What?"

"Can you not hear the party? We went almost every full moon."

"Yes but are you certain you were at this one?" she asked. "Even if you were, what makes you so certain they will help you?"

"How can you doubt our family so easily?" he scolded her as he turned towards her.

"You're one to talk!"

"True." He grinned. "Wait here and I will be back shortly.

Rebekah fell back to the ground, closing her eyes refusing to worry any further about him tonight.

**XXXXXXX**

"Why are the girls so scared of you here?" Caroline asked as they left Kol to his groupies. She was glad he also remembered her yet he seemed too occupied to bother questioning her. "I mean I know the obvious but the other men are vampires as well. Not to mention the girls are all over Kol."

"These women are nothing more than whores. I have no interest in being bothered by such."

"Oh, so you have respectable lady friends?" she laughed but quickly noticed him glaring over at her. "Wait, do you have a girl- I mean a lover?" She was not sure why she asked but she found herself quite interested, more than she should be.

"No." He replied easily. "Although, I have quite unfortunately taken a fancy to someone." He looked at her with a serious almost painful look in his eyes before changing the subject. "Now, when the games begin feel free to let yourself enjoy it."

Caroline wanted to ask about this girl but instantly found herself worrying about the so called games. "What?" She asked dumbfounded by his Cheshire grin.

She jumped as she heard the loud gun go off behind them.

"Have fun!" He told her as he walked away back to the crowded area.

Caroline watched in absolute horror as the crowd of humans began to scream, scattering in all different directions as the vampires showed their true faces.

Niklaus was standing a few feet away from Kol who was taunting a young woman, nipping at her before letting her run away only to capture her once again. Klaus let out a sadistic chuckle before finally advancing towards a middle aged woman. His face was handsome and soft so the woman would believe him human.

"Run. You will find safety in the woods. Run and do not look back." Niklaus told the shaking woman.

He grinned as she ran away. He turned to glare at the few vampires attempting to go after her as they knew he enjoyed a good chase.

"Please, ladies first." He said smiling at Caroline as he waved his hand for her to go after the woman.

"You're a monster!" she spat.

"Indeed I am." With that he flashed away after the woman. Caroline felt the warm tears pour down her face as she watched the vampires rip into the innocent humans. Their limbs tore apart as their blood covered the grassy region.

She walked slowly backwards in a trance until she hit a small tree, her back sliding down to the grass where she pulled her knees up to her chin. Just when she could take no more she heard the deafening scream coming from the woods.

"I have to run." She told herself. But as she looked up she saw Richard standing not far from her. He would never let her get away. She wondered where Kol was or if Niklaus was planning on helping her when he was done murdering the poor woman.

She wiped her tears away as she puffed out her chest, she could not take any more chances, she had to get herself out of this mess. She stood quickly examining the crowd for guards, relieved Richard was now feeding from a young man. In a flash she raced through the woods in the opposite direction Niklaus had gone.

She ran faster than ever but it was all for nothing as she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. As she was whipped around she saw Richard towering over her.

"Going somewhere?" He hissed.

"Get off of me, you dick!" She yelled pushing and kicking him but he held her firmly.

"I have yet to even have a taste." He whispered covering her mouth with his large calloused hand. "Did you think I would let you leave with Niklaus? Ha! He may try to take you away but not before I have you."

Her eyes shot open wider as she felt his hands pulling at the hem of her dress. She bit at the palm of his hand as she desperately she tried moving her body in any way possible to escape but his grip on her was unbreakable.

She screamed into his hand as his lips went to her neck. She felt her anger growing as she was not going to let this animal take her against her will. With a new found strength she pulled her knee up and jammed it into her growing erection.

"You wench!" He shouted as he pulled away and slapped her roughly across the face. Her head flew back from the strong blow but she refused to give up without a fight.

Just as she felt his hand grabbing at her thigh, marking her with bruises from his rough grip inches away from her core, she felt his hand suddenly drop away.

She looked up into his eyes which were now clouded with fear as he glared down at her.

She gasped stepping back as his body instantly turned to ash falling at her feet. She looked back up to quickly to thank her savior, stunned to find none other than Niklaus smiling back at her.

"Come with me." He murmured.

She stood there staring at him, her mind racing perhaps from shock at what had just occurred. He sighed softly at her hesitation before reaching out his hand. "I give you my word, I will keep you safe."

Caroline was further stunned to see the genuine honesty filling his eyes as his soft face stared back at her. She reached out taking his hand as he flashed away into the night with her by his side.

**XXXXXXX**

Klaus stepped out from behind the trees. He was so close to saving the girl he had come to care so much about but stopped himself as he saw Niklaus step forward and stake the man.

He was proud that his past self was capable of such a thing as he knew he had never saved anyone from Richard's wrath in the past. Yet he could not stop the feeling of jealously that crept through him as he had seen the way she looked up at Niklaus when he had saved her.

He never wanted her to look at anyone that way even if it was still him.

As he thought back on this time and the festivities he had enjoyed at this place he remembered the women here. He had enjoyed the Richard's women quite a lot, they were so eager to please, always throwing themselves at him. He would revel in their charms before taking them in these very woods here. They were nothing but whores but as they screamed his name in ecstasy, he had always found that was enough for him.

Now seeing Niklaus, he had to wonder what had changed as his past self seemed different. Stronger and more confident than he truly was during this time. Looking back he could clearly see that the only reason he bedded all those insignificant women was to fill the empty void deep within him. A void that he now knew could only be filled by Caroline.

Something had to have happened yet the only way to know for sure would mean he would need to go back to Rebekah and sleep. He turned away and headed back to his sister fearing how much the future could change by them being here.

**XXXXXXX**

**Present day**

"Hmm, that's interesting." Kol said climbing out of his bed.

He slowly stepped out of his room not wanting to wake the two girls he managed to keep alive for a morning romp and feeding. As he walked down the stairs he quickly found Elijah sitting on the sofa in the sitting room.

"Morning brother." He smiled.

"Did you leave any alive upstairs?" Elijah asked. "We have enough problems right now Kol. Now is not the time to be killing the town's beloved cheerleaders."

"Brother, how could you think so little of me?" He pouted taking a seat across from him. "By the way, I had a strange dream last night. Or memory I think."

Elijah stiffened as he sat further up to listen. "Go on."

"Klaus killed Richard at one of his little gatherings. You remember him, the fool that betrayed us with our father all those centuries ago." Kol stated.

"Yes, but I already knew Klaus killed him. Although not on one of those despicable nights."

"Yes originally but Klaus changed that. He killed him much earlier than he had done so before. I believe it had to do with Caroline. She was somehow captured by Richard."

"I see." Elijah replied understanding.

"Oh and Finn was there." Kol added with a smirk.

"Impossible, he was daggered at that time." Elijah said standing from the sofa as he stared down at Kol.

"Yes, but from my new memories Klaus undaggered him in the early fourteenth century."

"Why would he do that?" Elijah asked as he began pacing the room.

"At the time I thought it was a good thing but now I wonder what all that will change."

"Well do you know if Finn betrays us?" Elijah asked anxiously as he has not rested since Klaus was sent back and he realized that would be the only way to retrieve the new memories.

"No. It's all still so foggy. I remember new flashes mixed with old memories. It's like they are changing things but it has yet to fully affect us." Kol said worry clear on his features.

"It will." Came a strong female voice at the door.

They both turned to find the witch who had done the spell to send Klaus away staring back at them.

"It has only been a day for us but more than a week for them. They are changing the future and we must stop them before it affects us worse than you can ever imagine."

"What can we do?" Elijah asked.

"We will need the witch that started this mess. Ms. Bonnie Bennett."

"Well, she's a bit off her rocker at the moment. Not sure she will be of much help." Kol replied walking over to the bar to pour himself a drink.

"Yes, well we will just have to fix that won't we." She grinned.

**So this was a bit shorter than my normal chapters which I apologize but it was the end of this chapter so there was little to be done.**

**I try to write long chapters as I enjoy reading long chapters myself so I will try and make sure they are never this short again.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this as there was much Klaroline. Next chapter will still be in this time period but not for long. It will be a lot of Niklaus/Caroline as well as Klaus/Caroline and with everything I have planned for it expect a nice long chapter.**

**Again thank for all your supportive reviews they are the reason I am updating and keeping this story alive. I have a lot planned for this and am excited to see what you all think.**

**Also I will be starting writing next chapter tomorrow and hope to be updating twice a week. So please keep the feedback coming to keep my butt motivated.**

**one last thing to all of you that are following Girls night out, i have not abandoned that story. I have half the next chapter written I am just unsure where I want it to go as right now it is heading to complete smutsville. lol. I will try to finish it in the next few days and get it posted:)**

**Thanks again! Hugs to you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews I received last chapter. I am glad there are some of you still interested. It means a lot to read your thoughts and kind words, they are very motivating.**

**So, I was planning on updating Friday but finished it up today so here it is, Enjoy!**

Caroline held Niklaus's hand tightly to her trembling body as they raced through the dense forest. She had grown completely numb as the trees flashed past her in the darkness. The only light was that of the moon and stars. Caroline wanted nothing more in this moment than to stop running and crawl up into one of the massive trees to let her brain process this unbearable fate that was being laid out before her.

It was as if everything that had happened was too extreme to be real, a bad dream in which she could never awake from. As she felt the warm tears prickling at her eyes Niklaus pulled her to an abrupt stop.

"My home is not far from here." Niklaus said turning just enough to look at her. She instantly averted her eyes, pretending as if she were examining the ominous field they had now found themselves in. "We can continue on foot or I can go obtain my horse from Richard's. The decision is yours, love."

Caroline was at a loss for words. Was he being…nice? "I can continue on foot." She spoke up, clearing her throat as she was felt the burn from being parched. She needed to feed but now was not the time.

She could not bear the idea of him leaving her alone out in this place to go retrieve his horse nor did she want to go back to Richard's castle with him. Even with the vulgar beast of a man dead she would never feel safe there.

"As you wish, sweetheart." He said as they began walking. There was no need to continue at the previous speed as Niklaus was certain Richard's men were not foolish enough to come after him.

"Why did you kill him?" Caroline asked softly, her voice hesitant. She kept her eyes staring ahead as they followed the hidden trail.

"I am certain he would have betrayed my family at some point. Tonight simply left me with the perfect opportunity to strike first." He replied glancing over at her. She was still looking straight ahead as they continued walking.

"Oh." She murmured, her voice hiding the small amount of disappointment she felt creep through her. What did she expect him to say? It was the best answer he could have given, she reminded herself. "Thank you. If you had not-"

"It's quite alright." He said as he came to an abrupt stop, roughly he grabbed her by the arms to hold her in place directly in front of him. "Do not misunderstand, Caroline. Just because I saved you, does not mean I am any better than Richard. In fact, I am _far_ worse than him, love."

Caroline swallowed the large lump that had formed in her dry throat and simply nodded. She had experienced enough drama for one night, she reminded herself. She would just go along with him for the time being until she could figure out her next smart move.

Niklaus turned away and began walking once again, irritated by the look of confusion on her face. He despised Caroline more than any other woman he had ever met before. She was the reason he would become weak in the future. He hated thinking about being in love even if it was centuries away but even worse he hated that ever since the day he spent with her locked in his dungeon, she had crawled under his skin and remained.

"Seeing her at Richard's tonight of all places was an enormous surprise. He had always secretly hoped he would find her once more before the twenty first century but doubted it greatly. As his eyes found hers in the crowded area this evening, with a mask covering most of her stunning face he knew it was her.

She was the only woman he had ever met that had a radiant glow about her. He had wondered over the past few decades if he had only just imagined it but seeing her again tonight, he was reminded of just how breath taking she truly was.

There was something about this girl that he needed to uncover. Even with his future self, she was cold towards him, harsh and unrelenting in her rejections. He knew the reason he would fall victim to her love was due to that very thing. He relished a challenge more than anything else. Every single woman that had ever rejected him always succumbed shortly after. Caroline however was different, she knew her true worth, which was exactly why she would eventually bring him down.

She was the ultimate challenge he had realized and he could only hope that getting her out of his system now would effect how he felt about her in the future. He needed her to be insignificant; he refused to have someone around that could be used against him. He tried to sit back, hidden behind the tall trees as Richard touched her, kissed her. He had hoped it would lessen his desire to have her himself if she was ravished by such a monster. Yet as she fought diligently to defend herself, he only found himself reminded once again why he was so drawn to her.

He felt his intentions of allowing her to be violated begin to waver. It was when he saw Richard's hand crash against her perfect face, he snapped. Without thinking he found himself standing behind Richard, his hand plunging into the man's back and ripping out his heart.

Niklaus felt his anger begin to grow inside of him thinking of what could have happened if he had not been there and quickly shook his head. He needed to think of something different or he would turn around and kill every one of Richard's men.

"Tell me about the doppelganger." He said breaking the silence after a few miles of rapid walking.

"What do you want to know?" She asked thankful they were talking. She was certain she was going to fall asleep from the adrenaline leaving her body after the long day she had experienced.

"When we first met, Rebekah told me I find the first doppelganger in the late fifteen century. What happened to her?"

"Katherine?" Caroline rolled her eyes. "Well, she found out about the ritual and escaped. She killed herself to transition into a vampire."

Caroline glanced over at Niklaus who seemed to be processing her words.

"Katherine." He repeated.

"Katarina is what your family calls her. I guess that was her original name."

"I see." He murmured no longer paying attention to her.

They continued walking and just as she felt her eyes begin to flutter shut Niklaus snapped her back awake by his words.

"Do you know where I find Katarina?"

"Huh? Oh um, no" She replied rubbing her eyes with her fingertips as a small yawn escaped her lips. "How far away are we?"

"Still a bit of a journey." He told her and just as she was about to complain she felt his strong arms swoop her up under her knees and around her back. He pulled her in close to his chest, as he took off running. She closed her eyes as he began flashing through the forest faster than she could ever run.

She couldn't help but burrow her head in closer to his neck as his woodsy musk overtook her senses. She felt her heavy lids finally close as she gave in to her exhaustion, feeling safer than she ever imagined.

**XXXXXXX**

Niklaus gently laid Caroline down on the large bed in the middle of his room, carefully pulling the thick quilt over her still body. He sat quietly at the edge of the bed and simply gazed down at her.

She was breathtaking, he could never deny that. There was a fire in her that he could not escape. He was a mouth to her flame and as hard as it may be he needed to get rid of her.

He ran his hand softly down her cheek, tucking a few stray strands of her golden locks behind her ear.

"Goodnight, Caroline." He whispered as stood to leave the room.

Walking solemnly down the long hall he came to the one room he never allowed anyone to enter, his study.

He opened the door and entered to find it just as he had left it earlier that day. It was covered in dozens of sketches and a few paintings. Colors were quite difficult to come across in the towns around this area. As he sauntered to the back of the room he pulled a black quilt away from the corner, revealing a large stack of sketches, all of Caroline.

No matter how many women he had slept with after finding her missing all those decades ago, he could never forget her face. Her will was stronger than any vampire he had ever met and she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was perfect.

He let out a loud roar as he grabbed the sketches and ripped them to shreds. Smashing the canvas paintings against the wall as his voice grew louder, his chest heaving before snatching up his landscapes, sending them the same fate.

He could not feel this way for her, for anyone. He would not allow it. He was Niklaus Mikealson, the most feared vampire in all of existence. He was brutal, ruthless and he would be the hybrid above all.

He stood in the middle of the room was that was now filled with scattered, destroyed slates and parchments. He was furious with himself for becoming so weak, his hands clenched in fists at his side as he growled at the one undestroyed sketch of Caroline staring back at his from the floor. It was taunting him, reminding him how weak he truly was for caring for her.

His head began spinning faster as he realized what needed to be done. He slowly ran his hands through his long hair trying to calm himself as he tried to come to terms with what he needed to do.

**XXXXXXX**

Caroline awoke with a stir as she heard the door fly open and smash against the wall.

She jumped up on the bed searching the room for any clue as to where she was when she saw Niklaus stumbling towards her. His eyes were black as the night and his hands were shaking horribly.

She scooted back further against the bed as he took a seat across from her, a bottle of vile smelling liquor in his hands.

"Niklaus?" She whispered not sure what was happening.

"I despise you. Do you know that, Caroline?" He sneered looking up to face her. "You make him feel things that I can't control! Things that are- Argh!" He growled angrier than ever that she could simply lie there so beautiful and perfect, taunting him. He could never have her, it would be the death of him if, he was certain.

"Niklaus, I-"

"I will not let you make me weak." Hi muttered through gritted teeth as he looked away.

She twisted her fingers together as she realized she should be very afraid right now. "You're not weak. Not now or in the future. I swear to you."

"You lie!" He hissed. "I have seen it with my own eyes. He cares for you. He protects you just like I did tonight."

"Niklaus, please understand-"

"No! I will not protect you. Never again, do you understand me! Damn you!" he yelled throwing the bottle against the far wall and grabbing roughly her by the neck.

"I will not let you do this to me!" He roared louder than before as he lunged for her, his warm breath inches from her face.

"Nikla-" She tried to speak hiding back her growing fear.

"I could end you so easily." He taunted, his grip tightening around her neck.

"Then do it! If that's what you want." she choked out. She was done being a punching bag to countless monsters. She would rather die than beg him of all people for her life.

He looked up from her neck, cocking his head to the side, stunned by her words as he met her eyes. He had expected to find them filled with fear and horror but instead all he could see was that roaring fire burning bright.

"You should be afraid." He hissed trying to push away the desire to run his mouth over her neck where he was certain he was causing her pain.

"No, if you want to kill me than do it. Do it!" She finally screamed.

She felt her heart racing as he sat motionless, no longer talking. His harsh grip on her had loosened but only slightly.

After what felt like hours had passed she finally decided to speak. If he wanted to kill her she could not stop him but she would not set here waiting.

"Are you going to kill me?" She murmured reminding herself of the first time she had ever asked him that. It was a different Klaus but still the same damaged man.

He slowly looked back up at her and she finally noticed how lost he truly appeared.

Without a single word he stood from the bed and left the room. Caroline let out a loud sigh as she felt her emotions come to a head. She wanted to go home more than ever. Niklaus was psychotic; one second he was saving her and the next he was attacking her. She always knew Klaus was screwed up but this was much more extreme than she had ever imagined.

**XXXXXXX**

"That was fast, was she not there?" Rebekah asked leaning in front of the tree he had left her at.

"Yes but-" Klaus began but quickly noticed his sister appeared livid and he had no idea why. "What happened?"

"You! You happened!" she spat as she began pacing the forest floor.

"I have been gone for no more than hour and already I did something. You are going mad, Rebekah." He laughed humorlessly, taking a seat next to the same large tree. "I need to rest now. Don't bother me with your insane ramblings till I wake. Do you understand me?"

He closed his eyes but as soon as he was feeling comfortable enough to give into his slumber he felt a sharp blow to his stomach.

In a flash he was on his feet and had his attacker pinned to a nearby tree.

He growled as he realized it was Rebekah that had kicked him so callously.

"What. Was. That. For?" He roared.

"While you were gone I took a little nap!" She yelled. "oh, how I despise you, brother!"

Klaus released her as he furrowed his brows trying to figure out what the hell was happening, when it finally hit him. She slept, she dreamed, which meant she retrieved the new memories of the past century.

"What did you see? What has changed?" he asked anxiously.

"Why don't you take your little nap and find out." She snapped. "I'm going to find some dinner."

"Rebekah!"

"Relax brother, I won't kill anyone." She called out as she flashed away. "Not that it would matter anyway with everything you already changed."

Klaus laid back down and forced his eyes shut as he fell into a deep slumber. His minds flashed images of his brothers, Elijah with Sage pleading for him to undagger Finn. Rebekah trying to turn the stable boy into one of them. Her plan to leave with the young man. Klaus then saw playback as he ripped the man to shreds. He would never allow Rebekah to leave him. She was safer with him, he had reasoned.

The next thing he saw was Rebekah in a wood casket, daggered. It was the same casket he had kept Finn in. A flash of Kol fighting him, upset he had let Finn out only to then lock away Rebekah. There was only dagger in his possession and Rebekah was not safe out in the world on her own. He traded her life for Finn's while he set out to find more enchanted daggers.

He saw the flashes of Finn reunited with Sage and pledging his loyalty to their family. As the new memories flashed quickly by he was finally hit with the answers he had been searching for.

His mind flashed the image of Caroline from the last day she had spent with Niklaus. After that the images and memories raced through his mind faster than ever.

His desire to kill nothing but blondes, the hours and hours upon days of sketching her, the feeling of wanting to ravish her mixed with disgust with himself. He wanted to kill her, remove her from this world so he would never have a weakness.

Rebekah came back after feeding on a young woman from a nearby village. She frowned as she stood in front of Klaus. She was satisified with her meal but still angry with what she had learned. She stood there, watching her brother sleep, occasionally he would toss and turn leaving her to wonder what all his memories consisted of.

After she had fallen asleep earlier, she was shocked to unlock all the new memories. The worst being the fact that she had fallen in love with a man that in her original past she had never even spoken to. Niklaus changed that by hiring him as stable hand because of the boy's older blonde sister. Niklaus courted her for a few weeks before killing the girl but kept the boy in his service.

Looking on it now Rebekah realized most of the women he brought home were blondes. "Caroline" she spit bitterly. How could the dumb girl cause all of this?

She shook the thought of the annoying girl away as she remembered the new memories of her dearest brother daggering her broken heart after killing the boy brutally in front of her when he had learned of their plans to leave together after she turned him.

As she sat their reminiscing, she saw Klaus's eyes jerk open. His last memory was that of himself leaving Caroline in his bed after attacking her. His feelings were intense as he tried to reason how he could kill her.

"Well, how was that?" She asked sarcastically.

He sat up as he began to process all of the new information. "This can't be happening. Too much is changing. Everything is all wrong." He said more to himself than her.

"Not much we can do about it."

"Let's go." Klaus said walking away.

"Where are we going now?"

"To see our family."

**XXXXXXX**

Caroline walked over to the heavy oak door, pressing her ear to it, as she listened to the loud screaming coming from below. It was Niklaus and from the sounds of bottles crashing against the walls she was sure he had resumed his drinking. She needed to leave, get as far away as possible. Whatever he was thinking was not going to end well for her, she worried.

She slowly creaked open the massive heavy door, peaking her head out to search the corridor for any signs of Niklaus.

She closed her eyes and let out a silent sigh as she stepped into the long dimly lit hall. She stepped as lightly as possible as she made her way towards the spiral staircase.

As she lifted her foot to take the first step she was suddenly slammed back against the wall.

"Going somewhere?"

Caroline looked up shocked to see Finn holding her firmly by the shoulders. Her body pinned to the wall as his warm breath hit her ear.

"Make a sound and I will rip out your heart!" He whispered.

Caroline nodded as she tried to remain silent. His fingers were digging into her shoulders and she could feel her skin beginning to bruise.

She took a deep breath as she locked eyes with his. His hand covering her mouth to keep her silenced as his lips twisted up into a sinister grin.

"Someone's waiting to meet you." He murmured just before everything went dark.

**XXXXXXX**

Klaus flashed through the forest, over the rough terrain, ripping through the trees as he headed towards his old family home. His brothers and Rebekah had lived there for over two decades during this time.

"What happened, Nik?" Rebekah called out from behind him. She was running as fast as possible but still her brother was much faster.

"He's going to kill her."

Rebekah knew who he was talking and she found her self trying to race faster. If Caroline died, especially by his own hands she feared what would become of her brother.

As they reached the medieval style castle he burst through the front door, tiny pieces of the once massive door flying through the air.

"Wait here!" he snapped looking back at Rebekah. She had never seen her brother like this before so she quickly nodded in agreement.

"Where is she?" Klaus growled as he flashed into his old study. Niklaus looked up from his place in front of the roaring fireplace. His eyes glazed over from the large amount of liquor he had consumed, yet they were filled with nothing but despair. In his hands Klaus saw the piece of parchment that held a perfect sketch of Caroline.

"She's alive." Niklaus muttered.

Klaus stood there staring at himself. Had he truly been this pathetic.

"I wanted to kill her, more than anything." Niklaus murmured. "She is a weakness."

Klaus stood by the door, silently taking in the sight before him.

"I will not be weak!" Niklaus roared throwing her sketch into the fire. "How could you allow this to happen? She will get us killed, surely you must see that. Why have you not killed her yourself?"

"The same reason you have yet to kill her." Klaus replied walking further into the room. "Perhaps I have left myself with a weakness by caring for her but she is the only one that makes me feel alive. You know that, you feel it too, after only one day with her you felt it. Now you've changed everything by meeting her."

"What could I have possibly changed?"

"How many of Richard's women have you taken to bed?" Klaus asked.

"What? I would never touch such wenches!" Niklaus spat. It had been decades since he had ravished a whore. He preferred the ladies of a higher class.

"That's not true. You changed things by meeting Caroline. By wanting something real with her. I ravished each and every one of Richard's whores during this time. That was what made me feel alive."

Niklaus looked over at Klaus with nothing but disgust but he knew it was true as before he had met Caroline he had never thought twice about wanting to take every woman that tried to seduce him.

"You crave her." Klaus spoke. "You know the doppelganger will not be around for another century so you've been doing nothing but running from Mikael and thinking about Caroline."

"How do you-" Niklaus began dumbfounded.

"I saw it. I saw everything that you did. Things that were far different than what I had done during this time. You have to forget her. But I will not let you kill her."

Niklaus walked over to the table across the room and grabbed another bottle, smashing the top to pop it open.

"Take her then, go back to your time!" Niklaus spat, downing half of the bottle. "I will forget she ever existed."

Klaus turned and left the room, leaving his drunken self to wallow in self pity.

He ran up the stairs and into his old bedroom to collect Caroline, only to find the room empty. As he turned to leave, wary of were she may have run off to, he found a note lying on the floor in the hall.

**Mikael has Sage. **

**I had no other choice.**

**He wants only you.**

Klaus crumpled the parchment in his fist, recognizing his brother's script. He let out a loud roar as he flashed back down to his study.

"Mikael has Caroline. It's time for you all to move on." Klaus said turning back to leave.

"Damn it! How could he know about her?" Niklaus yelled. He had never spoken about her to anyone. Only Kol knew she even existed yet Niklaus was careful to hide his feeling for her.

"Finn took her. He must have seen you with her tonight."

"I have to save her." Niklaus replied his tone firm as the thought of her being hurt because of him was too much to bear.

"No, find everyone and leave." Klaus said holding his hand out to stop him. "I'm stronger than you. She will be safe and hopefully we will then leave this time."

"You expect me to just run away!" Niklaus hissed. "I am no coward."

"Just go and find Elijah and Kol." Klaus said leaving the room. "Don't forget our dear sister in her box."

Niklaus furrowed his brows, his hands closed in tights fists as he watched his arrogant future self prance out of the room. How dare he think him better then me, he thought.

**XXXXXXX**

"Meet me by the trees outside of Richard's castle at dawn." Klaus told his sister as he walked passed her out the front door.

"You can't be serious." She called out catching up with him. She had heard everything and knew Klaus would be going to rescue Caroline. "You can't kill Mikael."

"No, but I can cause him great pain." Klaus sneered as he flashed off into the woods.

**XXXXXXX**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you all thought. This was cut shorter than planned whcij is why no klaus?Caroline but I promise lots of them next chapter. With sick kids running around I left it here but will start next chapter soon:)**

**I noticed the last chapter had half the views as previous chapters as well as half the reviews. I do hope you all are still interested in this and reading it. I have gotten some very kind feedback and hope I you all stick around to see where this journey will go.**

**I will be updating against next week on Friday. However, if I get a good response I'll try to get the next chapter written and updated sooner.**

**Little spoiler alert- next time they travel it will be to a very familiar date in the 15th century **

**Thank you all for the supportive feedback. Hugs to you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much fir all your support and wonderful reviews! I know its been over a week since last update. I hope I still have some readers for this. This chapter has much Klaroline and moves the story forward for whats to come.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

Caroline's eyes slowly flickered open as her body was held firmly in place. She flinched suddenly as she tugged at her hands, the tear of her flesh pulling a sob out of her pursed lips from the burn of the rope restraining her wrists together behind her back. Her ankles were bound forcing her legs to pull up as the rope connected with that from her wrists. She was face down, her stomach hard-pressed into the back of the galloping horse as her head was covered in a foul smelling linen sack.

It felt like only minutes until the horse came to an abrupt halt, the weight holding her down lifted as she felt someone jump down from the horse. She waited, hoping someone would remove the cover from her face as she was left perched over the back of the horse.

"So, this is the girl that has caught my son's affections." She cringed at the hoarse laughter that filled her ears. "Bring her to me."

"No! Not until you bring me Sage, unharmed, Father." Finn's words filled her ears and understanding set it. His voice was strong and full of malice.

"Of course Finn. My intentions were never to bring harm to my own children."

"What of Niklaus then?" She heard Finn ask.

"_Niklaus_!" The man slurred with venom. "Is. Not. My. Son!"

"He is my brother and I have betrayed him by bringing you the girl. I want to see Sage, now!"

"Oh, my son, always distracted from the bigger picture by your love for this frivolous girl." Mikael replied calmly. "You are no better than your bastard brother!"

"Enough!" There it was, the familiar voice her ears had been desperately waiting to hear. Even without her eyes to see, she knew it was the one person in this time that she could trust to keep her alive. It was a strange feeling to admit to trusting him but for now, against everyone else here, she did.

"Ah, Niklaus. I see you have changed your hair. You look like a pathetic slave not a powerful lord as you enjoy pretending to be." His father chuckled darkly.

It was then that she felt a gust of wind brush past her, the clinking of swords sharply exchanging blows. She could hear a woman's cry as Finn called out for the woman to runaway. Everything was happening so fast and all Caroline could do was lie there propped over the back of a horse.

She struggled to free the heavy rope binding her all in vain. She was still the weakest of this group of originals. Sucking in a giant breath of air she forced her hands to rip apart the ropes but as she felt the pain surge through her body, the ropes burning into her wrists, she felt her blood pooling down around her hands.

Damn, she screamed through gritted teeth just as she felt her body being thrown from the horse and onto another. She was being carried off and her entire body was stiffened with fear. She could still here the clinking of the swords in the background, quickly the blaring voices and clattering sounds grew muffled as she was rode away on the stranger's horse.

Finally it was over. Her body was held tight by strong arms as the silence became deafening. The horse came to a halt and she felt the roped being ripped from her limbs, the bag being pulled from her face.

She looked up warily through the blanket of disheveled hair clouding her view to find Niklaus gazing down at her.

The final ropes were ripped from her body as he pulled her up to his chest. She was hovering over his lap and immediately felt the surge of anger rip through her veins. With all her strength she pushed away from him, smacking him hard against the chest as she shot down from the large black stallion.

"That is how you thank someone who has just saved you?" He asked his eyes lit with amusement as he jumped down behind her.

"I didn't need you to save me!"

"I beg to differ, love. The savior you were expecting was quite indisposed at the time with Mikael. He left you alone and vulnerable. I could not leave you there like that." He told her as he cocked his head to the side, taking in her enraged stance.

"I hate this!" she screamed. "I do not want to be saved all of the time! I'm always being kidnapped or tortured and then to have you of all people rescue me! Argh! I would have found a way out on my own!"

"Love, you need to calm down." He said softly stepping forward.

"Don't!" She snapped taking a few steps back as she sucked in a loud breath, holding back the tears prickling in her eyes. "You have no idea what it is like. To be used in someone's selfish _game_. You are indestructible. You don't get it, you never will!"

He stood motionless as utter silence fell upon them. He had never witnessed her in such a fury. He had seen her angry before but this was different. The fire in her eyes was set ablaze as her face contorted into one of raging madness.

She appeared as though she was about to burst. He sighed as he understood what it was that she so desperately needed, control. That was something he understood better than most.

"Here." She looked up just in time to catch the heavy sword he tossed at her.

"What is this?" She gasped furrowing her brows in confusion as she gazed upon the massive blade in her grip.

"That would be a sword, love." he smirked. "Now, attack me."

"Attack you?" She laughed dryly, raising her brows.

"Yes, you need to learn to protect yourself. Have you wielded a sword before?"

"We don't exactly use them in my time."

His eyes widened at the idea of no longer using swords to protect ones self but it would not matter to him. He rarely used his one, only when he wanted to string out a fight. He was stronger and faster than all of his opponents but enjoyed the thrill of a good brawl.

'Attack me." He repeated standing a mere few yards in front of her. This is what she needed, he told himself. To feel in control, she would need to learn to better protect herself.

"No!" she said holding the sword down by her side.

In a flash he pulled a second sword from the side of his horse and began running towards her at human speed, giving her just enough time to pull the sword up to defend herself.

Her eyes widened as she watched his sword swung in the air, crashing down at her. The sound of metal on metal brought her back to reality as the sound of her sword blocking his blow gave her a rush of adrenaline. She stepped back, her body stiffened in a fighting stance as exhilaration coursed through her. She held him off blow for blow. Slowly she began to get the hang of it as she noticed his sword coming at her faster and harder than before. He was no longer taking it too easy on her, she realized. Her face lit up as the swords continued battling each other with loud clashing of the steel.

"You need to learn to defend yourself, love. You are young not weak. I have seen the strength you hold. Do not doubt yourself so easily." He told her as he swung the sword in his the air with ease.

"Why did you come for me?" She asked swinging at him with all her strength only to have him easily block her predictable move. Twisting the sword to the side, he continued to block every attempt she made as they danced around each other.

"I could not let you face harm because of me. My father would have killed you without hesitation."

"Klaus was there. I heard him." She replied panting as she watched his eyes cloud over with anguish as he swung his sword in the air crashing it down onto hers. Her arm stinging from as the blow came down harder than she had anticipation, her sword flew out of her grip and she found herself defenseless with his sword pointing at her throat.

"Yes, he was. I assume he will come looking for you soon. Do you want to go back to my home and wait for him there?" He asked dropping his sword down to his side in defeat as he looked away from her contemplative gaze.

He sighed silently as he turned back to see the internal battle she was struggling with before the corners of her lips pulled up in a mischievous grin. "No!" she replied grabbing her sword and charging at him again with her human pace as he lifted his sword to block her move.

"That a girl!" He grinned. "Keep your eyes on your opponent at all times. You need to put them at a disadvantage, find their weakness. It's always there, you just need to remain focused."

Licking her lips slowly, sensually, she pushed out her chest revealing a heaping eye full of cleavage. She grinned as she saw his eyes fill with desire, that was it. She lunged forward with the sword yet again before flashing to the side catching him off guard by the use of vampire velocity.

She gave a hard push to his back in hopes to take him down however he was ready for her, he matched her speed, flashing out of the way and watched as she stumbled forward.

He swiftly tossed his sword aside as he reached out, wrapping his sturdy arms around her slim waist catching her swiftly before she fell to the ground. He pulled her up to a steady position as she turned, winded, to face him.

The tip of their feet nearly touching as their eyes locked in a heated stare. She could feel his warm breath caressing her heated cheeks as his eyes slowly lowered down to gaze at her luscious red lips before roaming back to her searing blue eyes.

The electricity surged through her as her heart began to flutter, her veins pumping with adrenaline as she became lost in his embrace.

"Caroline!" She heard called out from the forest behind them. Swallowing loudly she stumbled back, out of his embrace. Niklaus looked off towards the direction of Klaus's voice before hastily grabbed her wrist to pull her back towards him.

"Forgive me for what happened last night. You have caused me to question so much about myself but I could never truly harm you. You have my word on that, love." He told her, his voice sincere as he tenderly ran his thumb over her wrist where he was holding her.

She felt her breath catch as she stood there, her eyes pricked with tears as she saw the despair clouding his face. The same beautiful features that moments ago was dancing with delight. She nodded her head slowly as he released her arm.

"I am going to find a witch. One powerful enough to ensure I forget about you." He said his eyes softening as his voice lowered to a whisper. "You have bewitched me, Caroline. Somehow, you have crawled into a deep forgotten place in my heart that I know longer believed existed. The mere thought of you drives me to madness as I know we can never be. I am unworthy of your love, your trust. I know this. I need to forget you and focus on finding my doppelganger. The next time we meet, stay clear of me." Reaching out his hands, she stood motionless as he cupped her face. His thumbs tenderly caressing her soft pink cheeks.

She had no time to respond, to even think about what was happening as she felt his firm lips brush over hers.

She felt her tense body begin to falter as she gave into him, she stood in a daze as his kiss was gone as quickly as it had came, leaving her head spinning in confusion. Her body left aching for more against all the hate and anger she felt for him.

"Caroline." she heard the familiar voice again, this time softer as she turned to see Klaus staring back at her from the corner of the clearing.

"Are you alright?" He asked hesitantly advancing towards her.

Her gaze set with his as she lips pressed tightly together. The taste of Niklaus's lips still lingering as she wondered how long he had been standing there. What all had he seen?

"Yes. What happened to your father?" She replied clearing all thoughts of the kiss from her mind.

"A plain wooden stake in his heart is keeping him confined for the moment. It will be brief however so we must go meet Rebekah."

Caroline nodded, unable to form further words as he picked up the sword she had been dueling Niklaus with and handed it to her.

She held it firmly in her grip as she followed him through the forest back towards his sister.

**XXXXXXX**

"Finally!" Rebekah breathed in relief as Klaus and Caroline stopped in front of her. "Can we please try to leave this place already?"

"We need to stay together and wait until-" Klaus began as he stumbled slightly, the ground shaking under their feet. Feeling the wave of darkness pulling him away he reached out on instinct and grabbed Caroline around the waist.

Holding her forcefully against his unsteady body, he refused to lose her again. He inhaled her sweet scent as he felt her grasp his back tightly, her head pressed against his shoulder as the familiar force carried them away into the darkness.

**XXXXXXX**

Caroline's eyes shot open as she gasped, sucking in a mouthful of murky brown water, choking as it began filling her lungs. She violently kicked her legs through the heavy water as panic surged through her veins. Her mouth opening to scream on instinct, aware there was no chance of being heard.

She winced sharply as her head crashed hard against the jagged cave wall above her. Her arms began trashing about under the deep abyss as she fought to find her escape. She needed air not to survive as she was already undead but for peace. Her worst fear had always been the thought of being trapped and here in the minuscule cavern beneath the cloudy water, she was left spinning in terror. The crumbling stone walls surrounding her seemed as though they were closing in, as the realization that she truly was trapped washed over her.

Her head shot back and fourth belligerently as her eyes searched desperately for a way out before finally landing upon a small ray of light breaking through a tiny crack, just a few yards to the side of her.

Urgently, she swam over to the light, her finger barely able to slip through the split in cave ceiling. Without hesitation she began clawing at it, pounding her fists wildly into it, using all her supernatural strength against the weight of the water.

Her hands began aching as the blood from her fingers mixed with the muddy water, clouding her vision even further. The crack in the thick stone was now finally the size of a small hole, just big enough for her to reach both of her hands through as she continued tearing away at the stones surrounding it, needing to widen it further in hopes of squeezing her freezing body through.

She couldn't feel the tears escaping but she knew they were pouring out of her eyes as determination and desperation pushed her on. Her hands chafed, covered in gashes as her fingers were now worn down to nothing but red throbbing bone but she was not ready to give up.

**XXXXXXX**

Klaus shot up from the water, taking an unneeded breath of air as he surveyed the area he had landed. He was in the center of a large river and Caroline was no where to be seen. His eyes scanned the heavily wooded area at the shore and saw no sign of movement before diving back under the water.

She was here somewhere. He could feel it in his soul. She had been with him this time when he landed here, he just knew it. He swam back and forth over the entire bottom of the river, desperately searching for any sign of her with no luck.

"Damn!" He roared as he came back up. Perhaps she was in the forest, he wondered as her ran his fingers through his soaked head of curls.

As he turned to head to the shore his eyes caught something on the far end of the river. It was where he had searched first. Turning to face the area that was nearly one hundred yards away he waited for the movement to occur again.

In less than a second he saw it, the small puff of bubbles crackling at the surface. In a flash he swam towards it, diving deep under the water, following the trickle of air bubbles flowing up passed him as he pushed himself to swim faster.

There under the floor of the river was a small hole. He could feel the crashing of something beating against it. As he swam closer he noticed the small bloodied hand reaching out.

**XXXXXXX**

Caroline pushed her hands through the crevice, still unable to wiggle through, as her strength began to waver. She was exhausted, the stone wall had been thicker than she had ever imagined. The weight of the water fought against each of her attacks on the crevice, leaving her panting as she floated in the water.

She let her body fall back against the rocks as she could no longer feel her hands. Her arms wore aching and the lack of oxygen, unneeded or not was nauseating. She placed her hands over her face as she let the tears stream out for only a brief moment before pulling herself back up in a huff.

Anger covering her watery face, as her hair wiped across her mouth, she kicked her way back to the hole. Her face twisted in fury as her numb hands began beating against the rocks as if they were a vicious enemy.

Suddenly, she felt the cave wall begin to quake, the rocks tumbling in around her as the hole ripped open in one swift motion. In a flash she felt familiar, muscular arms snake around her, pulling her rapidly up.

She sucked in the cool fresh air, her lungs coughing up the water from her heaving lunging as her body flew out of the water. Her hands flailing about, waiting for something to grasp onto when she felt them being pulled together around the solid neck of her savior. The hot rays of the sun warming her shivering body as he carried her to the shore.

She laid there, eyes closed, trembling as she regulated her breathing. The occasional sputter of water spilling up from her lungs.

"Look at, love." She heard after a few silent moments. She felt the relief wash over her. She really wasn't alone. She was with him. She sighed as she felt the tears prickling behind her eyelids. Taking a deep breath she pushed her emotions aside and slowly opened her eyes to find Klaus hovering over her.

His body was drenched, his hair dripping down his neck as it glistened in the bright morning sun. Her breath instantly caught in her throat as she raked her eyes down his chest to find his soaked tunic clinging lustfully to his glorious form in the most evil of ways.

She tried to lift her head but it fell back to the earth as it screamed for her to rest. She felt the pain in her hands and let out a pained sobs as she held them out above her. They were completely shredded, her fingers now one with her palms.

"Oh my god!" She breathed, her tears falls down the side of her cheeks.

"You need to feed sweetheart. You will be fine, I promise you." He said softly as he rested his wrist over her mouth and slowly pulled her head into his lap, cradling it tenderly.

Without hesitation she bit into him, his sweet velvety blood flowing into her mouth was sinfully divine. She felt it coat her parched throat as it traveled through her veins, her hands slowly stitching back together as she continued feeding. She let a small moan escape her lips as she melted into him, exhaustion not allowing her to feel shame for enjoying the moment.

Pulling away after a few short minutes, she left her head cradled on his lap. She felt his fingers softly stroke her hair as she closed her eyes and let herself drift away into a slumber.

Klaus looked down at her as he leaned his back against the large boulder. She was safe,

He ran his thumbs warmly over her cheek as the hot sun warmed their bodies, drying their sopping wet bodies. His lips pulled together in a small smile as he gradually closed his eyes and joined her in a deep slumber.

**XXXXXXX**

**Present day-**

"You're sure about this?" Kol asked, skeptically eyeing the steel cage Klaus's hybrid had installed in the basement when he first renovated.

"Trust me or not what, the choice is yours. However, I will remind you, finding another witch capable of harnessing this type of power in such a short amount of time, would be near impossible. So, what other choice do you have but to trust me?" The witch replied sharply before turning on her heel and leaving him alone contemplating his next move.

"Alright," Kol agreed hesitantly through gritted teeth as he stopped behind her in the sitting room. "I'll go find Ms. Bennett and if what you say is true, all I have to do is inject her with this?" He confirmed picking up the large syringe from the table next to Elijah.

"Yes, even with her magic as powerful as it has evolved, that potion in your hands there will leave her unconscious instantly." The witch explained before narrowing her eyes at Kol, her voice grave as she continued. "I must warn you however, to be cautious. Even in an unconscious state, her mind is still quite strong. Her powers are unlike the average witch; her strength of mind will be fighting against the spell. The effects will wear off in a matter of hour's possibly even minutes. Bring her back here immediately. Once she is in the cell her magic will be useless."

"For how long?" Elijah asked pacing the room in front of them. It had been nearly two days since Klaus was sent back although he understood it was longer for them in the past. The ripple effects of their changes would be hitting the present time soon and he feared for the consequences.

"The spell on the cell is permanent as long as she remains trapped inside she is nothing but a mortal girl."

"Well then, looks like I have a witch to go find." Kol smirked twirling the syringe through his fingers as he flashed out of the house.

**So, what did you all think? I am very excited for what I have planned. I spent last night going over all my ideas on the phone with my sister. She is wonderfully critical if she thinks an idea falls flat. So the next five chapters are all planned out and I am super excited to write them.**

**For you guys that read Destiny you know I enjoy taking you on a crazy roller coaster ride and this will be no different. Things are about to get crazy! But remember just hang in there as I always promise a happy ending **

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you all thought. Niklaus kissed her, well barely more like a soft peck but it was more emotional than he has ever experienced.**

**Do you think he will go through with finding a witch to make him forget Caroline? Next chapter we meet the originals of the past and spend a while with them:)**

**I will be working on next chapter over this week and will have it posted within a week. Leave me some motivation in way of reviews and I will work harder to get it finished early as I already have the next chapter all planned out in my head.**

**Thanks again! You all are so amazingly wonderful! Without your support this story would just be sitting idle right now!**


	10. Chapter 10

Caroline awoke slowly, looking up from Klaus's rock hard chest as she wiped the stray disheveled hair from her face. She pulled away slightly to find him gazing down at her with an unfamiliar expression.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." She spoke softly, clearing her throat as she felt her body jolt fully awake under his intense stare.

"Shh, you were exhausted, sweetheart. Your body needed the rest. Do not apologize." He had been watching her for only a few moments as he was awoke from his dreams of all that had changed yet again.

Her dress was in tatters while her body was covered in filth yet she was still a stunning sight to behold. Her hands were now completely healed from feeding on him but she would need more blood soon to keep up her strength.

"Where are we?" She asked ignoring his kind words as she pulled herself to stand. She swung her body from side to side as she surveyed the dense area surrounding them.

"I'm not completely sure but I will go find out. Stay here."

"Stay here?" She spat as she placed her hands on her hips. "You may be the all mighty hybrid but I don't take orders from you."

"Stay here, please." He snarled through his teeth as kindly as possible as he felt the urge to compel her to stay put. "I'll be back shortly."

"Whatever!"

Klaus smirked as he flashed away.

**XXXXXXX**

Klaus flashed through the darkest parts of the forest, searching for any sign of life. A structure or anything to give him a clue as to what time period they had landed in.

He was torn with his desire to go back to Caroline, to pull the stubborn girl into his arms, to take her lips with his own as he had seen Niklaus do so easily.

He was still unsure how he had felt as he watched them together. He had heard what Niklaus had told her about finding a witch to forget her but since his little nap this morning he was confused by Niklaus's actions since Caroline left.

The idea of trying to forget Caroline had left him flustered, his chest aching in an unfamiliar manner as he pushed the thought from his mind.

He had dreamt too much, it was like a tidal wave that crashed over him and now he needed time to process it all. He needed to sort out the memories and thoughts that were mixed with his original ones to truly understand what had happened and now even though he had an idea of what time he was in he still needed proof.

Finally he heard the echoes he had been searching for, the sound of voices filling his ears. It was from children playing, running around and as he followed their laughter he saw a middle aged woman standing near a small farm house. She was dressed in a plain dingy peasant dress. She stumbled back, startled, as he flashed in front of her.

He smirked as he knew exactly where he was. He remembered fondly killing her centuries ago. He knew now was not the time for her death but he would enjoy her none the less.

He easily compelled her to invite him inside before he pulled her into his chest, running his fingers over her neck as he pulled her hair to the side. Slowly he sunk his long fangs into the succulent flesh, reveling the sweet taste of her filling his mouth. His senses were growing stronger as her blood flowed freely down his throat.

He pulled away with a sated grin upon his face as he reached out to the small table and collected a steel goblet. Pulling her back to him, the dazed woman let out a pain groan as he bit into her wrist and watched as the crimson liquid filled the goblet.

"Thank you, sweetheart." He grinned ripping open his wrist and thrusting it into her mouth. He watched as her wounds began to slowly stitch themselves back together. "You will forget I was ever here." He compelled before taking the goblet and flashing out of the house avoiding the small children.

He raced back through the forest stopping yards away from where he had left Caroline when his eyes took in the delicious sight before him.

Caroline was no longer on the shore resting but instead standing in the lake. Her long legs covered by the cloudy water that was pooled around her navel. He cocked his head to the side as his breath hitched.

Her fingers were running through her hair as she tried to remove the debris and work out the tangles. Her exposed breasts were partially covered by her long locks but were still there in all their wonderful glory.

The round firm breasts he had spent months fantasizing about, desiring to take the soft mounds in his hands, caress them with his warm mouth as his tongue…

"Oh my god!" He heard Caroline shriek as she twisted her arms to cover herself.

"Relax love, I saw very little of your glorious body." He smirked, his eyes still glued to her.

"Turn around, Now!"

Klaus shot her a cocky grin as he slowly obeyed and turned to face away.

"So, I take it you were not hoping I would join you then, sweetheart?"

"You wish!" She snapped as she raced to the shore and quickly threw on the ragged and torn dress she had desperately wanted to dispose of.

"What's that?" She asked as she stared at his back and noticed the large metal goblet in his right hand.

"For you." He smiled as he turned back around to face her but instantly frowned as he took in the state of her dress. He should have brought her one of the woman's yet they were not good enough for her. Nothing around here would be good enough for her, he told himself. He would find her the finest dress in the land before they left.

He walked closer towards her, reaching out the goblet without another word.

Caroline took it hesitantly but as she gazed down at the crimson liquid she was hit with a pang of guilt.

"Where did you get this?" She breathed trying to hold back her hunger as she slowly closed her eyes. She was starving. She felt her fangs begin to elongate as her vampire side began calling out for the delicious blood.

"Don't worry, love." Klaus grinned. "The source of your breakfast is still very much alive."

Before Caroline could even look back up at him or fully process his words the liquid was in her mouth. Her eyes remained closed tightly as the blood coated her tongue, sliding down her parched throat as she felt her veins surge with energy.

The cup was empty in a matter of seconds yet she was far from satisfied. She was at least able t control her cravings for the time being.

"Thank you." She murmured as she dropped the goblet onto a large boulder.

"I need you strong, not weak and hungry." He explained. "We have a short journey ahead of us."

Caroline groaned as she followed behind him. He was already walking away into the forest when she asked. "Where are we going?"

"I need to find Rebekah."

Caroline nodded in understanding as she quietly followed beside him. She had to admit she was starting to miss the original bitch and couldn't help worry for her being out here alone.

**XXXXXXX**

The sun was setting just as they came upon the large city. There were crowds of people, pushing goods in small wooden carts, calling out to Caroline as she passed by. None of the merchants even looked at Klaus which left her confused. Did they know to fear him, she wondered.

She could feel all eyes on them as they continued through the crowded streets. Klaus had his eyes searching the area for Rebekah as Caroline tried to follow as close as possible.

Klaus's pace began to quicken as he saw a head of blonde hair round a corner not far ahead of them. Caroline struggled to keep up but was separated when a small tavern door opened and a large group of burly men were thrown into the street directly in front of her.

She tried to push through the men to follow Klaus but one of the larger men stopped her. Peaking over his shoulder she watched as Klaus disappeared into the crowd.

"Pretty girl." The man slurred as he reached out and ran the back of his hand over her cheek.

Caroline slapped his filthy hand away as she tried to flash past him but was unexpectantly held back. Twisting her head slightly she found another man, his hands wrapped tightly around her waist as they all began laughing. His eyes were glistening as his lips turned up into a sinister grin, slowly flashing his long fangs.

"Where do you think you are going? We know all of the pretty little vampire around here, you must be new." He chuckled darkly as his eyes raked over her trembling form. "When we are through with your sweet little body you'll wish you never stumbled into our town."

Caroline opened her mouth to scream but felt his large dirty hand covering her mouth. She bit at his hand as his grip around her tightened. She cursed herself for not having the sword Niklaus had given her with her but knew she would need to improvise. Using all her strength she reached down and grabbed his crotch twisting and squeezing as the man released her grip as he howled loudly.

The other men were laughing so hard it gave her just enough time to run but as she turned she ran into a hard chest.

"Shit" she muttered as she looked up. "Kol!"

"Hello, darling."

"That little whore is going to pay for-" The man was yelling but silenced himself instantly as he watched Kol move to stand protectively in front of her.

"She's with me." Caroline was shocked by the authoritive nature of Kol's voice and felt her trembling begin to calm.

"We did not know, my lord." The man who had previously been holding her spoke up. His voice laced with fear.

"Now you do!" Kol replied stepping forward causing the men to stumbble back in fear. "If she ever comes to harm again, let it be known, the punishment will be severe."

The men all nodded as they quickly backed away further before turning and racing away.

"I must say, you are quite the trouble bound, are you not, Caroline?" Kol chuckled.

"You remember me?"

"Of course. I hardly ever forget a pretty face especially one that drove my brother to the brink of madness."

"What?" She breathed.

"Fret not, he has found himself a new pet."

"Kol!" Klaus's voice came from behind her, his warm breath beating down her neck.

"Ah, brother. Or shall I say future brother?" Kol snickered. "You look horrendous. What happened to your tunic?"

Caroline turned sheepishly as her eyes met Klaus's cold as ice glare.

"Were did you wonder off to?" He snapped ignoring his brother.

"I was pulled away by some men and they…"

"Were about to enjoy her sweet little body before I saved her" Kol chimed in a proud grin sweeping his lips.

"I was doing just fine on my own, thank you very much!"

Klaus let out a loud sigh as he pulled her away, down a small dirt alley. He finally stopped outside a small house turning to face Kol who had followed.

"Stay here!"

"Why would I do that?" Kol replied.

"Because if you don't you'll find yourself next to Finn!"

Caroline followed Klaus inside the small house as confusion covered her features. "I thought Finn was alive?" She finally asked.

"He was but not any longer. I daggered him after he kidnapped you in exchange for Sage. Or rather Niklaus did."

"How do you know that?"

"I dreamt it when we slept by the lake." He turned away and flashed into one of the rooms for only a moment before returning with a long pale blue gown. It was unlike any other dress she had worn before.

"The woman in the back room will help you dress." He smiled as he noticed her eyes beaming with delight.

"It's beautiful."

"It's the best I could do, for now." He replied. "Go, get changed."

Caroline grabbed the dress, squealing as she ran her fingers over the delicate beads on the bodice. She skipped excitedly to the back room where the woman was waiting to help.

Klaus quickly changed into a clean pair of trousers and fresh tunic before heading back outside to speak with Kol. He needed to find Rebekah but could not risk putting Caroline in danger again.

That left him with only one option.

**XXXXXXX**

Caroline was stunned at how hard it was to walk in such an extravagant gown and was thankful she was dead and did not need to breath. The woman who had helped her dress had tightened the corset so snug she was certain if she were human her entire torso would be one giant bruise.

She slowly crossed the room, trying not to trip as she ran her hands over the fine material. The fabric was unlike anything she had ever felt. It was incredible. She smiled to herself as she twirled in the center of the small room. Finally a century with the finest luxuries.

"Are you about done, sweetheart?" Klaus called out from the main room, pulling her from her fantasies of Cinderella and finding her prince charming. How could she imagine such a thing when she was trapped here with him?

"Coming." The woman slid a small crystal broach into her hair as she left it brushed perfectly down her back.

Walking out of the room she found Klaus facing away staring out the front door. He was speaking with Kol but turned immediately as he heard her come out.

"About time, lo-"His breath hitched as his mouth fell open. She was absolutely ravishing. Beyond any beauty he had ever had the pleasure of seeing before. "You look stunning."

Caroline felt her cheeks flush as his heated gaze roamed over her body. She couldn't help but noticed he had changed into a much sexier and much cleaner outfit as well. She frowned as she noticed the new tunic covered far too much of his body.

"Are we ready to go find Rebekah?" She asked walking past him and out the door where Kol stood with a smug smirk.

"Change of plans, darling." Kol chuckled.

**XXXXXXX**

"WHAT!" Caroline screamed as Klaus explained his new plan. "No! No, No. Nooo!"

"Caroline, it is not safe for you to go with me right now." Klaus explained. He had to admit he was pleased that she wanted to stay with him but knew better than to read too much into it.

"So what? You're just going to pawn me off on your brother?" She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't worry. I'll take _great _care of you." Kol slowly licked his lips as his eyes raked devilishly over her.

"Oh god, this is not happening." She rolled her eyes as she shook her head. "I'm going with you. You can't make me leave with Kol. Him of all people! He's disgusting and perverted by the looks of it."

Klaus reached out and placed both his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her. "I'll be back soon, love. Kol knows better than to try anything. He'll take you to our home and introduce you to Elijah and Rebekah as a friend. You'll be safe, I promise."

"What about Niklaus? Will he be there?" She asked nervous for his answer.

"Yes, but he will be too distracted to worry about you this time. Just stay out of his path. It would be best to not speak with him if you see him." Klaus told her staring down at the ground as he finished.

"Why does it matter? He won't remember me anyway." She began but Klaus cut her off.

"Just leave him alone! I need to go find my sister before she finds herself in trouble. Give me your bracelet."

"What?" She quickly pulled her hand away and held the bracelet tightly with her other hand.

"I need the bracelet to keep it safe and ensure we don't travel through time without you in my arms."

His words were far more intimate than he had intended but it was the truth.

"I just want to make sure you don't go through alone again." He explained as she finally took off the delicate piece and placed it in his palm. She nodded in understanding as he gave her a small barely visible smile.

"I'll be back soon." Turning he whispered something to Kol that appeared threatening by the hard set frown on his face.

"Of course." Kol snickered as Klaus gave one last longing glance to Caroline before flashing away into the darkness.

"Shall we, darling?" Kol reached out his hand and reluctantly she accepted as they headed towards the castle of the originals.

**XXXXXXX**

**Present day**

Kol stood outside the old abandoned house hidden deep in the woods as he waited for Bonnie to return.

Elijah had spoken with Elena and filled her in with their plan since he believed she could help but it honestly only further complicated things. Elena's main concern was for Bonnie not to be harmed yet Kol could not wait to torture her until his brother was returned.

Hearing footsteps approach he pulled himself up into a high branch and watched. He expected to find the Bennett witch but instead the smug grin of Damon appeared.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kol snapped jumping down to the ground. "You're supposed to be with Elena keeping an eye on the witch while she's in town."

"Don't worry Stefan just called. She's on her way here now and Elena wanted me to be here. You know, make sure you don't hurt her."

"You expect me to believe you care?" Kol balked.

"Elena wants Caroline back but if it was up to me Blondie, your psychotic brother and slutty sister could stay gone."

Kol reached out grabbing him by the neck when their heads snapped to the side at the sound of steps grew closer.

"Fine, you get to be the bate." Kol smirked in a whisper as he threw Damon into the path that Bonnie was walking.

"Damon!" She hissed, holding out her hands towards him as she began chanting.

Kol snuck around behind her as she focused her powers and senses on the vampire who was now pulling his hair out of his head, screaming as he huddled to the ground.

In a flash Kol had the needle plunged into the side of her slim neck. Her body instantly fell back, unconscious in his arms as Damon regained his strength and began to stand.

"How much time until she wakes up?" Damon inquired.

"Not much." Kol noticed her hand begin to twitch. She was more powerful than they had assumed. Wrapping her in his arms he flashed faster than ever through the forest back to his large home.

As he neared the driveway he felt her head begin to shake, she was fighting it. A mere four minutes had passed. She should be out longer than this, he thought as he raced inside.

Throwing open the door he raced down the basement steps just as her eyes flew open. Elijah was there holding open the cell gate as Bonnie began to claw he way out of Kol's grip.

Using all his vampire strength, he pushed her inside and watched as Elijah slammed the spelled metal door shut.

"Fools!" She laughed menacingly. "You think you can trap me here? I will destroy you as I have Rebekah and Klaus!"

"Give it a try?" Kol snickered as she closed her eyes and tried to focus her energy on causing him pain. Nothing happened. The spell their witch had cast on the cell had indeed worked.

"What is this?" She snarled through gritted teeth.

"Your new home. Bring back Klaus, Rebekah and Caroline, then perhaps you can leave." Elijah said.

Bonnie simply laughed as she plopped herself down on the small cot they had placed inside for her. Elena had begged Elijah to give her a few amenities.

"I think I'd rather stay here awhile rather than give you what you want." She continued laughing as Kol and Elijah left the room.

"Is she alright?" Elena cried out as the two originals walked into the foyer.

"For now." Kol replied heading out into the afternoon sun to get a drink.

"What can we do?" She asked, ignoring Kol and staring straight at Elijah for answers.

"We wait her out."

"I want to speak with her." Elena ran towards the basement stairs but Damon was faster, blocking her path.

"I don't think so!" He scolded.

"I'll be fine. She has no magic in there." She tried to push him out of the way but he did not even budge. Looking up with her big brown eyes she murmured. "Please, I have to try."

Damon let out a loud sigh as he stepped out of the way and let her pass.

"There has to be some way to speed things along." He said turning back to Elijah.

"My witch is looking into it but until then, we wait."

**XXXXXXX**

**So, this took a lot longer to update than planned but life has gotten extremely busy. My son's birthday is this week and the party planning and such has kept me preoccupied. **

**I have this entire story outlined so it is just a matter of finding time to get it written. I promise to update as soon as I finish chapters.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this even though it was a bit of a filler chapter. So sorry. I hate filler chapters. Its ok to hate me for this one.**

**Next chapter will take place at the originals castle with all originals, well except Finn. **

**Expect a lot of fun and drama. Will not be a filler chapter **

**Please leave me a review and let me know if you enjoyed this. I understand if a lot of you were disappointed in my update time and lack of fluff and drama here.**

**Thanks for reading! I love you all. Have a great weekend. JOMO will be on tonight on TVD!**


	11. Chapter 11

Caroline had followed Kol through the hidden trails for over an hour before they finally reached the castle. It was enormous and regal. Everything she had come to expect from the Mikealson family.

As he led her through the dark corridors she felt a sudden shiver creep down her spine at the thought of Niklaus residing in one of the many rooms.

"Rebekah and Elijah are out for the evening but will return soon. Your room will be here, next to mine." Kol grinned. He opened the door to the large guest quarters. She instantly noticed the wardrobe in the corner of the room opened to display on array of grand gowns.

Kol smirked as he caught the direction of her gaze. "Please, enjoy them as your own."

Caroline shot him an excited glance before wiping it from her face. "If you don't mind I would like to rest for awhile."

"Of course, darling. I will be around if or shall I say when you need me." Kol gave her once last rake of his eyes over her fine body before turning to leave.

With a loud sigh Caroline closed the door and threw herself carelessly onto the feather bed. Her eyes flickered closed to let her mind take in the new atmosphere. Here she was back with the originals of the past.

She was exhausted even thinking of the notion of seeing Rebekah and Elijah from this time but her mind had other questions that kept her reeling.

The words Kol had spoken earlier in the village 'Niklaus has a new pet'. What could that mean? Niklaus had told her he was going to forget her so of course he would find someone else to manipulate and abuse. She should be thankful he has moved.

After what felt like hours she finally stood to look through the dresses which had been calling out to her. They were unlike anything she had ever seen before. She smiled as her fingers ran over the exquisite silks and meticulous beading. As she held one of the finest gowns in front of her petite body she heard a loud giggle coming from the hall. It was surprising familiar to her ears. In a flash she was at her door and quietly pushing it open the smallest inch to get a view.

There down the hall was the raven haired young woman that had taken her life, Katarina. To her horror Niklaus had his hands wrapped around her waist, his lips trailing down her neck as the brunette giggled louder. "Please Lord Niklaus, I must be returning home. I will come back to you first thing tomorrow."

"Swear to me. I can not bear to part for longer than a night." He said seductively as his mouth nipped at her lobe.

Caroline's chest tightened as she continued to stare, unable to break her gaze away.

"How could I stay away for you my Lord. My body aches when your hands are not touching me." Katarina purred, her hands cupping his face to give him one last lingering kiss.

As he looked up into her face his gaze caught the blue eyes staring back at him from behind the door down the hall.

Caroline's breath caught as she shut the door quickly and stepped back into her room. Damn, she thought. He would certainly come and see who she was. Would he try to harm her?

As she tried to control her breathing she felt a tugging at her heart. She tried to push away the feelings of disappointment that he may not remember her.

As she was about to sit back upon the bed, her door flew open. There, standing in the door frame was Niklaus.

He eyed her up and down before finally speaking. "Who are you?"

There it was the answer to her question. He had followed through with his plan. She was no longer a part of his past. It was for the best she told herself. If only he did not try to kill her.

"I am a friend of Kol's." she said firmly. She kept her head held high as she pulled herself up straight.

"That was obvious considering you are in his mistress's bedchamber."

Her eyes flew open wide as she realized why the room was full of gowns and so close to Kol's.

"Well then, as you can see I would like to be left alone."

"I do not appreciate being spied on, sweetheart. Do it again and you will find yourself in a less comfortable chamber."

Caroline only glared as he turned and left her alone once again.

**XXXXXXX**

Caroline decided to stay in the room for the rest of the evening as well as the following day. It was better than stumbling upon Niklaus and Katarina together. She was relieved neither Kol nor any chamber maids bothered her through out the day. Yet as night fell upon her once again her stomach ached furiously.

It was late still dark outside but the morning dew was a welcome treat as Caroline cracked open the heavy door and slipped down the hall. She was starving and needed to find something to feed from in the forest before hiding out in her room for the rest of the day.

"You must be Caroline?"

The familiar female voice broke the silence. Turning Caroline saw Rebekah standing in the foyer behind her.

"Yes, I'm a friend of Kol's."

"Right." Rebekah laughed dryly. "A friend. I have never seen Kol put a friend in that _chamber _you have been hiding out in."

"Think what you like but I am in no way interested in your brother." Caroline turned back around to leave.

"What about Niklaus?"

Caroline's breath hitched as she wondered what Rebekah meant.

"I've heard whispers of you between Kol and Niklaus. Kol enjoys taunting him."

"Well, just to be clear, there is nothing going on with any of your brothers. Now if you don't mind, I'm going out to feed."

Caroline ran from the castle, refusing to look back. Rebekah was without a doubt watching her as she did so. She could feel eyes upon her back as she raced into the forest in search of food.

It did not take long to satisfy her cravings with the blood of a small animal. She had laid the tiny body on the ground and sighed loudly as she began warily heading back to the castle.

She wondered if Klaus had found his sister yet. As much as she despised the girl she was growing more and more worried for her. Even if she could not be killed she could still be tormented.

As Caroline walked quietly down the corridor leading to her room she felt a hand reach out to her shoulder. Snapping around she came face to face with Katarina.

"You must be Caroline. Hello, I wanted to introduce myself. Katarina." She smiled sweetly.

Caroline stood silent, mouth agape at the innocence standing before her.

"A pleasure to meet you." Caroline forced a small smile. "Have you come for breakfast? It seems quite early for a visit?"

Caroline dreaded the answer. There was no way Katarina had come over this early. Why had she asked such a question? She scolded herself.

She watched as Katarina's cheeks flushed a deep red. "Forgive me but I slept-"

"Never mind. It's not my business." Caroline quickly spoke. "You and Niklaus I am sure are quite happy."

She knew Niklaus needed Katarina for the ritual but perhaps he enjoyed her company as well. She had never really asked Klaus about his relationship with Katarina in the past. It was for the best she told herself.

"Yes, I am quite fortunate. He is a wonderful companion. Always doting on me. Rarely lets me out of his sight."

Caroline swallowed hard, holding back a dark chuckle. If only you knew why, she thought.

Before she could speak again she saw a shadow heading their way behind Katarina. It was Niklaus.

"There you are love. I was hoping you had not left." Caroline watched as he wrapped his arms around Katarina's waist from behind. His lips gave a small kiss to her shoulder before he paid any attention to Caroline.

Before he could speak Caroline turned away, giving a quick. "I must go." She walked in a quickened pace to her chambers and shut the door behind her as she felt her breathing restore to normal. As she lay on the bed she wondered what Niklaus truly was feeling for Katarina. Why did she care?

She was a means to an end. That was all she reminded herself.

There was a small knock on her door that pulled her from her thoughts.

As she crossed the room to open it she realized she knew already who it was. She could sense him like no other.

Slowly she opened the door.

Niklaus stood there glaring at her. She had seen that look in his eyes many time now but wondered what she had done to deserve it this time.

"I would appreciate it if you stayed clear of Katarina." He said through gritted teeth.

Caroline was stunned. "Why? I will be leaving soon anyway."

Was he worried she would try to warn the girl? Honestly she had thought of it. She had to admit changing the future was a scary thought yet if Katarina was killed in the ritual Elena would never need to suffer. But the chain of events was daunting to her. Without Katarina there would be no Damon or Stefan, which meant there would be know Stefan to save Elena on the bridge when her parents died.

She could not allow the changes. Katarina had to escape but she would stay out of it. As she thought it she wondered if this meant he remembered her.

"I do not trust you." He hissed. "Stay away from her or else."

With those final words he turned on his heel and left. Slamming the door loudly behind him.

She sat on her bed, her chest heaving as she replayed his words. He did not trust her. Why would he warn her to leave Katarina alone unless perhaps it was true. Had he not…

No! He said he would forget her. If he did not do the spell than he would tell her, right? He would not pretend would he?

As her mind traveled through the different scenarios she heard a crash in the hall.

There she found Niklaus and Klaus standing toe to toe.

As they turned to face her she was left feeling weighted down by their intenseness. Niklaus glared at his future self before walking off as Klaus approached her.

"Have you found Rebekah?" She asked as he stepped inside her room.

"Yes, she is here. I have spoken with my siblings and they have agreed to help us." He smiled.

Caroline sighed. "I'm glad you are back. I am ready to get out of this place. Never thought I would actually be looking forward to wearing that bracelet" She held out her hand waiting for her bracelet when he looked away.

"Caroline, we can not leave just yet."

"What? Why not?" She shouted. She needed to get home not stay in a house with both future and past originals.

"You won't understand but I promise in two night's time we will be able to leave this place for good."

"Two nights? What happens then?" She asked slowly. Her head pounding as she tried to understand.

As she watched his face twist into the Klaus she had grown to hate the pieces fell into place. "The ritual." She muttered under her breath. "Klaus, you can't!"

"I can and I will, Caroline." He replied coldly. "I would like your support on this but no matter what I will not change my mind. Centuries wasted all because Katarina escaped. I will not allow it to happen again."

"Please, you can't do this. It will change everything." Caroline pleaded. Her eyes large and soft.

"I promise I will send hybrids to protect you and anyone else in Mystic Falls when the time comes if that is what you want."

"Elena will die without Stefan there to save her when her parents crashed and-"

"My hybrids will protect her. She is still a doppelganger and her blood will always be-" He stopped himself as he watched her face twist in anger and disgust.

"Useful to you!" she spat. "And what about Katarina? You'll need her blood. If you kill her how will you bring her back?"

"Elijah has found a way." He replied. "Listen to me Caroline, The curse will be broken in two night's time. Katarina has been sent to the dungeon as we speak and is being watched by my most trusted. She will not escape." He watched painfully as she slid her body down to her bed defeated.

She was overwhelmed with what was about to change. What future would she be going home to, she wondered.

"I will ensure Damon and Stefan are turned as well if that is what you want. Please sweetheart, think of the possibilities. The Salvatore's would not be tormented by Katarina. You would be helping them." He sighed as he stepped closer. "Love, I need you to trust me. I promise to protect you and those you care for."

"I will never trust! I will never support this!" she yelled. "I will do everything in my power to get Katarina away from here. I will turn her myself if I must!"

"Caroline, do not test me. You may be beautiful but I will snap your neck and lock you in this room until the ritual has been completed if I must!" He roared. His eyes filled with rage.

"You do what you must and I will do the same!"

She flashed away and out the bedchambers door falling roughly to the ground as she hit a hard chest. There in front of her stood Klaus.

"You will see my way soon enough sweetheart." He said slowly as he reached out and snapped her neck with ease.

He would not let his feelings for her get in his way of setting right what had been taken from him long ago.

Using Katarina in the ritual would give him the power to kill Mikael sooner than before. That would mean less time running. His family could be together and in time Caroline would understand.

He would protect her and when she was ready he would make her his. But for now she needed to be kept out of the way. He gently placed her body on the bed in his chambers and locked the door as he left.

"What have you done to her?"

Klaus turned to find Niklaus furious behind him. "Calm yourself mate. She will be fine but she can not be trusted to help us at the moment. Keep this room guarded until after the ritual. Once it is complete I will take her and Rebekah and leave this time. You will create as many hybrids as you possibly can with Katarina's blood."

Niklaus's face grew from anger to a sinister grin as he imagined his curse lifted. He would finally be the most powerful man on earth. Mikael's death would be soon following he thought as he glanced once more at the door in which Caroline was resting behind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So, do you think Niklaus remembers her?**

**I know, I am horrible. It has been forever since I updated and then I give this short rushed chapter. I feel horrible but seriously have had no time at all to write **

**I have three small children that take all my time so I try to write when my youngest naps but lately that time is just to busy with other things.**

**However, I have this entire story mapped out and think about it daily. It is not forgotten I promise.**

**Please, I know I do not deserve it but would love to hear your thoughts in reviews. Plus they will let me know if you guys are even still reading this. **

**You all are absolutely amazing and I love you all!**

**Thanks for reading and taking a moment to review!**

**Means the world to me **


	12. Chapter 12

Caroline awoke with a throbbing head in a dark unfamiliar room. She let out an embarrassingly loud grunt as she ran her hands over her sleepy eyes. It took only a moment for her to jump to her feet and sprint towards the large oak door. Her last memory with Klaus replayed through her mind like a bad dream as her anger began rushing through her veins.

"Damn him!" She muttered as she stopped in front of the door. She wondered how long she had been unconscious. He had told her the ritual would take place in two night's time which meant she needed to hurry.

She used all of her strength to push through the locked barricade but found it would not budge. Banging her fists loudly, she watched as the door flew open from the other side. Standing in front of her were two burly vampires, smirks in place as they gave her a once over.

"Where do you think you're going, darling?" One of the guards chuckled.

Caroline narrowed her eyes before ramming her knee into his crotch. Vampire or not it would still hurt. She was in a foul mood today and would make sure everyone knew it.

Giving the other man an annoyed growl, she slammed the door shut in their faces.

"Argh!" She yelled as she walked back to the bed positioned in the center of the room.

She would need to think of an actual plan before she went carelessly through that door again. Last thing she needed was for Klaus or worse Niklaus to lock her away in a more permanent cell until after the ritual.

Caroline had never been as furious with anyone as she was right now. How could Klaus be such a jerk! Caroline threw herself onto the large bed and pounded her clenched fists down next to her on the thin mattress.

She should have known he would attempt a stunt like this. She grabbed the worthless excuse for a pillow and placed it over her face. Taking a deep breath she began screaming as loud as she could into the feathers.

She felt like an idiot for ever believing him to be a different man underneath his layers of madness. He was a selfish monster. She had hoped he would see reason. Understand everything would change in the future.

If Katherine dies and even comes back with Elijah's help, Caroline wondered what that would mean for her. Katherine was her murderer after all.

Dropping the pillow to her side, she let out a loud huff before closing her eyes tightly as she pursed her lips. She needed a plan. Her brain could not even begin to process what the future would hold if Klaus succeeded.

**XXXXXXX**

Niklaus watched anxiously as Klaus began preparing everything in the garden behind the castle. It was an uncomfortable feeling, watching. He had always been the one in charge. His need for control was unlike any of his siblings. Having his future self swoop in and take over was becoming more frustrating with each passing minute.

"Perhaps I should go check on Caroline?" Niklaus finally said. There appeared to be little he needed to help with and he could not bear to stand and watch useless any longer. He also had been quite curious as to how Caroline was feeling. She had been locked in the room since yesterday.

He had been stunned she had yet to try to truly escape. He had watched Klaus order a large goblet of blood to be sent to her room last night as well as this morning but neither of the men had gone to check on her themselves.

Niklaus began walking towards the door to return inside when Klaus flashed in front of him.

"And why would you want to do that? Hmm? She thinks you forgot her after all." Klaus raised his brows and placed his hands on Niklaus's shoulder to steer him back to the witch preparing for the nights events. "It's for the best, trust me. She will forgive us in time. Once she returns home and sees you have followed through with the instructions I have given you, she will be thanking you."

Niklaus looked away. He would follow every last instruction. He despised being ordered around like an animal but knew it was the only chance he had at ever having Caroline by his side in the future. He would make sure the home she went back to was even better than when she left.

He hated that he was still so drawn to the blonde girl after all this time yet he could never deny it. She came into his life like a tornado and swept him up. He felt things growing for her he had believed impossible for his dead heart to feel. He owed her for that. And he was always a man that delivered.

"Come, let us celebrate." Klaus grinned. "We have been waiting centuries for this day and finally everything will go as planned in a few short hours. Caroline will be fine, you know that I will keep her safe."

Klaus grinned as he watched Niklaus give a confident nod before walking back to the witch. He was certain it would happen tonight. Caroline was locked away safely and Katarina was chained in the dungeon unaware of what was happening with numerous guards compelled to watch over her.

Finally, he would set right what should have happened all along.

XXXXXXX

Caroline paced in her room. She had fallen asleep after drinking the goblet of blood delivered in what she believed to be the evening. She had received another glass of blood earlier today and passed out shortly after finishing it. She couldn't help but wonder if he was slipping some type of drug into the blood she was served.

Or perhaps it was the darkness of the room and the somber feeling creeping through her. There were no windows which left her feeling lost in her thoughts. The worst of them was the constant feeling that she would be unable to stop things.

There was a small knock on her door and she decided now was the time to act. Every time they brought her blood she had noticed it was two vampires keeping guard at her door. They were different each time but always men.

"I can do this." She murmured, pumping herself up.

She opened the door with a wide smile meant just for those guards.

"More blood? How sweet of you." She smiled and reached for the goblet. Her hands brushed tenderly over the guards as she took the blood, causing his eyes to flash up to meet her gaze. The dark haired man watched suspiciously as she seductively licked her lips. Her eyes locked with his the entire time.

"Would you like to come in?" She breathed out. Her eyes raked over his body in the most obvious manner. She was giving him every sign in the book that she wanted him.

"I don't know if I-" He stuttered. Sweat forming on his brow.

"Nonsense!" she interrupted as she slipped her free hand around his neck pulling him in closer. Her breast crushed into his chest. There feet just barely touching. Thankfully he was not so bad looking. A large muscular physic with broad shoulders. His long dark hair rested just below his neck.

"Please, I've been locked away for well over a day now. I really, really need a man's touch to help me forget where I am. You do want to help a poor girl out don't you?" She gave a bashful smile as her fingers traced the outline of his lobe.

She watched closely as a small moan escaped his throat. "It would be my honor, darling."

He turned his head back towards the doorways, his lust filled eyes darting outside the room warily.

"Excuse me for a brief moment." He whispered leaning into her ear.

She watched as he walked back out into the hall where the other guard was standing. She placed the goblet of blood on a small table beside the door. She was not convinced it was safe to drink.

She could hear the guard was whispering something to the other man as she stepped closer to the doorway to listen. She watched as the other guard's eyes widened and a smug grin grew on his ruggedly handsome face.

"Take your time." The man said patting his friend on the back.

Men are such pigs, she thought rolling her eyes in disgust. If only they knew how Klaus would rip them to shreds if they so much as touched her sexually.

Caroline smiled, it was working. The other guard was leaving. Perhaps this man didn't want word getting back that he was about to have a roll in the sheets with the prisoner.

Turning back to face her, the foolish guard grinned. "Now that we're alone darling, let's get more comfortable. Shall we?" He was in front of her in a flash. His chest pressed against her as his hands ran down her back to her ass. She suppressed her need to slap his hands as he squeezed it softly. His large bulge in his trousers pressed into her lower stomach reminding her she needed to speed things up.

She gave him an encouraging giggle and pulled him further into the room. She wanted to make sure there would be no witnesses. She then waited for the right moment; just as he leaned into claim her lips she took her shot. It was exactly as Niklaus had taught her. Find their weakness and advance.

She wrapped her hands tighter around his neck and in a flash twisted it, snapping it with ease.

He never saw it coming. She grinned wide as she watched his unconscious body fall to the hard ground with a loud thud.

"Nice job!" She congratulated herself before flashing from the room.

**XXXXXXX**

Caroline ran from her room at a speed like never before. She needed to find Katarina and fast. She noticed the sun was beginning to set as she sped past numerous windows along the long corridors. She was running out of time.

As she raced to the dungeon she knew there was only one option left. She would have to turn Katarina herself. It was the only way to ensure she escaped. She would turn the girl and help her get away as fast as possible. Klaus would get over it. He would have no other choice. She refused to think of what he would do to her for such a betrayal.

As she halted at the dungeon she leaned into the door, stunned there was no voices or movement coming from inside. She was even more stunned the door was left unguarded. Was she too late? Had they already taken Katarina to the ritual?

Slowly, she creaked the heavy door open and cautiously descended the long staircase leading to the cells.

Looking around the dark room, lit only by a single torch she noticed movement in the first cell.

"Katarina." She murmured under her breath. Her feet moved quickly across the room. Standing in front of the cell door, she didn't even bother looking inside the small barred window before ripping the lock free and bursting inside.

"Hello, love."

"Klaus!"

"Did you really think it would be so easy?" He chuckled dryly as he watched her face contort from the shock.

"Please, you can't do this." Her eyes pleaded with him to understand. Katarina was already gone. She was too late. It was Niklaus she needed to stop now.

"Sweetheart, you have to understand. I have come to realize it was fate that brought us back here. My one chance to set things right." He slowly began walking towards her.

"No, you can't-" She began but stopped as she watched his hand reach out to sweep a fallen hair from her worried face.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed slapping his hand away.

Klaus let a small growl pass his lips before turning away shaking his head. Always so stubborn she was.

"You should be thanking me." He whispered. His body tense as he stood across the cell looking up into the sky through the small cell window. The sun was moments away from disappearing over the horizon. He should be celebrating his victory that was sure to come shortly but instead he had been in this dungeon waiting for her. Whether he liked it or not he wanted her support more than anything.

He knew she would make an escape eventually and made sure he put the two laziest and foolish guards on her door this morning.

"Wow, you really are a piece of work!" She stepped back towards the door.

"Do you truly not understand, love?" He turned again to face her. Her feet stopping as she took in the grave look in his deep blue eyes. His voice was low and serious as he began circling her.

"Think about it, Elena would be free from the ritual." She swallowed as her body stood painfully still. "Katherine will never come after you. You could be human until you were ready to make your own decision to turn."

"You know that she killed me?" She muttered.

"Of course, there is little I don't know about you, sweetheart."

"Then you should know that I always put my friends first. And like it or not the Salvatore's are my friends as well."

"And what about me? Huh?" His eyes locked with hers as he stopped directly in front of her. She could feel his warm breath caressing her lips causing her to close her eyes to regain her composure. He smiled knowing full well the effect he was causing her. "After everything we have been through, will you ever call me a friend? We both know I could never bring you harm."

"Unless I go against you!" She spat, her eyes flying open at his tender words. She lifted her chin in confidence, in defiance. His words were meant to lower her defenses but she would not fall prey to him. Her friend's lives were at stake. "You would kill me in an instant if you believed me to be a threat to one of your devious plans. Don't kid yourself, Klaus! We are not friends. We never will be!"

"You cannot deny what has been happening between us, Caroline." His voice was dangerously low yet laced with what she was certain was a twinge of hurt.

"Perhaps but that was before you snapped my neck and locked me away like a ragdoll!"

Klaus stood inches in front of her. He was doing what he always did, using his power of intimidation yet it did not work on Caroline. She stood equal to him whether he liked it or not.

Stepping back he let out a frustrated sigh before turning back around to face the window where darkness now filled the sky. He could not bear to look at the beautiful creature until he regained what poise she had taken from him. He wanted in his life more than any other woman before but he was not willing to give up his chance to perform the ritual tonight.

"Sweetheart, if you can be so kind as to support me this evening I will guarantee your loved ones safety. I will turn the Salvatore's personally" He finally turned to face her once again. He watched her eyes flicker. She was paying attention, very good. "Truth be told, I have always been quite fond of Stefan and would not mind the opportunity for my past self to right a few things with him. We were once like brothers him and I." He looked down at his hands. The thought at having Stefan on his side once again meant more to him that he had realized.

"And Damon?" She asked slowly. Klaus's hatred for the older Salvatore was no secret.

"Yes, Damon!" His voice filled with venom as he hissed. "I give you my word to turn him as well and to look after all of your little friends in Mystic Falls. All I ask is for your support, love."

Caroline shook her head. It was too much. Her mind was racing as she replayed everything that had happened since Stefan came to town and changed their lives. Maybe it would be better. She would be human when she returned to the future. Elena would be as well.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment before pulling herself together once again. Her shoulders held back as she looked him in the eyes.

"I can't." Her voice was strong and powerfully loud as she watched the smile fall from his face.

"Caroline!" He growled through gritted teeth.

"I will never support this! If you know me so well then this should be no surprise to you. My loyalty lies with my friends. You will either respect that and call off this entire plan or snap my neck again and lock me away. But understand, I will forever hate you if anyone I care about is hurt."

Without another word or even a quick glance into those beautiful stubborn eyes, he grabbed her roughly by the neck and watched her body fall limp in his arms with one single snap. He was not man enough to watch the hurt cross her eyes as he betrayed her wishes,

He cared for her but not more than breaking his curse. Not more than having the strength to protect his siblings against Mikael.

**XXXXXXX**

Caroline slowly opened her eyes. Her hands were restrained behind her back and she quickly realized she was leaning in front of a large tree in the back of the castle.

"Klaus!" She tried to yell but her voice came out as a broken whisper.

Whipping her head from side to side, her eyes frantically searching the dark night she gasped as she heard the sound of chanting. "No." She cried softly.

There, across the garden were three circles of flames. Katarina was in the center. There was a werewolf and vampire already dead in the others.

"I'm glad you awoke for the finale." Klaus whispered into her ear. He was leaning down beside her now. She had not heard him approach.

"I am begging you." She cried, the words coming out in a slow desperate plea. She felt defeated. A single tear slipped down her dirty cheek as she looked up into his face. His brows furrowed. "Please, stop him. Stop this. I will do whatever you want. I'll stay with you for eternity if you just end this now before it's too late. I'll give you my loyalty, my heart whatever you want."

"As much as I would enjoy having you by my side for all eternity, I want you there out of you own choice." He frowned wiping the stray tear from her face.

"This is my choice. When we return to our time I'll stay with you. Please!" She could not believe the words she was speaking but she would do anything. She was desperate and would sacrifice herself if need be. She would hand over her life to Klaus as his slave, as his lover, whatever he desired. Anything to save her loved ones.

Klaus pulled her up by the shoulders to look her deep in the eyes.

"You will eventually see that this is for the best. When the time comes I will prove myself worthy of you. Then and only then, you will happily stand by my side." He pulled himself away and stood beside her. His body and gaze back on Niklaus. "Now, we watch."

**XXXXXXX**

Caroline and Klaus both watched as Katarina was held in Niklaus's tight grip. Her tears covering her face as she begged for her life. She was terrified and Caroline could not help but feel for the innocence in her. Caroline watched as Niklaus whispered into her ear. It was too low to make it out yet Klaus smirked beside her. He was positively glowing with delight as he watched the show.

What happened next was caused shivers to run down Caroline's spine. Niklaus held Katarina against his chest as he bared his fangs and plunged them into her warm neck.

"Oh god!" Caroline shrieked, she fell back against the tree. Her hand shot up quickly to her chest. Something was happening. Her heart was throbbing, aching as if it were set ablaze.

"It will be over soon, love. Then we can continue on home to our rightful time." Klaus grinned. His anxious gaze locked on the show before him. Finally, everything was happening. Elijah had given Katarina the elixir to ensure she would live once again. Klaus had made sure to give precise instructions to Niklaus and was certain once he returned home he would be met with a much brighter future.

Caroline gasped on the ground below him, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. Her eyes flickered violently as she felt a wave of pain shoot through her head. She tried to look upon Katarina and Niklaus but her vision became cloudy. Black orbs blocking her sight.

"Klaus, please-" Her voice was strained, weak. But it was enough for him to hear her.

He pulled his attention away from the ritual and turned to focus on Caroline. He furrowed his brows as he watched the blood pour from her nose.

"Caroline!" He yelled causing Niklaus to look up from his prey.

"Don't stop!" Klaus growled feeling the stare of his past self. "You must kill her!"

Niklaus sunk his teeth deeper into Katarina's neck. The flow of her warm thick blood fed his high. The ritual was almost complete; it was fueling his senses into overdrive.

"Lay back, sweetheart. Now is not the time for dramatics." Klaus slowly lowered her body flat onto the dirt floor. He ripped a small piece at the bottom of his tunic and wiped away the blood running down her nose covering her top lip.

Klaus watched as Caroline's eyes slammed shut. Pain radiating through her trembling body. He could see it clearly. This was not a ploy. Not a last ditch effort for her to spoil his night. No, something was definitely wrong with her.

Her body began shaky uncontrollably as beads of sweat began covering her forehead. The blood from her nose showing no signs of improvement. He was unsure what to do. He watched as her bright glowing skin began turning a deep purple and then a dull blue.

All his centuries on this earth he had never seen anything like it before.

"Say something, Caroline." His voice laced heavily with concern as she thrashed harder. He pulled her head carefully into his lap, his fingers brushing the hair from her neck.

"Caroline, sweetheart." He gripped her tightly, restraining her quaking body.

He watched in horror as her eyes flew open, blood shot. Her lips slowly parted, tears streaming down her cheeks as she let out an ear piercing scream.

"Caroline!" He gasped as he watched her body fall limp in his tight embrace.

What had happened to her? He shook her roughly, demanding she awake at once. She could not leave him. Not now, not ever. This was not right. Why was he cursed to live as a bastard? To live alone?

Looking up he watched as Niklaus dropped Katarina's lifeless body to the ground. A satisfied grin covering his blood soaked mouth. His fangs on full display under the light of the moon. Katarina was dead, the ritual complete and now lying in his lap was the unforeseen consequence. Caroline's luminous body was now a lifeless grey.

Niklaus had been too engrossed in his actions to even notice what was happening across the garden. He had broken his curse and would now forever be a hybrid, the most powerful being on earth. He was filled with a new strength, a new freedom.

**XXXXXXX**

Elena sat on the antique couch in the Mikaelson sitting room. Damon and was pacing a few feet in front of her while Stefan sat attentively across from her in a small arm chair. His gaze locked on her as she sat quietly playing with her hands for the past hour.

Bonnie had refused to even look at her let alone speak to her. She was not her friend anymore. She was possessed by the magic. Kol and Elijah were down stairs now trying to coerce her into reasoning but Elena knew it would not be easy.

"What the-" Damon muttered, his hand reaching up to his heart.

Before he could react further, he glanced at Elena and then his brother whose face was in equal turmoil.

"Damon!" Elena yelled, unaware of Stefan's pleading eyes for her to notice him. She flashed to Damon, reaching him just as his legs gave out and his body slumped to the ground. She held him in her arms as his eyes slowly closed. She leaned down closer as she heard the soft whisper escape his lips. "I love you Elen-"

She cried out as her head shook violently. Her lips pressed to his, demanding he respond. Demanding he kiss her back.

She heard the footsteps entering the room and glanced up under hooded tear filled eyes to find Elijah staring down at her. He appeared solemn but not that surprised. Kol was across the room staring down at Stefan's grey body slouched back in the chair.

What the hell happened?" Kol muttered.

As soon as his words were out, he was jerked back by the cloud of black smoke covering Stefan's body.

"What's happening?" Elena yelled crawling away from Damon's body as the smoke engulfed him.

They all watched in alarm as the Salvatore's disappeared before their very eyes.

"Elijah?" Elena mumbled.

"The changes. They are happening." Elijah pulled Elena to her feet.

Elena looked at him, panic covering her face as she felt a wave of darkness take her over.

There in the center of the Mikaelson living room laid two unconscious originals and doppelganger.

**XXXXXXX**

**So, he broke his curse! UH OH! What now? So many changes are about to take place. But notice Elena is still alive and also still a vampire?**

**What about Caroline? She did not disappear like the Salvatore's. Hmmm?**

**Next chapter will answer all questions and will focus on all characters but a lot of Klaroline! A little Klaus mourning his blonde goddess?**

**Now, I know it has been forever and I will give no excuses. Please thank- mamout - for sending me an email yesterday and lighting a much needed fire under my butt to get this updated.**

**Also, a giant thank you to everyone that left extremely kind reviews. I do hope this chapter was what you all were hoping for. I made sure to add lots of Klaus/ Caroline interaction as my way of saying sorry for the long wait.**

**My goal is always to update once a week and I have been falling majorly short on that. But when I received her email I was happy to see someone was still interested and quickly got to work on the next chapter.**

**Now the part where I beg-**

**Please leave me some reviews. They are my fuel for this story. So please motivate me I love you all and without your support I would not enjoy writing this story so much Hearing all your thoughts is the best part. I crave them lol.**

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**


	13. Chapter 13

**You are all amazing. I loved all the reviews and got to work on this chapter right away. I'm feeling good about next chapter as well so expect me to update regularly with your lovely reviews coming in to keep me typing.**

**Thanks again for all the amazing support! XOXO**

Klaus gently lifted her lifeless grey body from his lap. He wrapped one hand tenderly around her neck, the same beautiful neck he had regretfully snapped earlier. He leaned her head into his tightened chest as his is other hand snaked around her waist.

He pulled her petite body in close to his, as close as he could possibly hold her. He needed to feel her more than anything. Feel the effects of what his selfishness had done to her.

Klaus gently swept away the long wisps' of blonde hair that were covering her face. His chest began to shudder as he noticed the invisible signs of worry forever etched on her peaceful features. They would be unnoticeable to anyone else, but to him they screamed out with fury.

Even in death he could not deny her beauty was still unlike any other. Yet the light that she once held so strongly was now completely extinguished. He had destroyed everything she once was.

He let out a heart wrenching sigh as he tilted his head to the side staring at her in disbelief. He carefully wiped his hand across the dried blood that had seeped from her nose and was now smeared down her chin.

His eyes were glazed over, filled with shock as the reality of her death finally settled in. He was the only one to blame this time and that painful fact ripped through him, a searing pain filling his cold heart.

"What I have I done?" He breathed in panic as a small tear escaped his wide eyes. His mouth trembling.

He had destroyed his one true chance at happiness. Was it worth it? The hybrids, the power? He furiously shook his head as he looked up into the bright full moon above him. He had been so blinded by his selfish pride.

All of it was worth nothing without her by his side.

Niklaus was out there somewhere. He was enjoying the thrill of his first transition into a wolf. Terrorizing and destroying everything he came upon. Klaus had hoped to join him tonight. Revel in his victory yet instead with a heavy heart he sat holding the only woman he knew he would have one day loved.

The world around him now ceased to exist. It was Caroline and he alone in this dark moment, nothing else mattered. Not Elijah who had been there moments ago before taking Katarina's body inside to watch her live again. Not the witch standing in the background watching him intently. Nor the dead bodies from the foolish ritual Caroline had so desperately pleaded for him to call off.

Tears streamed down his trembling cheeks as he once again looked down upon her soiled face. He had ruined her, killed her. She died wearing a filthy dress in tatters. She had deserved the world. He had planned on giving her everything her heart desired. Whether it been material items or his undying love and loyalty. He thought he was capable of giving her everything yet he had not even been able to grant her one desire. Call of the ritual.

He had snapped her neck and locked her away for two long days only to snap it again in the dungeon when she refused to support his decision. He had betrayed the little amount trust she was beginning to put in him. He had given her nothing but pain and heartbreak.

Klaus felt an intense wave of pain shoot through his entire body. It ended with a sharp stinging in his heart. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He dropped his head in shame as he buried his face into hers.

"Forgive me, love. I am but a foolish man. Nothing more than a child." He began weeping against her cheek. "I am sorry, Caroline. Please, please come back to me. I will make it right. I should have listened to you."

His entire body began trembling as he gripped her tighter against himself. Squeezing her tightly to him.

"Please Caroline, don't leave me. Let me make this right." His panicked voice began to growl as he pleaded with her.

"I need you. Only you. Since the first time I saw you, I knew. I knew you were the only woman that could pull me from this loneliness I have been consumed in. All I ever wanted was someone to trust. Someone to love. You were that woman and I destroyed you as I do everything in my pathetic excuse at a life."

A loud roar ripped from his throat as her body lay limp in his arms. He needed her to move, to open her eyes. Anything to let him know there was a chance.

His wet cheek covered hers. "Forgive me, Caroline." He repeated is a deep breath as his mouth ran down the side of her face. He placed a chaste kiss upon every inch of her cheek before landing on her mouth. He pulled back just enough to look at her luscious lips.

No, he did not deserve to kiss her there. Oh, how he yearned to feel them move with his in heated passion but alas he would never be granted such a wish.

He had watched her die painfully by his side. He should have helped her. But he had made his choice. The ritual was to continue and now he would forever pay the debt with his heart. A kiss upon her lips would be another betrayal to her. He had done enough to the woman who held his heart even in death.

He felt every vein fill with anger. Fill with shame as he swore to himself he would never look upon another woman for anything more than a meal. Caroline was the only one he would ever want. She was his equal and without her he would forever serve his fate alone, as he rightfully deserved.

Klaus sucked in a deep breath and wiped away his soaked face against the fabric of her dress. Now more than ever he needed to be strong, for her.

**XXXXXXX**

Klaus held her tightly as he pulled himself to stand on weak legs. His face solemn, the evidence of his tears now wiped clean. He flashed away towards his castle, racing up the stairs, stopping only once he reached his bed chambers.

There had to be something he could do to fix what he has done. She could not truly be gone. He could not bear it.

Laying her body gently on the bed, he called for one of his men to send for the witch who had performed the ritual. He had seen she was still outside. He had felt her eyes boring into him while he grieved.

"Caroline, I'm not going to give up on you." Klaus whispered as he caressed the side of her face. Her head rested on his feather pillow. He had dreamed of having her in his bed, her head thrown back upon his pillow as he sent waves of pleasure through her glorious body. Not like this. "I swear to you, I will find a way."

"Well, are you proud of yourself now? Finally broke your curse with Katarina. I am surprised to see you here and not off celebrating." Rebekah, from his rightful time in the future, waltzed into his chamber unannounced. She had refused any part in the ritual and had stayed inside the castle while it was performed. She had spent the evening filling her past self in on a few things to watch out for. Namely her very own brother's wrath.

"Get out!" Klaus roared not bothering to look up from the Caroline. His hands ran through her soft golden hair.

Rebekah's mouth fell open as entered further into the chamber. Her eyes grew wide with shock as she found Caroline's body lying on the bed grey as ash.

"Oh my god! Nik what happened to her?" Rebekah rushed to the other side of the bed. She felt the prickling at her eyes as she reached out to Caroline's body. She was dead. Rebekah's mouth twisted shut as she sucked in a gasp of air. She felt a pang of sorrow flood through her for the girl lying before her. She did not deserve this fate.

Slowly, her eyes rose to her brother's broken face. She could see it clearly, he was fighting within himself.

A single revealing tear slid down his cheek as he looked up at his gaze remained on Caroline. "I killed her." He murmured so low only a vampire could hear him.

"No, I don't believe that. I know you and as ruthless as you are you could never have killed her." Rebekah said quickly as she stepped closer. Debating whether or not to try and comfort him. "Did Niklaus-"

"Niklaus and I are one, so either way it would have been I that took her life!" he spat his eyes finally shooting up to meet hers. He let out a painful growl causing Rebekah to stiffen and step back away from him. She had never seen him like this before. She had known he cared for the girl but it was deeper than she realized.

"Yes but-"

"No!" Klaus flung himself from the side of the bed. His face hard with anger as his nostrils flared. Rebekah backed further away as he stalked closer towards her. "This was my doing. She begged me not to change the future and now she is dead. I am the only one to blame for this!" He shook his head, willing the unshed tears away.

Rebekah desperately wanted to reach out to him, to hold him while he mourned for the girl he cared for but as she reached out to him, he pulled away and walked back over to Caroline's body.

Standing over her he let his finger trail down her arm softly. He had never hated himself more than he did in this moment.

"Hmm, I have to admit, I actually thought you liked the girl." Kol chuckled as he stood in the doorway. "Had I known she was destined for this dreary fate, I would have spent much more time playing with your little pet. She looked like an awfully tasty treat." Kol licked his lips as his eyes raked over her lifeless body.

In a flash Klaus was across the room. His hands wrapped tightly around his brother's neck. If only he had a dagger right now.

"That is enough." Elijah's firm voice filled the room. "Let him go, Klaus. This is not the way. The witch is waiting outside in the corridor. She will try to fix this. I have explained to her that her very life depends on it." Elijah had been present at the ritual. He had watched as his brother showed more emotion for this one girl than he had ever thought possible. If there was any chance to bring her back he would help in finding it.

"So noble, brother." Klaus hissed, he grip tightening on Kol's throat as he glared at Elijah. "I am sure you explained it to her kindly as well. But I swear, I will destroy her and everyone she's ever met if she does not bring Caroline back to me!" Klaus dropped Kol to the ground and flashed back over to Caroline's side.

"If I didn't know any better. I would believe you to be in love with this girl. She doesn't even drink from humans, pathetic, she is." Kol rubbed his throat as he stood.

"Mind your tongue and get out of my sight, Kol." Klaus replied from his place sitting next to Caroline. He would deal with his brother later. "Send in the witch, now!"

Klaus rested on the bed beside Caroline. His sad eyes gazed down at her, focused and intense as he willed for her to wake.

"My Lord, I will do everything within my power." The witch spoke up as Elijah led her into the room.

Klaus shot her a threatening scowl as she crossed the room and sat on the opposite side of Caroline on the bed. Her hand reached out slowly as Klaus's eyes followed her every move. She rested her palms on the girl's chest for a moment before finally speaking.

"She is dead?"

"Oh, this is going to take a while." Kol shook his head chuckling at the witches words.

"I said to get out, now!" Klaus yelled. "All of you!"

"Let us take leave and wait upon Niklaus's return. He will want to know of this immediately." Elijah said ushering his siblings from the dimly lit room.

"Where is he?" Klaus heard Rebekah ask from the corridor.

"In his wolf form. I am sure he will back shortly."

Klaus gave a somber sigh remembering the night he broke his curse in Caroline's time. The rush of the ritual and the high of transition for the first time was the most exhilarating feeling of his life. No, Niklaus would not be back soon. It would be for the best the longer he stayed away.

Klaus snapped back to reality as he heard the witch gasp loudly, her body jerking away from the bed, crashing to the stone floor. He watched her wide eyes lock on Caroline's body as she stumbled back to her feet.

He pulled his brows together as he followed her line of sight down to Caroline.

There in her chest came the sounds of a beating heart. Something was happening to her body. Fresh blood began pumping through her veins. His senses could pick up the sweet human scent radiating off of it. He watched unaware of what to fully expect. Afraid to show hope until the unthinkable happened. His mouth fell open, his eyes filled with tears as her fingers began to twitch.

"Caroline?" His breath unsteady. "Sweetheart, can you hear me?" He clutched her hand in his. His thumbs caressing her tenderly as the overwhelming scent of her blood filled his nostrils. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, his mind racing with questions.

"Please, love." He murmured as he opened his eyes and watched the slightest movement of her lips.

He trembled as her mouth slowly opened, sucking in a deep breath of air. Then as if a dream her eyes flickered open.

Klaus's face instantly lit up. A smile tugging on his lips but fearful it may be too good to be true.

Her gaze landed on his for only a moment before she spoke.

"Nik?"

**XXXXXXX**

Elena felt her body jolt, a wave of release shooting through her mind as her eyes flew open. The bright sun blinding her as she slowly sat up. She felt disoriented as she looked around the room and found Kol and Elijah standing above her.

"About damn time, darling." Kol huffed. He had awoken with Elijah minutes ago and they had been impatiently waiting for her to do the same.

"What happened? Where's Stefan?" she muttered, her throat dry and hoarse as Elijah helped her to her feet.

"Well, I must say, I was certain you would be asking about Damon first." Kol chuckled.

Elijah shot his brother an irritated scowl.

"What I am doing here?" she looked around and realized she was standing in Nik Mikealson's house. She had been there only twice since she turned, both times being snuck in by Caroline when Nik was away. They always snuck his liquor for their girls' nights out with Bonnie.

Stefan had forbid her from going anywhere near the place but Caroline was her best friend. She would not give that up over a guy.

"Your Nik's brothers' right?" She asked warily. She had seen them around once or twice but never paid much attention.

"Elena, what is your relationship with our brother?" Elijah asked his eyes hard as no one called his brother Nik other than family.

"Nik?" she looked up at him with a scrunched brow. "What do you mean relationship? Look, I already sorted this all out with Caroline, nothing happened with me and Nik alright. He loves her it obvious to anyone that's been around them."

"You are a vampire so you must know what he is." Kol added. They needed more information. She clearly had no recollection of what was happening yet he and Elijah had all their memories from before they passed out. How much of the future did Nik change, he wondered.

"When I turned I had all these memories of Nik taking my blood and compelling me to forget. That was the reason Stefan freaked out which led me to seeing his true side." Elena hated that Stefan will forever blame himself for her death. She had run out of his house and straight into a speeding truck. Stefan gave her his blood but it was too late to revive her. She died in his arms awaking later to Stefan's surprise as a vampire. Her injuries were too substantial for his blood to heal in time but it reached her system to turn her into a vampire.

Elijah shot Kol a knowing glance. "Do you know why Niklaus was taking your blood?"

They wondered how much information she had on their brother. If he had already broken the curse with Katarina she was only useful as blood supply but did Elena and Stefan understand why Klaus was taking her blood.

"I don't know. He never said why and Stefan demanded I stay clear of him after he found out. He was like a brother to Stefan and now…now Stefan loathes him more than Damon." Elena shook her head, she wanted to find Stefan before he found out she was in Nik's house. She rubbed the back of her head. Had she been drinking? She wondered what had happened and where was Caroline?

Elena turned and headed to the front door to leave when Elijah flashed in front of her. Kol had already fled the room to check on Bonnie.

"Tell me one more thing." Elijah lowered his voice. "What is my brother's relationship with Miss. Forbes?"

"Caroline?" she scrunched her brow. "How do you not already know? She's here almost every night."

"So they are… together?"

"Together?" She laughed. "They are inseparable. I have never seen her happier which is why I refuse to end my friendship with her because even though I don't trust him, I know he truly loves her and would never hurt her. Anyone that's been around them can clearly see that they're in love." She smiled.

When Nik and Stefan came to town over a year ago, Nik swept Caroline off her feet. Elena was happy for her friend even if Nik was a big dangerous mystery. He had taken her blood on more than one occasion but never truly hurt her. He had even talked to her about Caroline and how he cared for her.

Since Elena turned, Stefan had been sneaking around for answers as to what Nik needed her blood for. He had been friends with Nik since he became a vampire. Nik was the one that turned him and his brother Damon.

Elena gave a small thoughtful smile and nod to Elijah as she walked past him out the front door into the night.

Niklaus and Caroline were in love? Elijah closed his eyes for a brief moment as he sighed. He needed to lie down and see what dreams of this new world awaited him. He would call for his witch to meet him in the morning. He needed answers.

He had many question such as why Kol and himself appeared to be immune to the new world's memories. Why did they remember everything from the past unlike Elena?

As he climbed the stairs he realized there was a chance his witch would have no idea who he was or what she had been doing to help them. For all he knew she was no longer alive in this new world his brother's selfishness had created.

**XXXXXXX**

Klaus watched as Caroline's face lit up at the sight of him. She tried to sit up but was still a bit woozy.

"Nik?" She muttered her voice weak and dry. "Where are we?"

Klaus looked up at the witch, wide eyed. "Go, tell the chambermaid to bring her some water."

"Sweetheart…you should rest" His eyes nervously locked with Caroline's. Why had she called him Nik? What was happening to her? She was human which meant he had changed the future more that he had imagined possible.

Her eyes shot around the room as she lay back in the bed. Her brows furrowed as she looked down at the soiled gown she was wearing and then back at Klaus Who was dressed in what appeared to be a costume as well.

"No, tell me where we are. How did I get here?" She shot up in the bed. Sitting with her eyes wide, her head spinning "What is going on?"

"Caroline, I need you to tell me the last memory you have before waking up."

"Are you serious right now?" She huffed. "I wake up wearing some disgustingly dirty dress that looks like it went through a grinder. Not to mention this strange room and your outfit! What is going on, Nik!"

"I will answer all your questions love but first just answer mine. What was your last memory?" His eyes pleaded with her to tell him it was the ritual but knew it would not be true.

Caroline let out a lout irritated sigh as she slumped back against the pillow. "We had just returned to your house from dinner with my mother. We were in the middle of making love when all of a sudden I started feeling sick. You looked so freaked out and then boom…I woke up here."

"We made love?" He murmured in disbelief.

"Um… ya. You can never seem to keep your hands off me. I practically had to beg you to wait till we left my mothers." She giggled softly. "Not that I mind."

They had made love. More than once from the way she said it. The news sent a wave of shock straight through him. In the new future she was his. Was it really possible?

"Now answer my question, how did I get here? Is this some medieval hospital?" She barked out a sarcastic laugh. I get your British but baby Mystic Falls has a pretty good hospital. Where did you even find this place? And your clothes?" She looked up at his face and felt the distress coming off of him, creeping through her.

Something was wrong. She knew him better than anyone and could always tell when something was bothering him.

"Talk to me." She placed her hands on his cheeks. His face torn, staring numbly down at the bed.

He could not bear to look at her. "We are together?" He murmured so softly she could barely hear him. His voice was full of vulnerability.

"Nik, look at me." She gently tugged his face up to meet his scared eyes. "I love you. You know this. Please tell me what is happening. Whatever it is we'll get through it."

She placed a chaste kiss upon his soft familiar lips, her thumbs caressing his scruffy jaw. She had never loved anyone more than Nik and she knew she never would.

She pulled away slowly and noticed a single tear sliding down his cheek.

"Please Nik, tell me what is going on. You're scaring me."

"You love me." He repeated in shock. What had he done? What had he changed? His mind raced with confusion, spinning as he pulled away from her to stand. He felt his legs go weak, catching himself on the side table as reality crashed down upon him.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Oh my, the changes that were made! This chapter just kept going so I felt it best to end here but good news, I already have 2,000 words rough drafted for next chapter so I will update by end of next week if not earlier.**

**So, what do you guys think? I'm dying to hear your reviews. Caroline is human. Elena is a vampire still but for different reasons and Elijah and Kol still have their memories. As for Bonnie—that will be next chapter but expect a lot more from her.**

**Niklaus will also be back next chapter, in a big way. And Caroline is a blast to write as human ala season 1 personality. She is very unaware of vampires. Elena and Stefan never told her nor did on that story but as the mood strikes I may write **

**A lot is still to be explained about the new future next chapter, promise.**

**So, my guess is you guys will either love it or hate it. I hope for the love it side. Please please leave me a review and let me know what you all think and I will work on finishing up next chapter.**

**Also I threw in a smug Kol this chapter for all you Kol fans that asked for him. Lots of original action next chapter and onward as they are all together in the past and I love the originals.**

**Also unexpected Family is not forgetten just on back burner for right now. I plan on working on Banished and update it at least once a week then put all my attention back on that story. till then you never know I may work on it here or there so don't be suprised if I get updating it once a week as well once january hits. That is one of my fave stories to write next to this one and already have the entire story mapped out so its just a time issue. But never worry I finish all my stories. Including girls night out which has one possibly two more chapter left that i hope to write soon:)**

**Thanks again for reading and for taking a moment to leave a quick review. XOXO**


	14. Chapter 14

Klaus stared back at her for the briefest moment before walking to the door. His chest was filled with guilt, tightened painfully. His once strong legs were now heavy with shame.

He had so desperately wanted to break his curse he had been blinded to everything around him.

Niklaus was to ensure the future was everything she could want but this… this was not what she would want. Niklaus of course pursued her. He had expected that. Niklaus and him were the same, he would have gone to Mystic Falls and wanted nothing more than to show her the side of himself he kept hidden from the world. Did she even know what he was? Caroline's was his in their future but it was tainted, nothing had ever felt so wrong.

Klaus took the door knob in his hand as he crossed the threshold to the corridor. Unable to look her in her eyes, he shifted on his feet for a moment before he whispered.

"I'm sorry, love. I'll set things right, I give you my word."

"Nik, what is going on?" Caroline pleaded as she sat up further in bed. Her body still weak. She winced, closing her eyes for a brief moment as her head throbbed from her movements.

She pushed through only wanting to comfort the man she loved. She hated seeing him like this. He was always so strong and confident.

Watching him now with his shoulders hung low, head dropped down staring at the floor boards was heart wrenching for her.

She wondered why he wouldn't look at her. What could have possibly happened while she was unconscious?

Klaus slowly lifted his head, his somber blue eyes meeting hers once again. She noticed how they glistened in the torch light from the tears he had shed.

Caroline swallowed loudly, unable to find any words as hers eyes remained locked with his.

She wanted to run to him, throw her arms around his body and hold onto him till he was ready to explain. She loved him more than anything, whatever was happening she would help him. Be there for him in every way possible.

"You need to rest now." He murmured his voice weak. "I'll be back shortly and will then answer all of you questions. You have my word, Caroline."

She gave him a sweet but tight lipped smile that he did not even deserve to look upon. He tried to return one of equal warmth but his insides were twisting in despair. He hated himself for playing so unfairly this one time. She deserved better.

"Sleep well, love." He whispered as he stepped further into the corridor and shut the door behind him.

Caroline did not reply. She slid back down in the bed, burrowing her head into the feather pillow. Sleep was exactly what she needed perhaps in the light of day things would appear brighter.

* * *

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events." Rebekah said. She had been outside the chamber the entire time. She heard everything.

Klaus looked up from his place outside Caroline's door. His body facing the wall, his forehead resting heavily against the cool stone bricks.

"She does not know me. It's all wrong. It's all a farce." His fist clenched tightly down at his sides.

"No, it's not. She loves you. I know you, Nik. You would not have lied to her in the future. Kept some truths from her perhaps but you would not have lied to her." Rebekah's voice was soft but her words were lies to his ears as everything else had been tonight.

"You're wrong! Even if Niklaus had won her over genuinely it is only one side of me she knows." His nostrils flared as a small growl escaped his throat. He turned slowly, his body facing his sister as he ran his hands through his short wavy hair.

"Why must life be so cruel?" He mumbled through gritted teeth, his eyes downcast once again. "The human Caroline that rests in my bed has only seen me as Nik. Yet the other Caroline, the one I watched die from my own selfish pride, sees only the monster in me. I was a fool to ever think…"

"Nik, look at me!" Rebekah demanded. She hated seeing him like this. His self-loathing not only pained her deeply but also annoyed the hell out of her as well. She only ever wanted him to be happy and could now clearly see that Caroline was the only one who could give him the life he deserved.

He hesitantly pulled his eyes from the floor as his sister stepped closer.

"She may only know Nik but she loves him. Explain to her what's happened. As much as I hate to admit it, the girl sleeping on the other side of this wall is pretty damn strong. Even as a human I am sure she can handle the truth."

Klaus shook his head, his self-hatred getting the best of him. Rebekah stepped forward, grabbed his chin forcefully up to look at her.

"You are the most feared being on this earth! Do you hear me? You're a manipulative, strong headed hybrid!" Her voice dropped gravely low as she continued. Her eyes locked with his. "You owe it to Caroline to set things right. To be the man she is depending on you to be. Now, either you stop wallowing or I swear to god I will go in that room myself and tell her everything."

Klaus watched his sister take a step towards the door to his chamber and in a flash he was in front of her again. She was right. He needed to fix things not wallow in his guilt.

"I need to speak with my witch." Klaus's voice was strong, filled with his usual confident force.

"Good." Rebekah turned to walk away. "Just remember, if you lie to Caroline, you'll be destroying the last chance you will ever have with her. A girl can only take so much, trust me, I know."

Rebekah left her brother alone in the dimly lit corridor as she made her way back to her bed chambers where her past self was undoubtedly still feeding from one of her many chamber maids. She had been holding out hope breaking the curse would changes things for the better but now she feared the home waiting for her may be wrse than ever.

* * *

Caroline tossed and turned for what felt like an eternity before finally sitting up with a loud huff. She hated sleeping alone. It had been so long since she had done so. Nik was always there during the nights especially with her mother working the graveyard shift.

She stared across the large dimly lit room, squinting her eyes to make out the furnishings. Typical Nik, everything appeared antique but then again everything about this place was very much medieval antique. She rolled her eyes, unsure what to make out of the room around her.

Caroline leaned back against her pillow and sighed softly as she wondered what Nik would tell her in the morning. There was always a small part in the back of her mind where she feared he was too good to be true.

She had always wondered if there was some dark secret he was hiding and now staring around at what looked like a castle's bed chamber, she wondered what that secret could be.

She closed her eyes not wanting to think the worst. He had been nothing but perfect to her since they first met over a year ago. She couldn't help but smile at she replayed the memory of their first kiss. He had pursued her from the first moment they met. He was living with Stefan and his uncle in the old boarding house.

Nik was the first boy that seemed to actually enjoy her frivolous ramblings. He would just smile as she went on and on about cheerleading and school dances. He enjoyed her adorable ramblings, is what he told her and she believed him.

The best part was he never once looked twice at Elena. Within the first week of meeting Nik had bought Caroline flowers and taken her out to a romantic picnic. She winced at the memory of him turning her down for sex that night .

It was a first for a guy she went out with. She had been utterly embarrassed for trying to come onto him but he simply kissed her forehead and helped her to her feet to take her home.

That night as he walked her to her door his kissed her so painfully slow. His lips were soft. His tongue caressed hers in the most sensual way and she was certain her insides would burst into flames before he finished. She wanted him more than anything in that moment and decided that night she would do anything to have him

Luckily he wanted her to. Only problem they ever had was about a month ago when something happened with Stefan. She still had no idea what went down but knew it had to do with Elena. Of course her worst fear was quickly put to rest after a slight dramatic show on her part.

Caroline closed her eyes, shaking her head to rid the last memory from her mind. Nik never wanted Elena only her, she would never let herself doubt that fact again.

Letting out a loud drawn out breath, she slung her feet off the bed and let them hang down the side. She fidgeted with her hands, biting the inside of her lip in boredom. The only light in the room was from a small torch resting on the wall by the door.

She had hoped Nik would come back to the room before dawn. Crawl in the bed with her and hold her body tight against his. It always soothed her. Everything about him calmed her when she was uncomfortable or upset. His voice alone was enough to turn her knees to jelly.

Finally, she could take no more. Last thing she wanted to do was upset him but she could not just set there any longer alone in the dreary room. Climbing from the bed she made her way across the room.

The gown she was wearing looked as if at one time it may have been beautiful but was now in tatters. Why would he allow her to be dressed in such an absurd fashion she wondered? Something was going on and if she wanted answers she would have to find them herself.

Sneaking out of the chamber door she grabbed the torch from the wall. There were no light switches around which only further disturbed and confused her.

She walked silently down the long hall before reaching a staircase. She could go down or continue passed it. Might as well start at the bottom, she frowned. As she lifted her foot onto the first step she heard the echo a sob filling the air around her.

She turned on her heal, her brows scrunched and decided to follow the noise. She continued down the hall passing a window that drew in the bright moon light. Halting her steps she gazed out to find something unexpected. An extravagantly lush garden that looked straight from a fairy tale. There was little else to see other than a clear night sky.

She stood entranced with the beauty before her when she heard another soft cry echo around her. She stepped away from the window and walked faster down the hall.

There were numerous doors but it was the last one at the end of the corridor that she heard the weeping of a woman coming from inside.

She took a deep breath, holding the torch firmly in her left hand as she slowly opened the door. Peaking her head inside, her eyes landed on a woman with long dark hair lying in a bed, her wristed restrained with thick rope. Her hands bound behind her back, her body facing away from Caroline.

Caroline's eyes grew wide in horror as she raced inside, placing the torch in the small resting spot on the wall.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" She began loosening the ropes when the young woman twisted her head up to face Caroline, her hair falling to the side. Caroline gasped as she met the gaze of the familiar face.

"Elena!" She cried out, working harder to loosen the ropes that seemed impossibly tied. "What happened? Who did this to you?"

Caroline felt the tears prickling at her eyes as her dearest friend lied there crying uncontrollable.

"Don't worry. I'm going to get you out of here. Whoever did this will pay. Nik will make sure of it."

Caroline felt Elena stiffen, her wrists pulling away from her as her cries came to an unexpected halt.

"Niklaus?" Elena muttered.

"Yes, he will help. I promise." Caroline watched as Elena's face twisted with fear, her wet eyes widening. Since when did Elena call Nik by his given name? Honestly, Caroline had never heard any of her friends use it. She had met some of his employees and colleagues that hung around him or stopped by but they all called him Klaus.

He had explained to her that only his dearest friends called him Nik. She had felt confident that he truly wanted her from their first encounter when he introduced himself as Nik.

As she watched the terror flooding Elena's eyes, her features tense, Caroline felt a wave of uncertainty rush through her. Her relationship with Nik had been love at first sight on her part. He was perfect in every way from the first smile on his gorgeous face.

The past year she spent with him almost daily, she had learned so much about him but all of it mostly superficial.

She knew what his eyes looked like, wide glistening when he was excited or eager. How his nostrils flared just the slightest when he was growing agitated. She knew that if she placed her palm on his shoulder blade with just a hint of pressure he would begin to calm.

She could easily recognize when his lips curled up at one side and his brows rose that he was planning something mischievous for her.

She knew her Nik but was it enough. What did she truly know about the man she had been blindly loving? He would talk about his past with subtle hints that it was a sore subject or unimportant and she never pushed for more. Never wanting to upset him or push him away.

Her constant insecurity that he was too good for, to perfect, always kept her blind to the fact that there was little she truly knew about his life.

"Get away from me!" Elena hissed pulling Caroline from her gut wrenching revelation.

"What?" Caroline muttered in a faint whisper. Her breath heavy and unsteady. Her stomach twisted in knots and she closed her eyes, trying to regain her composure. "What happened? Please talk to me? I need to know."

Elena rolled to the other side, facing away and began sobbing once again.

Caroline brushed her oily hair further out of her face as she bent back down and tried to continue working on the restraints with trembling fingers.

"You have to tell me who did this to you." Caroline pleaded in a murmur, her mouth inches of Elena's ear.

Elena hesitantly rolled over to face Caroline, her cries slowly dying down. Caroline felt the ropes begin to loosen just as Elena's mouth dropped open, her eyes growing wide with terror.

"Him!"

Caroline turned quickly on her heel, fear racing through her. She gasped as her eyes met Niklaus standing in the doorway.

His large shadow, cast from the torch on the wall, filled the room. Caroline's watched with bated breath as he took a menacing step towards her.

His clothing was similar to earlier in style but different in colors. His hair long and unruly.

Caroline stepped back, her legs hitting the bed as she noticed the blood covering his clothing. His eyes raked over her and then over at Elena before landing on the loose knot. Caroline felt a shiver creep down her as his eyes grew red with fury.

He looked as though he had gone mad as he stood there watching.

"What is going on here, Caroline?" He asked stepping further into the room, stopping inches in front of her.

"Nik?" She breathed. Impossible. His hair was longer but everything else was familiar. A twin. He must have some psychotic twin brother. Oh god, she thought as he tilted his head to the side staring at her. Was that Nik's secret? The reason he rarely spoke of his family?

She had only ever met Kol and Elijah a few brief times and Rebekah was nothing but a bitch to her when she came to town and decided to stay with Nik and Stefan. Was this the reason? Were they hiding some sick homicidal brother?

"What did you do to her?" Caroline lifted her chin, trying to calm her trembling legs.

Niklaus chuckled dryly. "I need her to stay with me. You know this already, love. Without her blood I will never be truly satisfied."

"Her blood!" Caroline's breath caught as the words rolled off her lips. Disgust grew inside her as he eyed her curiously. As if he knew her. Had Nik told him about her? she wonder.

She glanced back at Elena who was curled in a tight ball on the bed, facing away as she began praying.

Caroline needed to find Nik. He would help her. He would help Elena. She hoped so anyway.

Niklaus opened his mouth to speak but Caroline raced past him towards the door before he said a word. She turned into the hall, surprised he had not tried to stop her.

She hated that she had left her best friend behind but there was little she could do on her own.

She ran as fast as she could, pushing her body harder than ever down the hall. Her feet continued tripping her up in the long dress but she couldn't stop.

She had no idea if he was following her and the fear helped drive her faster down the long corridor. She came to an abrupt halt as she noticed light flickering under a door on the right.

Caroline grabbed the handle and pushed herself inside, her knees knocking together as she looked up into brightly lit room.

Her hands flew over her mouth as a loud cry escaped. Tears already filling her eyes as they landed on the love of her life, Nik, with a woman sitting beside him in on a bench. Blood dripping from his beautiful lips, the same lips she had spent hours savoring. His mouth fell open in shock as he stared wide eyes at her standing before him.

Caroline let out an ear piercing scream as she saw the long fangs protruding from his mouth.

Caroline stumbled backwards, her back smacking into the door clumsily. She shook her head, closing her eyes, not wanting to see anymore. She tried to stifle her sobs as she turned and finally managed to twist the handle, the door opening to her escape. She needed to get out of this room, out this nightmare she had awoken into.

Nik was still staring at her in shock. Words lost on him for the first time in his long life. This was not how he had wanted her to find out the truth about what he was but he couldn't let her run off. It wasn't safe. She was human, fragile.

"Caroline!" He finally muttered as he pushed the woman away, tossing her to the floor. She yelled out as she had been enjoying herself in his company. The young woman was considered an original groupie and was thrilled to finally have a moment with Klaus if only for him to feed upon her.

Nik rushed from his chair just as Caroline flung open the door and stumbled into the hall. Pulling up her skirt she took off running, not noticing which was she was going.

She screamed ungodly loud as she bumped into a hard chest. Falling to her feet, she pushed herself back using her hands and feet, frantic to put some distanct between her and the wild eyes of Niklaus staring down at her.

He watched her, brows furrowed at her frightened behavior. She was no longer brave but like a scared little child.

She turned away, trying to get to her feet when she saw Nik standing there on the other side.

Caroline closed her eyes, tears flooding out as she pulled her knees to her chest. Her body shook uncontrollably as she buried her head down into her knees. This was it. She was a naïve, shallow girl just like everyone always said she was. She believed Nik loved her, she fell for a monster and now she would die at his hands.

Caroline took a deep breath as her head began spinning. She heard one of the men take a step closer and her body collapsed, tumbling over on her side.

Niklaus looked down at Caroline, unconscious on the floor and then up at Klaus.

"She's human." Niklaus finally spoke after a minute.

Klaus lifted Caroline into his arms. Tucking her gently into his chest.

"Yes."

"The curse I broke, it did this to her?" Niklaus looked down with guilt. He had spent the past few hours celebrating while Caroline was here going through god knows what.

"It was a mistake. I should have listened to her." Klaus replied walking away to take Caroline back to his bed.

"Did you call for the witch?" Niklaus followed close behind.

"She is working on a plan. Until then we stay here. She says it is impossible for a human to travel through time. It will kill them instantly." Klaus opened his chamber door and placed Caroline down softly on the mattress.

Niklaus watched in the doorway as his future self slowly moved her hair from her face. Klaus placed a chaste kiss upon her sweat covered forehead before turning back to Niklaus.

"Can you stay in this time until you fix things?" Niklaus's voice was filled with concern.

"We must wear a piece of jewelry spelled for us to leave." Klaus pulled the cotton bag from a small side table in his chamber. "She has to be a vampire the next time this on her wrist or else she will be killed… permanetly."

* * *

Kol walked down the stairs to the basement not sure what he expected to find. Elijah and himself had been lucky not to be affected by the changes. He was certain it had to do with the fact that they were older and more powerful than anyone else in Mystic Falls. In the world for that matter. Over the centuries they had built up a powerful psyche to control spells attempting to affect them.

Kol stopped in front of the spelled cage and gazed upon the sleeping witch. She appeared peaceful and for the first time he noticed she was quite the stunning woman. If only she wasn't a deranged witch. Not that he was any better but he tried to not sleep with women capable of inflicting more pain than pleasure.

"Time to wake up, darling." Kol spoke loudly causing for her to jump to her feet in an instant.

She snarled as she narrowed her eyes at his smug grin. "I've already told you already, vampire, I'm not going to help bring back your pathetic sister or sadistic brother!"

Kol stifled his stunned reaction. She remembered.

"What the hell are you going to do now, huh?" She hissed. "Keep me here as long as you like, but I'm human, I'll die before you see your siblings again."

"We shall see about that, darling." He grinned.

Kol turned and began heading to the stairs.

"That's it? You are as weak as your brother!"

"Sleep well, witch. You'll need your strength." He called out over his shoulder not stopping to pay her any more attention for the night.

Kol was happily surprised she remembered, he was not expecting that. He walked up the grand staircase towards his bedroom when it hit him.

She had been locked in a cell impervious to magic. She was not yet affected by any of the changes. She should remain that way as long as she remained inside the cell.

Kol let out an irritated sigh as he ran his hands through his unruly hair. He had spent decades in a box only to spend his new freedom trapped in a house helping the very brother that betrayed him. Nik was lucky Rebekah was there with him, Kol had half a mind to leave his brother in the past for a while to teach him a lesson.

Kol threw himself down on his bed and pulled out his cell.

He pulled up the web, which was still quite fascinating to him and went typed in the information he was looking for.

That should do it. He grinned dialing the number he located into his phone.

"Hello?" A woman's voice answered.

"Yes, is this Sheila Bennett?"

"Yes, who's this?" She replied warily.

"A friend of your granddaughters. I'd like to invite you over to for lunch tomorrow. Bonnie is here with me and just dying to see you." Kol replied with a smirk.

Turns out listening to Elena ramble on and on about Sheila's death causing the start of Bonnie unravel had been for once, useful. It also helped that she was still alive here in this new world.

Kol recited his address and hung up leaving the older woman confused but willing to come over if it for Bonnie. Something was wrong she could sense it ever since she had awoke that morning.

Kol dropped the phone beside him. A sense of proud accomplishment settling in. He rested her arms behind his head as he tried to relax. He needed to sleep, to dream no matter how restless he was feeling. Once he woke in the morning, there was a chance he could have all new memories, he only hoped he still had the old ones as well.

"Well, this won't do." Kol complained as he flashed out of bed, down the stairs and out the front door. If he was going to be forced to sleep he was going to need a willing woman show him a good time first. Kol headed straight to the nearest bar where a group of college girls were stumbling out drunk.

"Yes, they will do just fine" Kol licked his lips as the girls headed straight towards him.

* * *

**You guys are amazing! You seriously motivated the hell out of me with all your wonderful, heartwarming reviews I just had to get to work on this and update right away as a big thank you!`**

**So, what did you guys think? I know there are still questions but the answers will be revealed as the story progresses. Poor Caroline, she got a huge shock but it was bound to be discovered. Thank god they didn't give the girl a heart attack. Two Klaus's surrounding you…I should be terrified at the thought but I'm having very different feelings brewing, lol.**

**Also, I wanted to ask before I forget, I am looking for a beta. I have never had one before but I really need one. I go back after I post and cringe when I find countless grammar and missed spelling errors. I edit, I swear I do, but I still miss them.**

**So please if anyone is interested I would be thrilled. Preferably someone that could have a turnaround time of 24 hours or less. I know it's a lot to ask so let me know if anyone is interested. **

**Thanks so much for reading. **

**Also, I have not forgotten about Girl Night Out, expect it by end of next week hopefully much sooner:)**

**Please leave a review. **

**If only a few words. It seriously brightens my day and fills me with motivation to work right away on the next chapter. I am hoping to update next by Christmas day as my way of a gift to all my lovely readers.**

**Have a great weekend everyone**!


	15. Chapter 15

**A giant thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favorited and followed. You all are amazing and I pushed myself to update as promised this weekend so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Also thank you to my beta MarsterRoo!**

Caroline's eyes slowly flickered under the harsh morning light pouring in from the open window beside the bed.

Letting out a painful groan she pulled her hands up over her eyes and rolled to her side.

Pulling the quilt further up her body her hazy eyes began searching the room around her.

Within seconds the memories of the previous night crashed down over her causing her stomach to tighten. Her heart began racing as she jerked up in the bed and flung her feet onto the floor, panic surging through her veins.

Caroline looked down and noticed her soiled dress had been changed and she was now wearing a long thin white nightgown. It was stunning; the fabric soft under her fingers but the direness of the situation left her unable to enjoy its beauty.

"You should try to rest a bit longer."

Caroline's eyes shot across the room and narrowed on Rebekah sitting in the shadows. As she stood and approached the bed Caroline tensed at the unreadable expression on her face.

Caroline had never gotten along with Nik's sister. After last night the last person she wanted to see was a Mikealson but Caroline was beginning to realize what she wanted no longer mattered.

"Please, tell me what is going on. What do you want?" Caroline's voice broke as her insides twisted. Just the mere thought of facing what was undoubtedly a deadly secret between Nik's siblings brought the prickle of tears to her eyes. She inhaled sharply trying miserably to hold onto her determined composure.

"There is a glass of water for you on the side table. I recommend you rest a while longer before everything is explained. I will be back in the morning to check on you." Rebekah crossed the chamber towards the door.

As Rebekah reached for the handle, ready to leave she heard Caroline's bed squeak as the human girl stood.

Rebekah's only intention had been to only check on Caroline for her brother but once she saw how the innocent girl's brow was creased with worry even in her sleep she decided to stay for awhile. She didn't want Caroline to wake up alone. Caroline had certainly never been her favorite person but she could not deny the pity she felt for her.

"No! Damn it. Tell me what is going on, now!" Caroline stormed over from her bed, stalking dangerously close to Rebekah.

Rebekah turned around to face the stubborn girl and laughed softly. "You are not much different as a human. Head strong and irritating just like Nik."

"A human? What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Caroline's eyes slowly grew wide. Was there something else going on? Something worse than them trying to hide Nik's psychotic twin brother? She swallowed loudly at the memory from last night. The man had looked identical to her Nik except his hair was long and blood had covered his tunic and neck.

Taking a step back, she closed her eyes as the image of her Nik holding the woman last night flashed through her mind. The blood covering his chin, the fangs protruding from his mouth. He was no different than his twin. A single tear slid down her cheek.

Caroline's hand flew over her mouth, cursing herself for being so weak. But against all restraint her sobs escaped her trapped mouth. Terror filled her as she stepped back further from Rebekah. The memories of last night perfectly clear in her memory. No longer was she feeling strong, now she was nothing but the scared little girl she had been before Nik came into her world.

He had loved her unlike any other and his adoration had brought out her strength, her confidence. As if it was all a facade, a thin fragile wall, she felt the last of her strength fall away.

Rebekah grabbed her shoulders, stabilizing her body from falling to the ground like the shattered woman she was. Rebekah narrowed her eyes at Caroline.

Caroline's wet eyes locked with hers. She stood numbly as Rebekah's eyes dilated, pulling her in.

"You will go back to bed and rest. You will not leave this room until you have been summoned to breakfast in which you will join us."

Rebekah watched as Caroline nodded in a trance and walked back to her bed. She climbed in and pulled the quilt over her body not sparing a single glance back at Rebekah. In a matter of seconds her eyes closed and her breathing slowly became even as she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Klaus paced outside the door to Caroline's chamber. He needed to speak with her but was still at a loss as to what he could possibly say. He had not slept a wink all night and refused to feed again in fear that she would find him in that moment again.

Klaus had seen Rebekah leave Caroline's chamber earlier in the morning but decided against speaking to her. He could hear Caroline's heart beating strong through the thin walls and knew she was safe. That was all he deserved to know.

Caroline was human and stuck in the past. He ran his fingers through his short curly hair, a frown embedded in his expression.

He needed to convince her to turn and soon. His hand kneaded the back of his neck as he leaned against the wall. The constant thumping of her heart both soothed and worried him.

"Is she still asleep?"

Klaus did not even bother to look up as Niklaus stood in front of him.

"Yes, although it will only be a matter of hours before we need to explain the truth." Klaus sighed.

"If she does not remember then how did she know Katarina?"

"She believed her to be Elena, I suppose." Klaus winced. Caroline must truly hate him now more than ever. She had been so frightened when she ran from him. And then for her to think that her best friend was being held captive only magnified the situation.

"We can't tell her the truth. It will only push her further away and we need to gain her trust so that she can be turned and returned home." Klaus said staring up into his own eyes. He hated what he was suggesting but after spending the entire night replaying over and over again how he could even begin to explain the truth it only seemed best to lie.

She needed to know that they would not hurt her and he refused to compel her. He would only do so if he had no other choice.

"I have no intention of lying to her. She deserves-"

"She deserves our help!" Klaus growled his eyes full of rage. He did not like betraying her anymore than his past self. "She deserves so much more than we have ever given her. This is all we can give her right now. We tell her what we are but as far as everything else we lie and when she trusts us, we use that to convince her to turn. There is no other way to bring her back home, to her time."

Klaus lowered his head in shame and flashed out of the corridor. He never wanted to have to lie to her.

* * *

Caroline shifted in the large bed, the sound of her name drifting in and waking her.

"Hmm" She moaned, rolling over to her back.

"Miss, breakfast is to be served. You must wake, you have been ordered to attend." Caroline's eyes flew open at the fear in the voice and met the worn face of a young chamber maid.

Everything from last night and this morning with Rebekah was still fresh in her mind as she pulled the quilt tighter over her body. She had no intention of joining her assailants for breakfast yet she could not fight it, she was possessed to go.

The chamber maid helped her into a beautiful emerald gown and brushed her wavy hair, leaving it long down her back. Soft curls bounced as she walked to the door and pulled the handle. Caroline felt as though she were being pulled by a magnet against her will as she descended the steps and followed the maid to the breakfast room.

Caroline wanted nothing more than to run from the room and barricade herself in her chamber but instead found herself sitting at the long dining table across from a smirking Rebekah.

"How did you sleep, Caroline?" Rebekah sipped from her cup, her eyes focused on Caroline.

Rolling her eyes, Caroline picked up the metal cup filled with water and took a long refreshing drink. She may be stuck in a room against her will but she did not have to speak.

"Ladies."

Caroline glanced up at the voice and watched as Elijah and Kol strolled into the room. Elijah sat beside her while Kol sat next to Rebekah.

"You look quite lovely this morning, darling." Kol smirked, his eyes raking over her shamelessly. She recoiled and stared down at her empty cup.

"Kol!" A strong familiar voice echoed through the room causing Caroline to stiffen. She refused to look up or in any way acknowledge the one man who betrayed her worse than any other.

She heard the chair at the head of the table directly to her right side pull out and Klaus sat.

Her body flooded with warmth, her nerves sizzling through her veins. She held her composure, determined not to even glance in his direction. Someone came behind her and sat a plate of fresh fruit in front of her.

The presentation was stunning. Fresh berries of every kind as well as a bowl of what appeared to be oats decorated with bright red seeds.

Caroline's stomach growled softly but her fear inhibited her from reaching out to her plate. What if they had poisoned the food or even drugged it? She scrunched her brows trying to squelch her growing hunger.

Sensing her hesitation Klaus brazenly reached out and pulled her chin up to face him. She tensed but allowed her eyes to finally focus on him. He was as gorgeous as ever. She closed her eyes, hating that the touch of his fingers holding her in his grasp still left her breathless.

"You must eat sweetheart. You have my word, everything we do for you is to keep you healthy and safe."

Caroline swallowed. His words sounded so sincere but the image of him with long bloody fangs raced through her mind and she harshly pulled her face out of his tender grip.

"Don't touch me." She whispered peering down at her food.

Breakfast continued without incident and Caroline finally began picking at the berries on her plate. Klaus watched her intently and nodded for the servant to refill her water with every drink she took. He needed her healthy and staying hydrated was important for a human.

"So, Caroline, please forgive my brother's hesitant demeanor. I have been filled in on your situation and want to clarify what you may have already guessed." Elijah said turning in his chair to face her.

Caroline's body stiffened for the hundredth time that morning as she slowly chewed one of her berries. Elijah was inches away from her in the next seat. He waited for her to look up or at least acknowledge him. After realizing she would do neither he continued.

"We are vampires." He stated calmly.

Caroline gasped. Her eyes grew wide at hearing such an atrocity. They were monsters. She had never even thought it possible. Her mind had never even gone there. Vampires don't exist.

Caroline slowly raised her gaze across the table at Rebekah who held her gaze. Caroline winced at the pity she found.

She was stunned, no words could form in her mind let alone flow from her mouth as she slowly peaked over at Kol. He took a large drink from his goblet and when he pulled it from his mouth she noticed the deep crimson liquid lingering on his top lip. Blood.

Her entire body shuttered. A shiver raced up her spine filling her with painful terror. She felt a hand close over hers and used all her strength to fling herself back in her chair. The intricately carved chair flew back against the stone floors and she jumped to her feet glaring at Klaus.

How dare he touch her? How dare he try to calm her? She felt the tears warming her eyes as Klaus stood from his seat and began approaching her. His hands held in the air to reassure her he meant no harm but it did nothing to calm the terror seeping through her core.

Caroline shook her head, her eyes slammed shut, willing the stubborn tears to stay away until she could escape this dreadful room. She could feel all eyes on hers as she inhaled sharply.

"Please." She whimpered. "Just let me go. I won't tell anyone. I promise." Her eyes opened and locked with Klaus's. The man she loved or once loved. Once trusted more than anyone in the entire world but now the man standing before her, she hardly recognized.

"Love, we are not going to hurt you. There has been a terrible mistake and I need you to let me help." Klaus replied, his body aching to close the gap between them and hold her in his arms. Force her to stay with him until she was safe again. Until she was a vampire and could not be killed so easily.

"Mistake!" she choked out, her hands covering her mouth to stifle the sobs that were betraying her.

"I would never hurt you, sweetheart. Nobody in this house would dare to even touch you." Klaus took one slow calculated step and watched as she stepped back. Her face twisted with pain and disgust.

"Caroline, it is true, we are vampires but we mean you no harm. The Salvatore's, you said they were in Mystic Falls as well."

"Of course they are." She breathed, her brows furrowed. "What are you saying? You came to town with Stefan. You were like brothers. Oh god-" A lone tear slid down from her damp, wide eyes.

"Yes, sweetheart, they are vampires as well. Did they ever hurt you?"

"No." She shook her head, her eyes focused on the stone floor trying to make sense of everything.

"Exactly. Neither will I. Please trust me, love." Klaus took another step and frowned when she stepped back yet again. Her back smacked against the wall behind her causing her to gasp and jerk upward.

"All I ask for is your trust, Caroline."

He stood directly in front of her, leaning into her as she trembled. She closed her eyes as the masculine scent of her Nik filled her nostrils. Another tear slid from her eye. Nik's scent was the safest she ever knew and now she was terrified as his breath caressed her ear.

Klaus whispered so only she could hear. "Love I will not touch you again unless you want me to. Caroline, I-." His soft, tender voice caused the damn inside of her to burst. Tears began flooding down her face; her insides melting as her body slowly leaned into him hoping he would still catch her if she fell.

Klaus fought to control his urge to touch her now more than ever. She was falling apart and he could do nothing for her. Only his words could be used.

"You said you loved me, Caroline. That has to count for something. What ever happened between us, whatever we felt for each other was not a lie. I know I loved you, how could I not have." His chest ached as the words slipped from his mouth. He had never loved anyone. Not even Tatia when he was human. Nor did he love Caroline but he knew he would one day. He was certain what they had in the new future had been real. A tear slipped from his eye as he watched her. Her head hung down, her long hair shielding her from his prying eyes, He could hear the tears that fell from her eyes. Nothing pained him more than seeing her spirit broken. He was the only one to blame, it was all because of him.

Caroline's entire body trembled at his words. Her hand's that hung numbly down at her sides reached up and clung to his shirt. She held on for dear life but as promised he did not touch her in return.

She didn't know why but she needed to feel him. The sound of his calming voice so familiar yet eerily frightening left her unsure what to feel.

She had loved Nik and he loved her. She was sure of that, even now. It was in his voice and as she opened her eyes and looked up at the single tear that rested on his cheek above his stubble she felt her fear begin to waver

Caroline sucked in a deep breath and released her grip from his shirt. She raised her chin and cleared her throat. Her eyes focused solely on his. "I want to be alone." She had intended to sound strong, determined yet it came out weak and unsure. Exactly how she felt.

Klaus took two steps back and nodded. "Of course, love. All I ask is that you stay in the castle until it is safe."

Safe? What did he mean by safe, she wondered? Caroline nodded only once and turned, her hands gripping her dress to raise it above her ankles to quicken her speed out of the room. She refused to even look back at the sibling's who had witnessed everything in silence.

Once Caroline was free of the room and down the long corridor she finally glanced back and sighed. Nobody had followed her.

She quickly ascended the stairs and turned the corner to retreat to her chamber when she saw Niklaus standing patiently outside of her door.

Caroline's breath caught at the sight of him and she quickly turned to flee in the opposite direction but it was too late. In a flash he was in front of her.

"Forgive me for frightening you last night. It was not my intention." He spoke softly as she shifted nervously on her feet deliberating what to do.

Should she scream? Would Nik come to help her, she wanted to believe he would be there for her, protect her. She could try to run although the man in front of her was undoubtedly a vampire as well. She knew nothing of a vampire's abilities but had just witnessed with her very own eyes how fast he had stopped her in her tracks.

"Who are you?" She breathed after a few short moments.

His lips turned up on the corners; thankful she had decided against running and instead spoke to him.

"I must ask you to forgive me once again. My name is Niklaus." He reached for her hand and out of pure terror she reluctantly allowed him to take it in his hands and place a small lingering kiss upon her knuckles.

" Niklaus? That's Nik's name. You are Nik's brother, right?" She pulled her hand free and straightened her shoulders.

Nik had promised nobody would harm her and she had no choice but to trust that for the time being. At least until she found a way to escape or find a phone to call the police. More like the FBI, she mused. Something was still amiss. Why would their parents name both of them Niklaus?

Niklaus stifled his chuckle watching the gears turn yet again in her pretty little head. He nodded. "Yes, we are bro-."

Klaus and he had agreed it was the safest way to explain how they looked alike until they could fully gain her trust. As he watched her wait for his lie to continue he wavered. Dropping his eyes to the floor he sighed.

"I can not lie to you, love." He whispered.

"Then don't." She pleaded.

"Walk with me. I will explain everything you want to know."

Caroline followed behind him but Niklaus deliberately slowed his steps for her to walk beside him. At his side is where she always belonged, never behind him.

They walked down the stairs in silence and rounded a few corners before he finally opened a large wooden door. The bright sun warmed her skin, a smile playing on her lips as she stepped outside into the lush garden she had admired from the window just last night.

Niklaus watched as she walked beside him basking in the sun, in the breezy scent of wild flowers. He was in no hurry to rush what he knew would wipe the joy from her face as quickly as it had appeared.

After what felt like hours Niklaus finally spoke. "What I am about to say will not be easy for you to comprehend. You are a beautiful and smart young woman but I must ask that you keep your mind open."

Caroline nodded, her eyes fixed ahead of them and he continued speaking. Within minutes the truth was exposed and Caroline was stock still, eyes wide in disbelief.

Niklaus waited patiently for her to reply. After a few moments Caroline burst into laughter. Niklaus pulled his brows down, unsure what to say. The look on his face caused her laughter to pour out louder, uncontrollably. She bent down and clasped her hands to her knees trying to catch her breath and end her laughter.

Her heart began racing as she remained bent forward, her breathing trying to calm with no such luck.

She was a vampire in a different life. The same life where she was sent through time with Rebekah and Nik or Klaus as Niklaus called him went through time to rescue them.

Nik was a hybrid and broke a curse and changed history causing her to return human. Her breath became more ragged as the new information stormed through her brain.

Caroline's fingers gripped the back of her knees tighter, her chest tightening, and her breathing growing more and more uncontrollable. She was unable to even raise her body back to fully stand. She was in shock.

With her eyes wide, focused on the ground, Niklaus leaned down and whispered. "I am capable of a lot of things but I could never lie to you, Caroline. I speak the truth. We are working with a witch to find a way to set things right. I give you my word, love. I will do everything in my power to make this right by you."

In a huff Caroline found the strength to pull her body back up, straightening her neck to look at him.

"What have you done to Elena?" She asked finding more and more strength in her previously shaken demeanor. She still feared him as she did his entire family but he had been honest with her. She trusted him more than Nik because of it.

"That is another regrettable error I wish to remedy immediately. The woman you believe to be your friend, Elena is named Katarina. She was needed for my curse to be broken but is safe now. Please follow me; I will take you to her at once."

Along the way to the chamber, Niklaus explained the hybrid curse in more detail. Caroline took in the confusing information and stored it away with everything else he had told her recently.

Caroline watched with bated breath as they stopped in front of the door that last night held a bound and sobbing Elena. Or so she thought it was.

"Please, step inside." He said, his expression soft as he opened the door and waited in the corridor.

Caroline spared one last glance in his direction and then hesitantly stepped inside.

"Hello?" She muttered when she noticed the bed was now empty. The quilt was made up perfectly with bright white fluffy pillows arranged on top. She knew it had not been Elena in such distress last evening but still had trouble believing it. The woman was strikingly similar in look and sounded exactly like her best friend.

"You must be Caroline."

Caroline jumped, her body twisting to face the direction the familiar voice had come from. Caroline inhaled sharply, unsure what to say as she found Katarina sitting in a small chair reading a book. Such a calm act for a woman who had been held against her will. She appeared peaceful and even happy as she placed the book on a small table and stood to greet her.

"Katarina?" Caroline's brows pulled together as she searched the face for any indication she was in fact Elena.

"Yes, I am a friend of the family. I am very sorry about last night and even more embarrassed." Katarina replied looking down at her feet.

Caroline backed away unsure what tricks were being played on her. This could not be real. She stopped as her back hit against a hard chest causing her to flip around in one jump. She came face to face with Niklaus.

Caroline noticed a ghost of a smile gracing his lips. They stood toe to toe and for once she felt anything but fear as his eyes seared into hers. His hot breath brushed against her neck as he leaned down.

Niklaus's words caressed her ear as he spoke. She reminded herself he was not Nik but his eyes held the same familiar glow. If what he had told her was true he was Nik. Caroline relaxed as her body reacted to him as if it recognized him as her one and only love.

There would only ever be one Niklaus Mikealson.

"Katarina is human, no reason to fear her. She is incapable of hurting you." He said, his eyes searching hers.

"How can you be so sure?" She whispered, her cheeks flushed. Mustering all her strength she pulled away and spoke clearly but low enough to not be heard by Katarina. She worried for the woman and did not want to upset her.

"You said she was used to break your curse. I saw the look in her eyes last night. She must hate you all." Caroline looked up and noticed the unwavering confidence in his expression.

"Yes, I believe she does but she has been compelled to forget everything that happened to her. She will be a loyal acquaintance to our family, we have made it so." Niklaus spoke so Katarina could not hear him.

"You compelled her?" Caroline glanced back at him.

"Yes, it was the only way. She will remain with our family for a short while until we decide it is safe. At that time I will allow her to find a husband. I want nothing more than for her to have a large, happy family and die of old age when the time comes. Her family will never want for anything. She will be repaid abundantly for the part she played in helping me." Niklaus knew if not for Caroline he would not be as kind to Katarina but his goal was simple. Keep the brunette alive for her blood and ensure she has many children to ensure another doppelganger in the future.

Caroline nodded in silence and gave a small smile to Katarina.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Caroline." Katarina smiled as she sat back in the chair and picked up her book.

Caroline walked out into the corridor. Her eyes trained on the floor below. Niklaus followed, unsure what she was thinking but knew it did not look good. He wanted to help put her at ease more than anything.

Niklaus had a hard time feeling anything but happiness at the future he had created. It was more than he could ever have hoped for. He wanted Caroline and from what he had been told, he would have her. Not only her body but her heart, her soul.

Niklaus did not want to give that up but he could not allow her to be hurt by his actions. She loved him in her time and he would not stop till she loved him here as well.

"I-I think I need to lay down." Caroline's head began spinning as she processed all she had been told. Nothing made sense yet it all seemed so clear. She felt her knees give away and her body slump to the floor. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact but it never came.

* * *

"What happened?" Klaus growled as he watched Niklaus walk towards Caroline's chamber. Her unconscious body tucked in his arms, her head resting against his chest. "What did you do?"

Niklaus placed her on her bed, ignoring the incessant growling from his future self.

Klaus watched as Niklaus tucked the quilt around her and brushed her hair from her face. He felt his insides coil in a jealous anger as Niklaus leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead.

Niklaus rose without a word and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

As soon as the door latched shut Klaus grabbed him roughly by the neck and slammed him into the wall.

"Answer me!" Klaus roared. "What have you done to her? If you hurt her in any-"

"You know I am incapable of harming her!" Niklaus yelled. "I did what you were to coward to do! I told her the truth."

Klaus released his grip and stepped back, his eyes blank.

"The truth?" Klaus muttered glancing back at her door.

"Yes, I told her everything. I then took her to see Katarina. Caroline is a strong woman. She deserves nothing less than the truth. It is the only way to earn her trust."

"What did she say?" Klaus narrowed his eyes at his past self, anxious for a response.

"I believe she is in shock at the moment. However, she no longer looked at me with fear. It is a start. She believes to be in love with you, with us. She can not fight the truth forever. When she awakes, I will speak with her again. I will help her understand and then I will turn her."

"No! You will do no such thing." Klaus seethed. "I will be the one to turn her. Do you understand me?"

Niklaus chuckled dryly. "You seem to forget, you are me."

Klaus's nostrils flared as Niklaus turned and walked away. Caroline now knew the truth and he wondered what she was thinking. What she felt about such a harsh reality.

He could only imagine what she would attempt to do if she still believed herself to be in harm. He needed to stay closer to her at all times. He wanted it to be him that gained her trust.

Klaus quietly opened the door to Caroline's chamber and slipped inside. He smiled softly as he sat beside her on the bed, his fingers brushing lightly down her cheek.

His hand halted as a shiver ran through him, filling him with welcomed warmth. It was unfamiliar and he knew it was only Caroline that could cause such feelings within him. There was only one reason for it…he was falling in love.

**xxxxxxx**

**So, I have to start off by admitting I was dreading this chapter. I have this entire story mapped out but this is the turning point in the story and I was really scared about writing it. I wanted to convey a frightened human Caroline but still strong headed. I fear my writing skills have not done this chapter justice and for that I apologize but I hope it was enjoyed none the less.**

**Also there was no Kol and Bonnie or any future scenes this time and the reason for that was due to my 18****month old daughter. She is teething horribly and very clingy. I spent the last few days with her in my arms trying to soothe her. So little writing was accomplished. **

**Next chapter I will start on Monday and plan to update this time next week.**

**Again thank you all so much for your wonderfully kind reviews. They mean so much to me as I can be a bit of a self-deprecating writer at times especially when I read other fics that are so well written.**

**So thank you again. **

**I hope that you all will take a moment to leave a quick review and let me know what you thought of this chapter and the direction the story is going in. I look forward to hearing your thoughts.**

**Have a wonderful weekend!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I said I would update weekly but I am updating early because I just love you all for leaving such wonderful reviews. I was inspired by you all.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who favorited/followed and of course reviewed.**

**A big thank you to my wonderful Beta MarsterRoo!**

**This chapter goes out to everyone wanting some Rebekah/Caroline fun.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Once Caroline awoke later that morning she refused to leave her chamber. She locked the door and turned away every knock that sounded, even the chamber maid.

At dinner Rebekah could hardly stand the painful expression on both Nik's.

"I'll try." Rebekah blurted out as she finished feeding from a stable boy. Caroline needed to eat, it was almost sundown and besides picking at her breakfast earlier, she had been practically starved.

Niklaus had already left to go out to hunt, but Nik's face instantly softened at her words.

"I'll have the maids prepare a tray for her." Klaus stood and quickly fled the room. Eager to ensure Caroline was offered the finest foods they had available.

Within minutes Klaus stood in front of Caroline's chamber tray in hand.

"You can go." Rebekah said taking the tray and waiting for him to leave.

"Perhaps, you could ask her if she would like for me to stay?"

"Considering she has ignored your incessant knocking all after noon, I highly doubt she would want you to stay. I'm not even sure she'll open the door for me. Now go." Rebekah rolled her eyes as Klaus slowly turned, his head hung low and walked down the corridor.

Klaus watched from down the corridor and couldn't help but smile when Caroline's door opened and Rebekah walked inside.

He paced for what felt like hours before finally moving closer to the door. He couldn't hear Caroline or Rebekah talking or even moving but he knew they were both still inside. With a loud sigh, he closed his eyes and kneaded the back of his neck before retreating back to his room.

Caroline held her lips shut tightly as they waited.

"Alright, he's gone. Where were we?" Rebekah smiled. She had shushed Caroline when Nik moved closer to the door to ease drop.

"I believe you were in the middle of explaining how naïve your past self is." Caroline giggled.

Caroline was glad she had invited Rebekah in. She was getting hungry and the longer she sat around feeling sorry for herself the angrier she felt.

As soon as Caroline had seen Rebekah standing at her door holding a tray of deliciously fresh foods, she instantly decided sitting around moping would solve nothing.

Just because she no longer had Nik to look out for her and she was trapped in some alternate universe, Caroline was determined to make the best of it.

She figured what ever was happening was one of two things. The first being it was all a really bad dream and in reality she was in a coma back in Mystic Falls. Or everything she had been told by Niklaus was true. If that were the case, she needed to hold herself together and get through it. Eventually she would find a way to escape.

Caroline refused to acknowledge that she may have nowhere to go if Niklaus was being honest with her.

None of that mattered right now. All she wanted to do was act like a normal teenage girl and gossip.

Rebekah seemed like the smartest and safest ally for the time being.

Caroline was grateful that Rebekah appeared to enjoy her company and that they could talk as if they were old friends. She was not sure why they had gotten off on such a bad foot when they first met.

Rebekah had been fiercely protective of Nik, to the point where she even threatened Caroline. Thankfully at the time Caroline had no idea Rebekah was a vampire. Her threats would have held a lot more weight had she known the girl's true strength.

Now they both happily sat crossed legged on Caroline's bed, laughing as if there was no drama awaiting them outside the chamber walls. Both were desperate for someone to lean on other then the men.

"You will eventually have to speak with him, you know." Rebekah said softly, changing the subject.

"Nik lied to me. He had a chance to tell me the truth and he didn't." Caroline sighed, her fingers running through her hair.

"He did not lie to you. Niklaus told you the truth. You can't forget that they're the same man and both are responsible for this situation. The Nik you fell in love with was technically Niklaus. He came to Mystic Falls and showed you a side to him that nobody has ever seen before. But that was only because when we and Nik originally came he was still trying to break his curse. He was a very different man. Closed off and determined to let nothing get in his way. No matter what, never forget they are one and the same."

Rebekah watched as Caroline dropped her shoulders. Her fingers running over the thick quilt as she listened.

Not knowing how to reply Caroline shook her head and shifted her legs off the side of the bed. "This is all too confusing. I know I have to see them both while I am stuck here but I have no desire to speak to either of them for awhile. A long while to be exact." Caroline giggled lightening the mood. "I need to unwind. I have never been this stressed before in my life."

Caroline's face lit up and she slowly twisted to face Rebekah. A mischievous grin and gleaming eyes reminded Rebekah of simpler times.

"What do you say we go out?" Caroline asked anxiously. A girl's night is exactly what they needed.

Rebekah giggled at Caroline's eager expression.

"I think you have forgotten this is the fifteenth century Caroline. There are not many clubs around here. Zero actually. Plus you're human. If anything happened to you, Nik would have a dagger in my heart."

Caroline's eyes flew open wide, her mouth hung in shock.

"He would not kill you!" Caroline could not believe what she was hearing.

"No, no. I forgot to explain the irritating daggers my brother keeps hidden for when we upset him." She laughed, rolling her eyes and climbed out of the bed.

"Oh god. I knew he was a control freak but _that _is a bit much." Caroline laughed as she began brushing out her long hair. "There has to be a town around here with some type of entertainment."

Rebekah smiled. She knew just the place but she couldn't risk Caroline getting hurt. Nik had made it perfectly clear that it was of the highest importance that they earn Caroline's trust. A girls night out would be just the thing to help with that. Biting her lip Rebekah finally nodded.

"Fine but on two conditions."

Caroline's smile grew as she placed the comb on the vanity and turned to look at Rebekah. "Anything."

"You need to drink some of my blood."

"Eww! What?" Caroline felt bile rise in her throat as she stepped back.

"Calm down, it is only a precaution. In case you get hurt or more accurately killed, you will turn into a vampire."

"What makes you think I want to be a vampire?" Caroline asked, her nose scrunched and face still twisted with disgust.

"Caroline, it's inevitable. The sooner you accept that the better. Besides, you were pretty kick ass as one of us." Rebekah replied smiling.

Caroline tried to picture herself as one of them. Her brows pulled down and her cheeks flushing as she bit back a proud smile. "Really?"

"Definitely, you should have seen yourself. I would have never said anything before but I was quite impressed. Not counting your annoying martyr ways, you were actually brave. You were the only person I've ever seen stand up to Nik before."

"Nik has never really been that scary." Caroline giggled.

"In the time you remember, perhaps. But where we come from, he killed a lot of people and for a lot less than insulting him. I never saw you afraid of him or anyone for that matter. As stupid as that might have been, you were one of the most fearless baby vampires I had ever come across."

Caroline was beaming with pride and did not even bother trying to hide it. "So I was no longer a neurotic control freak?"

"Oh no, you still were." Rebekah laughed. "But you never let anyone push you around. Don't worry, you'll be a vampire soon enough."

Caroline looked down at her hands nervously. She was still terrified of becoming a vampire. Would it hurt? Would she really have to die?

Sensing Caroline's tense demeanor, Rebekah grabbed her hand and pulled her to the wardrobe across the room. Caroline couldn't help but smile as she flung open the door and gazed at the row of gowns.

Rebekah reached in and pulled out a stunning sapphire gown and held it up to Caroline.

"This will look perfect on you." Rebekah smiled.

Caroline nodded and ran her fingers down the fine fabric. The dress was perfect but there was still one thing left troubling her.

"You said there were two things I must do in order to go out." Caroline said softly, fearful of what it could be.

"Right, we need to take someone with us, for extra protection. I need a break from my past self and Elijah would never agree to go but we can take Kol or-"

"Kol! Let's take Kol." Caroline said quickly. There was no way she was going with Nik. Either of them.

"Kol it is then. I'll send in your chamber maid to help with your gown and hair."

"Wait, where exactly are we going?"

Rebekah grinned. "You'll see."

Caroline giggled holding the gown in her hands. Excitement coursed through her. The thought of meeting locals from this time left her a bit worried but too anxious to really fret.

* * *

"You want me to what?" Kol asked not sure he heard correctly.

Kol sat in the study, feeding from a beautiful young servant. He pulled his fangs free when Rebekah had asked him for the favor.

"You heard me." She scowled. "Caroline needs to trust us and I can't go with her alone."

"I recommend you take Nik or the other Nik." Kol chuckled. "I believe they are quite desperate to spend time with her."

"You know I can't. I'm lucky she will even let me in her chamber. The sooner we prove she has nothing to fear the sooner Nik can turn her and get back home."

"I am home, darling. You and future Nik are the ones to be concerned with her not me." Pulling the servant further into his chest he placed a soft kiss where his bloody fang marks marred her snow white skin.

"Do this favor for me and I will tell you something about your future." Rebekah smirked, her hands playing behind her back as she stepped closer towards him.

Kol looked up, interested. "I'm listening."

"First agree to go out with us tonight."

Kol waved his hand in the air as he nodded. "Now tell me."

Kol listened anxiously as Rebekah explained that he would eventually be daggered in a coffin and hauled around exactly like Finn. Kol was livid. He threw the girl from his lap as he began pacing in front of the roaring fireplace.

Rebekah continued, explaining exactly what actions he would take to betray their brother and when it would occur.

If Nik could change the future with so little regard so could she.

Kol stopped in his tracks and turned to face Rebekah. His expression held a sinister grin and ruthless eyes as he stared past her.

"There'll be a lot to drink tonight, so hurry. Fetch Caroline and let's see what awaits us in town this evening."

Rebekah's face lit up as she jumped in the air like a little girl and hugged her brother.

Kol shook his head and watched as she fled the room. As much as he enjoyed toying with his sister, he loved to see her happy.

Rebekah raced to her bed chamber where her past self sat at a small writing desk. She looked up from her diary and watched as future Rebekah flew across the room like a maniac.

Throwing open her wardrobe, searching frantically for something suitable to wear, Rebekah felt her past self's eyes burning into her back.

"Perfect." She smiled pulling out a bright crimson gown.

"Are we expecting guests?" Past Rebekah asked curiously, pen still in hand. She had a lot to write about recently in her new journal.

"No, but I need you to find both Nik's and keep them occupied for awhile."

"What are you planning?" Past Rebekah grimaced.

"Nothing." Rebekah replied not bothering to even glance her way.

"Liar! I am not blind. Where are you going?" Past Rebekah tossed down her quill and stood from her bench

"Out. And no matter what, you keep our brothers at home and away from Caroline's chamber." Rebekah scowled, cocking her head back at her past self to make her point.

"You are taking Caroline outside of the castle walls?" Gasping at the idea she marched over to her future self. Her face appalled.

"Just keep them busy!" Rebekah snapped trying to dress in a hurry.

"I will do no such thing! I have no intention of helping this Caroline woman. All she has ever done is hurt Nik. I have seen it in his expression ever since he first met her. If I would have been home when you all made your first appearance decades ago I would have killed her myself. The only reason she is still alive is because future Nik demands it and I have no interest in starting a war."

"You will help me tonight!" Rebekah hissed, tightening the ribbons to her gown. "If you love Nik at all and I know you do, then you will help."

"I told you already, I will do no such thing. I am going to find Nik and tell him of this deceitful plan at once."

Rebekah watched in dismay as her past self stormed past her to the door. As she flung it open, Kol stepped inside and reached out grabbing her neck.

"Sorry sister." He murmured as he tightened his grip and twisted. Her neck snapped with ease. She had never seen it coming. Kol had never dared to harm her before.

Kol caught past Rebekah's body before it hit the ground and laid her down on her bed.

"You snapped my neck! Or her neck…oh, you know what I mean!" Rebekah stuttered in disbelief as she stared down at her past unconscious self.

"I had no choice. You have always been a bit of a tattle tale." He smirked.

Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest glaring at him. "I am not!"

"Relax sister, she will wake up soon enough and all will be well again. Shall I remind you, this was your plan to sneak out with Caroline?"

Rolling her eyes she let out an annoyed huff. "This only leaves one person to help distract both Nik's now. You do understand that, right."

Kol chuckled. "I believe he is in the library."

"Of course he is."

Flashing from the room Rebekah stopped outside the library threshold.

"Let me do the talking." She whispered glaring at Kol. If anyone could mess things up it would be Kol.

Kol shrugged his shoulders and followed her inside.

"Ah, Rebekah, Kol what can I do for you?" Elijah asked peaking up over his book as he sat comfortably in an arm chair positioned in front of a large window. It was becoming easier for him to tell the difference between the two Rebekah's the longer they hung around.

"I need to ask a small favor." Rebekah replied softly giving him the best innocent expression she could muster. She sat on a small sofa and smiled.

"Of course you do. What is it this time?" he asked lowering his book to give her his full attention.

"As you know Nik has practically demanded that we are to be more than civil towards Caroline and do everything in our power to make her feel safe."

"I am aware but I hardly know the young woman. I am not sure I understand what you expect I can do to help."

"Actually, I am the one going to help her but I need you to keep Nik…both Nik's occupied this evening."

Elijah chuckled and rested his book on his lap, his finger placed inside marking his page. "Occupied? You mean away from Caroline?"

"Well, Caroline won't be here so that shouldn't be much of a problem." Rebekah replied coyly unable to look up at Elijah who undoubtedly had plenty of questions. "I just need you to keep them busy." She added quickly.

"What do you mean she won't be here?" Elijah sat further up in his seat. Niklaus would be furious if Caroline left the premises.

"Caroline needs to get out and enjoy some fresh air. Kol will be coming along and she has also agreed to drink some of my blood in case she gets hurt and-"

"You mean in case she gets killed." He interrupted. Feeling unsure about the situation he stood up and walked across the room. He needed to think. He did not want to get involved with this but knew Rebekah would go out with or without his help.

"I cannot help you." Elijah replied after a few short minutes. He could only hope his sister would see reason.

"Yes, you can." Kol said stepping further into the room. He was anxious to go out now that he was ready to leave and had snapped his baby sister's neck.

"You said you needed to speak with both Nik's about Katarina, right? Why not do that this evening. It should take awhile I am sure." Kol added.

"Why do you need to talk about Katarina?" Rebekah hissed, her eyes boring into Elijah waiting for his reply. She hated the woman.

Elijah looked nervous which was a rare form. "I believe given enough time she may come to see reason and no longer need the compulsion. Perhaps even choose to stay with us."

"You do realize she has to remain human. Nik needs her blood." Rebekah frowned. Her brothers were hopeless.

"I am very aware of the situation, Rebekah." Elijah said in frustration with both his sister and Katarina's unfortunate situation. "I will ask to speak with Niklaus and Klaus about Katarina but I am leaving now to find them. I would collect Caroline and make haste if I were you."

Rebekah's expression instantly changed. A smile slowly creeping up her cheeks as she realized what Elijah was saying. He would help distract them.

"Thank you." Rebekah exclaimed as she followed Kol out the door and flashed to Caroline's chamber.

* * *

After coughing down a goblet filled with Rebekah's blood, they all snuck quietly out the back of the castle. Kol had confirmed that both Nik's were busy debating with Elijah in the library.

Kol had decided they needed to go on foot. It was the safest and quietest way but with Caroline a mere human it would be impossible to make it to the town within the hour.

Kol flashed in front of her, catching her off guard and swung her up onto his back. She gripped his neck tightly and closed her eyes as he flashed through the forest with Rebekah at his side.

Caroline's legs squeezed tightly around his stomach, had he been human she would have caused internal damage.

"So, where exactly are we?" Caroline asked.

It took them less than ten minutes before they were stopped outside a large stone building in the center of town. Candle light flickered in the windows and the sounds of laughter mixed with a strong, nauseating odor filled the air.

"This is what you would consider a bar during this time." Rebekah replied fixing her dress and running her fingers over her long hair that was twisted up at the base of her neck.

Rebekah linked her arm with Caroline's and followed Kol through the threshold. Kol was a regular here and could not wait to find a few tasty treats to help satisfy his hunger and any other desires he had brewing.

"A bar?" Caroline pouted, her hand covering her nose as subtly as possible. "No offense but this is hardly a bar. It looks more like some hole in hell filled with rotten bodies all squished together."

The atrocious scent filled her nostrils as they walked further inside causing bile to rise in her throat.

"Relax darling, we are not staying long." Kol whispered and then waltzed off in the opposite direction.

Caroline furrowed her brows unsure what that meant.

Rebekah led Caroline to a small alcove in the back of the room.

"What's Kol doing?" Caroline asked watching Kol approach random women.

"He's compelling woman to join us. We're going to throw a small party."

Caroline cocked her head to the side, staring at Rebekah as if she misheard. "Throw a party? Now?"

"Unless you would rather stay here." Rebekah grinned eyeing the room

Looking away from Rebekah and back out into the filthy room, a wave of foul body odor hitting her in the face, she nodded. The room was nothing but a makeshift bar and a crowd of people. Why would she want to stay here?

She wanted a dance floor and hot guys to grind her body against while she drank the finest tequila. Not likely in this place. Not likely in this time, she frowned, realization of where she was in history finally setting in.

"So, a party sounds wonderful. Where?" Caroline smiled ready to go.

"There is a clearing in the forest not far from here. Kol is inviting a few woman and we need to choose some men to bring. We can't have a party without a few guests. Preferably sexy guests" Rebekah giggled.

"What's stopping all the people in here from following? No offense but I see very few men in here I would want to invite to hang out with alone in the woods."

Rebekah leaned in and whispered. "Did Niklaus explain our ability to use compulsion?"

Caroline gaped at Rebekah. Slowly a smiled tugged at her lips and she bit her bottom lip as she nodded. If you can't beat them, join them. Caroline was going to have some fun tonight, Nik be damned.

"Sounds like a plan." Caroline exclaimed grinning. Now was as good a time as ever to learn about what it meant to be a vampire.

"Great, first we need a drink. Stay here." Rebekah stood and disappeared into the crowd.

Caroline was unsure how she really felt about everything but for the first time since she had woken up to a miserable Nik wearing a tunic, she was actually happy.

She felt free. Tonight she was not going to worry about Nik or Niklaus. Nothing except having some fun.

* * *

"This tastes horrible!" Caroline shrieked spitting the murky amber liquor out onto the floor.

Rebekah burst out laughing watching Caroline wipe her tongue as her nose scrunched and her eye lids squished together.

"What do you expect at a place like this and during this era?"

Caroline frowned. "Damn, I really wanted to get drunk but there is no way I can stomach this." She looked down into the so called liquor and felt her stomach turn. She had never drunk something that strong.

"I can always compel you to think you enjoy it." Rebekah said taking a sip out of her cup. She was not partial to the liquor in this establishment but she had tasted worse.

Caroline swallowed nervously and slowly cocked her head at Rebekah. "Compel me?"

"Yes."

"Have you already?" Caroline realized just how vulnerable she was as a human.

Rebekah leaned in and whispered. "Relax Caroline, you are safe with me. Nik gave you his word, no member of our family would harm you. Although I should have given you some vervain before we left. Nik would have already, had he known you were planning on sneaking out." Rebekah fixed her attention back to the room. Her eyes were searching the crowded area for any man worthy enough to join them tonight. Or more preferably, attractive enough to join them.

"Vervain?" Caroline asked staring straight at Rebekah.

Rebekah turned back to Caroline and sighed. Not the most exciting conversation to have right now. She had men to find and quickly before Kol left without them.

"It makes it impossible to be compelled."

"Oh." Caroline's mouth held the "O" shape as she contemplated what that meant.

Sensing Caroline's anxiety Rebekah rested her hand on her shoulder. "Caroline, I won't compel you, you can trust me. Besides, once you are turned, you'll remember every thing. Then you'll see I wasn't lying to you. Until then either relax or set here alone because I did not risk bringing you here just to watch you stand in a corner scared."

Caroline looked down at the mug of liquor in her hands. Biting her lower lip, she cocked her head back up at Rebekah.

"Ok. Compel me." Caroline said a bit too enthusiastically.

"What? I was joking about that part!"

"I don't care. I want to drink and you have some cool ability that can make me believe this taste better. So come on. Compel me already." Caroline fixed her body to stand directly in front of Rebekah. She had no idea how this compulsion thing worked but she didn't care.

Rebekah nodded unable to stop the giggles that erupted from her throat as Caroline stood still waiting for some big magic trick. Caroline was one brave human.

"Oh, I almost forget. I would prefer if this tasted exactly like…hmmm…oh I know, an ice cold margarita." Caroline grinned. "Can you do that?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes as she smiled. "Can I do that? Pfft. You'd be surprised at what I can do."

Caroline watched as Rebekah stared directly into her eyes. Caroline could not even blink as Rebekah's gaze drew her in. Her body relaxed and she stood enthralled by Rebekah's dilating pupils holding her attention.

"Every drink you taste tonight will taste like the finest margarita you have ever experienced."

Caroline blinked. Staring a moment longer at a smirking Rebekah, she looked back down at the amber liquor in her mug.

"Taste it." Rebekah pressed anxiously.

Caroline furrowed her brows, her lips parting as she raised the mug and took a small sniff. The offensive odor was now replaced with a fresh lime aroma.

Shooting an excited grin at Rebekah Caroline placed the mug to her lips and took a sip.

She swallowed. Rebekah smiled wider as Caroline's face lit up and she swiftly took another drink.

"Oh my god, it tastes amazing!" Caroline beamed before downing the rest of the mug in one big gulp. Fitting in with the rest of the crowd a loud burp sounded from her throat. Her hands flew over her mouth, her cheeks turning bright red.

Rebekah chuckled. "Let me get you another and then we need to find some guys to invite before Kol is ready to leave."

Caroline nodded as she handed her empty mug to Rebekah.

She had never tasted anything so delicious in her life. She sighed, content, until she realized there was only one other thing sweeter. One thing she would possibly never taste again, Nik.

* * *

Caroline could not stifle the giggles, as hard as she tried, as she downed her second mug of sweet elixir.

"Come on, he's not to bad?" Rebekah defended, swinging her hands in the air.

"Mr. balding prematurely?" Caroline choked out. "No, there is no way he is invited!" Caroline giggled so loud her body shuttered causing her drink to spill. She pouted before shrugging and drinking the final sip left in the bottom of the cup.

"Fine but so far Kol has invited over a dozen women and we have two men. Do you hear me, two men!"

"Two hot men." Caroline replied laughing.

"I can't deny that but we need to level the playing field. I am not going to stand around all night in the woods surrounded by a bunch of annoying girls. We need men!" Rebekah shouted the last part louder causing a group of men to all turn and stare.

"No, she's not talking to you. Go back to your drunken wenches!" Caroline slurred through her laughter. "Drunken wenches! That sounds like a Viking bitch. Wait, am I a drunken wench?"

"You're definitely getting there on the drunken part." Rebekah laughed along. Caroline was going to be a very fun drunk. Why had they not gone out together earlier?

"Oooh, he's cute!" Caroline sang out staring at the man pouring drinks.

"Ah, yes that's Marcus. He is quite handsome but as your generation would say, been there done that." Rebekah replied winking at Marcus. His expression was hard as he glared back at her.

"Oh my god!" Caroline shrieked, her hand covering her mouth. "You're the wench. But come on I need a man tonight there has to be hot guys somewhere."

"The sun just went down a while ago and that's when the hard working or should I say perfectly chiseled men come out to play."

"Oooh, I like the sound of that. They can play with me all they want." Caroline licked her lips.

Rebekah snorted loudly before breaking out in a fit of giggles at the way Caroline swung her hips and shook her chest.

"You do realize that you can't actually touch any of these guys, right."

"What?" Caroline gasped spilling some of the sweet concoction in her third mug of the night.

Rebekah could not help her laughter. Even as a vampire her cheeks were sore from so much grinning. She shook her head as Caroline stood stock still gaping at her.

"Nik would rip their arms right off if they even thought about touching you." Rebekah tried to sound serious as she knew Nik would not hesitate to make his point with any man touching Caroline but her voice was unable to carry the dire weight of the matter.

"Well, he wouldn't dare remove any of my limbs so looks like I'll be doing all the touching." Caroline said her chin held high as she took another long drink.

"There, that one."

Rebekah followed Caroline's gaze and smiled.

"Now that is a man worthy of our time." Rebekah licked her lips as she watched a young man no older than twenty one walk through the door. His hair was dark and long and his oversized tunic did little to hide his muscular form.

"Jackpot!" Caroline giggled staring at the six other men that poured in the door behind him. All were straight from a medieval Abercrombie catalog. "Yes, they will all do just fine."

Rebekah sat down her mug and began walking towards the men. Turning back once to grin at a gawking Caroline.

"Go get em'!" Caroline mouthed, cheering her on.

* * *

"Spend as much time as you please with Katarina but she will remain compelled." Klaus said trying to remain calm.

He had seen this coming but still was in no mood to deal with it.

"You are acting unreasonable. Until the compulsion is removed we will never gain her full trust."

"I do not care, Elijah!" Klaus huffed pacing the room. "We have been going over this for the past two hours. I will not change my mind no matter what you say, so give it a rest."

Niklaus sat in the arm chair watching. He only heard every few words; his mind was focused solely on Caroline. She had not come out of her room all day. The moon was high in the dark sky and still she never called for him. Did she not have more questions for him to answer or perhaps her anger was worse than he had assumed.

"Nik!" past Rebekah yelled as she flashed through the corridors.

All three men stopped and waited as they heard her voice echo through the room. She sounded panicked.

"In here." Nik called out as he shifted his body to face the door.

Rebekah flew in through the doorway, her hand kneading the back of her neck.

Klaus sighed, it was only his sister from the past. She had proven to be nothing but a bother since he had been staying here.

"What is it?" Niklaus asked.

"Rebekah and Kol. They left after he snapped my neck!"

"Why on earth would Kol snap your neck?" Niklaus asked jumping to his feet.

Before she could reply, both Niklaus and Klaus flashed out of the room, straight to Caroline's chamber.

Pulling the door from its hinges, they poured inside.

As they had expected the room was empty.

* * *

**XXXXXXX**

**This chapter just kept going and going but I decided to end it here, sorry. I know I miss Klaroline as well**

**So they know Caroline is missing but what will they think once they see her drunk?**

**I thought you would see it in this chapter but it is over 5700 words, so I was forced to end here but strive to update by this weekend. Next chapter is already started so no worries**

**Hope you enjoyed the Rebekah/Caroline bonding moments.**

**If you enjoyed this please leave me a review. You all really blow me away with all your support. It is the reason I updated 4 days early.**

**The more of you that review this chapter the faster I will work on the next one. Seriously, all your kind words have really inspired me. **

**Perhaps I will be inspired enough to finish next chapter and update Thursday night in lieu of missing Vampire Diaries episode. Ahh, good old fashion bribery. Hahaha.**

**I love you and forgive the lack of Klaroline but next chapter will be filled with it. Lots and lots of drunken Caroline interacting with our fine men or man (So confusing lol)**

**Remember, leave me a review to kick my butt into gear to pump out the next chapter asap plus I am curious as to what you all thought**


	17. Chapter 17

**A huge hug to everyone that reviewed last chapter! You all are so supportive I really appreciate all your kind words.**

**Also to everyone that favorite and followed.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta MarsterRoo!**

Caroline danced around the giant bonfire in the center of the clearing. Her hands held over her head as she swayed her hips provocatively. Soft unfamiliar music filled the air in the clearing, played in an upbeat fashion.

Kol had compelled two men, one with a pipe the other with some sort of medieval style guitar to follow them from the tavern into the forest.

The extraordinary notes that rang out from there skilled fingers were a constant reminder that Caroline was no longer in the twenty-first century.

She was not sure how much she drank by the time the group of people began bumping into her or her into them, but she could feel the effects of the alcohol influencing her body. She felt amazing, free as a bird flying through the air never wanting to land.

Caroline found herself stumbling on her feet as she tried to dance with a man that had approached her. He chuckled at her inebriated state as his hands roamed freely down over her back side. Caroline giggled as the massive amounts of fabric in her gown left very little for him to actually feel.

"I think that's enough, Caroline" Rebekah pulled her away from the human man and Caroline simply laughed at his frown.

Walking away Caroline grabbed a bottle from a woman standing around but Rebekah tugged it out of her hands and threw it into the fire earning her a pathetic pout.

"I'm not Nik; your sour face will do nothing to earn my favor, Caroline."

"Fine but… just one…more." Caroline giggled a loud hiccup slipping past her lips as she fought to find her words. Her hands covered her mouths as she watched Rebekah roll her eyes in exasperation.

"You've had enough. I already earned a dagger in my heart for bringing you here if I stand by why you're groped all night I am positive Nik really will kill me." Rebekah sighed. She felt the small affects the alcohol had over her begin to drift away with the thought of Nik soon finding out they were gone.

"She is positively drunk, I dare say." Kol laughed heartedly appearing in front of them.

"Dance with me!" Caroline squealed as she ran into his arms. Her face plastered to his chest and her arms wrapped around his neck.

"If you insist, darling." He grinned wickedly.

"You will have two angry Nik's waiting with a dagger in hand when we return home if you let one single finger wander over her, Kol." Rebekah scowled.

"Yes of course, sister. Although some things may be worth it. Right darling." Kol grinned wider looking down at Caroline who giggled at his entrancing green eyes.

"MhhHmm" Caroline smiled trying to force her feet to move to push her further up and not actually resting on him. Her body was growing heavier by the minute as they swayed to the music.

Kol stiffened as he felt her hands rake up and down his chest. Her fingers began outlining the curves of his muscles and circling around his nipples through his thick tunic.

"As much as I would enjoy taking you right here, right now darling I very much plan on living after tonight." Kol said with a smirk as her hands shot up his chest and ran through his hair.

Ravishing Nik's girl would not end well and as much as he enjoyed taunting his brother even he had his lines he refused to cross. Not to mention he liked his women attentive and willing.

Pushing away she stumbled back on her feet. "You're a bore!" She furrowed her brow and scrunched her nose as she frowned.

Kol shook his head laughing at her childlike behavior as she turned and tried to walk away. Her body stumbled over to the group of people dancing freely to the sounds of the pipe.

Caroline moved her body to the beat, her hands resting on the top of her head as she closed her eyes. The cold night air filled her lungs and she felt as if nothing in this entire world mattered. Not even a smug Kol Mikaelson.

* * *

Klaus and Niklaus raced at full speed from the castle. Both hybrids, they could smell the fire and hear the laughter coming from the forest miles away.

Klaus growled, anger coursing through him. How dare his siblings betray him? How dare they sneak out with Caroline. She was a mere human, so fragile.

A pain shot through him at the thought of her meeting any harm. He needed to change her into one of them, as soon as possible.

Both men stopped at the tree line and took in the party before them. Typical Rebekah, Klaus thought.

"I will go to Caroline and take her home. You deal with Kol and Rebekah." Niklaus said as he began walking closer to the group.

Klaus grabbed him forcefully by the shoulder stopping him.

"Why don't you go take care of our bothersome siblings and leave Caroline to me?" Klaus replied his expression hard, his nostrils flared.

Before things could go any further they heard Rebekah's laughter filling the air.

Klaus growled as he watched Niklaus flash away, undoubtedly going to Caroline. Klaus walked over to the trees where the unladylike moans were coming from.

"Hello sister." Klaus said, brow quirked.

* * *

Caroline continued moving her body slowly, seductively. She smiled as she felt strong hands wrap around her waist from behind. She placed her hands over their warm, rough hands and ground her hips into his front. His breath caressed her ear from behind causing a soft groan to pass through her lips.

Instantly, another man was standing in front of her. He was tall with dark brown hair and broad shoulders. His hands were calloused like the man behind her. They worked for a living, hard labor no doubt. The thought awoke her body. She smiled as she snaked her arms around the man in front of her. Her hips still connected to the man holding her by the waist behind her.

"What's your name sweet darling?" The man whispered in her ear from behind.

"Does it matter?" She giggled as he nipped down her lobe.

"No."

She savored the feel of his lips on her neck while the man in front of her leaned in to capture her lips.

Before she knew what had happened the man's body was gone. She felt the man behind her step away or more like fumble and scurry away.

Caroline sighed as she looked up already certain she knew who was there. She could feel his intense stare boring into her. Damn, he was going to be pissed.

Looking up she found Niklaus, smiling at her. Wait, why wasn't he growling from rage or at least irritation? She wondered.

Caroline watched as he stepped closer and held out his hand.

"A dance, love." He asked in his most charming voice as he held out his hand.

"You want to dance?" Her face lit with confusion. "I thought you'd want to throw me over your shoulder and lock me back in my room."

"That can be arranged if you like, but I'd prefer a dance first, sweetheart." He grinned, his eyes focused solely on her as if they were alone.

Caroline reached out and rested her hand in his. A small cautious smile spread over her lips as he brought it to his lips and placed a lingering kiss upon her knuckles.

Caroline watched with bated breath as he looked back up at her and gripped her hand.

She giggled as he twirled her around unexpectedly, her gown making a wide circle before she stopped flush against his body. Instantly his feet began to move reminding hers to do the same.

Caroline sighed as he held her in his arms. His hands held her safe in his warm grip. She rested her heavy head against his chest, inhaling his masculine scent. Why did she feel so damn safe with him? He was a monster. He killed people but there was no place she would rather be.

Caroline danced, mesmerized by his boyish charm. He was different than the Nik she had fell in love with. He seemed less serious about insignificant things.

Unlike Klaus he let her be herself even if that meant getting drunk and allowing some stranger grope her. The Nik in her time would have beaten the guys to a bloody pulp. He was always so possessive.

She was not sure how to feel about it. If Niklaus had told her the truth earlier, he was much younger than her Nik in her time. She smiled as she felt his grip around her waist tighten. Every single nerve was awake from his touch. It warmed her to her very core.

* * *

Rebekah pulled away from the man she was feeding on. Quickly, she pulled the man's hand free from inside her dress and pushed him to the ground. Standing eye to eye with her brother she prepared for his worst.

She was certain he would not dagger her since she needed to be around to travel back to the future.

Klaus rolled his eyes in disgust at the man on the ground.

"We did what you wanted, Nik." Rebekah spoke quickly.

He held up his hand to silence her as he stepped closer. She watched with wide eyes as he grabbed her roughly by the throat and slammed her back into a tree.

"What I wanted?" He hissed through gritted teeth. "I wanted Caroline safe at our home!"

"N-Nik." She choked out and he loosened his grip just the slightest. "She t-trusts me."

Nik dropped her. "She's not that naïve. She is playing you, sister."

"No!" Rebekah stood and stepped back. His raw anger was pouring off him in waves. "She trusts me and I know I can convince her to change."

"We shall see about that. Where is Kol?" He asked turning away to search the party.

"He probably saw you coming and fled for his life." She said as she began walking away.

Klaus's eyes instantly landed on a scene that filled him with confusion, anger and joy. Caroline was dancing in his past self's arms. He could tell she was drunk by the way her feet tripped over each other and her head bobbed as if it were too heavy for her slender shoulders. He fought the urge to rip her away from those arms reminding himself they were his.

* * *

Niklaus held Caroline, hand out at their side in a gentleman fashion and she wished he would wrap both arms around her. She wanted to feel him completely hold her. She tugged on his arm and pulled it in close to her chest. Resting them snuggly between their warm bodies as her fingers intertwined with his.

Niklaus savored the moments he spent with her swaying in his arms. He never knew when it would be over. He lowered his head and took in her clean scent. He wanted to keep her there forever. His Caroline, they hardly knew each other yet he was certain she was all he would ever need.

Caroline wanted him to touch her. Run his hand down her gown or better yet rip it from her body. Her body was filled to the brim with alcohol and the foreign feeling left her aching for him in the most delicious ways.

"Kiss me." She muttered, her feet stumbling under her as he came to an abrupt halt in their movements.

"Caroline." He scowled.

She ignored his reply and clung onto his tunic for support on her wobbly legs as she pulled herself closer to his mouth. She felt brave tonight all liquored up. Her lips crashed with his no rational thoughts in her mind nothing but pure lust. She bit his lower lip when she realized he was not responding but he remained stoic. Not kissing her back yet not pushing her away either.

"Kiss me, damn it!" She breathed into his lips.

Niklaus parted his lips and sighed. Caroline seized the opportunity and thrust her tongue into his hot mouth.

Niklaus pulled her so close to his chest she felt she would suffocate and began moving his lips with hers. Her body lit up from the electricity flowing between them. A small moan slid from her lips into his mouth and for the first time in his long life he knew more than anything he needed to hear that sound from her again.

Together their tongues worked in perfect unison to bring pleasure until Caroline began gasping for air and pulled away.

Niklaus released his hold on her and stepped back leaving her to defend herself from her drunken body. He watched as she held her fingers to her lips, giggling. She was drunk, and she didn't know what she was doing, he told himself

"Don't stop." She frowned, trying to pull herself back into him but he reached out and held her firmly by the shoulders.

"You are drunk sweetheart. I need to take you to bed." His face masked with indifference as a wide range of emotions hid beneath the surface.

"Oh, yes. Please take me to bed, _sweetheart._" She cooed mockingly.

Niklaus released his grip on her shoulders and watched as she fell to the ground.

"This will do just fine down here. Wouldn't be the first time you pressed my naked body into the grass while you-"

"Stop!" He sneered. He ran his fingers through his hair exasperated.

Caroline stretched out on the grass and laid her head down, closing her eyes. Niklaus tilted his head, examining her as she began talking to him or perhaps herself, relaying all the dirty things she wanted to do to him tonight.

"Come on!" She pouted opening her glossy eyes, staring at him. "Take off those pants and get down here already."

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Klaus growled as he approached the scene.

Caroline turned her head and giggled as she pointed her finger at Klaus and then to Niklaus.

"Oooh, two Nik's." Caroline licked her lips. "Think of all the fun we could have." Pulling herself to her knees her body gave out and fell back to the earth. Klaus was fast and caught her before she hit. He sighed, sitting on his knees at her side.

"My knight in shining armor." Caroline danced her fingers up and down his cheek. "How shall I ever repay you? Hmm?" She smiled and cocked a brow, her eyes dancing with mischief.

"Caroline-"

"Oh, I know!" Caroline wrapped her hands behind his neck and threw her body over his. The unexpected move caused his body to fall to the ground. Caroline grinned as she ran her tongue up from his stubble to his ear.

"I want you. Both of you actually." She panted glancing back at Niklaus. "You know you both want me." Her body was straddling Klaus's. He hissed as she ground her hips down into his groin. He tried to keep his wits together but her body felt so right on top of his.

Looking up past her, Niklaus came into his view reminding him this was all sorts of wrong.

Grabbing Caroline's wrists he pulled her away from his body and helped her stand.

Klaus took a step towards her. He had never seen her intoxicated before. Watching her giggle uncontrollably caused a new fury to course through him.

"How dare you disobey my orders?" He asked dangerously low. She needed to see it was not safe for her out here.

"Your orders!" Caroline laughed dryly. "What am I your little bitch? No, wait I'd by your drunken wench!" She laughed wishing Rebekah had heard her.

"We are leaving, now!" Klaus grabbed her arm and began pulling her further away from the party.

Caroline tried to rip her arm free but his grip was vice-like. She cocked her head to the side, glaring at him as she beat her fists on his arm and tried kicking his legs.

He released his grip and Caroline stumbled away, triumphant. Klaus was stunned.

"Relax Mr. grumpy." Caroline rolled her eyes. "I'll go back to your boring medieval castle, ugh."

Klaus sighed; relieved that she was finally seeing reason filled him for only a moment. He watched intently as Caroline turned around and skipped girlishly over to Niklaus.

A wide grin waited to great her on his smug face. Klaus never wanted to beat his own face in more than he did now.

Caroline leaned into Niklaus, her hands tucked behind her back as her fingers fiddled together. Niklaus chuckled as Caroline whispered something into his ear. It was so low Klaus could not make it out. Or perhaps it was his seething rage pulsating in his ears that kept the secret between only Caroline and Niklaus.

Niklaus nodded, his grin wide like a Cheshire cat, his eyes dancing with delight. Klaus watched through bright red eyes as Niklaus scooped Caroline up into his arms and tossed her onto his back.

With a loud giggle Caroline tightened her body tightly to his back. Her legs wrapped around his front as she had to Kol earlier. This time her body never wanted to let go, however.

In a flash Niklaus took off, Caroline's laughter echoed through the night, the only evidence they were even there.

Klaus felt his blood boil. This was not how it was suppose to go. She was supposed to go home with him. It should be him carrying her on his back as she laughed into his ear.

Flashing to the first person he spotted lurking around the fire he ripped into their neck. Blood covering him as he relished the sweet intoxicating taste.

Within minutes more and more party goers were in his grasp. One after another he drained them and carelessly tossed their corpses to the ground.

He had already screwed up the future enough what were a few more deaths to add to his destruction.

* * *

**Thanks again for all your support I look forward to hearing what you guys think. Please leave me a review I so love reading them:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed!**

**I absolutely enjoy reading your kind words.**

**Also to everyone that favorite and followed. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Thank you to my wonderful Beta, MarsterRoo!**

**xxxxxxx**

Caroline gripped her hands tightly around Niklaus's upper body, her head buried against the nook of his neck as he flashed at lightening speed through the forest.

Every nerve ending in her body was pulsing wildly as his hands clutched her thighs around his waist. His fingers dug deliciously against the fabric of her gown.

Caroline was surrounded in his masculine natural musk. Intense and strong, exactly like the Nik she remembered.

Caroline pulled up her head in hopes to watch the trees flash by but something twisted in her gut as her eyes tried with no success to focus.

The speed was too intense. Everything around her pasted in a hazy blur and mixed with her drunken condition it was too much to bear.

"Stop!" Caroline choked out just as she released one hand from his neck and slapped it over her mouth.

Niklaus came to a halt instantly and lowered her down.

Without even a glance in his direction, Caroline ran to the first patch of bushes and bent over. One hand trembling as she tried to hold back her hair, the other nothing more than a wobbly support clutched to a small tree trying to keep her from toppling over.

Within seconds the vomiting began.

Caroline's head pounded painfully, her throat burning as the fowl heaving continued.

A warm familiar hand reached out and gently pulled her hair from her grasp.

"Go away." Caroline muttered in a broken voice just as another wave of nausea hit her.

Niklaus tucked her hair into his hand and ran his free hand down her back. He had never taken care of anyone when they were intoxicated. Vampires did not have to worry about such issues and humans were nothing he concerned himself with.

Unsure what to say or do, he simply stood behind her silently. Her soft blonde locks in his grasp and out of the seemingly never ending flow of vomit.

A small chuckle slipped past his lips and he heard Caroline attempt to growl.

"I'm sure this is just hilarious to you, Mr. Big shot vampire!" Caroline scowled. Her stomach practically emptied and nothing but dry heaves racking through her body.

"On the contrary, love. I was just thinking how you are the only person I would ever do this for. And watching you even now, it amazes me how beautiful you are."

Caroline scoffed, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Slowly she stood straight, hopeful her stomach was now completely empty.

She gripped her head with both hands as the after effects crashed through her. Her drinks tonight may have tasted like delicious margaritas' but who knew what they really were made of. What type of poison was swimming around inside her stomach?

Caroline held one hand on the tree to keep from falling and another wrapped around her growling abdomen. Her head swayed from side to side as she kept her eyes focused on the small patch of grass at her feet that remained vomit free.

Niklaus reached out and pulled Caroline into his arms, bridal style. She tucked her head into his chest; her arms wrapped around herself as she closed her eyes.

Caroline felt his body begin to move as he started back to the castle, his chest rising up and down against her. Relief filled her when she realized his speed continued no more than a brisk walk.

She let herself relax, her mind drifting back to her home in Mystic Falls, her mother, her old life, anything to keep her focused off the feeling of his arm wrapped around her tenderly.

* * *

"You can open your eyes now, love." Niklaus chuckled as he sat Caroline down on her bed.

Caroline opened one and then the other, relieved to be back in her room. Or at least the room she had become familiar with the past couple days.

"You need to rest." Niklaus said stepping away. "I'll send in your chamber maid with some water and wet clothes."

"No." Caroline's hand shot out and grabbed his arm. "Don't leave me. Please."

Niklaus slowly turned his body to fully face her as she lay on the bed before him. She was absolutely stunning.

"Alright." He replied, his eyes noticeably soft.

Niklaus walked across the room to bring over a wooden chair that had been propped in the corner.

Caroline rested on her side and watched as he sat the chair directly in front of her near her head.

"I can stay until you fall asleep if you'd like."

Caroline nodded, giving a tight, appreciative smile.

Niklaus helped Caroline pull the quilt up over her body. She shifted the pillow under her head and sighed. Her brows furrowed as she rolled to her back and stared up at the ceiling in thought.

"Argh!" She huffed. "I um…I need to get out of this dress." She felt her buzz wearing off and was becoming more aware of what was happening around her. The dress bit into her skin from the tight laces down her back.

Shaking her head in frustration, she sat up. Caroline fought against the pain of her head screaming for her to lie back down.

"Turn around." Niklaus whispered.

Caroline cocked her head and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I have no intention of seducing you tonight, love. Now turn around."

Caroline sat further up in the bed, her heavy head falling forward from exhaustion yet her anxiety kept her awake. She turned her back towards him and placed her hands nervously in her lap.

Her body tensed when she felt the pressure of his fingers against the fabric on her back.

With quick precision his fingers worked down her back, pulling out each lace one after another. a ragged breath slipped from her open mouth as the gown fell loose at her chest.

Lifting her trembling hands, she clutched the dress to her chest, covering the thin gown that she wore underneath.

His touch was soft, sensual. Slowly she tilted her head to peak over her shoulder at him through hooded eyes.

Niklaus's eyes were on his hands, watching her dress fall open to reveal her silky skin. The slip she wore was practically transparent and hung low off her shoulders. He licked his bottom lip, resisting the urge to lean forward and place gentle kisses over every inch of her body the slip left bare.

CAroline sucked in a deep breath as his hands released the final lace with a gentle tug, at the base of her spine. When he stopped, his hands lingered and his eyes shifted up and locked with hers.

Caroline's bottom lip trembled as she exhaled a shaky breath she had not realized she had been holding in. Her bodies filled with something she could not understand.

Niklaus's intense gaze bore into hers. His expression remained unreadable.

Caroline looked down shyly.

Boldly she slid her arms free of the gown and let it fall to her waist.

Caroline raised her hips just enough to slip the weighty dress past her hips and pulled it completely free from her body, tossing it on the floor beside Niklaus.

His eyes remained on hers the entire time. His posture stone like.

The creamy white slip was covered her body. It would have been considered matronly in the future, but here, in this time, staring at Niklaus, she felt naked.

Niklaus watched cautiously. Resisting the urge to reach back out and brush his fingers down her bare arms. He wanted nothing more that to throw her down onto the bed and capture her delicious lips in his.

Caroline slowly lay back down on the bed, her eyes still locked with his and waited for Niklaus to make a move.

Her mind was a muddled mess. Still reeling from her drunken stupor yet very aware of every movement and every emotion surrounding her.

Niklaus finally let his eyes roam from her face down her scantily clad body. The thin fabric clung to her, outlining ever naked curve underneath.

He closed his eyes painfully slow as his eyes raked back up her body and landed on her erect nipples. The fabric left little to the imagination.

Fighting his own arousal he opened his eyes and stared up at Caroline's nervous expression. He could smell her arousal filling his nostrils. It took everything in him to block it out.

Slowly, his hands reached out and pulled the quilt over her covering her intoxicating body

He noticed her body began to shiver; goose-bumps appeared over her arms reminding him how fragile she was as a human.

"Why are you not yelling at me?" She asked cautiously after a few minutes. Her eyes searched his as he tilted his head in thought. "You should be livid I snuck out tonight."

"Would you like me to yell at you, love?" His eyes lit, amused.

Caroline dropped her gaze. She focused on the bold patterns stitched into the quilt as she sighed.

"I never know what to expect from you." She murmured.

"I could say the same about you."

"I just wish- I wish I remembered everything."

"It's for the best right now. I'm sure." Niklaus replied wishing she would look back up at him.

"Don't you want to know what our future was like together?" Slowly she pulled her eyes back up. She looked at him nervously through her long lashes.

Niklaus shrugged. "No, it would be too painful if it never comes about."

"I thought they say it's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all."

Something in her words caused Niklaus to shutter. He looked away and sat back in his seat.

"You need to rest now." He stared past her, gazing blankly out the window across the room.

"No...I can't." Caroline whispered "I need…I mean want- ugh. I hate this." Caroline held back her tears as she maneuvered her body to face the opposite direction. Her head heavy on the feather pillow.

"What is it? What do you need?"

Caroline's back faced him as she shook her head against. "My Nik." She murmured so softly it was barely nothing more than a breath in the air.

Niklaus sat there, flooded with fear. He was not sure what to say or do but realized he never knew what he was doing when it came to Caroline.

Tonight, he was not going to be the manipulative, closed off hybrid.

No, tonight he would be a man. A man in love with a woman that was scared and alone. For the first time since he was turned into a vampire he would forget every inhibition and simply feel.

Reaching out his hand, he brushed his finger tips tenderly across her slender bare shoulders. He felt her tense as she inhaled a shaky breath.

"I'm here." Niklaus murmured. He stood from his chair and slid into the bed behind her. No longer thinking what he should or should not do. Caroline's body relaxed as he pulled her back into his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

His face rested against the nook of her neck, he inhaled her feminine scent as he lay perfectly still,. Instantly he heard a silent sob escape her throat. He held her as she cried into her pillow.

He didn't move even an inch when she placed her hands over his, holding them closer to her chest.

She felt as though she was finally home. It didn't matter what year, or what town she was in. Her home was with Nik. The fact that he was a vampire was not one she could fully comprehend but tonight it didn't matter.

Right now she only wanted to feel him close to her.

After a few short minutes, Niklaus felt Caroline's breathing even out as she finally succumbed to the darkness of night.

He wondered what she would remember when she woke in the morning. Her eyes had been blood shot and glazed over and he knew she would be in pain from the liquor when the sun came up.

* * *

Klaus sat in his room sketching. Angry that Caroline had disobeyed his one single rule.

She could have been hurt, killed. He took a drink of scotch as he gazed down at the portrait he was working on. She was beautiful but his frustration tonight left him unable to fully capture her true grace.

He placed the unfinished work on the floor at his side and let his head fall back against the hard chair.

Klaus wondered if she was alright. He knew she would have a painful hangover awaiting her in the morning.

Of course she would be too stubborn to allow his blood to help soothe her pain but he was never one to care about following anyone's rules.

He would slip some of his blood into her morning beverage, he decided. A little amount would at least help take the edge off.

Had Rebekah not have given Caroline her blood before going out tonight he was certain the young blonde would have died from alcohol poisoning. The hard liquor served in this time was a lot stronger than she would have been used to.

Klaus closed his eyes as he sighed. Suddenly an image flashed through his mind.

It was of Caroline holding her dress against her body as she sat in her bed.

His eyes flew open, stunned. She was wearing the dress from tonight.

Klaus knew what it was, a new memory being created. One of his past self with Caroline. Jealousy raced through him for only a moment before he shook his head, inhaling deeply.

He was a fool. The man in the bedroom with Caroline was him. He knew he should be grateful she allowed any part of him near her at this point.

Klaus closed his eyes again; hopeful of what new memories awaited him.

No matter what happened between Caroline and Niklaus, he hoped it would lead to only one thing.

Caroline beginning to trust him.

* * *

Caroline let out an ungodly groan as she twisted her body around the quilt trapped around her, holding her hostage against the bed. The bright morning sun hit her eyes as they flickered open. She recoiled instantly into her pillow.

"How are you feeling, love?" Niklaus asked from behind her. He had not slept a wink all night. He enjoyed her in his arms to much to miss even a second of it.

Caroline's breath caught as her eyes peeked out from her pillow. She felt his arms loosen from around her waist and she realized it was not the quilt trapping her to the bed.

Why was Nik? Or was it Niklaus, in her bed? Oh god, what had she done last night?

Niklaus released his arms and rolled to his back waiting for her to speak. Or tell him to get the hell out of her bed.

He scarcely remembered what it was like when he was human. But there were one or two memories of the morning after a night sneaking his father's special liquid.

Caroline took a deep, calming breath and exhaled. She repeated it again before feeling the courage to peek behind her.

Sure enough it was Niklaus. Throwing her hands over her face she cursed silently to herself.

Before any awkward conversation could begin, loud yelling echoed throughout the room. Niklaus jumped from the bed, his hearing picking up exactly what was being said.

"Get dressed and stay here!" Niklaus said as he turned to face her. His expression turned hard all previous tenderness gone replaced with raw anger. "Do you understand me?"

Caroline sat up feeling the effects of her hang over as she held the quilt at her chest. She stared at him with her brows lowered as the voices down the hall grew louder.

Caroline nodded and in a flash, Niklaus was gone. The loud bang of the door slammed shut behind him caused her to jump.

Caroline fought the urges to vomit, certain there was nothing left in her stomach. Moving painfully slow, she climbed from her bed and crossed the room.

Caroline tugged open the armoire and pulled out the first dress her hands touched not even taking a moment to look it over before stepping into it.

* * *

Niklaus raced down the corridor listening in on Elijah and his future self's conversation.

"I will not!" Elijah said dangerously low.

"Do not test me, Elijah!" Klaus growled. "You will give me your word, now."

"What is going on?" Niklaus asked stepping into the sitting room.

Katherine stood beside Elijah. Kol and past Rebekah flashed into the room behind him.

"He's coming. We need to leave." Kol demanded, walking past everyone to pear out the window.

"This is your fault." Klaus hissed. "If you and Rebekah would have remained inside last night he would not have found us!"

"Now is not the time for this." Future Rebekah said entering the room. "The guards said he was in town at dawn. It will not take him long to find us."

Klaus glares at Elijah. Katherine cowering behind the older brothers back.

"She better remain human, Elijah." Klaus growled. "I need her to have children or else you will find yourself with a dagger in your back."

"As I said, I can not give you my word." Elijah replied holding his ground.

Elijah gripped Katherine's hand and walked out of the room. Past Kol and Rebekah following.

Klaus turned to Rebekah from his time. "Go, collect Caroline and meet me in the dungeon."

"What? No we need to leave!"

"We will." Klaus said his eyes locked with hers.

She nodded in understanding and flashed out of the room.

"Caroline can not travel through time." Niklaus spoke up reminding Klaus he was still there. "She's human. It will kill her."

"You need to leave. I'll take care of Caroline."

Niklaus grabbed Klaus by the neck and slammed him into the wall beside the roaring fireplace.

Klaus pushed the young hybrid away. "You had your fun last night but Caroline needs more than someone to hold her! She needs someone to take charge and get her out of this place alive!"

"I'm not leaving until I know she is safe!"

Klaus chuckled. In a flash he was in front of Niklaus his hands gripped tightly into his neck.

"You will leave with Elijah and the others or I will snap your neck and have Kol carry you out of this place!"

Niklaus let out a loud roar as he fought against his future self.

"Fine!" Niklaus finally muttered. Angry he would not see Caroline again. It could be days, years or centuries.

Klaus watched Niklaus leave the room defeated.

* * *

"Caroline!" The door burst open and Caroline jumped back panting.

Her wide eyes watched as future Rebekah raced inside. "Come on, we have to go, now!"

"What?" Caroline ran her hands over her pounding head. "What is going on?"

Rebekah flashed over to the window and gasped. "Damn, he's here!" Her body visibly shaking at who-ever, "he", was.

"Who?" Caroline asked crossing the room, her brows furrowed.

She stared out the window beside Rebekah and saw dozens of horses stomping down the road towards the castle. All carrying heavily armed men.

"My father."

* * *

Caroline followed behind Rebekah as they ran down the corridors, twisting and turning. Taking stairs she had never seen before and finally stopping at the very bottom of the castle in front of a large wooden door.

Rebekah stopped and turned to face Caroline, her expression solemn.

"You have to trust us, Caroline. It's the only way you'll survive."

Caroline's eyes grew wide. What was happening on the other side of that door?

Rebekah opened the door and stepped inside.

Torches lined the walls, the only light in the dark room.

Caroline cautiously followed Rebekah; anxiety flooded her causing her to forget the pain in her head.

"What took you so long?" Klaus snapped coming into view across the room.

"I ran into Niklaus before he left."

"Niklaus?" Caroline asked not meaning to speak aloud.

Rebekah turned to face her. "He left. Our siblings were fortunately able to get away moments ago."

All eyes shot to the ceiling as the loud footsteps entered the castle. Caroline covered her ears as the relentless muffled yells filled the air. There were thunderous crashes and violent banging as the men undoubtedly destroyed the rooms they entered.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Caroline asked whipping her head around the room. No windows and no doors except for the one they had come in from.

Rebekah walked over to Klaus. Caroline watched intently and he handed her something small, it was a necklace.

Rebekah clasped it around her neck and glanced back up at Caroline for only a moment before a thunderous boom echoed into the room.

Caroline noticed the sadness in Rebekah's expression as the girl's eyes focused up at the ceiling. She was listening with her vampire hearing to the men, to her father as they searched the house.

Klaus shook the distraction from his mind and walked towards Caroline. She stepped back.

"This is not how I wanted this to happen." He said softly, his face forlorn.

"What is happening?" Caroline murmured, tears beginning to warm her eyes.

"We need to leave."

"Then why are we just standing here?" Caroline's voice grew desperate, her lips trembling.

"I need you to trust me, Caroline." Klaus held out his hands and rested them on her shoulders. "You said you once…loved me." His eyes held hers but his voice lacked his usual Sauvé arrogance. "I am still that man. Can you trust me to keep you safe?"

The loud voices from above grew closer as a malevolent growl called out for Niklaus to show his pitiful face.

Klaus winced. "Please Caroline. I give you my word. I could never harm you."

Caroline's eyes shifted nervously from Klaus to the door and over to Rebekah before landing back on the man she once loved.

Caroline nodded, tears welling up from her eyes.

Klaus leaned forward and wiped away the first tear that rolled down her cheek.

Caroline watched with wide eyes as he brought his wrist to his mouth. His face distorted, dark veins formed under his eyes as large fangs protruded from his mouth.

Caroline gasped but did not move.

She stood frozen as he bit into his wrist and held it to her mouth, waiting.

Her eyes searched his. For instructions or reassurance, she wasn't sure which.

His eyes held hers and slowly she parted her pink lips.

This was it. He was going to kill her, she could feel it.

Caroline was too numb from the wide range of emotions to run away or fight against him so she did what he wanted. What he said was meant to keep her alive the only way possible.

The warm taste of copper filled her mouth and heated her throat as she swallowed. Caroline closed her eyes, disgusted yet feeling cherished under his scorching gaze.

Klaus removed his wrist from her mouth after he felt confident she had digested enough of his blood. More than enough. His thumb slid over her bottom lip wiping away the tiny drops of blood left behind.

Caroline closed her eyes, savoring his gentle touch. She feared it could be her last. Feeling brave and slightly aroused by his touch she leaned in and captured his thumb in her mouth, sucking the last drop of blood into her mouth.

Klaus sighed, closing his eyes as he relished her sensual action. He pulled his thumb free as Rebekah cleared her throat annoyingly loud in the background.

Caroline gasped as Klaus caught her off guard and wrapped his arms around her neck. He pulled her into his chest and brushed his lips against her ear.

"No matter what happens, love, I'll always be yours." Klaus murmured.

Caroline trembled with fear and anticipation as the menacing growls grew closer from behind the door.

Klaus's breath slid down her cheek. Caroline's pulse raced as everything happened in slow motion.

Unsure what to do she decided to just go with her gut feelings. She acted on pure instinct.

Caroline leaned in and caught his lips with hers. The unexpected move caused his lips to part in shock and she seized the opportunity to plunge her tongue inside.

Her arms snaked around him to keep him close.

It was irrational. Now was not the time but for the first time since Rebekah had pulled her from her room today she was exactly where she wanted to be. He was her Nik, her Niklaus. He was her everything no matter how much she fought it, she could never deny her heart.

Klaus tightened his grip around her neck and kissed her with a fervent need. His tongue worked to leave its mark on every single part of her inviting mouth.

He kissed her as though he would never kiss her again. It was his deepest fear he could never bring himself to admit. He knew it was doomed to be his fate.

The tears continued pouring from her eyes as Klaus snapped her head to the side, her lifeless body falling forward into his arms.

A stray tear slid down his cheek.

"There's no time for remorse. We need to leave, Nik." Rebekah stepped forward and whispered.

Klaus slipped his hand down to his belt loop where the cotton bag hung. Quickly, he pulled out Caroline's bracelet and clasped it around her wrist. He then pulled on his necklace and waited.

He held her tight as Rebekah gripped his arm nervous it would not happen in time.

Within seconds the ground began to shake. Klaus held Caroline's body to his chest just as the door flew open.

Rebekah clutched her brother's shoulder tighter as terror sent a quake through her body, her eyes on Mikael.

Before the treacherous man could enter the room they were gone.

* * *

Klaus sat up in a foggy haze and noticed the empty field surrounding him.

A familiar groan came from a few yards behind him and he quickly turned to see Rebekah laying face down on the grass.

Jumping to his feet, his eyes scanned the area for Caroline.

Across the field, came a loud scream.

"Help!"

Klaus flashed through the tall weeds and stopped at the base of a tall oak tree. He looked up and chuckled. Relief coursed through him as his eyes remained on Caroline's body hanging on a branch.

"Let go, sweetheart." Klaus called out. "I'll catch you!"

"Like hell I will!" She replied her arms wrapped tightly around the large branch. Her body was week and she knew she was in transition. She could feel it.

Glancing at her hand she sighed. Her daylight ring was still on her finger. "Thank god." she mumbled to herself.

The bright sun beat down on her back and she knew she had only one choice.

"If you let me fall I swear to god I will make your life hell!" Caroline yelled down.

Klaus chuckled. "Alright." She had already stormed into his life and turned his world upside down. What else could she possibly do to him, he wondered.

Caroline closed her eyes and released her hands. Her body fell straight down and as he promised, Klaus was there to catch her.

Klaus held her in his arms and stared down at her smirking.

"If you're waiting for me to thank you for saving me again it's going to be awhile." Caroline huffed.

Klaus placed her on her feet and grinned.

Caroline cocked a brow and smiled. "At least this time I wasn't trapped under water." Caroline ran her hands down over her disheveled gown.

Klaus chuckled but instantly stopped. His smile fell from his face as his eyes grew wider.

"You remember that?" His voice was low and hoarse as he turned to completely face her.

Caroline's expression matched his as she realized what he meant. She did remember. All of it. The past and the present.

"Yes." She stuttered. "I remember Bonnie sending Rebekah and me to the past."

Klaus's lips pulled up into an anxious smile but something in Caroline's eyes told him there was more.

"What else do you remember?" He asked stepping closer.

"I remember being human and…falling in love with you." Caroline clasped her hands over her mouth. "It seemed so real. I truly thought-"

The conflicting emotions of both futures racked her mind as she slid down to the ground. Her head buried in her knees as her brain tried to process both worlds colliding together.

Rebekah walked over, pulling the dried leaves from her hair and frowned. "What happened?"

Klaus leaned down to Caroline. "It's going to be alright, Caroline."

Caroline pulled up her head and looked at him through hooded eyes.

"That's not good." Rebekah gasped.

Caroline's eyes shifted to Rebekah and then back to Klaus. His expression clouded with worry.

She felt something warm drip down from her nose and brought her fingers up to wipe it away.

Caroline's muscles stiffened as she held her fingers in front of her face and saw the blood.

"What's happening to me?" Caroline gasped. Her head grew foggy and painful, unable to separate the two conflicting lives she had lived.

**XXXXXXX**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought. **

**What time do you think they are in now?**

**And what is happening to Caroline?**

**I know alot of you are not thrilled with the love triangle between Klaus/Caroline/Niklaus. But it is not really a love triangle in the end. Caroline is getting to know every side of one man:)**

**Also, next chapter will have the future again. There is a slight time difference from how many days pass by in the past compared to the present if you remember from earlier chapters. In the future only hours have past by and we will see Bonnie and Kol the next morning after he called her Grams.**

**I will update this time next week. Till then I look forward to hearing all your thoughts and predictions**.

**Have a great weekend!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you to my wonderful beta, MarsterRoo!**

**This is suprisingly my third update in last 7 days! Your reviews are very motivating.**

**I hope you all enjoy:)**

* * *

Caroline rested her head on her knees, her hands clutching her legs against her chest as she waited for the intrusive images to relent. The blood continued seeping out through her nostrils dripping down her chin but the pain shooting through her brain remained her sole focus as she gripped her head with both hands pleading in soft whimpers for it to end.

Glimpses into her past, her original future mixed with the new one Niklaus had created by performing the ritual.

Caroline went through every emotion. Anger, loneliness, grief and to her surprise, love. She remembered Klaus coming to town, tormenting her friends and killing Jenna. He killed Elena for his ritual. Klaus was evil, manipulative and only cared about one person, himself.

She gripped her legs tighter to her chest as she sat at the base of the large oak tree that moments ago she had fallen from. Klaus stood in front of her silent. His hand kneaded the back of his neck as he played out every scenario to blame for her broken state.

Klaus watched with nothing but raw torment covering his face. He turned away towards Rebekah, his eyes hard. "Go; find her someone for her to feed from. She needs to complete the transition."

Rebekah glanced down at Caroline. The girl's body shook like a fish out of water as she began banging her head against her knees trying to make it all stop.

Rebekah looked back up at her brother, her eyes noticeably soft as she nodded and flashed away.

Klaus stepped towards Caroline and sat down beside her.

He sighed. "Look at me, sweetheart."

Caroline's legs remained pressed into her chest, her head buried into her knees, her nails clenching her head so tightly she drew blood. Her long blonde hair splayed down around her. His voice was barely audible through the constant wave of images and memories flashing through her mind.

Klaus reached his hand out and pulled her hands away and moved her hair from around her. Blood matted in her blonde locks. Her arms tensed, her hands balling into tight fists as she tucked them into her lap.

He pulled her face up and used his thumb and pointer finger to hold her chin facing him.

Her eyes were empty. She looked lost, her gaze staring off past him as if he were invisible. He mixed in with the dozens of other faces crossing through her mind, confusing her senses.

"Caroline. I need you to focus." His voice grew stronger, more persistent.

Nothing. She didn't move, not even a flinch.

Her face constricted in pain as she replayed the night her father held her prisoner, suddenly she was in front of Damon, his pupils dilating as he compelled her to be lay down and good for the night.

"No." She muttered through her gritted teeth unsure if her words were spoken aloud. Suddenly her mind flashed to her High School. Nik was there with Stefan. She was giggling like a child as Nik leaned in and kissed her before class. He wanted her. He made her feel like she was the only girl alive.

It wasn't real. Caroline knew it but it felt so strong. She could still taste his warm mouth as he nipped at her tongue. His hands as they roamed over her body. They were Nik's hands…no.

Caroline Shuttered as Nik's face morphed into Tyler's. It was his hands, his tongue on her body, not Nik's. Not Klaus's. He was her enemy.

Klaus released her chin realizing he was not breaking through and gripped both sides of her face.

"I'm here, love. I'm right here." Klaus leaned in and placed his lips on hers. "Come back to me."

His lips moved slowly over hers. His eyes wide waiting for any sign that she could feel him. Klaus darted his tongue out and ran it across her bottom lip, his hands running through her silky hair. Caroline's mouth parted slightly as she sighed and Klaus's tongue plunged inside caressing every cavern of her mouth willing her to respond.

Klaus's expression softened and his kiss grew hungrier when he saw a flash of recognition cross her eyes. She could see him. He watched her expression soften as her pain slowly ceased. Within seconds he felt her body relax and slowly her tongue moved with his.

Klaus used all his strength to pull away, resting his forehead against hers as she panted heavily.

"What's happening to me?" She breathed.

"I'm not sure. What did you see?"

"Everything." Caroline sighed shaking her head exhausted. "It's too much. I can't remember what's real and what's- " Caroline pulled back and scooted away.

"This is your fault!" she stammered as she stumbled to her feet. Her hands gripped the bark of the tree steading her drained body.

"Caroline-."

"No! Don't even try to defend yourself!" She narrowed her eyes. "I told you not to change anything. That there would be consequences."

Caroline looked away furious. Hesitantly she released her grip from the tree, swaying slightly as she tried to collect her thoughts.

Breathing heavily she turned back and sighed. "Was it worth it? Hmmm? Is this what you wanted?" Her voice icy cold as her eyes narrowed.

Klaus tilted his head solemnly. "I never wanted any of this. I just…I just wanted my family to not spend five hundred years running from my father if there was a chance to become powerful enough to destroy him sooner. I didn't think-"

"You didn't think!" Caroline mocked rolling her eyes. "Yeah, I got that memo already!"

"You need to calm down, love. We don't know what's happening to you and until you're finished with the transition you should sit and try to rest." His eyes scanned the area around them. The field appeared empty but was surrounded by a forest. Anything or anyone could be lurking inside.

"Calm down! Ugh!" Caroline crossed her hands over her chest and popped her hip to the side glaring at him. "You're such a jerk. None of this would have ever happened if you would have just listened to me but _no_, you had to do things your way. "

"Caroline." He warned his eyes no longer tender and soft.

"Wow, you really think you can intimidate me after everything that's happened? I can't believe I ever thought-" A drop of blood dripped down and landed on her top lip where the blood from earlier had dried. Her hand flew up wiping it away. She dabbed her fingers at her nose and noticed the blood was starting to seep out faster.

Klaus ripped a piece of fabric from his tunic and held it out for her.

"I still hate you!" she seethed as she snatched it from his hands and held it over her nostrils, her head tipped back.

"I know." He murmured.

A crackling noise sounded from the patch of trees behind them and instantly they turned on their heels searching the area for predators.

"Relax, it's only me." Rebekah said appearing out of the tree line. An older gentleman followed behind her, his expression dazed but the fear in his eyes caused Caroline's confident demeanor to falter for a moment.

Rebekah stopped in front of Caroline and pulled the man up to her side. "Enjoy!" Rebekah smirked as she pushed the man closer to Caroline.

The fresh blood pumping through his veins lit a scorching fire buried deep within her. Caroline closed her eyes, working to regain her wavering strength over her need to rip his throat open and drain him dry.

"I'm not feeding from him!" Caroline's voice echoed through the clearing as she opened her eyes and turned to Klaus.

"Yes you will or I'll force the blood down your throat myself, love." Klaus hissed.

"All I need is one small drink. " Caroline stepped forward and smiled at the terrified man. "I don't want to hurt you but I need to take just a little of your blood. Alright?"

Klaus huffed in exasperation.

Caroline ignored him and looked around the ground. Finding what she was searching for she picked up a sharp rock and held it to the man trembling arm. He flinched as the stone broke through his skin and a small trickle of blood bubbled out. Caroline watched, fighting the blood lust till his arm was covered in a thick bloodied patch and held it above her mouth.

Slowly the blood dripped past her lips and down her throat. She smiled smugly at Klaus as she swallowed. Caroline released his arm and watched as he stumbled away from her clutching it against his chest.

"That's not enough!" Klaus spoke up watching her ridiculous act.

"It's all I need. I can feel it." Caroline looked up to Rebekah who nodded.

"The transition doesn't require any more than that. Let her alone, Nik." Rebekah said watching the older man as he began running away.

Klaus let out a menacing growl as he flashed across the field and stopped in front of the frightened man. "We are not done with you yet, mate."

Klaus led the man back to the two women and positioned him directly in front of Caroline.

"Forgive her, she gave you false hope." Klaus said standing behind the man, his eyes on Caroline's.

Klaus tugged the man's head to the side exposing his pulsing neck.

"Feed!" His eyes narrowed at Caroline.

"No!" She huffed glaring in defiance.

Klaus let out a low growl as black veins crept down under his eyes. His large fangs protruded from his open mouth. "Do not test me, sweetheart. Something is happening to you, I can see it in your skin, in your eyes. You need more blood than that. You will feed; drain him, no matter what. The only choice you have is whether to do it your way or mine!"

"Hmmm." Caroline replied mockingly tilting her head and pursing her lips. "How about neither." She smirked dryly calling his bluff.

"Wrong choice, love." Klaus ripped his fangs into the man's neck, blood poured down over the man's tunic as he shook uncontrollably from the pain. Klaus tightened his grip, his eyes locked with Caroline's as he relished the warm crimson delight.

Caroline gaped at him but before she could react the man was thrown forward into Caroline's grip. The pungent aroma of his flowing blood caused her face to transform instantly. Within seconds her fangs were locked in the man's neck, her mind a blank mess relishing in the high of his blood.

Klaus watched, a grin of approval on his face as the man's body grew listless.

"You really think this will help convince her to take a chance on you?" Rebekah whispered appearing beside him.

"That doesn't matter." He replied his eyes focused on Caroline as she dropped the lifeless body to her feet. "My only desire is to ensure her safety and return her home to her time. I don't deserve anything more."

Caroline bent over, clutching her knees as she panted. Her eyes locked with the man she had just killed. His stiff face blank as his eyes stared up at the scorching sun. What had she done?

Caroline gasped, a silent sob bubbling up in her throat as she shot up straight and brought her hand to her mouth. She wiped hysterically at the blood from her kill, desperate to erase any evidence of her actions.

Caroline spun on her heel and faced Klaus, her expression forlorn.

"Why?" Her breath ragged. "How could you do that?"

"You needed the blood, love. I warned you." His expression was as hard as his tone.

His harshness sent a sting of agony straight through her to her very core. Her eyes went blank as her mind replayed the night he turned Tyler in the school lab. He was selfish and cruel.

Caroline groaned, her pulse racing as the memory morphed into him lying in bed next to her at his house. His arms wrapped around her body as he kissed down her neck. He was her Nik not Klaus.

"No!" Caroline screamed gripping her head. Everything came rushing back to her. Voices from her mind called out to her as Klaus's muffled voice tried to break through.

"Focus on me, Caroline." He pleaded. His arms gripped her shoulders. He stared into her eyes, she was gone.

Caroline was lost in her head as she slid down to the ground, his hands guiding her safely. She clutched her stomach. Klaus squatted in front of her. Calling for her to look at him. To focus on him, He was real.

Rebekah watched with wide eyes as Caroline began heaving.

"Oh god. Nik!" Rebekah gasped.

Caroline doubled over onto her side, choking on the blood that poured from her mouth.

Klaus reached out and picked her up into his arms.

"Where are we?" Klaus asked staring at Rebekah with foreboding dread written over his expression.

"Mystic Falls."

Klaus looked down at the dead man near them and examined his clothing.

Rebekah's gaze followed his. "He said it was 1864."

Klaus thought back for a moment and looked up with a glint of hopefulness. "There has to be a Bennett witch close by. They never tread too far from their beloved town."

* * *

"Good afternoon, Miss Bennett. " Kol grinned opening the door to the wary witch. "Come in."

Sheila stood looking past him into the large estate. Hesitantly she stepped inside. She could feel Bonnie. She was in there.

"May I call you Sheila?" He asked leading her down the hall.

"No." She replied in a clipped tone. "Where is my granddaughter? I don't make a habit of visiting vampires. Especially originals."

"Wonderful, you are aware of my family's…shall we say…abilities." He smirked.

"Where is Bonnie?" She glared.

"Down there." Kol held open the basement door and waved his hand for her to enter. "Come on darling, I don't have all day."

Sheila straightened her shoulders, her air of confidence unwavering as she strolled past him and descended the stairs.

"Bonnie!" She gasped racing to the cage at the bottom.

"Grams?" Bonnie stood up flustered.

"What have you done, child?"

"This isn't real. You're dead." Tears welled up in Bonnie's eyes as she stared at the woman hoping it was possible.

"I'm here. Something's happened. I can feel it in the air. In nature but especially around you, Bonnie." Shelia looked back at Kol who stood behind her. "Open the door let her out."

Kol shook his head. "She's too dangerous. Until she brings back Nik and Rebekah and that pretty little blonde my brother likes to chase after, she's staying put."

Sheila turned back to Bonnie.

"What did you do?"

"You're not real." Bonnie sobbed standing directly on the other side of the cage.

"Let me in." Sheila said not breaking eye contact with her granddaughter.

"I'm not opening that door."

"Whatever she has done I am the only one that can help. Open the door. I won't let her escape." Sheila cocked her head towards Kol. "You have my word."

"Open it." Elijah said appearing beside him.

Kol stepped forward. "I'll kill you both if you try anything. There are plenty more witches out there."

Kol took out the key and quickly unlocked the door. Bonnie stood in shock as Sheila walked inside. Kol slammed the door shut just as Bonnie ran into her Gram's open arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Bonnie cried.

Sheila held her against her chest. Her hands running soothingly through her dark hair. "I was so angry. I don't know what happened."

"Shh. It's alright. I need you to tell me everything."

Bonnie stepped back. Her hands fiddling with the hem of her shirt as she looked down. "I was just so tired of them. The vampires. Everyone was so willing to overlook everything as if it was acceptable. As if it was normal."

Bonnie dropped her hands and looked back up. Her eyes burning red with rage. "It's not acceptable! They all must die."

"I understand how you feel but you messed with the balance. I can feel it run through me. I'm not meant to be here."

"How can you say that?" Bonnie's face hardened. "They live for eternity killing people. They are the ones that don't belong here."

"What about Caroline Forbes? I believe she was once a friend to you." Elijah asked hoping to spark some humanity within her.

Bonnie's head shot up to him. Her expression hard, her eyes shooting daggers.

"Caroline is no better! Neither is Elena or any other vampire that walks this earth!." Bonnie thrust her hands out in front of her but her magic was useless in the cage.

"Leave us. I need time alone with her." Sheila said stepping closer to Bonnie.

"You have twenty four hours. Not a minute more." Elijah said calmly but firmly as he turned and walked up the stairs.

Kol followed but glanced back once half way up the steps. Bonnie held her head down, her body swaying as she tried to control her rage.

So much power and beauty in one small girl. Part of him hoped Sheila could help her control it. She could be valuable to keep around once Nik and Rebekah returned.

* * *

Klaus carried Caroline through the woods. She had blacked out completely after a few short, agonizing minutes of blood pouring from her mouth and nose. Something was terribly wrong. He raced faster, his pulse pounding in his ears as he feared for the worst.

She had consumed his blood before they traveled. Was it not enough? He had watched her feed from the man, fresh blood to complete her transition. What was happening ? He hated not knowing. He was always one in need of control. With Caroline he never had that. He swore no matter what he had to do he would save her, even if that meant her hating him in the end.

"Nik!" Rebekah gasped stopping dead in her tracks as they came upon the first houses. Townspeople were gathered outside.

"Not now." Klaus growled flashing past her. He noticed the tall familiar dark haired man out of the corner of his eye, flirting shamelessly with a group of young women.

Klaus stopped just as they reached the center of town. He remained near the tree line as Rebekah continued on.

She strode through the town and straight into the first store she spotted. It was an apothecary and from the smell of it they kept vervain on hand.

"May I help you?" A young girl walked out from the back. She looked too young to own the shop.

"Yes, I'm looking for someone." Rebekah replied. The girl regarded her cautiously.

"My mother and I have not lived here long but we know most of the people in town."

Rebekah approached her. "I'm looking for a woman by the name of Bennett."

"Emily?"

Rebekah smiled, pleased. "That sounds right. Where can I find her?"

She doesn't live far from here. Outside of town she has a small home. You will see it if you go through town and follow the road till you see the large pond."

"Thank you-"

"Anna." The girl smiled warmly.

"Anna." Rebekah repeated shooting her a wry smile before shifting her gaze around the tiny store. She turned without another word and walked out.

"Come back sometime." Anna called out but Rebekah was gone.

* * *

"What took so long?" Klaus seethed as Rebekah strolled casually towards him.

"Just getting to know the locals."

Klaus narrowed his eyes, his nostrils flared.

Caroline began coughing pulling his focus back to her. "Make it stop. Please." She breathed hoarsely. "It's not true. I can't remember…please help me!"

Klaus held her closer to his chest, his overcoat tucked around Caroline covering her bloodied condition as he followed Rebekah through the town. They walked as swiftly as possible not wanting to bring unwanted attention.

They made it just outside of town when they head a familiar voice call out to them.

"Is she hurt?"

Klaus and Rebekah stopped and turned to see Stefan walking from the woods beside them.

"She will be fine soon. We are on our way to Emily Bennett's home." Rebekah replied casually.

She watched him intently as his eyes lingered on Klaus and the hurt woman in his arms and then to her.

"I'll help you find it. It's hidden by the trees a bit. She also doesn't like visitors. Is she expecting you?" Stefan asked approaching them.

"No, but we need her help." Rebekah said watching Nik continue past her not interested in idle chit chat.

"Emily will be more willing to see you if I come along. My name's Stefan. Stefan Salvatore." His eyes ignited as he took in Rebekah's dazzling beauty.

"That's very kind of you, sir. Rebekah." She held out her hand and he took it instantly, placing a gentle kiss upon her knuckles.

"Now, Rebekah!" Klaus yelled half way down the road ahead of her.

"That's Nik. He's worried about Caroline."

"Caroline? Is she the sick girl he's carrying?"

Rebekah nodded her head and quickened her pace but kept it slow enough for Stefan to keep up.

"This is it." Stefan said walking down the short path from the road to Emily's tiny cabin.

"You can go." Klaus said not bothering to spare the young man a glance.

Rebekah gave Stefan a soft look and a tight but appreciative smile. "Thanks for your help."

"I should tell Emily you are friends of mine. She will be more willing to help you if she knows-"

"She'll help. Now go!" Klaus's voice was dangerously low as he cocked his head and glared at Stefan.

"Right." Stefan looked down nervously. "Well, if you need anything, anything at all my family is not far from here. Just down the road."

Stefan turned to leave giving Rebekah one last glance as he tipped his hat.

"Good day, Mr. Salvatore." She smiled, biting her bottom lip unconsciously. Rebekah forgot how charming and sweet he could be.

* * *

Once Stefan was off the property and down the road Klaus stepped to the door and knocked.

Emily appeared within seconds. "If you think I am foolish enough to invite you in, you have no idea who I am."

"Oh, I know exactly who you are, love." Klaus replied smirking. "The question is do you know who I am?"

Emily stared at him with uncertainty.

"Allow me to introduce myself then. My name is Klaus and this is my sister, Rebekah."

Emily gasped, a flicked of recognition at their names crossed her face. "What do you want with me?"

"You're going to help her." Nik said looking down at Caroline. She was gone, frozen in torment, completely lost to her own mind. Her fist's clutched tightly to his tunic. She held on for dear life, as if he were the only thing keeping her from going completely insane.

"If you don't, I'm going to kill everyone you've ever cared about." He finished looking back up at the young witch, his expression menacingly dark.

Emily focused her eyes down at the young blonde curled into his arms. Her chest and hands were covered in blood. Emily could hear the girl faintly sobbing. She was rambling incoherently.

"What happened to her?"

"Invite us in and I'll explain."

"I already told you. I'm not a fool."

"Well then. I'll just have to burn the place to the ground and perhaps then we can try this again." Klaus replied with ease. He cocked his brows and waited.

"Fine." Emily muttered sighing loudly. She had no choice and she knew it. Her magic would have to be enough to protect her. "Come in."

Klaus grinned, his eyes amused as he stepped inside.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone that favorited and followed. And especially to all of you that took the time to leave me a review. It means a lot to me and I enjoy reading your thoughts and kind words. So please keep them coming.**

**I am working on next chapter right now and half way through the rough draft. I am thrilled and grateful that you all have reviewed this story and it is almost at 900 reviews. **

**I want to show you all how thankful I am which is why I updated twice last week. I am hoping to find the time to update two chapters this week as well. **

**If I hit that 1000****th**** review during the week I will upload chapter 20 within 24 hours of it **** If not it will be up by Thursday.**

**So please take a quick second and let me know if the first 19 chapters caught your attention. We still have about 10 chapters left and I hope to have this story wrapped by end of February.**

**I already have next two chapters all mapped out and it is being worked on full force this week!**

**Thanks again!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed last chapter! I loved reading each and every one of them.**

**Also everyone that favorite and followed.**

**A huge thanks to my wonderful Beta, MarsterRoo!**

Emily stood wide eyed, her mouth dropped open.

"You expect me to believe this?" She asked staring at Klaus as he removed the bracelet from Caroline's wrist and slipped it into the cotton bag with Rebekah and his necklaces.

Caroline lay on the small bed in the back of the cabin, her body curled in a ball shivering. She was freezing but her insides seared with heat. The images and voices a constant taunting.

She would get minute's sometime seconds of clarity before her body convulsed and fell back into the delirium. She would confuse Klaus with the Nik she loved and instantly her eyes would turn black and she was lost again. Rebekah sat beside her on the bed trying to pull her out of herself but it rarely helped.

"Look at her!" Klaus snapped waving his hand at Caroline.

"Alright I believe you." Emily replied her expression full of sorrow for the poor girl. "I am going to need some time alone with her."

"No!" Klaus replied shaking his head.

"I can't focus with you staring at me like that." Emily raised her voice, boldly stepping forward.

Rebekah stood from the bed. "We need to feed anyway, Nik."

"Hurt her and you'll feel pain you could never even fathom." He threatened before following Rebekah out the front door.

* * *

"I'm not sure I can help you my child." Emily sighed sitting beside Caroline on the bed. The girl looked so broken; her hands clutched her head as her face twisted in agony.

"The magic used to send you through time is not one I am familiar with but I will do everything I can to help you. I can see the good in you, child. It shines bright against the darkness of your friends."

Emily placed a cloth in a basin of warm water beside her and rang it out. Gently she rubbed it over Caroline's bloodied face. Her hands had tugged at her hair matting the bloody blonde locks. She was a mess. Emily rinsed the cloth and rang the extra water from it once more before placing it over Caroline's temple.

Emily placed her hands over Caroline's back and began chanting. Instantly Caroline felt the conflicting images begin to slow and finally stop completely. Her body relaxed as she inhaled a deep soothing breath.

"Sleep now child." Emily murmured and as if she had willed it Caroline was out.

Her once ragged breath slowed to a peaceful calm as she slept.

Emily stood from the bed and crossed the room. She wasn't sure how long Caroline would be at peace. The chant was only a small sleeping spell.

Emily knew she would pay for what she was about to do but she needed to protect herself. Emily walked into a hidden back room and pulled out a barrel.

Prying off the lid she scooped out a handful of salt and created a wide circle around the walls of the room. She kept everything she needed to practice her magic inside. Closing her eye she raised her hands as she began to chant. She spelled the room for no vampire to cross the barrier. She would be safe inside, for now.

Emily pulled out her ancient grimoires and began searching for any information on traveling through time.

* * *

"Caroline will be safe there. The witch is not foolish enough to harm her." Rebekah reassured Klaus as they sped through the forest.

He ignored her, his thoughts solely on finding someone to eat and returning to Caroline.

"Stefan seems quite lovely during this time." Rebekah mused.

Klaus tilted his head and snorted. "I have no time for this Rebekah. I need you to send for Elijah."

"I'm not leaving to go find him. He could be god knows where. Find a vampire to compel to run off and bring him here."

Klaus stopped and narrowed his eyes. "Rebekah-"

Approaching footsteps silenced him. Rebekah grinned at her brother and raced away.

"Stefan." Rebekah smiled flashing behind him as he trudged through the forest.

"Oh, Rebekah. You startled me." Stefan said looking around nervously. Where did she come from?

"What are you doing out here?" She asked as Klaus approached.

"I was just taking a walk."

Rebekah noticed the journal in his hands.

"Did you have anything of interest to write about today?" She asked nodding towards his leather journal.

"I may have met an enchanting stranger on my way home earlier." He smirked coyly.

"Sounds interesting." She giggled.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Our conversation about Elijah is not over, sister."

Klaus stomped past the flirting couple determined to find a snack or two.

* * *

Caroline felt like she had slept mere minutes when the intrusive memories broke through once again. Her muscles tightened and her breath caught as she prepared for the pain.

"Caroline."

She was not sure who it was. Her lover Nik, The scary but sweet Niklaus, or her enemy Klaus. Three men, all pulling her to pieces and shattering her insides.

"Come back love. Focus."

Caroline felt hands brushing across her cheek and then the warmth of blood being poured into her mouth.

Slowly her eyes flickered open as she left the haze buried for the moment.

"Klaus." She stammered.

He stood beside her, leaning down holding a glass of fresh blood to her lips. His hand held her head propped up for her to drink.

She sighed as she swallowed, relishing in the sweet taste.

Klaus watched as she finished the blood and lay back down.

"Thank you but I still hate you." Caroline murmured.

Klaus noticed the playful gleam in her glossy eyes.

"You can hate me for all eternity sweetheart it won't change how I feel about you."

Caroline sat silently staring up at him. After a few minutes his hand caressed her arm and she didn't pull away. He always made her feel safe and she despised him for confusing her further.

She knew it wouldn't be long till her mind lost track of its self. She was beginning to feel when it was about to happen. Her pulse would start to race and every muscle in her body would tighten.

"I'm scared." Caroline breathed. "I'm so scared, Klaus."

Klaus pulled her into her arms as her body began to shutter. It was happening again and there was nothing he could do to help her. Caroline's hands gripped his shirt as she held on to him.

"Try to stay with me, Caroline. You know me. I'm Klaus. I came to Mystic Falls in search of my doppelganger and…" Klaus continued his story replaying every day he spent in Mystic Falls tormenting and killing her friends. He felt horrible reminding himself but it was for her. He wanted to help her remember what was real.

Slowly his words began to sink in and her breathing began to still. He felt her body calm and within minutes she was asleep in his arms.

* * *

Klaus laid Caroline's sleeping body gently back on the bed and pulled her hand free from his chest. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss upon her temple before leaving to find Emily.

He had noticed immediately Emily had taken up refuge in a back room. He found it amusing at first but now standing in the doorway unable to enter he began to growl.

"What do you think you're doing in here?" Klaus seethed, anger rolling of him.

"I'm doing what I promised. I need to go through the grimoires to find answers and I can't do that with you in the same room as me. I won't leave. I said I would help the girl and I will."

"You are right about that, love. You won't leave until I allow it!" Klaus watched as she pulled another grimoire down to the table that was already covered with four others. They lay open with papers scattered around as two candles lit the room.

"I'm sending for my brother. He has witches around that can help." Klaus said resting his hands on the doorframe.

"Why come to me for help if you want another witch?"

"Don't misunderstand me, love. You will help but I have a feeling it will take more power than even you are capable of. Although it was your descendant that caused this mess it's only fitting you be the one to clean it up." Klaus walked away leaving her to wonder.

Emily felt a sense of pride and sorrow at her future descendant causing such a rupture in balance. She always wondered what witches Klaus would send for. There were thousands of witches around the world but very few with genuine powers as cultivated as hers.

* * *

"Klaus?" Caroline called out her voice weak, barely audible.

In an instant he was at her side.

"I'm here, sweetheart." Klaus stood beside her bed looking down at her as her eyes flickered open and closed repeatedly.

"It's happening. I can feel it. I don't remember. It's all one time. It's so…so…fo-ggy." Caroline slipped away. Her breathing rapid as she clutched the quilt around her tight body. Her body began convulsing as the intrusive images flew through her mind.

"Damn!" Klaus barked his jaw locked.

He looked at Caroline once more, there was little for him to do. He wrapped her quilt around her body and walked out of the home.

* * *

Klaus walked uncharacteristically slow down the long dirt road. He could hear a babbling creak to his left and a few miles ahead were the annoying giggles of laughter. His ears peaked at the familiar voices.

"Come now brother. It's rude to not introduce me to your lovely new friend." Damon's voice rang out and Klaus could picture his smug grin.

Klaus flashed down the path and stopped close enough to watch the interaction. Rebekah had at some point changed her dress and had her arm snaked through Stefan's.

"Rebekah." She smiled holding out her hand. Damon locked his eyes with hers as he brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"A pleasure, my lady." Damon smiled wickedly, his young eyes filled with mischief.

"This is my brother, Damon." Stefan interrupted, coughing awkwardly to break up the growing tension.

Rebekah let her hand slip out of his grip and turned to Stefan. "I should return back to my brother. It is getting late and I would hate to create a scandal on my first day in your lovely little town by being seen past sundown with two handsome brothers.

Rebekah leaned forward and whispered softly into Stefan's ear. "I must confess you are more than handsome. Meet me tomorrow at dawn by the creek."

Glancing back at Damon she gave a friendly smile and walked away. She had no interest in letting Damon play her against Stefan. Rebekah could not deny the chemistry and attraction she felt when Stefan looked at her. Her stomach flipped anxiously as she thought about meeting him tomorrow. She wasn't sure how long they would be here but she would make the best of it. Perhaps when she returned home to the future she could have someone looking forward to seeing her. It's not like Nik could really complain seeing as he himself had changed more than his share.

"What are you doing Rebekah?" Klaus asked stepping out from the trees that had kept him hidden.

"Since when do you lurk about like a creep?"

"Answer me!" Klaus grabbed her by the arm bringing her to a halt.

She twisted her head back and narrowed her eyes pulling her arm free. "I'm just having a little fun while we figure out what's wrong with Caroline. Unless you'd rather me sitting around moping from boredom all day."

Klaus let out a low hoarse growl as he held her gaze. She had a point; he had no interest in having her get in his way.

"Go. Stay with Caroline, I'll be back later." He scowled before flashing away.

Rebekah rolled her eyes as she began walking back to the small home. She wondered if there had been any progress with Caroline but judging by her brother's foul mood she sensed it was unlikely.

* * *

Night fall came and went. Klaus fed from a number of victims, always compelling them to forget he was there after feeding them his blood. By the time he returned to Emily's, Rebekah was outside waiting for him.

"About time!" She scowled.

Klaus ran his hand through his hair. "Is Caroline the same?"

"No, she's awake running laps." Rebekah huffed.

"I'm in no mood, sister!" Klaus flashed dangerously close, his teeth bared.

"She's calling for you. I was about to go look for you."

Klaus's eyes grew as his head snapped to the side facing the house. His ears peaked as he heard Caroline's soft voice. His name rolled from her lips but it wasn't Klaus she wanted. It was Nik.

Klaus slowly entered the house and saw Emily had left the back room and was standing in front of Caroline's bed.

"She's lost to the delirium." Emily explained looking up from her grimoire. "I've found something that may help but-"

"But what?" Klaus's voice was menacingly low as his eyes locked with Caroline's pained expression. Her eyes were closed; her body trembled as small beads of sweat covered her temple.

"She cannot process both lives. I found a spell that can erase one."

"Do it," Klaus's jaw ticked, his gaze never leaving Caroline.

Emily shifted her feet as she flipped through the pages of her grimoire. "The spell will take one set of memories away but there's no telling which she will lose."

"Will she be herself again?"

"I believe so but-"

"Spit it out, love." Klaus cut his eyes to her. Slowly he began circling her predatorily.

"She was not a full vampire when she traveled through time. The nose bleeds that's not from her delirium. Somehow the traveling released her past memories causing that."

"What are you saying?"

Emily looked up and met his scorching gaze. "Even with the extra memories gone, she's still sick. The transition cannot fully complete due to her body being pulled through time. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Klaus grit his teeth as he came to a halt behind her.

Slowly he stepped into her and whispered. "Say it."

"I don't under-"

"Say it!" He yelled. His hot breath assaulting the back of her neck.

"She's dying."

Everything happened so fast Emily was unsure how but she was in the air and across the room. She watched, waiting for death when Rebekah raced into the room and grabbed Emily dragging her back to her spelled room where she would be safe.

"Stay inside." Rebekah said harshly as Emily stumbled over the barrier.

She slammed the door shut and slid to the ground as she listened to her house shake. Ear piercing echoes of furniture crashing against walls. Muffled yells and glass shattering. Emily needed to get out of there before Klaus took his anger out on her; she winced at what he was capable of.

Suddenly as she planned her escape it all stopped. Like a bad storm that suddenly cleared. She heard muffled voices speaking and then the front door open and slam shut.

* * *

Klaus ran through the night until he could run no more. She couldn't die. He wouldn't allow it. His fists slammed into multiple trees. He hated that the pain lasted mere seconds and his knuckles instantly healed.

"Shouldn't you be taking care of Caroline?" The voice made his blood run cool.

Turning slowly he was met with his own reflection.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus hissed through his teeth. He never wanted to see Niklaus anywhere near Caroline again.

"I made a promise to ensure eternity to a set of Salvatore brothers. My hybrids have been watching them for months now while I took care of some other business." Niklaus grinned stepping closer as he examined his future self. "Imagine my surprise when I receive word that Stefan was seen talking to a man that looks identical to myself and carrying an injured blonde girl."

Klaus was not surprised. The fact that Niklaus had hybrids 400 years after breaking the curse filled him with a sense of triumph and left him wondering what all had changed since they last saw each other.

Niklaus stepped closer. "Where is she?"

"Don't worry about Caroline. I need you to send for every witch at our disposal." Klaus turned and began walking away. "I'm sure you can bring them quickly."

Niklaus raced forward and slammed Klaus into a smaller tree. The force knocked it down. Klaus rolled but Niklaus was fast and pinned him to the ground.

"Where is she?" Niklaus screamed his nostrils flared.

Klaus pushed against the hybrid but was met with resistance. Niklaus was nearly as strong as Klaus.

"I'm not that much younger than you." Niklaus smirked his grip tight around Klaus's throat.

"I still have years on you!" Klaus kicked out Niklaus's legs snapping the bones.

"You're going to stay away from Caroline." Klaus said wiping the dirt from his shirt exasperated.

"Why don't you let her decide who should stay away from her?" Niklaus raised his brows.

Klaus shook his head and flashed away heading straight to the small house.

Niklaus was right in step behind him.

Klaus entered the home and turned back grinning to Niklaus. "Sorry mate, no invite."

Niklaus's face lit up as he realized Klaus didn't understand what it meant to be the same man.

Niklaus stepped forward and grinned like a Cheshire cat when he walked over the threshold entering the house.

"You were invited in which means so am I."

"Nik? Nik where are you?"

Both men snapped their head to the side as Caroline's weak voice filled the air.

Niklaus raced to Caroline's side appalled. He fell to his knees beside her bed and gripped her hand.

"I'm right here, love."

Niklaus looked up to Klaus for answers when he saw the blank stare in Caroline's eye.

"Rebekah will explain." Klaus said before turning and sitting in a chair across the room.

* * *

"Everything's ready." Emily said entering the room.

Niklaus sat on the bed holding Caroline. She was no longer there but Niklaus held her and talked to her hoping to bring her back to reality.

"Get on with it then." Klaus snapped, his hands running over his face. He sat across the room looking everywhere but at Niklaus holding Caroline. As hard as he tried his eyes were constantly pulled to the sight.

"You understand I can't determine which future she remembers."

"Yes! Now do it already." Klaus stood from the chair, knocking it over in the process.

"Alright." Emily held up her hands and instantly dozens of candles spread around the room flickered to life.

* * *

Bonnie sat in her cell with Sheila for hours. Kol occasionally sat by the top of the stairs listening in on their conversation but it was always the same.

Bonnie making vial remarks about life being unfair and Sheila trying to talk her down.

To Kol and Elijah's relief by the time night fell Sheila had Bonnie crying in her arms.

"We're ready." Sheila called out.

"About time darling." Kol huffed descending the stairs.

Sheila narrowed her eyes at him. "Some things are worth patience. Now let us out."

"Not yet." Elijah said stepping forward. "What do you plan on doing to fix our problem?"

"I have the spell to bring them back. I just need something from each of them." Bonnie said glaring at Kol. Something about him made her feels things she wasn't comfortable with. "Whatever they did in the past is the reason for the changes. I am unable to fix that, but I can return them to this time."

Elijah and Kol gave a knowing glance. Klaus had done this by breaking his curse. Once he was back he would be dealing with setting things right and restoring the balance.

"And you're just going to bring them back that easily?" Kol chuckled.

"No. I'm going to bring them back in exchange for your help." Sheila replied.

"What would that be darling?"

"Your word that once everything is set right you'll take Bonnie to a temple I know of that has everything she needs to harness her abilities. There she will find her peace and learn to control her growing powers."

Kol and Bonnie shared a look. Neither sure what it meant but he didn't have anything better planned to do in the near future.

"He will. But only if they return safely and she help's fix what is happening." Elijah answered calmly.

Sheila nodded at Bonnie and took her hand. "Bring us their items and we will return them at once."

* * *

Emily began chanting, the power rushing through her body as she held one hand over Caroline's head and the other high in the air.

Calling upon a power she was not sure would listen she chanted louder, blood seeping from her nose as Caroline shook and began screaming.

Suddenly Caroline flew up out of Niklaus's hold and sat in the bed, her hair flying around her face. As instantly as it happened it ended. Caroline fell back to the bed and the room stilled.

"Caroline?" Niklaus breathed cupping her face. "Caroline, answer me!"

Caroline suddenly opened her eyes. She only had one memory and the men surrounding her were terrified at which one she remembered.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Leave me a review it really is wonderful to hear from you all. **

**Next update will be by this time next week at the latest.**

**Thanks again for reading.**


	21. Chapter 21 note

Hey everyone,

Sorry to say this is not an update. I have never left a note before like this but since a lot of you have been sending messages as to why I have not updated the past 2 weeks I thought it would be easier this way.

First, just so you know I have not abandoned this story or unexpected family. Never gonna happen

Unfortunately I have a very sick five year old son and 19 month old daughter. Even with the flu shot they still came down with the flu. This is the 2nd week of being sick and during that time I have been to the doctors 4 times and last night spend 5 hours in the ER with my 5 years old and am right now waiting for my husband to come home early from work to watch our son while I take my daughter up to the ER.

I am hoping they will be feeling better in the next week and life will get back to normal.

Which means I will get back to updating.

I admit I miss writing, a lot.

I am sure you all understand and I hope you all are here when I get the next chapter written.

Thanks for all your support :)


	22. Chapter 22

**I want to thank you all so much for not only all your wonderful reviews for the last actual chapter but also to everyone that prayed for my kids and put out good thoughts for them. It means a lot to me. They are both doing so much better. My 5 year old was able to go back to school Friday and my 19 month old is almost 100% her old self**** I couldn't be happier.**

**Also a huge thank you to my beta MarsterRoo who helped me break through my writing fog. She's the best!**

**XXXX**

"What's taking so long?" Klaus paced at the foot of Caroline's bed. His eyes were focused solely on the creaking floor boards below him as he spoke but the threat behind his words were as clear as any menacing glare he could give.

"These things take time." Emily stood off to the side watching. It took all the strength she had to maintain her facade demeanor of calmness. Even the slightest tremble would reveal her insecurity with the spell and would not go unnoticed by the two men.

Emily had performed countless spells and rituals in her short life but this was not one to take lightly. It drew from magic she had only practiced a few times.

Niklaus sat beside Caroline, impatiently waiting. His long fingers brushed over her smooth pale cheek, his chest constricted at the images and thoughts crossing through his mind. She had awoken for only a few seconds before falling back onto her pillow unconscious. All Niklaus cared about in this moment was for her to wake up.

It had been over two hours since Emily cast the spell, and Caroline had yet to show a single sign of life other that the occasional fluttering behind her eyes lids. She lay perfectly still as everyone waited with raw tension filling the room.

Rebekah had left, unable to bear it any longer. She tried to convince Niklaus to go feed and bring back blood for Caroline, anything to leave Caroline alone with Klaus. She could see the bulging vein in Klaus's throat every time Niklaus stroked Caroline's arm or whispered in her ear. But Niklaus ignored her; there was nothing that could tear him off of the bed beside the woman he cared for.

Dawn was rising over the trees when Niklaus felt Caroline's fingers begin to shift. It was subtle but it was enough to catch his attention. He jolted up in the bed, his eyes wide as he grasped her hand in his. His breath grew ragged as he waited for her to move or speak. He wanted nothing more than for her to smile the dazzling grin that had melted his heart so many times before. For her to reach out and embrace him as her Nik. As selfish as he knew it was, he didn't care.

Klaus halted his steps the instant he heard the bed shift. His stomach filled with lead weighing him down as he watched Caroline groan through closed lips.

Both men stared; their usual confident selves non-existent, as they waited for a response from the only woman to capture a piece of their black heart.

"Caroline." Niklaus breathed leaning into her ear. His entire body tense. It had been centuries since he felt this vulnerable. Since he was a human child suffering the wrath of his father.

Caroline's bright blue eyes flickered open, her body painfully stiff.

She caught the gaze of Klaus standing at the end of her bed and furrowed her brows as her eyes shifted around the unfamiliar room. Her lips parted and she sucked in a deep shaky breath as her sight landed on Niklaus sitting beside her with a look of apprehension.

With a wild leap she scrambled off the side of the bed and straight into the corner. Her knees pulled to her chest as she looked around for any sign as to where she was.

"W-What is he doing here?" Her voice cracked and her knees shook. She tightened her grip around them as Niklaus looked away with a defeated sigh.

Klaus couldn't help the grin that spread across his lips and lit his face as he approached her and pulled her to her feet. She was too beautiful and strong to crouch in a corner frightened.

Niklaus looked away as he stood from the bed; a sharp dagger in his chest would have felt better. Her angry glares only added to the pain.

"What do you remember, love?" Klaus turned her in his arms to face him. His thumb and pointer finger raised her chin to hold her focus.

"Bonnie." Her voice was no more than a meek breath of air. She closed her eyes for a brief second as her body relaxed in his arms. She swallowed the dry lump lodged in her throat as she tried to remember.

"I remember Bonnie, she…she was so angry. And then Rebekah brought me to your home. Your castle…in the past." Her head snapped to the side as her eyes narrowed at Niklaus. She winced at the pain from her sudden movement but the surge of adrenaline at the memory of that day steadied her. "You were there! You tortured that woman! You- you're -" She struggled to find the words, pain radiated through her gut.

A single tear slid down her cheek as her stomach weaved into tight knots.

"What else do you remember, love?" Klaus pressed.

Caroline shook her head, her fingers gripped into his forearms for support.

"I don't –I don't know. I think-." A wave of nausea crashed over her sending her head down between her and Klaus as blood poured from her mouth.

Niklaus shot across the room, his eyes wide and mouth set in a murderous line.

"Witch!" Niklaus flashed in front of Emily, his hands squeezing her neck as he lifted her from the floor. "What did you do?"

Emily's body shook violently in an attempt to escape his grasp. It proved futile, only causing his grip to tighten as black veins crawled down under his eyes. "Answer me!"

Her feet dangled below her as panic began settling in her chest. "I-I can't." Her voice was nothing more than gurgling breaths but his supernatural hearing picked up her incompetent words.

Niklaus released her, tossing her against the back wall and watched as she slumped to the floor, panting. Her hands rubbed at her neck that was marred with bright red handprints as she tried to calm her breathing.

"What. Did. You. Do?" He pronounced each word with calm, calculating threats. Nothing but pure rage covered his beautiful face.

Emily flinched but remained silent as she fought to find a way out of his wrath.

"Why is she still sick?" Niklaus asked again, his patience tested.

"I told you I could fix her memories which would only cure her delirium." Emily stood, righting her posture. She straightened her shoulders and held his searing gaze. "Your friend traveled through time before her transition was complete. I'm not sure what will happen but there is nothing I can do to help at this point. There's not enough time. The light surrounding her is fading more and more every hour."

Niklaus stepped back, the pain in his chest ripped through him. His breath caught as he turned back to see Caroline bent over in front of Klaus, blood still pouring from her mouth. He could hear her whimpers and soft sobs.

Klaus held her hair back while his eyes locked with his past self. She was dying they both knew it and they both were filled with burning guilt.

XXXX

Bonnie and Sheila stood around the roaring fire that lit the massive back yard. Kol stood on guard a few feet behind while Elijah brought in two other witches for help. Sheila insisted they would not be needed for the spell, but that was not his intention for their services. He simply nodded and led the witches away to stand and watch.

Once his siblings and Caroline were returned, Elijah was determined to lock both Bonnie and Sheila back in the cage downstairs until the entire time shift was set right and balance was restored. Once that was complete he would then allow Kol to accompany Bonnie to the temple as he promised.

"It's time." Sheila said, her gaze on the sky as the full moon reached its peak.

She grabbed Bonnie's hand, looking down once more at the ancient grimoire and began chanting. Bonnie reached out her other hand and grabbed hold of the personal items belonging to Klaus, Rebekah and Caroline.

Their voices grew louder and louder as a forceful wind blew in across the grey night sky. Kol steadied his feet while the extra witches held onto each other's hands for support.

Elijah watched the scene with indifference. Even with a fury of a tornado looming in the distance he was unimpressed. He had one thing on his mind, the return of his siblings.

Bonnie's nose slowly seeped blood as the cyclone drew closer and closer before finally spinning wildly above the fire. Sheila and Bonnie's chanting was drowned out by the crackling and flurry of the wind.

XXXX

"Do something or I will make sure your bloodline ends here tonight." Niklaus hissed through gritted teeth. He stood toe to toe with the powerful witch with nothing to lose.

"There is nothing I can do. I have told you already." Emily replied inching closer to the room that would protect her. "I am sorry."

Niklaus turned to glance at Caroline who was slowly pulling herself to stand with Klaus's help when Niklaus reached out and grabbed Emily, catching her off guard.

"Then you leave me know choice. You're no longer of use to me." Niklaus tugged her into his arms, his face twisted with rage as he opened his mouth to expose his deadly fangs. Anger seethed through his body. Nothing would make his pain subside, but killing Emily would be a start.

She could feel his fangs against her neck when she closed her eyes and focused all her energy and powers on neutralizing him temporarily. Instantly his grip loosened, his hands clutching his head as the aneurism shot through his brain.

Emily ran on pure adrenaline to the room and stood behind the line of salt, panting.

"Witch!" Niklaus hissed, fighting against the pain as he flashed to the doorway, unable to enter.

Emily caught her breath, relieved that she was safe for the moment. She looked up and winced as she saw the rage covering Niklaus's face.

"I will burn this place to the ground!" His nostrils flared, his hands resting on each side of the doorway. "And then when you try to run for your life I'll kill you without even blinking." The calmness of his threat sent a wave of panic down Emily's body.

"No!" Caroline's voice came out broken as it echoed through the room but held the strong confidence Niklaus had come to adore about her.

Caroline's heated gazed remained on Niklaus as she spoke to Klaus. "Stop him. Whoever she is, you can't let him hurt her."

Klaus stepped in front of her, frowning. "I'm sorry love, but she either saves you or I will help him rip her to pieces."

Caroline sucked in a deep breath, ignoring the pain crawling through her stomach. "Where are we? Who is she?" Her eyes shifted from Klaus to Emily.

Klaus noticed Caroline's knees begin to shake as she sucked in another painful breath. He swooped her into his arms and flashed her to the bed, despite her fight against him to put her down. She was not weak but it was no use, he was as stubborn as she was.

Caroline knew something was wrong with her. She felt it in her bones all the way down to her very core. Her body felt as though it was shutting down.

"After the ritual we were sent here, to this time. The witch is Bonnie's ancestor Emily." Klaus explained, trying to pull the quilt over her but she would not lie back. She shot him a deadly look that only made him smile when she tried slapped the quilt out of his hands.

She finally gave up when he tucked the quilt tight around her body. She turned her attention back to Niklaus who was searching for a way into Emily's room.

"So we traveled again? But why am I sick?" Caroline asked pulling her gaze from Niklaus to Klaus. Her breath caught as she watched his face drain of all emotions. If she could not see him perfectly she would have thought he had just been staked. Klaus stood there, perfectly still with an unrecognizable look in his eyes.

Klaus fought for the right words to say. Nothing was right; nothing would comfort her in this moment. He could only give her one thing, the truth. "Caroline, the ritual-"

Caroline watched as Klaus sucked in a deep ragged breath, his eyes grew wide in panic.

"What is it?" she breathed, terror rolling off him to her.

"This is impossible." Klaus murmured to himself. He reached to the cotton bag hanging from his trousers and found the jewelry still there yet he could feel himself being pulled away.

"What is happening?" Klaus turned on his heel , facing Emily.

"I don't understand what you mean?" Emily replied eyeing him warily.

"Klaus, I-" Caroline suddenly began convulsing, incoherent words spilling from her lips. The pull to leave this time ripped through her weak body. Sweat covered her brows as her hair whipped around her face.

"What is happening?" Niklaus asked, his sight locked on Caroline. Panic covered his face as he stepped away from the doorway and ran towards the bed.

The effects were working faster than usual and instantly the room began to spin.

Klaus reached out and pulled Caroline from the bed, holding her against his chest with a tight grip.

"Hold onto me, love." Klaus whispered despite her panicked state.

"No! She can't go!" Niklaus reached for Caroline but Klaus's grip was stronger than his.

"Damn it! You'll kill her if she goes with you."

Klaus pulled Caroline away from his chest to look down at her. He winced as he saw the blood seeping from her nose and eyes. A blank stare filled her once bright eyes. If she traveled she would die, he knew it. The effects were already too much for her body.

"If you want her to have a chance of surviving she must stay here!" Niklaus turned to Emily but she was already further in her spelled room throwing grimoires around, searching for a spell. She hated vampires but she could not allow Caroline to be killed. It would bring death to her bloodline.

"You have to let her go." Niklaus said calmer, staring straight at his future self.

Klaus closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath that did nothing to calm the war inside of him. He shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes as he looked at her helpless in his arms. "I'm so sorry, Caroline."

He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss upon her damp temple and then pushed her away and into the arms of Niklaus.

The room spun faster and faster in Klaus's mind as Emily stepped forward and began chanting in hopes of keeping Caroline in place.

XXXX

"Stay a little longer, please." Stefan pleaded with soft, warm eyes. His hands wrapped around Rebekah holding her close.

Rebekah had been wandering around on Stefan's property just past midnight when he spotted her from his bedroom window.

"Tonight was fun." Rebekah said kissing up from his neck and over his jaw. "But I really should go and check on Caroline."

"You are a wonderful friend to her."

Rebekah looked down fighting the urge to spend another few hours wrapped in his arms. It took everything in her not to rip his clothes from his perfect human body. For the first time in centuries she felt normal, almost human resting her head against his chest watching the stars burn out as the sun began to rise.

"I will come back later." she smiled , reluctantly pulling herself away.

"Promise?" Stefan grabbed her and brought her lips back to his. "I can't bear to be apart very long."

Rebekah laughed. "You barely know me."

"I know that I am completely enchanted by you."

Rebekah bit her bottom lip, emotions she thought herself incapable of feeling after so long filling her with hope.

"I promise I'll-" She gasped, her eyes flew wide as she felt the now familiar pull. Instantly she pulled herself to her feet as Stefan watched with concern and stumbled up to meet her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't understand how." she breathed as the ground began shifting under her. "I am leaving."

"No, please. At least allow me to escort you back to Emily's." Stefan stepped closer but Rebekah took equal steps back.

"Thank you." Rebekah smiled as she felt herself being pulled away. "For tonight."

Stefan stumbled back, shocked as he watched her disappear in front of him.

XXXX

Kol flashed the extra witches inside the house for safety while the cyclone blew trees up by their roots. Elijah stepped back and waited as if nothing was happening, his posture stoic as always,

Sheila and Bonnie released hands and Bonnie tossed the personal effects into the wind.

Elijah's eyes slowly grew wide as the ominous cyclone opened into a dark cloud of smoke and suddenly disappeared.

In its place were Klaus and Rebekah's bodies.

XXXX

**I know this chapter was shorter than usual but it has been 3 weeks since last update so I wanted to get this out there for you guys. I hope you all enjoyed it and I will hopefully be working on next chapter throughout the week and have an update by this weekend.**

**Just wanted to clairfy a few things from this chapter in case anyone was confused:)**

**The reason they traveled without each other and was because it was Bonnie doing the spell to bring them back, not the original spell that let them travel through time. Niklaus wanted her to stay in the past to keep her alive if she traveled through time in her condition it would kill her. Also her last memory was right before the ritual. She has no idea it even took place. **

**Next chapter we will see not only Klaus's reaction to Caroline not being there but also what happened in the past with Caroline and Niklaus.**

**Please take a moment and leave a review. I love hearing your thoughts not to mention I could really use the motivation to get me back into writing regularly after almost a month.**

**Thanks again!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I should start by saying…please don't hate me for my long absence. **

**I swear this story has been on my mind daily but finding time to write has been difficult.**

**Thank you so **_**very, very**_** much to everyone that reviewed last chapter and stuck around for my updates.**

**You guys are the driving force to keep this story updated in a somewhat timely manner.**

**An enormous thank you to MarsterRoo for all her support and help with everything including betaing this chapter.**

Klaus peeled open his eyes. The dirt floor under him eerily still after the rampant winds, the world around him silent. He swallowed the dry lump in his throat and sat up noticing his sister laying on her back, unconscious.

Everything was still hazy, slowly coming back to him when he stood and realized Caroline was not there.

Klaus whipped his head around and glared at the two Bennett witches watching him intently. Waiting for his next move.

"Klaus, I'm pleased to see you've returned unharmed," Elijah said stepping forward.

Klaus's eyes were locked with Bonnie's. She was to blame for this. For Caroline being stuck in the past. Trapped with his sadistic self in a world that would eat her up and spit her out. He was certain Niklaus would protect her if she had survived. He had no idea if Emily was able to keep her there or if she was sent somewhere else. For all he knew, she was alone somewhere in need of help or worse, dead.

With a flash he was across the lawn and had Bonnie by the neck. Sheila focused her powers to bring him to his knees. Klaus's rage was stronger than any magic she had. He fought against the splitting migraine ripping through his head.

"Put her down," Elijah said standing behind Klaus, his hand on his brothers' shoulder in attempt to calm him. "We need her alive to set things right."

"Nothing will ever be right again!" Klaus said through gritted teeth. His eyes flashed, dark veins creeping down under his eyes. "She killed Caroline. Now it is her time to suffer."

Bonnie gasped, tears instantly pooling in her eyes. She stopped fighting against his grip, her body falling limp, hanging in his grasp as she mumbled. "Caroline is…is dead?"

"Oh, so now you care what happens to her?" Klaus barked a dark laugh, his grip tightening causing her eyes to bulge from the pain.

Her breath was caught in her throat but the pain of losing her best friend overtook her need for survival. This was her fault and for the first time she realized the extent of her actions.

"Put her down."

Klaus cocked his head to the side but did not bother to turn around. He knew the voice well.

"Hello mate, what brings you here tonight?" Klaus asked, his grip loosening.

Bonnie sucked in a deep breath of air. She winced at the pain but it only made Klaus smile.

"We were at a party nearby," Jeremy said stepping closer to the scene. His face filled with confusion and apprehension. "We followed this crazy tornado but it disappeared somewhere around here."

Klaus leaned into Bonnie, ignoring Jeremy's reply behind him.

"I may not be able to kill you…yet but I can make you suffer for what you have done." Klaus whispered before dropping her to the ground.

Sheila on her knees at her side instantly. She pulled her granddaughter into her, hugging her tightly, her gaze on Klaus.

He was unaffected by the desperate pleading in their eyes.

Klaus grinned and turned to finally acknowledge Jeremy and found a girl standing beside him. Her eyes were blood shot, her hands gripped in Jeremy.

"And who might this be?" Klaus asked smiling at the unfamiliar female.

"I'm Vicki," she stuttered, fear crossing her face as she looked past him to Bonnie. "Let's go, Jeremy." She looked up to Jeremy and began pulling his arm to follow her back the way they came.

"Vicki," Klaus repeated, her name dripped liked acid from his lips. "Please, stay."

In a flash he was behind her and had his fangs plunged into her slender neck.

"What the hell!" Jeremy yelled, stumbling away with eyes wide in horror.

Klaus dropped her pale, lifeless body to the ground and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth.

"You have no idea what I am, do you?" Klaus asked, amusement lighting his dark eyes. "Elena must not care for you as much in this time as the other. A shame."

"What is going on, Bonnie?" Jeremy asked turning to look at her in bemusement.

"Jeremy, you need to run." Bonnie cried. "Get out of here. Out of town."

"What?" Jeremy repeated his voice cracking.

"He's not going anywhere." Klaus spoke loudly, is expression stern yet the sadistic grin covering his face said enough.

Klaus took a step forward and Jeremy instinctively took a few steps back, stumbling over a tree branch the violent winds had knocked down. The frightened kid held Klaus's gaze as he tried to steady himself.

"Leave Jeremy." Elijah said. He was standing behind the Bennett witches, watching his brother, trying to gauge the situation.

"No. Stay. I insist," Klaus said flashing directly in front of Jeremy.

Jeremy gasped and tried to turn to run but Klaus had him pinned to his chest facing Bonnie.

"You will not only restore this world with the rightful one but you will also bring her back." Klaus glared at Bonnie. "Caroline never deserved the suffering she faced."

Bonnie nodded, her bottom lip quivering.

"Until Caroline is returned to me, I will make you suffer as much as she has." Klaus's face lit up, a menacing grin pulling up his lips before he opened his mouth exposing his deadly fangs.

"No!" Bonnie screamed, peeling herself from her grandmother's arms but Sheila held her back.

Klaus sunk his teeth into Jeremy's neck from behind, draining him, savoring the warm blood as it filled his mouth and seeped down his parched throat.

Bonnie hid her face in Sheila's chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

Jeremy fought for only seconds before his body grew weak and his heart slowed. Klaus continued feeding until the heart beat was nothing more than a mere patter and pulled away.

Jeremy struggled to keep his eyes open and he stumbled forward to Bonnie.

"Jeremy!" Bonnie leapt up and ran towards him but before she could reach him Jeremy stopped. A look of horror covered his face. His mouth fell open, his eyes bulged and the quiet night air was filled with a sinister chuckle.

Bonnie covered her hands over her mouth muffling her scream when Jeremy fell forward, leaving Klaus standing behind him holding his heart.

Klaus tossed it on the ground behind the dead boy and raised his brows at Bonnie.

"I recommend getting to work, love. There are plenty more people you care about for me to visit." Klaus turned towards the house. He was in need of a shower and sleep to see what new memories from Niklaus awaited him. "I will be stopping by to check in on Elena in the morning if you have nothing for me by then."

With his final words he disappeared into the house.

XXXX

Elijah and Rebekah exchanged looks just as Kol strolled out of the house.

"I hear Nik's little friend is missing." Kol said staring down at Jeremy and giving an unimpressed huff. "It's been too long since I've been able to torture. What a waist."

Bonnie's crying grew louder at his insensitive words but Sheila held her closer. Sheila looked between the siblings, settling her gaze on Elijah.

"We will help you. There is no need for anyone else to be hurt." She said pulling her and Bonnie back to their feet.

Kol chuckled and Rebekah rolled her eyes as she headed inside.

"You don't seem to understand, witch. For whatever reason, Nik seemed to care about that little blonde. Until she is returned he will do a lot more than hurt people."

"Kol." Elijah said dangerously low yet Kol did not falter.

"They should know what they are in for, brother. Nik is not known for his self-control after all. They will get to see first-hand exactly why he has such a reputation." Kol grinned, looking once more at the Bennett's before turning and walking away into the night.

"Kol may lack tact but he speaks the truth. You would best be advised to fear Klaus's wrath and hope for your friends' sake you can find a spell to fix the damage you have caused, sooner rather than later."

Elijah began walking towards the house when he called out. "Follow me."

Bonnie and Sheila exchanged glances but fell in step behind him without a single word.

"Wait, why are-" Sheila began when Elijah led them down the basement stairs back to the cell.

"You will stay in here." Elijah interrupted. He held open the cage door and waited. His expression unaffected.

"If you want us to find a way to fix things we will needs grimoires and –"

Elijah nodded once towards the stairs they had just descended and watched as the witches he called for earlier to come down. They were there in record time, eager to be of assistance.

"This is Cora and Mia; they will bring you anything you need." Elijah replied motioning his hand for Bonnie and Sheila to enter the cell.

Bonnie looked up at the stairs, biting her bottom lip as she considered her options.

"You are in a house filled with the most feared creatures on the planet, Miss Bennett." Elijah said, sensing her motives. "One in particular who is looking for any reason to kill you. You would do best to stay in here."

Sheila's eyes locked with Elijah as she stepped forward and entered the small cell. Bonnie sighed and hesitantly followed.

"You made the right choice." Elijah said, shutting and locking the door.

"Keep me posted on all interactions." He said to Mia and Cora before walking up the steps, leaving the four witches to begin figuring out what they could do to reverse Klaus's consequences in changing the future.

XXXX

Klaus tossed and turned in his massive king sized bed. Sleep continued to evade him for hours until he finally fell into a deep slumber and his mind opened to the memories he was desperate to acquire.

XXXX

"What did you do?" Niklaus growled. He wrapped his arms around Caroline and carried her to the small bed.

"I did what you asked," Emily replied standing back behind the threshold of her room. "She is here, with you. She is alive."

"Caroline." Niklaus said leaning down beside her. "Can you hear me, love? Wake up."

There was nothing. The convulsing had stopped the instant Klaus disappeared but she fell limp in his arms, unconscious.

"She is not asleep." Emily said. "The only way to keep her here was to hide her."

Niklaus stood and backed away from the bed. His face twisted in anger when he stopped directly in front of her. The only thing protecting the young witch was an invisible barrier.

"The spell to pull her through time would not release her. She was being called through so I had to…do the only thing I thought may work." Emily spoke the last few words slow. Her eyes locked with his. "I removed her from her body."

Niklaus's nostrils flared, his eyes growing but Emily continued. "I was unsure if it would work or if I would even be capable of harnessing that level of power on my own, but she is here. And she is alive."

"But not in her body?" Niklaus asked. His voice seethed with raw anger.

"Yes, but I believe this may be the answer you have been searching for."

"How?"

"Caroline is very ill. She would have died whether through traveling in time, or from her illness of previously traveling before fully transitioning. We have now frozen her body in time thus containing the illness from destroying her body.." Emily watched as Niklaus processed her words. "It will give us time to find a cure."

"If she is not in her body, then where is she?"

Suddenly Niklaus was grabbed from behind and pushed away from the door.

He whipped around and saw nobody, nothing.

"Do you see her?" Emily asked, scanning the room with her gaze.

"What is going on?" Niklaus muttered under his breath.

"I believe she wants to know if you can see me." Instantly Caroline appeared before him. Her body pale, a bright glow radiating from her skin.

"Caroline?" He murmured.

"You can see her? Is she here?" Emily sighed, relieved.

"You can't see or hear her?" Niklaus held Caroline's bright clear eyes as he spoke, mesmerized.

"No, I believe only you will be able to," Emily replied watching Niklaus hold out his hand to touch the air in front of him.

"How?" He asked softly, his hand sliding through Caroline's shoulder where he tried to touch.

"I needed to connect her to this place. I used you." Emily explained. "Only you can see her and hear her or even touch her but only when she allows it. Until you find the cure for her body she must stay close to you."

"But I can't feel her."

"I guess that means she doesn't want you to," Emily hid her smile as she walked back into her room to grab her grimoire she found the spell in.

Caroline laughed and walked towards Emily.

"Here, you will need this. Caroline lives through you, will feel any pain you feel. I am unsure how long the spell will hold, so you must hurry. The sooner you cure her illness the sooner I can return her to her body."

"And if I cannot find a cure?" He asked cautiously staring at Caroline, her face marred with worry.

"Then I believe, both her soul and body will disappear, permanently." Emily replied.

**xxxx**

**So as you probably guessed, this is starting what I would call 'part two' in this story. Klaus and Rebekah are home and safe but Caroline is trapped in the past with time working against her, while connected to Niklaus as a essentially a… ghost.**

**Now you all are probably thinking…what the hell? Lol, but I promise you will see a lot more of Niklaus and Caroline and no, she does not remember him as anyone other than the monster she met at the beginning, so don't expect for them to be the best of buddies right out of the gate. Also don't expect Niklaus to be all soft and put up with her either. he needs to find a cure asao so he will have no time to play nice.**

**Klaus in the future is also going to have a lot to do with things and if you are a fan of dark Klaus, you'll love what I have planned.**

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought. Even if it only says-"You took forever to update! And you left us scratching our heads, what the hell is the matter with you!"**

**Again sorry for the long wait to upload I hope to have next chapter up faster next time, till them have a great week!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks to everyone still reading this! Your reviews were wonderful. I loved them all.**

"We don't have time for this, love," Niklaus growled standing beside his horse outside of Emily's cabin. "Show yourself so we can go."

A heavy gust of air flashed in front of him and then behind him he felt his sword being pulled at. He was quicker than her even if she was invisible. He grabbed it before it left its sheath.

"Caroline!" he hissed, his jaw clenched.

"Calm down you big baby!" she chuckled appearing before him. "I'm invisible! Do you know how cool that is?"

"For now maybe," he stepped closer. "But what happens if we don't find the cure before you disappear for good?"

Her eyes grew wider, reality crashing over her. She nodded, swallowing the newly formed lump in her throat.

"Alright, I'll make you a deal," she began, "I won't disappear around you as long as you promise to not kill anyone while we're together,"

"Caroline," he muttered through gritted teeth, titling his head. "I won't kill any humans during feeding but anyone that gets in my way deserves what the wrath I bestow upon them."

Rolling her eyes, she sighed. "Fine, now let's go."

Mounting the horse first, Niklaus reached out his hand and pulled her up in front of him.

Her body stilled at the warmth of his thighs wrapped around hers.

"Um…is Rebekah here?" Stefan asked, walking down the dirt path staring with a scrunched brow. Seeing Niklaus hold out his hand to help someone on his horse that was not really there to anyone but him, must look absurd.

"She was called home," Niklaus said, unaffected as he grabbed the reigns.

"Will she be back?"

Niklaus was about to kick the side of his horse to leave without wasting his time on idle chit chat when he felt Caroline's nails dig into his thighs. He sucked in a ragged breath.

"Answer him!" she demanded, frustrated she could not talk to Stefan herself.

"No, I'm afraid she won't be returning," he replied, wanting nothing more than to release his frustration out on the young man.

"Alright then, perhaps I could visit her at your home?" Stefan added looking down, disappointed as he shifted his feet.

Niklaus sighed. "My god boy, take a hint!" With that Niklaus rode away one hand on the reigns the other wrapped around Caroline's waist, holding her arms against her body to keep her from tearing into him.

"You're a jerk!' Caroline yelled as they cut through the forest on a short cut to the nearest city.

"A jerk, huh?" Niklaus chuckled. "Well, we shall see what you think of me once I have you back in your proper body and your own time is reset once again."

The moment he said the words about her time a flash of memory crossed through her mind. She saw Niklaus performing the ritual with Katarina while Klaus watched, ignoring her pleas to stop it and then it went blank.

Caroline's blood boiled, unsure what it meant.

Niklaus pulled the horse to stop as Caroline vanished to his sight flashing out of his grip. In a matter of seconds she grabbed a knife tucked in his boot, shoving it through his gut.

"Argh!" he yelled jumping down from the animal to remove the dagger.

"What the hell are you doing!" he yelled, whipping his head side to side frantically looking for her.

She stood inches from his face, her fists balled tight wanting to destroy him.

"I am trying to help you but you are making it utterly impossible!" he growled irritated he could not see her.

"Were you trying to help me when you killed Katarina in the ritual?" she asked slowly.

"Show yourself, sweetheart and then we can discuss this."

"No! Answer me."

Niklaus ran his fingers through his long wavy hair, sighing. "I did was I had to do."

"_No, _you did what you wanted to do!" she stomped her foot, arms crossed over her chest as she appeared before him. "Like you always do in my time!"

He reached out cupping her shoulders, the feeling of her skin a relief. If only he could keep her from vanishing on him again. "I'll fix it, I'll fix everything but right now we need to fix you."

She stepped back, her mouth dropping open. "Oh god, you changed things. What- what did you change by doing the ritual?"

"Sweetheart, let's not-"

"Tell me!" she demanded.

"Everything, you don't remember but when you return home things will not be as they were. In time they will be set right but for now we need to-"

"I'm not going with you," she said racing away. The moment she was no more than a few hundred yards away a sharp pain surged through her chest, sending her crashing to her knees. Her hands dug into the dirt, hair flailing wildly around her head as she tried to make it stop.

"Caroline!" Niklaus was at her side in seconds and instantly the pain stopped. "You can't leave me, we're connected now."

Taking a deep breath, Caroline realized this was not going to be easy. But for now she had to trust Niklaus to help her.

XXXX

Klaus sat in his room feeding from two women Kol brought home for him. The real meal was downstairs waiting for the show to begin. Kol had brought over Elena Gilbert per instructed. Klaus growled just thinking of the pathetic girl, his fangs ripping into the skin of the woman in his lap.

He wanted Caroline returned home, safe in his arms where she belonged. He was so close to having her yet so far away. A knock sounded at his door as he finished draining his victim.

"Come in," he called out, wiping the back of his hand over his bloody mouth.

Elijah entered wearing his usual tailored suit and stern face. "I recommend you reconsider your actions, Niklaus."

Klaus stood, tossing the lifeless body to the floor. "Have this cleaned up," he said, shouldering past his brother, ignoring his advice.

Descending the steps he smiled at Elena sitting nervously on his couch fidgeting with her hands.

"Hello, love. I'm glad you were able to stop by."

Of course! Your brother Kol said it was an emergency. Something with Caroline. Is she alright?" Elena stood from the sofa walking toward him.

He turned at the bar, pouring himself a drink and rolled his eyes. He wondered how much this pitiful girl truly cared for his Caroline.

"No, she's not alright." He swallowed the glass of bourbon and placed the glass down, slowly turning to face her. "And neither will you be."

He held up his hand and snapped his fingers. Instantly, Kol appeared with a sinister grin and Stefan in his grasp. The young vampire struggled but it was no use, Kol was older and stronger than him.

"Elena!" Stefan yelled, panic filling his voice.

"Stefan! What-" Elena raced towards him but Klaus blocked her path.

"Tsk tsk," he smirked. "Stay right here!"

Elena did as she was instructed, terrified.

Kol released Stefan from his arms, pushing him towards Klaus.

"What are you doing, Nik!" Stefan asked. They had been friends for over a century till he found about the doppelganger curse. Stefan knew it was only a matter of time before they came to blows over it. "I won't let you kill her!"

"Is that so?" Klaus's lips pulled up slightly, cocking his head to side. "Well, I wasn't planning on killing her, yet. But you see, I need her to help me with her little friend, Bonnie."

"Bonnie!" Elena gasped.

"Yes, she's here as well," Klaus replied, pacing back in forth. Hands behind his back, eyes on Stefan.

Bonnie was still in the basement but Kol had set up a video camera recording what was happening upstairs. She watched on the television hanging on the wall outside her cell. Flipping through page after page in the grimoires she found nothing, panic set in as her eyes flickered from the books to the images of Stefan and Elena on the screen.

"This is what happens when you don't produce results, witch!" Klaus hissed, grabbing Elena from behind, catching everyone off guard and plunging his hand through her chest. Her heart dropped from his hands exactly as her brother's did.

"No!" Stefan screamed, tears springing from his eyes, running down his cheeks as he watched the woman he love take her final breath. Her skin turned ashy as she fell to the floor.

Kol held back the devastated man fighting to get his hands on Klaus.

"How does that feel, mate?" Klaus taunted walking back over to Stefan, his expression hard. "To have the one person in this world you know is made for you ripped away."

Stefan dropped to his knees, defeated. "Why?" he croaked.

"Misery loves company." Klaus shrugged his shoulders. "Don't fret, as long as Bonnie does what I ask this will all be set right. None of this will be real and you'll have no memory of it."

Klaus walked to the front door, needing fresh air. "Lock him another part of the cellar and bring me his brother. The witch has another twenty four hours till another one of her friends dies."

Klaus opened the front door, his head heavy with frustration and anger that Caroline was no closer to being with him, and flashed away.

**XXXX**

**So, I've gotten a lot of hate mail lately which I get it. I haven't updated and I feel like crap about that, truly. Truth is my Klaroline feels were destroyed watching Klaus and Hayley go at it. Even if it was unemotional sex like Damon had all the time while in love with Elena. But I'm trying, I really am. Secondly, I've been hard at work on my own novel. Which is a lot more time consuming to write than fanfiction and I hope you all will get a chance to read it when finished.**

**So, please let me know if I should continue this or not. I will not make any promises for the next update but just know I have not forgotten this story. I promise. Thank you all so much for your support and understanding.**


	25. Chapter 25

"Where exactly are we going, anyway?" Caroline asked.

She sat in front of him on the burly dark horse, his thighs tight against hers, arms around her, holding the reins.

"I know of a witch that will be of help."

"That doesn't really answer my question."

"We will arrive in two days time."

"Elusive much," she snapped. She craned her neck back, glaring at him. "Does this place have a name? Is it a town or some hole in the side of a mountain?"

Niklaus chuckled, looking down at her, then back out at the dirt path. He decided it best to stay off the roads, not wanting to run into anyone that may cause them a delay in getting to their destination.

Caroline dropped her head, frustrated. "Considering it's going to be two very long days judging by your lack of people skills, perhaps you could fill me in on a few details of where you're taking me."

Niklaus sighed. After a moments paused, he conceded. "There is not much to tell, to be honest, love. I am taking you north to a small town where a group of witches reside."

Caroline let her head fall back, stiffening when it rested against his chest. Instantly she drew forward, uncomfortable at her move.

"You should try to rest, Caroline. Lie back, I wont hurt you nor will I allow anyone else to. You have to trust me."

Problem was, a part of her did. She hesitantly rested her head against his chest, dipping it back to look up at him up through her long lashes.

"I'm trying." With that she looked up at the moon, strangely relaxed and listened to the sounds of nature buzzing around them as he rode on.

XXXX

Klaus sat outside, staring up at the rising moon. His mind was lost to thoughts of Caroline. Was she alive? Was she suffering? A part of him wanted to believe she was somewhere right then staring up at that same moon in a different time. It was a long shot, but it was all he had. He couldn't let go of hope. Not then, not never. He swore to himself he would fight till his last day on earth to bring her back.

"What's next Klaus?" Elijah said walking up beside him.

Klaus sighed, he heard his brother coming but he chose to ignore him, hoping he would see he wanted to be alone.

"Kol is on his way with Damon." Klaus said, standing up and brushing off his pants.

"You really plan to keep killing everyone in this town? To what end?"

Klaus's head shot to the side, narrowing his eyes at Elijah.

"I would think you of all people, my noble brother, would be eager to help to set things right."

"It's not about me wanting to help you or not. I believe the Bennett witch will do as instructed without the body count on her hands."

Klaus brushed past him, bored.

"Stefan will never get over what you have done to Elena. If you kill his brother, he will be lost to you forever."

A smirk grew on Klaus's face as he stopped abruptly and looked back. "He'll be dead shortly after Damon. I know longer have a use for the young Salvatore."

He turned back and began walking to his home. Stefan would die as they all would. Their only chance of survival was in Bonnie's hands. If she reset the balance, they would all live again and none of their deaths would have ever taken place. Caroline would be returned and he could focus all his attentions on earning her trust and eventually her love. She was all he needed, he knew that now more than ever.

XXXX

"What the hell!" Caroline yelled being jerked awake when thrown in the air.

She was resting Klaus's arm and he was on foot approaching a small pond.

"You're a heavy sleeper, love."

"Put me down!"

"As you wish." He released her, chuckling as she stumbled to her feet.

"Are we there?" She asked glancing around the heavily wooded area.

"Yes, we're close." Klaus slipped off his tunic and then lifted one leg and removed his boot.

"What…what are you doing?" Caroline gaped.

"We've been traveling for two days, love and before I go in to demand for the most powerful witches in the world to help cure you-" He slipped off his other boot and stepped closer. Standing toe to toe. She froze and he leaned in, his breath caressing her lips. "I plan on bathing."

Before she could step back or react in any way, he was walking away. She watched as he stood in front of the water and confidently pulled off his trousers. She caught sight of his firm, perfect ass and flushed.

She closed her eyes and turned on her heel to face the other way. With a deep breath to calm the flurry of unexpected arousal growing inside her, she let out a throaty annoyed growl.

"You could give a little warning before going au naturale, you know!" She called out before she peeked back and saw he was now neck deep, hidden in the water wearing an irritating but sexy smirk.

"And what would be the fun in that, Caroline?"

She looked around, wanting to be anywhere but near him. It wasn't an option however. She ran her hand through her greasy hair and sighed. The sun beat down on her and sweat collected on the nape of her neck. She looked back at the murky water; it did look cool and refreshing. She shook the thought away. There was no way she was getting in there with a naked Niklaus. A naked psychotic hybrid. No way!

"I know you want to come in, love."

She ignored him and walked over to a large tree that offered a fair amount of shade.

"I'll give you to the count of three to get in before I drag you in."

She snorted. "Not happening! There's no way you're going to see me naked!"

She slumped against the tree, rested her head back and closed her eyes.

Suddenly a flash of wind whipped in front of her.

She opened her eyes and froze, breath caught. Her eyes made contact with his hips, directly in front of her. If she looked down even the slightest she would be eye to eye with his- Her brain switched on at the thought of seeing his penis and seeing it up close and personal, forcing her hand over her eyes.

"As lovely as I'm sure you are in your natural flesh, you need to bath to keep the flies away."

In a flash, she was swing over his shoulder. He marched her to the water and tossed her in.

She stood up, her drenched dress clinging to her body and balled her fist at her side. "You son of a-"

"Calm down, love." He interrupted, grinning. His traveled down and locked on her breasts that stood pronounced under the white gown. "You might as well remove the dress and let it dry. I told you you're safe with me. I want touch you no matter how tempted I might be."

Caroline caught the look in his gaze and realized what he was staring at. She turned around in a flash and dropped under the water. Realizing he already had a good enough view and that she might as well take advantage of the water, she swam to the deepest part and dipped under the water.

She slipped off her dress and popped her head back up. One arm over her breast, squishing them to her chest, the other on the heavy gown. She tossed it to the grass and caught Niklaus's stare.

"Do you mind?" She glared.

His smiled broadened and he watched as she turned her back to him and spent the rest of her time ignoring his existence.

Caroline rung out the water from her hair after wading for a while and was ready to get out. As she turned around she realized, she had nothing to slip on.

"You can wear my tunic till your gown dries." Niklaus said appearing behind her in the water.

She stiffened, his body so close to hers.

"Thank you" she stammered as his hot breath brushed across the back of her neck.

"Your so beautiful, Caroline," he murmured.

She wasn't sure what she felt. Anger, fury, arousal, excitement. It was a swirl of emotions.

"Don't." She found her voice.

"You can go out and fetch my clothing, wear what you feel will make you most comfortable," he said, his voice unaffected. "We're staying here overnight."

Caroline turned and found he was no longer there. The movement in the trees caught her eyes and she saw him standing there back turned, his strong, toned back all she could see.

"Go on, I give you my word, I won't peek."

Caroline smiled, and flashed out of the water, snatching his tunic from the ground and disappeared inside the tree line sliding it on. Immediately her nostrils were assaulted with his natural woodsy scent. It overwhelmed her senses and left her confused. She felt…safe. Niklaus made her feel safe, at least the last two days and she wasn't sure what to make of it.

XXXX

**I know it's short but it's something, right? Things have been crazy but please remember I will finish this fic. I received some wonderful reviews the past couple days and it completely inspired me to put this chapter at the top of my priorities list for this evening. I hope you all enjoyed.**

**Thank you all for your support and encouragement. You all are amazing!**


End file.
